Delusional Dreaming
by Ada1405
Summary: Chloe is having dreams. Dreams that feel real. What do they mean? How are they possible? How will she deal with them when Lucifer returns? Set after s02e18 finale. Slow reveal/romance fic. Rated 'M' from chapter 24 onward.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 _Chloe is having dreams. Dreams that feel real. What do they mean? How are they possible? How will she deal with them when Lucifer returns?_

* * *

That night was the night it started. The night he never showed.

" _I want to tell you everything. No more going backwards."_

She'd stayed up. She'd actually believed him. She'd sat, phone in hand, waiting on her couch, sinking lower and lower into the cushions, feeling more and more like an idiot until the world finally slipped away, allowing her to drift into another reality. That of her dreams.

 _Everything was fuzzy. Her sight, her hearing… even the way she moved didn't seem quite right. In the distance she heard the muffled hum of club music, but there was a sound that was sharper… clearer than it all. It was the light 'ping' of a coin being flicked._

 _A coin that floated above Lucifer's hand. He sat there, in the middle of the club, everything else a blur, but he was crystal clear._

" _Your return the underworld has been requested."_

 _Amenadiel's voice spoke. Echoing through her mind._

 _The blurred club around Lucifer vanished, but he remained. He stood, walking toward her slowly, that playful smirk tweaking his lips, the coin in his hand replaced with a bullet._

" _You know exactly what I'm asking you…" it was her voice this time. Distant and far away._

" _And you know exactly what I'll answer…" came Lucifer's reply._

 _Suddenly, Chloe felt as though she'd been doused in icy water, her feet touching firmly upon the ground and she felt certain she was awake._

 _And yet, she couldn't be._

 _Lucifer was right there. Shirtless, but not in the 'fun' way as he might put t._

 _He was furious as he stared out into the night from his penthouse. His knuckles white and clenched around the balcony railing, his eyes dark and barely containing his anger._

 _Maze stood behind him and she looked… wary, unsure… perhaps even… afraid?_

 _Chloe tried to move forward, but she couldn't. She tried to speak, but no sound came. She was stuck, watching the scene that seemed so real unfold._

" _Someone's got them Mazikeen," he said so lowly that Chloe nearly missed it. "Someone's got my wings."_

 _She saw Maze's eyes flicker to the scars that seemed more noticeable than ever on Lucifer's back and Chloe swallowed, the nervous atmosphere of the room filling her despite her apparent non-exsistence to either party there._

 _She blinked once and she'd moved again. Cold sand engulfed her bare feet, night air softly caressing a few strands of her hair. Yet again, she could not move._

 _Even if she could, she didn't think she'd have been able to._

 _Beautiful didn't cover it. Nor gorgeous or magnificent. Nothing could describe the pure, effervescent white wings that lay on the sand around Lucifer._

 _The only thing that could break her gaze was the look on Lucifer's face. Cigarette in hand he still looked so casually handsome, even in his dishevelled appearance with his messy shirt and bow-tie undone. But for once that 'couldn't care less' mask was not upon his face. He looked… sad, maybe even dejected, and yet a hard determination stiffened the corners of his eyes. As though he'd set his mind to do something incredibly difficult and… perhaps not right._

 _He looked up suddenly and Chloe's stomach flipped as she was sure this time he could see her, the corner of his mouth twitching into a smirk._

" _I knew you'd come."_

 _Chloe's heart skipped a beat, she tried to say something, but-_

" _Of course I'd come."_

 _Amenadiel was right behind her, his words stopping any that she'd hoped but failed to produce, her muteness still impeding her._

 _Lucifer stood up, but Amenadiel continued._

" _It's my duty to return the wings to where they belong."_

" _Is that all?" quipped Lucifer._

 _Amendial breathed a short laugh. "After everything that you've been through. Waiting, searching, reaching to the high heavens for help. Now that you finally have your wings. Hasn't part of you longed to assume your form?"_

 _For the briefest of moments Lucifer's eyes flickered downward, and he had no words to respond._

" _Get back to where you belong," Amenadial continued, his earnest clear._

 _Lucifer took another breath, vaguely eyeing his lit cigarette, that atrabilious look crossing his face once more. Then, "Not exactly."_

 _And Chloe's heart stopped as he flicked his cigarette over his shoulder and his wings… those incredible wings caught alight in an instant, flames speeding skyward to the heavens._

Then, Chloe awoke, Amenadiel's anguished cry ringing in her ears, Lucifer's dark eyes plaguing her mind.

She didn't move for a while, trying to reaffirm herself with reality.

She looked around her, very slowly pulling herself up and feeling her back twinge with pain from her position where she'd fallen asleep on the couch. She breathed out slowly, burying her head in her hands. It was just a dream. A very vivid, _insane_ dream. She pulled out her phone, noting that it was now 4am and she'd received no other calls from Lucifer.

She shouldn't be surprised. But, disappointment flowed through her all the same.

She didn't want to think about that. Especially after that… dream. Clearly Lucifer was too much on her mind already. She stood up carefully, still feeling quite out of it before she slowly moved toward Trixie's room.

She peeked through the door, a vague feeling of calm finally settling over her as she watched her daughter sleep. It was one of the few things in life that could truly bring her peace.

She spent a while like that before finally closing the door again quietly and heading to her room to shower. She couldn't bring herself to face sleeping again right now. She was glad Maze wasn't here, even though that meant she was still with Linda in hospital. But, she didn't want to talk either. Her mind set on distracting herself with paperwork instead.

* * *

Chloe frowned at the paper coffee cup in her hand as she sat at her desk in the precinct. She was barely restraining herself from glancing around the office _again_ to look for any sign of an approaching Lucifer. This wasn't unusual for him at all. But, after all that had happened recently… and that voicemail last night…

Well she'd hoped he'd show up this morning.

"Hey Chloe," Dan's voice snapped her out of her trance.

"Morning," she said quickly, throwing him a quick smile and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear while pretending to look interestedly at a form on her desk.

Dan hesitated for a moment, then, "Hey I… wanted to talk to you," he said quietly, the uncertainty to his voice making Chloe look up. "About yesterday," he continued quickly. "All that happened with Lucifer and… Charlotte at the pier."

"Have you seen Lucifer this morning?" She asked a little too quickly.

"Huh? No," frowned Dan. "But… so much of what happened just doesn't add up with me." He broke off for a second, shaking his head. "That family… I just…"

Chloe sighed. "I know. I've given up trying to explain what happens around him by now, Dan."

Dan's frown remained in place. "It's more than that Chloe," he said very seriously, lowering his voce. "I mean, first he shows up with that crazy knife which looks just like the murder weapon from that yoga massacre case a little while back,"

Chloe frowned too, internally slapping herself for not making that connection already. She'd had so much else to think about.

Dan was still talking. "After he took… whatever that was from my pocket, and don't get me started on where the hell that came from…"

Chloe tapped her finger against her cup of coffee, not fully listening, instead thinking back to Lucifer's words, demanding Charlotte release _her_. What the hell had that been about?

"Then I _blink_ , they're on the beach. Knife gone. Charlotte's memories gone. Like… it just…it just doesn't make sense."

Chloe looked at Dan seriously, noting how clearly disturbed he was by all this. It got to her less and less now days. But, she realised that maybe that wasn't a good thing.

"Dan, I can't explain it either," she sighed. "You could ask Lucifer, but-"

"You know exactly what he'll say."

Chloe clenched her jaw, a brief snippet of last night's dream flickering through her mind. "Yeah, Dan. That he's 'The Devil'." She shook her head distractedly. "Anyway, right now I don't know where he is, so unless you have anything else to go on…?"

Dan sighed a little irritably. "No," he muttered, his disappointment clear.

Chloe felt bad for shutting him down, but after last night and with Lucifer still silent she did not feel like talking more about his and his family's 'weirdness'. "Ok then," she said quickly, turning back to her paperwork, glancing surreptitiously at Dan while he walked away.

* * *

Chloe hesitated in her car, the engine still running, parked across from Lux.

She tapped her fingers against the steering wheel. Should she go in? But, how would she react if he were in there, tied up with a few women or men from the club? He'd disappeared for much longer than a day before. She'd committed herself to _not_ caring this time. Not worrying and stressing for him to return weeks later with a _wife_.

But what if… what if he was in trouble. What if something _had_ happened and she turned her back on her friend we he needed her?

Her resolve nearly ticked over, she nearly turned that key in the ignition and got out.

But _no_. No, no, _no_. She'd fallen for that too many times before. No more getting hurt. It had only been a day. If he wanted to pretend he never made that phone call then fine.

That thought in mind, she flicked her blinker on instead, pulling out and driving away. Glancing once in the rear view mirror as the club disappeared over the hill.

That night she was exhausted. She'd read Trixie her story about 6 times before she'd finally gone to sleep, finished a pile of paperwork, cleaned all of the dishes, done a load of laundry, tinkered with a leaking tap in her bathroom before she finally relented to needing to sleep. She glanced briefly at Maze's note on the kitchen counter claiming she'd gone 'bounty hunting' before heading slowly to her room.

The dream from the night before had left her feeling so hypnagogic all day she really didn't want to have another one. But, she couldn't not sleep for ever. At least she'd suitably worn herself out so surely she'd be in for a deep, dreamless night.

If only that could have held true.

The moment darkness took a hold, her head buried in her pillow, long slow breaths moving her chest… the dream began. And not slowly this time. She was straight into it, frozen and mute, but so very _there._

 _She was back in the warehouse. That horrible warehouse where Malcom had nearly taken Trixie from her. And nearly taken… Lucifer from her._

 _Chloe's heart jutted in her chest, for Lucifer lay there again upon that same ground, blood pooling beneath him, his body twitching as it fought for life._

 _She tried desperately to move, her eyes fixed on her dying partner. But she could not shift._

 _Then, so quietly. So, so quietly she heard his voice. Lucifer was saying something._

" _I know this isn't part of the plan…" he sounded so weak, so frail she desperately wanted to run to him. "I'm not sure if you can even hear me…" he actually tried to laugh at that sentence, a weak, humourless laugh. "But if you're up there…Dad…" he was almost begging now. "I need a favour," she could hear the desperation in his voice. "I'll be the son you always wanted me to be…" he was choking on his words now, it was so heart wrenching to witness, Chloe couldn't take it, yet her eyes were glued to this torture. "I'll do as you ask…go where you want me to…I…" Lucifer's voice had nearly faded now. "In exchange, all I ask…is that you protect Chloe…"_

 _Chloe's heart nearly fell from her chest, pain gripping her from inside and Lucifer went still, his last words burned into her ears._

 _But, before she had time to process them… the scene changed._

 _The sound of never ending flames fought to drive her mad, and yet the icy chill that froze the air did not lift. The smell of brimstone clung to her nostrils, yet the source was nowhere to be seen. Chloe blinked, still unable to move as ash slowly dusted her lashes and a sole pair of footsteps was added to the mix._

 _Chloe stared in terror of this place as she watched Lucifer walk slowly down the corridor, all too familiar with his surroundings. Without moving herself, she was gliding after him, following him through the emptiness that was this place._

 _Chloe's eyes fell on a huge, impossibly heavy door that was torn from its hinges, chains broken and hanging uselessly from its bars._

" _It can't be…" was all she heard Lucifer mutter before the scene changed once more._

 _Lucfier was playing his grand piano in his penthouse, singing along with his song. So many emotions had been playing with Chloe's insides, yet she couldn't help her smile and blush as she watched him silently. His talent still impressed her._

 _The elevator dinged and Lucifer turned._

" _Oh," he said in surprise, throwing his cigarette in the ash tray on top of the piano. "Well I didn't realise I had an audience," he muttered, standing up. "Is there anything I can do for you?"_

 _But, Chloe stared in shock as Charlotte Richards stumbled from the lift. Her hair a mess, her clothes torn and… bloody._

 _There was a long moment of silence before…_

" _Lucifer…" she breathed and Lucifer's brow puckered with emotion._

" _Mum…"_

 _Chloe's jaw tightened as she watched the scene unfold. Charlotte's story… her insane, impossible story boggling even Chloe's dream mind._

 _She watched Lucifer snatch the bloodied screwdriver from Charlotte's hand, his face serious._

" _I simply don't believe your wounded bird story," he was telling her. "You're the Goddess of all creation…" he said it like an insult._

 _But, once again, before Chloe could get close to getting a hold of her mind's situation the scene changed once more._

 _Chloe could barely get her bearings as she was thrust into an old, ruined church where right in the centre Lucifer was fighting viciously with a stranger. Fear grasped at Chloe's insides as she watched the strange man thrust Lucifer into a broken pew, shards of wood flying with Lucifer's grunt of pain._

" _You're lucky I would never use Azriel's blade on you, brother," said the man, and Chloe just stared in shock._

 _But then, Maze was there, daggers ready, threats even more ready as they fell easily off her tongue. And that's when the man pulled out the blade. That same damned blade Chloe kept seeing in the waking world._

 _She couldn't watch, but she couldn't close her eyes either as the man fought Maze brutally while Lucifer lay in the rubble. She just wanted it to end. She couldn't take it. Especially not when Maze was the next to go down._

" _Because you made it so difficult," the man was leering. "Now I'm going to take out Mum… and the Detective," he said as he moved toward the broken organ. "You can't stop me, bro."_

 _And that was what shocked Chloe the most._

 _Suddenly Lucifer was there, that blade in his hand, his eyes a turmoil of fierce emotions before he plunged the knife into the stomach of the man that called him 'bro'._

 _Another scene change. Just as suddenly as the last._

 _She was back in Lucifer's penthouse. But, she had never seen her partner like this._

 _Hi stumbled through his elevator, his clothes dirty with blood and dust, untucked and dishevelled. But his face…_

 _Chloe didn't take note of Charlotte, she heard her ask "Where's Uriel?" but she could not take her eyes off the broken face of her partner._

 _There was a moment, and then, "What have I done?" he spoke, and Chloe could feel the distraught grief in his voice. And then, he broke. Tears streamed down his cheeks, his face contorting in guilt, anger, sadness…_

 _And Chloe's heart shattered for him at the sight._

 _She wasn't taken aback this time when her surroundings changed. She almost expected it._

" _I'm a monster," he seemed to truly believe it as his voce shook while he confided in Doctor Linda Martin. "A monster who deserves to be punished!"_

" _I believe you feel that way!" Insisted Lind seriously. "And I want to understand. I truly do! But Lucifer you have to help me. I need you to be honest with me. Completely honest about who you are."_

 _Lucifer looked at her slowly, unsure, but that desperation clear in his eyes. "Completely honest…" he repeated lowly, his voice hesitant, uncertain and… she was almost certain he sounded scared. "Are you sure?"_

" _Yes!" insisted Linda almost in exasperation. "Yes, I'm sure. That's what all of these sessions, our entire relationship, is about. Getting to know the real Lucifer," she said seriously and so full of certainty and earnest. "No more lies. No more metaphors…"_

 _Lucifer breathed for one moment, then, "Very well," he said more solemnly than Chloe had heard him speak in her life._

 _Then,_

 _Nothing could have prepared her._

 _Before her eyes… he changed._

 _Skin torn, flesh scorched, burned sinew replacing the face she'd known as Lucifer. His eyes, his warm, chocolate brown eyes replaced with deep, scorching burgundy._

 _She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. She couldn't blink. She couldn't-_

She awoke.

She sat upright in her bed immediately, her heart thudding in her chest, her cheeks stained with dried tears while her eyes still felt wet.

What was happening to her?!

Then,

"Mummy?"

Chloe's heart thudded even more as her door cracked open, her daughter standing in the small splash of light from outside her room.

"Trixie?!" She breathed desperately, her hands shaking and she pushed her hair from her face. "Monkey, what are you doing up?" she breathed quickly and as normally as possible, though her voice did not sound like her own.

Trixie hesitantly walked into her room. "I heard you crying mummy…" she said quietly.

Chloe swallowed thickly. "Oh, baby its ok," she said quickly. "Come here, monkey," she gestured to the bed, opening her arms out.

Trixie quickly trotted over, hopping up and into her mother's arms.

Chloe cuddled her into her chest, burying her head in her daughter's hair. "Thank you sweetie," she said softly. "Mummy's fine. Just a… just a bad dream."

Trixie breathed softly. "You don't have to pretend with me mummy, remember? Just like you said."

Chloe nearly laughed hearing her own words coming from her daughter's mouth. "I'm not pretending, monkey," she told her quietly, even though inside she was still falling apart. "It was just a dream."

Just a dream. So why did those 'dreams' feel so real? She clutched Trixie tighter, tears threatening to overwhelm her again as she felt like she must surely be going insane. Is this what it felt like to lose your mind? She couldn't take it, feeling like she had no control over her reality, everything she thought was real and true seemed to be falling apart from some damned dreams.

She closed her eyes, trying to focus on her daughter.

What was happening to her?


	2. Heartbreak

Chloe couldn't stop moving. If her leg wasn't twitching, her foot was tapping the floor or her fingers drumming against whatever surface was in reach.

Which currently, was her steering wheel.

She'd dropped Trixie to school, trying to behave as normally as possible, but her mind would not stop whirling.

This was his fault. This was _all his fault_. Somehow, somewhere along the line Lucifer had reeled her in to his delusion.

Now her mind was so involved in it that she was creating dreams to provide answers for all of his behaviour. Answers that fitted perfectly in to his delusion.

Too perfectly…

She remembered how bizarre he'd acted after her car accident. Certain it was his fault, urging that cosmic powers were at work…

Chloe clenched her fists over the steering wheel. _Stop it!_ They were just dreams. _Just dreams_. It was insane to think they were somehow… truths. How would that even be possible?

It wasn't! So why could she not stop thinking about it?

Because she wanted to think he was always trying to save her? Protect her?

 _No!_

She could look after herself just fine. She didn't want anyone holding some invisible bubble wrap shield around her. So that couldn't be it.

But the look on his face when he'd…

Chloe squeezed her eyes shut, a prickling sensation trying to force tears past her lids. That wasn't real.

But, when he'd said he'd broken his therapist… scared her off for good… that would make sense after…

Chloe suddenly put the car into gear, shaking her head viciously as the image of Lucifer's distorted, burned face flashed through her mind's eye.

She turned her car in the direction of the hospital where Linda was still recovering from her car accident. She knew she shouldn't. It was bad timing, it was wrong. But she needed some reassurance.

However, Chloe felt instantly ashamed the moment she arrived at Linda's room. The poor woman was still recovering and Chloe had come to interrogate her because she was scared of some _dreams?_

Perhaps _she_ needed to check herself in to the psych ward.

But, she was here now. And though she didn't know Linda that well she should at least get herself into that room to give her, her best.

"Chloe?" Linda was surprised to see her. "I didn't expect a visit…" she said offering a warm, polite smile. "It's good to see you again."

Chloe smiled meekly. "Hi Linda…" she began a little awkwardly, her eyes sweeping over the medical equipment surrounding her. It must have been a bad accident. "How are you doing?"

Linda hesitated. "Oh, you know…" she began, eyeing Chloe with interest. "I'm getting better. Are… you ok, Chloe?"

Chloe caught her eye quickly. "Course," she said too quickly. "I um, I was just in the area and thought I'd come see you… I'm glad you're doing better. Maze was just… distraught over what happened. I know she's been here heaps-" Chloe was rambling a little, her voice flustered and she could not hold Linda's gaze.

"Chloe," Linda said steadily, her eyes quite penetrative. "Does this visit have anything to do with Lucifer?"

Chloe swallowed. Great work 'Detective'. She glanced at Linda, but still couldn't hold that stare, she felt like Linda could completely read her emotions. Finally, Chloe sighed slightly. "Has he been in to see you recently?" she asked bashfully.

Linda smiled softly. "Not since the night I was admitted," she told her, her tone quite friendly. "I believe he left to see you after that."

Chloe chewed her lip carefully. "He never came," she said after a moment. "He left a message on my phone, but… then he never showed up."

Linda nodded slowly. "Well," she began, and Chloe could hear the tiniest piece of evidence in her voice that she was a little disappointed. "That's not completely unlike him, is it?"

"Not really," sighed Chloe. She hesitated for a moment, her eyes darting from Linda and around the room. "Ok, I'm going to be honest," she said suddenly in a tone not unlike that of her 'detective' voice. She finally held Linda's gaze. "I want to know…if you believe what Lucifer says. About… who he is?"

There was a long moment of silence. Then, "I'm not sure that we should discuss Lucifer," Linda said evenly and Chloe stared. "He is my patient after all," continued Linda carefully, "And I… wouldn't wish to unintentionally divulge any information that he wouldn't wish shared…"

Chloe frowned; that was a clever little dodging of the question she pulled.

"I don't want to know what you discuss in your sessions," Chloe insisted. "I just…" she broke off with a slight laugh. "I know this sounds crazy but, just…you don't actually think he…could be-"

"Chloe," Linda said patiently, but with clear authority, "I really won't-"

"Doctor," Chloe cut in a little rudely. She just needed to know. She needed to know if what she'd seen last night had happened, and her urgency was clear in her voice. "Listen. I'm not asking-"

But Linda was not having it. "I _know_ what you're asking-"

"No," Chloe almost huffed. Couldn't she see what she was going through? She needed some light shed on this situation! She needed to know. "Look. I just-"

"Detective-"

" _Is he the devil or not?_ "

Linda sighed slowly, looking at Chloe for a long moment and seeing the distress in her eyes. "Chloe. He is Lucifer. Ok? You need to talk to him. Not me."

Chloe gritted her teeth in frustration. But she calmed herself before speaking once more. "I'm sorry, Linda," she said finally in an even tone. "I shouldn't have been pressing you. You must think I'm mad for the notion anyway. I… should get going," she added swiftly. She glanced at Linda once more whose face was impassive, before briefly waving and hurrying out of the room.

She should really check in with the precinct. But, she could not stop what she had started, finally resolved to stop at Lux and find out where Lucifer was.

The club wasn't open yet of course, but she was still allowed through. She was always allowed through. Her eyes lingered on the space in the middle of the club where his piano normally stood. It was missing. And the floor quite clean around the empty space.

When the door to the elevator gave the all too familiar ding revealing his penthouse to her she felt a small ruffle of butterflies tumble through her stomach.

Her visits here in her dreams had felt far too real.

Hesitantly she stepped out of the lift, listening for any sound that might be Lucifer. And preferably not company.

But, there was nothing.

A cold, half smoked cigarette lay lifeless in an ashtray on his bar, an open bottle of whiskey beside it. The doors to his balcony were open, a light breeze fluttering in. All evidence pointed to him having only ducked out.

She should feel relieved. At least there were no sheets covering his furniture this time, no obvious signs that he had no intentions of returning soon.

Yet, something didn't feel right.

She couldn't place it, but she could not stop the feeling that Lucifer had not been back here recently.

Chloe pulled out her phone, her finger hesitating over Lucifer's number. She tapped it finally, holding it to her ear.

But, almost instantly pulled it away again, hanging up in annoyance as once again it went straight to voicemail.

 _Where was he?_ And why couldn't she shake this foreboding feel that something _was not right_.

She stayed there for quite some time, trying to make sure she hadn't missed anything. Lucifer was quite pristinely tidy. So that made a few more odd things stand out to her through the penthouse.

A brick from the wall in his bedroom half sticking out as though it had been pulled out and shoved back in hastily. An empty whiskey glass sat haphazardly on the corner of his bedside table as though it had been thrust there quickly.

Chloe went down to the car park to check if his car was there.

It wasn't.

She made a call for a plates check in case his car had been seen around the city. Only to receive a call back from an interested and concerned Ella to say his car had been impounded after being left empty at Saint Claire's Hospital for too long.

"Right…" she muttered to Ella over the phone. "Can you send me any footage from the hospital that you can get a hold of from that night?"

" _Of course,"_ Ella replied through the speaker. " _Do you think… something might have actually happened to Lucifer?"_

Chloe's brow was puckered, nervous apprehension twisting in her stomach. "I don't know…" she replied quietly. "But we'll find out."

She glanced around his penthouse one last time before finally heading home where Trixie was already with their babysitter.

"Mummy!" Trixie squealed, running to hug her mother.

"Hey Monkey," Chloe smiled, but it still could not reach her eyes. "Did you have a good day at school?"

"Yup!" grinned Trixie. "And I've already finished aaaaaaall my homework! So can I watch TV? Please, please, please, pleeeease Mummy?"

"Really?" Chloe raised her eyebrows with a slight smile. "You've finished _all_ your homework already?"

Trixie nodded in earnest and Chloe smiled again. "Yeah ok," she allowed. "Not for too long, though, K?"

Trixie ran off streaming her excited thankyous and Chloe finally sat down to her laptop at the kitchen bench.

Hours of footage later with Trixie now in bed and pain pounding in her temple Chloe closed the screen of her laptop. There was nothing. One tiny bit of black and white footage was the only piece that could _possibly_ be Lucifer.

From behind it look like him. Tall, dark hair, nice suit and he was on the phone. But just as he was putting the phone down he walked out of view from the security camera.

Chloe had gone over and over it. Then she'd gone back to old footage that she still had saved. Things Lucifer had done that she couldn't explain. She watched him throw that man through a pane of glass with one hand over and over and over…

She was obsessing again. She tried not to think of the dreams. Only the facts that she'd seen for herself in _real_ life.

Speaking of those dreams.

She stood up suddenly, walking to the cabinet of Maze's booze. And very unlike her she pulled out a bottle of wine, a glass and filled it to the brim. If she blacked out drunk, surely she would not dream?

Slowly she walked to her room, bottle in hand, glass to her lips.

Lucifer better show up soon.

She tried to distract herself with Netflix on her phone in bed, downing the wine slowly. Eventually a drunken sleepiness overwhelmed her and she nodded off, her empty glass on the cabinet beside her, while her phone fell to the floor.

And all too soon she was back in Lucifer's penthouse. Mute and immobile, but not alone.

" _We shouldn't be here!" Amenadiel was insisting quite earnestly._

 _Lucifer did not look happy, his eyes slightly maddened and he gripped that mysterious silver dagger in his right hand. "Well…" he was saying lowly. "I am_ _ **not**_ _going back to Hell."_

" _This isn't about returning to Hell," Chloe noticed Charlotte for the first time, realising her eyes had been completely fixed on Lucifer. "This is about Heaven!" she urged, looking from Amenadiel to Lucifer "It's about going home!"_

" _Home," repeated Lucifer angrily, staring at Charlotte, his dark eyes swirling. "For_ _ **you**_ _maybe," he continued madly, gesturing the dagger. "Neither of you understand, do you? You never have. Hell wasn't home and_ _ **Heaven**_ _…" he almost shouted the word. "Was… well_ _ **Hell!**_ _"_

 _Chloe's brow puckered as she watched, her instant reaction was wanting to comfort Lucifer._

" _The only place where I've ever felt wanted or respected-"_

" _Is here?!" Charlotte cut in with furious disbelief, her eyes flashing. "With humanity?"_

" _Yes!" shouted Lucifer in return, his eyes boring in to Charlotte's. "This is my home!"_

 _His every word tugged on Chloe's heartstrings, she felt herself unable to hold back a sad smile before her eyes fell to the white flames that briefly danced up the dagger he still held._

 _Then the scene changed._

 _She was downstairs in the club feeling incredibly surreal as she watched herself get pulled onto the dancefloor by Lucifer, his smile lighting up his face and his eyes never leaving hers._

 _She blushed, that song by The Clash still made her heart skip a beat because of their dance. It skipped two beats when she saw him pull her closer, his arm wrapping round her waist while his other hand took hers and his head rested just above her shoulder while he kept the dance lively._

" _He really does love this place doesn't he," Charlotte's voice spoke from right beside her sending a jolt through her body as she'd been too preoccupied watching their dance. And that truly happy smile Lucifer had when he was with her…_

" _Yeah…" Linda replied from Charlotte's side, but her tone was amused and a little sarcastic. "This_ _ **place**_ _…" she smirked, nodding toward the couple on the dance floor, her eyes also following Lucifer and Chloe dance._

 _Chloe barely had the chance to blush before the scene changed again._

" _She doesn't care about you like you care about her!" Charlotte was saying fiercely to Lucifer on a pathway outside the courthouse. "You need to see that you're not meant to be together," she continued and Chloe saw a look she hated to see on Lucifer's face. Hurt. "You belong with your family," Charlotte was still reprimanding. "Which is why I have to do this."_

 _She began to walk away, but Lucifer stopped her. "Do what, Mum?" he demanded grabbing her arm. "What sort of evil plan are you concocting?"_

 _It was the sort of question you'd surely normally hear in jest. But, Lucifer sounded genuinely worried._

" _And please don't tell me it began with killing Borris," he continued, anger quite present in his voce now._

" _Oh, actually that was just a happy twist of fate," said Charlotte quite innocently. "I was going to blow Chloe up," she continued casually. "But, Amenadiel talked me out of it."_

 _It took a moment for that sentence to register with Lucifer too. "You_ _ **what**_ _?" he demanded, his voice furious and threatening in a way that Chloe had only heard him be with the worst of criminals. "Mother I swear if you hurt her I will rip-"_

 _His eyes flashed a burning red making Chloe's breath catch in her throat while Charlotte looked as though a truth had been confirmed_

" _Well," she cut in calmly. "Looks as though your brother was right."_

 _The fire faded from Lucifer's eyes and Chloe thought there was a little bit of scared desperation within them. "Just promise me you won't touch her…"_

 _Once again Chloe found herself desperately trying to break her invisible bonds to reach out and touch him, hold him, comfort him…_

 _But it was no use, and the scene had shifted once more._

" _This is real isn't it…" echoed Lucifer's voice, filled with a softness he reserved just for her._

 _But that wasn't the scene Chloe was seeing._

 _Lucifer was in a bar, not one that was to his style either. Maze sat beside him, Charlotte across from him._

" _Oooh," Lucifer sounded amused, a smile stuck to his face. "This some kind of supernatural intervention is it?" he quipped, laughing amiably like nothing could bother him. "Well, it doesn't matter what shenanigans you two've got cooking up, because quite frankly I'm too happy for you to spoil things," he finished, his smile only growing, while his eyes looked more chocolatey and warm them ever, a slight twinkle to them showing his happiness._

 _Maze looked seriously concerned. "Happy?" she repeated, both concerned and confused._

" _Yes," Lucifer smiled between them carelessly. He leant forward almost excitedly. "The Dective and I," he paused, chuckling and holding a finger up. "Nay,_ _ **Chloe**_ _and I… are real," he continued and Chloes heart sped up in her chest, warmth spreading through her like fireworks beneath her skin. She held her breath as he kept talking, blood warming her cheeks. "You see, I didn't think it could happen," his smile never left his lips, his eyes positively glimmering. "But, it has! And I've got this… overwhelming sensation… I can't even describe it," he looked down at the table, pondering on that contentedly. "But, I feel… invincible," he finished looking back to Charlotte, the tiniest bit of defiance on his face that peeked through his joy as he met his… 'Mother's' eyes. But, Chloe wasn't thinking about that, her heart was shooting tingles of warmth through her entire body, vague happy tears pricked the back of her eyes. She never thought… he'd ever spoken about them as an item like that… never knew how happy it had made him…_

" _So come on ladies," continued Lucifer warmly. "Bring it on. Whatever it is; I'm sure I can deal with it."_

 _Maze looked almost heartbroken. She threw Charlotte a harsh glare when the woman was about to speak and grabbed Lucifer's arm, cutting her off before she could start. "Forget it," she said swiftly to Lucifer, her eyes very serious. "Come on," she nodded to the exit, pulling Lucifer up with her._

" _What?" Lucifer frowned in befuddlement._

" _There's nothing to talk about," insisted Maze, still pulling Lucifer out of his chair. "Let's go!" she added loudly as Lucifer laughed in confusion trying to ask what was going on._

" _We've only just got here!" he chuckled amiably._

" _We discussed this Mazikeen," snapped Charlotte, standing up suddenly._

 _Maze turned threateningly. "No," she retorted defiantly, "You discussed this and I don't want to have anything to do with it anymore," she spat vehemently._

" _I thought you understood," hissed Charlotte sharply. "We're doing this for_ _ **him**_ **.** _"_

 _Chloe was no longer paying attention to them anymore however, her eyes had been glued to Lucifer the whole time, drinking in his true happiness feeling a warm glow overwhelm her._

 _But then… his smile slowly slipped from his face, his eyes catching something on the wall where a collage of photo's hung._

 _She looked at it too, following his eyesight and she saw a photo of her mother in her youth sitting with… Amenadiel?!_

 _Lucifer moved toward it slowly, his expression turning impassive. "What the hell is this?" he asked too quietly. "What's Amenadiel doing with Chloe's mum?" he nearly whispered the words, disbelief coating them as he took the photo from the wall._

" _I think you already know," Charlotte said after a moment. Chloe could tell she was trying to act sympathetic, but she could see a victorious glint in her eye._

 _Lucifer turned around slowly, "Don't toy with me, Mother," he said lowly, his voice getting dangerous. "What is this?"_

" _I've been trying to find the right way to tell you," Charlotte insisted evenly and Lucifer's eyes flickered to Maze who looked thoroughly aggrieved and as though she desperately just wanted to pull Lucifer away from there._

 _Chloe watched on, her confusion growing._

" _But there is no right way," Charlotte was still speaking. "Because the truth-"_

 _Maze grabbed her arm fiercely, her eyes flashing with warning._

 _But, Charlotte brushed it off, holding up her arm and commanding a lot of power in her voice. "This," she continued strongly, but Chloe could still see that competitive ill in her eyes, on the cusp of her win. "This is your Father's doing._ _ **Chloe**_ _is his doing. He put her in your path."_

 _Chloe shook her head not keeping up, but Lucifer let out a mirthless laugh while his eyes remained dulled and dark. He looked between them, not willing to believe, a fake smile on his lips as he tried to deny it._

 _He looked back to the photo and slowly… slowly the smile faded, his eyes darkening, his breathing quickening. And Chloe saw his heart break in front of her. She saw him shatter inside, all that happiness whipped away from him in an instant._

" _So…" Chloe had never heard him so broken. "None of it was… none of it was real?" anger touched his voice as his refusal to believe it boiled up inside him; hurt, betrayal, loss._

 _Charlotte shook her head, and perhaps even looked slightly sorry her son. She instinctively reached out to touch his cheek but…_

 _Lucifer hissed, slapping her hand away, "Don't!" his voice so harsh it felt like a whip had cracked through the air._

 _Chloe was left with one last image of Lucifer's tormented eyes swimming with fury and hurt before the scene was swept away._

 _She was left in blackness. She couldn't breathe. Her hearth felt like it had been clenched in a vice, the mind of her dreaming trying to process what she'd seen._

 _The angry words she'd thought nothing of, "_ _ **Did you know? All this time did you know?**_ _" echoed through the darkness and she looked around, but still could see nothing._

" _So you think that means you can turn your back on Chloe?" Amenadiel's disappointed voice played out this time. "Just… ignore her feelings?"_

" _Feelings she had no control over!" Lucfier's bodiless voice replied. He sounded impassive, but she could still feel the hurt in his voice. "Feelings that aren't_ _ **real**_ _."_

" _But she doesn't know that!"_

" _Which is why I had to_ _ **save**_ _her from-"_

 _Lucifer's_ _angry, hurt voice cut off and there was silence._

 _Then,_

" _From you," Amenadiel finished lowly in sad understanding. "You're not ignoring Chloe. You're protecting her because she had no choice…" he continued quietly._

 _Chloe breathed in raggedly in the moment of silence that followed that statement. She wished she could see his face right now, this blackness making every emotion feel that much stronger._

" _So I gave it back to her," Lucifer finally muttered, his voice so dejected Chloe's heart throbbed with the pain of it._

" _By holding up a shield made of Candy…"_

 _Finally the blackness lifted, light flooding into Chloe's mind, so much light!_

 _And it was hot and dry._

 _Sand brushed her face like tiny pins flying along the hot wind that was the desert._

 _She squinted around her, confused and feeling quite emotionally unstable even in her dream state._

 _Then, she saw him._

 _Lucifer_ _lay in nothing but nearly destroyed suit pants on the dusty ground. His skin was cracked and burned, even peeling in places, sand coating nearly every patch of his body._

 _He stood up very slowly, Chloe watching the whole while as he looked up to the heavens._

 _In one second, a soft woosh filled the air and Chloe gasped silently._

 _Those wings, those incredible, perfect white wings extended from Lucifer's back, filling her vision, flooding her with warmth…_

And she woke up.

She did not move for a long time. Her heart beating steadily in her chest, but a pain and sadness filled her starting in her stomach. She lay staring at the ceiling while tears fell silently from her eyes and she did not know what to do.

She kept telling her self over and over that it wasn't real. That it couldn't be… she tried to block it out, to forget…

But, each time she squeezed her eyes shut once more Lucifer's heartbroken face filled her view and her heart throbbed her throat tightening and she wanted to sob, to beg, to _scream_ , at the universe. Why, _why_ was this happening?

She did not sleep again that night. That morning she moved like a zombie, she put the milk in the cupboard and the cereal in the fridge. She poured coffee for Trixie and drank her daughter's juice. Just when she was packing the TV remote into her bag under the impression that it was her phone, her daughter spoke.

"Mummy…" she said very softly. "I don't think I should go to school today."

Chloe looked up quickly, staring at the beautiful, innocent face of her daughter. "What? Why's that Monkey?" she asked, feeling like her voice was coming from far away and she wished she could pull herself together.

"Cause…you put your phone in the freezer and packed me frozen peas for my lunch…"

Chloe stared for a moment. Then, she shook her head a little viciously, trying to unscramble her brain. "Oh baby, I'm sorry. Mummy didn't… get much sleep last night," she covered quickly, hurrying to the fridge and pulling out Trixie's actual lunch. "I'll be fine," she forced a smile. "Now come on," she passed Trixie her lunch. "Let's get you to the bus. Mummy's got to go to work."

But, by the time Chloe had reached the precinct she was getting worse. Everywhere she went all she could hear was…

 _Oh_ _ **God!**_

 _Jesus Christ,_

 _Holy shit, my God!_

 _What in the_ _ **Hell?**_

Her head spun and she hurried to her desk, images whirling through her mind. Every tall, dark haired man made her heart jolt and she took a second look… but it wasn't him. It was never him.

 _Christ…_

 _ **God!**_

 _Heaven's above!_

 _Speak of the Devil!_

Chloe's head snapped up suddenly, and she turned to see who said that.

It was just a traffic cop, laughing with some friends. She was about to turn back to her desk when…

Her heart stopped. Her breath caught in her throat.

For right there, atop the stairs. Handsome and carefree…

" _Lucifer?_ "


	3. Revelations

Chloe crossed the office in moments, the rest of the precinct a blur. Her eyes were scanning Lucifer, everything from his expression to the state of his body.

He looked completely fine, smiling roguishly with that carefree façade in place. There were no abrasions, no burns or anything of the sort, about the only thing she could deduce was that there was an ever so slight tenseness to his stance.

She immediately shook herself internally for thinking he'd actually look like what he did in her dream.

Because it was a _dream_.

In fact, seeing him again made her whirling mind finally settle down for a moment. Because there he was. Lucifer in the flesh. Lucifer her partner and her friend. Not this… angelic being she kept envisioning in her insane dreamland. And there was certainly no way she was about to reveal those dreams to him right now and give him the satisfaction that she may have been considering his delusions to hold anything to reality.

She would approach this as a detective. That at least was something she knew how to do.

She stopped in front of him, a slight frown on her brow, but relief swam in her eyes.

"Detective!" Lucifer said cheerfully as she reached him. "I'm… terribly sorry," he continued, attempting a serious face. "You must have been so worried in my absence."

Chloe frowned at him, her stomaching doing an odd flip as she held his warm gaze; it felt incredibly surreal after those damn dreams. "Absence?" she questioned innocently, her eyes shifting to attempt to look at his back despite her internal protests that the dreams held no merit.

No sign of wings…

"You've only been gone two days, Lucifer…" she continued a little absently this time as she noticed a lot of his straining seemed to be coming from his shoulders, like he was in pain.

Lucifer glanced behind him, frowning a little at the distracted detective. "Yes well," he brushed off lightly. "More importantly than… whatever it is that is so captivating behind me, which should be impossible considering the fact that _I'm_ here," he continued with a smirk and a small chuckle. "We need to find my kidnapper, Detective."

Chloe's eyes snapped back to his. "Kidnapper?" she repeated blankly, but her mind forced an image of him lying in the dessert to flash before her eyes.

"Yes," said Lucifer insistently, in fact so insistently that Chloe could see despite his casual façade he was quite disturbed by this apparent kidnapping. "And I'm quite certain my Father's behind it."

Chloe's stomach tightened at the mention of his father. _Just a dream_! She internally yelled at herself. "Mhmm…" she murmured lowly. Then, "Lucifer, are you serious?" she asked earnestly. "Did this actually happen or does this just have something to do with that voicemail you left me?"

Lucifer's face fell slightly, "Oh… that message, yes well… we will talk about that," he said rather hastily. "But, yes Detective, I'm quite certain I was kidnapped considering I woke up in the dessert yesterday in nothing, but my pants – I know, a delightful sight – aside from the fact that my…" Lucifer broke off for a moment, clearing his throat. "Regardless, _yes_ , Detective. I'm being entirely serious."

Chloe stared at him for a long moment, her heart thumping in her chest.

Then,

"What the _hell_ are you doing to me?! She hissed suddenly, her voice low and furious. "Is this some kind of… of… fucked up, mind games, voodoo?!" she continued madly, throwing a wild hand through the air and Lucifer's eyes widened at her sudden distress not to mention the fact that he rarely heard her swear.

However before he could ask her to shed some light on her sudden state of insanity the entire precinct when quiet, all eyes turning to somewhere behind them where a middle-age man holding a bike helmet and carrying an air of importance that Lucifer couldn't see was justified just walked in.

"I'm Lieutenant Marcus Pierce," he announced to the quiet office, gazing around at them all with an annoying little smug smirk just tweaking the corner of his lips. "Alright, back to it," he finished simply, his eyes lingering for a moment on Lucifer, before he continued through the precinct.

It took a few moments for the hustle and bustle to pick back up, then Lucifer quickly returned his attention to Chloe. "Well he seems like a right sod," he stated mildly. Then he frowned appropriately when he noticed Chloe was staring at him with _that_ look. The look she had when he'd done something seriously wrong. "Detective," he said quickly, his voice quite concerned. "What-"

But, Chloe shook her head, her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose. "I'm going insane…" she muttered under her breath. "Just, uuh, tell me more. Ok? Who took you? When? I need more information."

Lucifer's brow was still puckered, his eyes flickering over Chloe making a slight twinge of nervous flitter through her. "I don't know who took me," he said after a moment, then he flashed Chloe a smile. "But," he added too cheerfully. "I can take you to the scene of the crime," he finished, grasping her gently by the forearm and pulling her swiftly with him.

Chloe nearly stumbled to keep up with his fast pace, her heart still thumping as images of Lucifer in the desert kept shooting through her mind. She nearly lost her footing completely when Lucifer threw her a smile over his shoulder as they reached the car, her heart skipping one of those heavy thumps.

When they slid into the car, Chloe did not miss the harsh wince and biting of his lip that Lucifer did the moment his back brushed the car seat.

She didn't say anything. Not yet, she just drove. But, as she drove more of the dreams came back to her. Lucifer's face through every emotion, Amenadiel, Maze, Charlotte, Lucifer, angel wings, Lucifer, angel wings, and then…

That torn, burned face with eyes as red as embers…

Suddenly, Chloe could not breathe. Her chest tightened and her vision went blurry. She couldn't take t!

She slammed on the brakes, pulling over abruptly causing Lucifer to fall back into his seat.

This time he was unable to bite back his cry of pain.

"Detective!" he bit out, calming his breathing and fighting back the pain. "What on earth are you doing?!"

However, Chloe was already getting out of the car. She gasped for air, running her hands desperately through her hair and then she began pacing desperately.

"Detective?" Lucifer hurried around the car, ignoring the pain from the fresh wounds on his back.

He tried to reach for her, but she jumped back. "No!" she gasped, holding out one hand to stop him, the other still grasping her hair. "No, no, no, I can't…" she turned away from him again, trying to regain composure. She took a shaky breath before turning to face an incredibly concerned Lucifer. "What happened?" she asked finally, her voice unsteady. "To… to your back?" she clarified, gesturing vaguely to him.

Lucifer eyed her carefully. Then, he put his hands in his pockets, his face quite serious, one strand of wavy black sweeping across his forehead where the wind hand knocked it out of place. He looked so handsome it hurt. "My father," he said finally.

Chloe swallowed with difficulty, waiting for him to elaborate. "Your father hurt you again?" she urged when he didn't say more. "How?"

Lucifer sighed, "I don't really see the point in this Detective as you never believe what I say," he said dismissively. "But, I didn't just end up in the desert half naked, I also had my wings… forcibly replaced."

Panic nearly overwhelmed Chloe once more, but she swallowed it down, unable to look Lucifer in the eye, so instead she nodded at the ground. She made that little humming sound with her tongue, before suddenly, "Show me," she demanded.

Lucifer stared, for once quite taken aback. "I'm… sorry?" he laughed slightly. "Really, Detective you are _full_ of surprises today."

Chloe sucked on her tongue impatiently, finally looking at Lucifer again. "Show me," she repeated firmly.

Lucifer exhaled slowly. "I… can't," he said after a moment, his dark eyes full of questions.

Chloe stared at him for a minute. Then, "Of course," she snapped quite suddenly, turning away. "Of course!" she threw her hands in the air. "Stupid, _stupid_ ," she muttered under her breath, now seriously concerned for her sanity.

"No, Detective," Lucifer said hurriedly, following her as she strode around in anger. "I can't because I… cut them off again. Myself this time. Far more difficult without Maze, I can tell you that."

He had the nerve to flash her a half-hearted smile.

"I can't believe this," Chloe muttered, shaking her head furiously. "I can't believe I actually… for a second," Chloe broke off again, making sounds of disgust at herself. "Unbelievable. Get back in the car. We should… we should go."

"Chloe, wait," Lucifer said earnestly, his brow puckered together in sheer confusion and worry.

Chloe looked at him solely because he'd used her name rather than 'Detective'.

"I'm not sure what…this," he gestured to all of her, "is all about right now. But… if you, well if you really want some clarity I can give it to you."

Chloe frowned at him, "What do you mean?" she asked tersely.

"Well I… it's what I was going to talk to you about the other night anyway, and I suppose…" Lucifer was the one that couldn't hold her gaze this time. "I suppose I should follow through on that promise…"

Chloe crossed her arms over her chest, her heart picking up speed again while apprehension built back up in her chest. "Ok," she said evenly, looking at him pointedly to get on with it. "I'm listening."

Lucifer breathed out slowly, looking at her with a nervous apprehension Chloe had never seen in him before. It made her heart soften beneath those firmly folded arms and unwanted images of those dreams flew before her.

"Well it's more of a… show you sort of thing…" Lucifer muttered quietly. Chloe didn't say anything, she just waited, heart clenched. One more breath.

Then,

Lucifer was staring at her intensely, his face shaking, and a low… growl coming from the back of his throat.

Chloe waited longer.

He kept going.

"What are you doing?" she demanded finally, a bizarre feeling of disappointment flowing through her, quickly to be followed by hurt and anger.

Lucifer looked confused. He glanced at the tinted car window beside them, then turned fully to look at himself, his hand coming up to his cheek, "It's not working…" Chloe heard him say under his breath.

But, she ignored that, shaking her head in angry disbelief while most frustratingly hot tears prickled behind her eyes. Twice. What was wrong with her? They were dreams. That was it. Some crazy coincidence that he'd ended up in the desert…

"Get in the car, Lucfier," she said firmly, blinking back the tears and putting a block on her emotions.

"Detective, you don't understand this is _wrong_!" Lucifer sounded seriously upset. "It can't be _gone_!"

" _Get in the car!_ " Chloe's voice nearly cracked this time. But, she'd had it. Enough was enough. She'd deal with the crime of the kidnapping because she was a cop. It's what she did. But, no more insanity. No more delusions.

Lucifer slid into the passenger seat carefully, warily eyeing Chloe who waited without looking at him in the driver's seat. "Detective, I swear, I-"

"I don't want to hear it, Lucifer."

Lucifer frowned, his own mind in turmoil about all that had happened to him, the pain from his freshly slaughtered wings truly quite unbearable. But he hid it. "What-"

"I do not want to talk right now, Lucifer, OK?" Chloe snapped, pulling out and keeping her eyes fixed on the road. "We'll go to the 'scene' as you say. We'll look for clues, then we'll come back to the precinct and work it out like any other case. And that's it."

Lucifer wanted to speak again, ask her where all of this was coming from. But, he didn't. He'd never seen her like this before. He wasn't sure how to respond. So he studied her face and posture. Her eyes were tense and strained, her lips pulled into a tight line while her hands gripped the steering wheel like a vice and her left leg, though taught and tense like the rest of her, kept jittering ever so slightly.

Something had happened.

After more silent driving that then turned into a fair amount of silent desert walking… Lucifer had them back at the spot where he'd awoken.

"This is it, Detective!" he said with jovial seriousness. He turned to her, hoping she'd calmed a little from before.

But, she wasn't moving. Well, her body wasn't. Her eyes however were darting around the place in a panicked sort of way.

"Detective..?" began Lucifer slowly.

Chloe just shook her head. _Enough already_! This was the exact spot form her dreams. It was far too eerily familiar. The dry shrubbery, that old tree, the dunes…

But then, her darting eyes caught sight of something that had definitely _not_ been in her dream.

An arm reaching from the heavens and sticking up from the sand, buried from the elbow down.

"We need to call this in," was all she said, turning away and pulling out her phone. When she'd finished making the call, she swung back to look at Lucifer. "They're tracking my GPS signal to find us. We should… look for more clues."

Lucifer nodded slowly, his eyes creased with concern. "Very well…" he said quietly, following her cue to look around.

They did so in more silence until finally the other showed up. Chloe didn't speak to him alone again, she even somehow convinced Dan to take him back to the precinct rather than ride with her.

Nor did she show up at the precinct herself.

Lucifer should have been preoccupied with the case. Who'd kidnapped him. Who'd done these things to him. The wings, his _face…_ But, all he could think of was Chloe. Something was seriously wrong.

"Maze, I just need to know if… I don't know, anything weird happened the last few days?" Lucifer was saying through his phone to Mazikeen.

" _Lucfier, I haven't been there. I'm busy, bounty hunting's blowing up right now."_

Lucfier exhaled in annoyance. "Well in your absence something seriously wrong has happened to your house mate. And as you are her housemate I currently hold you fully responsible."

" _Decker's a weirdo Lucifer. But, you're worse. If you think there's something wrong with her, it's probably you who's got the problem."_

"Very funny, Maze. This is serious," he paused irritation tickling him. "Though you are… as it happens, correct. I… something is wrong with me too."

Maze laughed through the line. " _Add it to the list, Lucifer."_

"My devil face is gone Maze. And my wings are back."

 _Silence_

Lucifer cocked his head smugly at her lack of speech. "Told you," he said simply. "This is serious. And ever since that happened… well for a moment, Chloe seemed to actually _believe_ who I-"

" _Who did this to you?!"_ Maze cut in, her voice harsh, angry and… scared.

"I don't _know_ , Maze," sighed Lucifer angrily. "Though all bets point to dear old Dad at the minute. Look, when are you getting back?"

There was a moment of silence. Then, he heard Maze sigh roughly. " _Fuck it. Fine. I'll be back tomorrow. Count yourself lucky I give a shit. This job's worth a lot more than you've ever paid me."_

Lucifer went to reply, but Maze had already hung up. He looked at his phone for a moment, eyeing Chloe's phone number with the ID 'The Detective' above it. He felt the need to prove who he was to her more than he ever had. Free will, yes. Choice, yes. He had to give that back to her. But, he also needed to know what had happened to her over these last few days. If it had anything to do with his father…

His eyes would have previously flashed red, instead he just felt a flare of anger.

But how could he prove it? She _needed_ physical proof. Evidence. He could… bring his freshly carved wings and show her the matching, bloodied wounds on his back?

He shuddered at the thought.

Then again, he was going to show her his devil face and that was… surely worse.

He nodded to himself, tucking his phone away and scurrying home to his penthouse. It was the only way. Gruesome and sickly, yes. But… well he had no other choice. How she would come to terms with it… well that was up to her. Free will, that's what he was about wasn't it?

However as he impatiently waited for his elevator to rise, he felt an itching in the wounds on his back. Hell it was _awful_. Like something was moving… _crawling_ from beneath his wounds. He grabbed at his back, pulling his jacket off in alarm.

Then just as he nearly fell out of the opening doors:

 _Whoosh!_

"Oh for…" Lucifer bit his tongue in fury. "What _is_ this?!" he demanded throwing an angry glance to the ceiling as his newly unfurled pearly white feathers fluttered out around him.

After he swallowed down his immediate anger and refrained from immediately seeking out Maze's knives, he reasoned with himself. At least… this was a rather nicer way to prove to Chloe what he was.

Though she'd better not think him a damned Angel. He'd ensure to prove her wrong of that, then immediately chop them off again.

"Right…" he muttered, shrugging his wings away from sight once more, still feeling quite irked about their rebirth _again_ , but that feeling was quickly becoming overwhelmed by apprehension for what he was about to do.

He grabbed a bottle of whiskey from his shelf, downed to shots, threw his jacket back on and headed straight back to his car once more.

But, when Lucifer finally arrived at Chloe's, nerves at a peak, wings at the ready, what he'd entirely forgotten about was…

"Lucifer!" Trixie's far too happy voce squealed.

"Agghn," Lucifer blurted out uncomfortably as Trixie tackled his legs for a cuddle. He looked back at the angry Chloe was holding the door open. "Ah, yes, I quite forgot your spawn lived here…"

Chloe shot him a furious look. "Yes, Lucifer. My 7 year old daughter lives with me. How shocking," she said in irritated sarcasm. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Lucifer began nervously while attempting to pluck Trixie from his body. "I can better explain myself now so…"

"Lucifer," Chloe tried to talk calmly so as not to alarm Trixie. She glanced down at her beaming daughter. "Monkey, have you taken your lunchbox out of your bag yet?"

Trixie sighed dramatically. "No, mummy…"

"Can you go do that please? Then start your homework in your room, ok? Mummy will come help you soon."

Another woeful sigh. "Ok…" moaned Trixie. Then, "Is Lucifer staying for dinner?" she added with sudden excitement.

"No, sweetie," Chloe said quickly. "He won't be here long. Now go on, please."

Trixie left with one last sigh and Chloe turned back to Lucifer with a frown. "Lucifer," she said quite seriously. "I've had enough of your explanations. OK?"

"Detective, just listen," Lucifer cut in quickly in earnest. "Please, I'm concerned some very serious foul play is at work here. I need your help. And I… I can prove myself to you. A-actually this time."

He breathed out and Chloe's glare faltered. But then, she shook her head again. " _No_ , please just, just _stop!_ We've been through this. We'll work out what happened with your kidnapping, but-"

"Chloe," Lucifer took a step closer, his eyes boring into hers. "Have I ever lied to you?"

Chloe blinked, then swallowed. "I… Lucifer, this isn't about that-"

"It is," said Lucifer lowly. "Please. Trust me, Detective and let me explain."

Chloe hesitated for a long moment, her resolve wavering the longer she held his gaze. Then, "Fine!" she gave in angrily, stepping aside to let him in. "But this is it, Lucifer. I swear if you pull some-"

"I won't, Detective, trust me," Lucifer said idly, grinning now as he slid past her into the house. "However, I think it would be best… definitely best if you had your spawn shipped off somewhere. Perhaps Detective Douche?"

Chloe looked at him with disbelief. "No, Lucifer. _Trixie_ is not getting shipped off to anyone. Just tell me what you're going to tell me."

But, Lucifer shook his head. "I… really think this is a little too intense, Detective," he explained quietly, his eyes shifting to Trixie who was over in the kitchen trotting her lunchbox to the sink.

"Lucifer-"

"I _swear_ to you, Detective, this is far more for your sake than mine," Lucifer cut in seriously.

Chloe grit her teeth in irritation. "Are you kidding me?" she hissed finally. "Are you seriously asking me to kick my kid out for you to tell me something?"

"Yes," said Lucifer immediately. Then his expression softened and he looked almost desperate. "Please… Chloe."

Chloe shook her head in disbelief before walking off and pulling out her phone.

A few minutes later after getting Trixie she came back over with the same disapproving look.

"Detective Douche on his way?" smiled Lucifer.

Chloe shot him a look. " _Dan_ will be here soon. You're lucky he's doing this," she added sternly. "Go sit down or something, would you?" she added, still annoyed. "You're too tall to be looming in the hallway like that. I'm going to pack Trixie some things."

Lucifer chuckled in response, watching Chloe walk away again before he settled down at a stool by the bench.

Dan didn't take long and Chloe managed to evade most of his questions for now, but she knew she'd have to face him in the morning. She turned back, desperately hoping Lucifer could actually give her some damn answer after all this.

She crossed her arms and looked at him pointedly. "Happy?" she snipped at him.

Lucifer didn't smile this time, instead he let out a long breath, standing up slowly. "Mixed feelings, I'm afraid," he said simply. Then, he shot her a nearly blazing look. "Are you ready?"

Chloe huffed in annoyance. "Lucifer, I swear if you don't get on with it-"

"Yes, yes, very well," said Lucifer quickly, making calming gestures with his hands. "Honestly, Detective you are _quite_ demanding," he paused. "Perhaps you should sit down."

"Lucifer…" Chloe warned lowly.

"Fine, fine!" Lucifer took a deep breath, looking from side to side to make sure he had enough room.

Then,

A very familiar whooshing sound, to both parties in the room, surrounded them. Lucifer let his shoulders roll back, his eyes closed as he released those pesky, tenacious white wings filling the room with a subtle glow and warmth from his divine feathers.

He exhaled slowly, opening his eyes and said, "They grew back you see. Clingy bloody things…"

* * *

 _A/N Thank you so much everyone for all the faves/follows and all of the lovely feedback from the reviews. Seriously means a lot and I hope you're all still enjoying the story so far!_


	4. Tea with the Devil

It should have been insane, abnormal, _out of this world_. Most certainly not bizarrely and inexplicably… normal. Incomprehensible, and yet… right?

Lucifer looked _right_. He looked so incredibly natural standing there, his enormous white wings occupying nearly all of the space in her kitchen. They moved so subtly, every feather so perfectly and intricately designed that even the slightest twitch in Lucifer's body caused a ripple effect down the wings. They were a part of him, completely. Every divine feather, each glowing with its own stunning luminosity.

Because Lucifer was actually…

And finally, the first wave hit her.

Her legs wobbled and yet, she realised she couldn't move. Her lips trembled, and yet, she couldn't speak.

Was this another dream?

Her heart pounded heavily in her ears, making whatever Lucifer was saying sound like muffled background noise on an out of tune radio station.

Then quite suddenly, the wings were gone taking their humbling warmth with them.

Chloe breathed in harshly, not realising that she'd been holding her breath.

" _Detective?_ Can you even hear me?" Lucifer's voice finally broke through. His voice was the same as ever. Just him. Her partner. Her friend. She knew him.

But she didn't.

Chloe breathed in again, slower this time and she finally broke her gaze away from the angel in her kitchen. "I need to sit," she struggled out and her voice sounded like it was coming from the end of a very long tunnel.

Chloe took a shaky step toward the couch, absently quite annoyed at her body's inability to cope with her situation right now.

"Well, I would say I told you so," quipped Lucifer lightly; he sounded casual… too casual, and behind those casual words there were a string of nerves adding a slightly strained edge to his voice. "Though that seems… somehow inappropriate right now…"

Chloe vaguely shook her head, a dull pounding beginning in her temple. She felt more like she was in a dream… than when she was actually in one of her dreams.

Quite suddenly, Lucifer had crossed the space between them in too little an amount of time, a comforting hand resting on her lower back.

"There now, Detective…" he was saying gently, his thumb caressing the small of her back sending a shiver up her spine. "One foot after the other…"

But Chloe was finding this all a little too overwhelming. Lucifer. The _actual_ Lucifer. In her apartment. Comforting her. Comforting her over the fact that he was… _Lucifer_. Just like he'd said all this time.

"Please," she found herself uttering while she stumbled away from him. She caught a glimpse of his face, a flash of hurt, and maybe even fear flickering through his eyes. The type of fear she might feel if she were faced with losing Trixie. She felt a pang of guilt hit her gut and pull at her heart. She tried to remember before he'd… revealed himself. His nerves, apprehension… hesitation. She tried to focus on that; the partner and friend she knew and… some of the time understood.

Very slowly she sat herself down and let her head drop into her hands that were being supported by her elbows digging into her knees. She gripped a little too tightly at the roots of her hair, now remembering all the little gestures Lucifer had made that _didn't_ make sense. They'd added to his odd charm and mystery when he'd seemed to genuinely not understand a form of social etiquette. Or merely _why_ 'humans' did certain things. Suddenly Chloe felt incredibly stupid. All of this time… he'd told her. He'd shown her in so many ways that he… was _not_ … human.

But, trying to actually process this was not so easy. Chloe exhaled slowly, trying to re-centre herself. Vaguely she heard sounds happening in the kitchen. The clink of cups and the warm, subtle rumbling of a boiling kettle.

And now The Devil was in her kitchen again. Making… a cup of tea?

This was so not right. This should not be in any way right whatsoever. Chloe kept seeing that face… that burned, ripped face in Linda's office with those eyes like glowing embers…

But they were not burning with rage or evil… not in that memory when he'd revealed himself. No… his eyes looked lonely… maybe even sad.

Chloe felt a wave of anxious energy roll her stomach and she sat up quickly, needing to move even slightly to offset the sudden rush of panic through her body.

A teaspoon could be heard stirring liquid now.

He'd be back out in a minute. Chloe needed to get a hold of herself. But, how could she possibly do that?

" _Chloe and I… are real."_

Another stomach flip, anxiety gripping her chest.

Were all of her dreams real? Every single one?

Chloe found herself glancing desperately around the room, like seeing her things could somehow bring her back down to earth. It didn't. She just felt all the more hypnagogic. All the more out of place, like her position in the world had just been thrown to the other side of the universe. Everything she had previously believed, even thought she'd _known_ was real… had just been proved wrong.

She had just seen an angel. Actual proof that _God_ was _real_. That Heaven and Hell were _real_. No matter how hard she tried to accept this her mind just could not realise the enormity of it.

And then Lucifer was back, placing a steaming mug in front of her on the coffee table.

The situation was far too bizarrely domestic to feel like she'd just witnessed the divine.

She looked up slowly; Lucifer was sitting across from her, observing her in concern, the steam from her tea lightly simmering past his face.

Chloe hesitated, her heart pattering in her chest, that feeling of anxiety still coursing through her, making her legs want to twitch, her fingers want to tap… and her mind just wanted nothing more than to go black… to stop thinking. But, she couldn't. Nerves rolled in her stomach uncontrollably and she felt sick.

So with no other options, she took the mug. The warm walls of the cup felt incredibly comforting to her palms and her jittering limbs calmed a little. She breathed in the steam, her heart settling ever so slightly. And finally, she took a sip.

But then, she nearly gagged, coughing and spluttering everywhere!

"Is there… is there whiskey in this?!" she choked, one hand grasping her burning throat.

Lucifer frowned. "Of course, Detective," he told her seriously. "It's _tea_."

Chloe swallowed hard, attempting to sooth her throat with her saliva. "I don't even have whiskey…" she found herself muttering.

Lucifer gave a short laugh, "No, but luckily I always come prepared," he smirked, tapping his breast pocket where he kept his flask.

Chloe could not take how casual he was being. Though at the same time she rather liked it. He was still him. Still her friend… still Lucifer.

 _Lucifer._

That name had such a double meaning to her now.

Suddenly, Chloe found herself taking another sip of her whiskey spiked tea. Then another. In fact she was finding this was the exact drink she needed right now.

After many long, torturous minutes Chloe finally was ready to talk to Lucifer properly. She stared at her empty mug, before slowly raising her eyes to meet Lucifer's warm brown ones.

"So…" she said quietly, her voice even, but both of them could hear how unsteady she was beneath it. "You're an angel," she tried to say as casually as she could.

Lucifer nearly choked on his scoff. "No, Detective, how many _times?_ " he sounded genuinely annoyed. "I'm the Devil, darling. Remember? I've fallen about as far from an angel as one can get."

 _Why, I'm the Devil… Because I'm the Devil, darling. The devil, don't you know? Satan? Prince of Darkness? Old Scratch?_

All of the times he had said that flooded through Chloe's head and she felt sick. Because this was the first time she'd believed him. She had to believe him. He'd finally done what she'd needed. He'd provided the Detective with solid evidence.

"But, you have wings…" the words tumbled from Chloe's mouth without her realising, before she she'd even thought them through.

Lucifer sighed quietly, observing Chloe with both care and caution. "Yes…" he said sounding a little resigned. "Wings yes, no horns and no tail, mind. I told you not to rely on what you humans-" he paused, noting how Chloe tensed up when he referenced her as a human, clearing speaking of how he was _not_ that. Though that was something he did all the time… he realised perhaps he should refrain from that while she was… processing. He cleared his throat. "Anyway, yes I have wings," he muttered. "But, don't worry they'll be gone again by tomorrow. I have some serious man scaping to attend to tonight."

Chloe stared at him, her light aqua eyes so piercing that Lucifer could not hold her gaze. For even with everything else going on… he could feel her disapproval over the fact that he intended to clip his wings again.

He decided to keep talking. "I did also have… my face…" he said quietly this time. "Before my… 'devil-knapping'…" he muttered. "And trust me, had you seen it, you would not call it angelic."

Chloe swallowed. Then once again, before she knew what she was saying… "I – _have_ – seen it..." she half-whispered.

Lucifer was the one staring this time, his mouth caught slightly ajar while his eyes bored into hers, confusion… concern… and… was that self-consciousness?

"What do you mean?" the words tumbled from Lucifer's lips.

Chloe broke their gaze, needing more of her whiskey tea. "I… uhm," she took another sip, nodding vaguely to her cup, her stomach giving another roll of nerves while ' _I'm having tea with the devil, I'm having tea with the devil…'_ would not stop chorusing through her mind. "I had a dream," she muttered finally.

Lucifer visibly calmed. "A dream?" he repeated, actually sounding relieved while also a little miffed. "Detective, I'm afraid my true face would have been a _nightmare_ , and your… frustratingly _good_ mind could not have imagined anything quite so terrifying. I assure you."

Chloe could hear his deep hatred for his true face etched into every word, as aloof as he tried to sound. But she shook her head, slowly turning her eyes on him again. "No…" she said quietly, watching Lucifer's dark brows pucker a little, but he still didn't believe her. "You showed it to Linda. In her office. She wouldn't believe you…but you needed… you needed her to," Chloe broke off both with her voice and her stare. She looked instead into the contents of her mug, little wisps of steam still dancing off her tea. Her stomach rolled again as she felt those emotions from that dream. Her heart had reached out for him… wanted to comfort him… The lonely devil.

Shouldn't she want to run away in fear? Shouldn't she mistrust every single thing he said to her because he was the devil? And yet… why was he the one person she would always trust to tell her the truth. The one person who she could let her guard down with. She exhaled slowly. "You needed her to believe you because you needed to talk about your brother…" Chloe's eyes flickered briefly to meet Lucifer's, but his face was blank, impassive, yet his eyes were dark and swimming with too many emotions for Chloe to pick one. "About Uriel."

Lucifer stood up suddenly. So suddenly Chloe nearly dropped her mug.

"When?" His voice was low and demanding and Chloe stared up at him for he suddenly seemed taller and more… celestial than ever.

Chloe's heart tripped over its own beat. "They started two nights ago…" she felt compelled to tell him the truth.

" _They?!_ " Lucifer repeated, his eyes maddened. "How many dreams?"

Chloe's breathing sped up, her anxiety washing over her once more. There were so many dreams… so many questions… and Lucifer was so angry. "A few," she said too quickly, "I… I saw you in the desert. But I thought… well until now I thought they were just dreams…"

Lucifer didn't seem to be listening anymore. In fact he was almost bristling at the seams. He shook his head furiously, "I told you foul play was at work, Detective," he spat the words through his teeth, trying clearly to hold back his anger as it was not intended toward her. "And once again…" he broke of, clenching his fists. "Once again," he continued stiffly, " _you_ have been used."

He moved forward suddenly, kneeling down in front of Chloe and lifting a finger to her chin so that she'd look into his eyes and her stomach flipped again.

"I will not let my _Father_ ," he said quietly but viciously. "Or anyone, human or angel," he continued, "use you again." And just as suddenly he was standing again. "I need to go," he said abruptly. "There's something I need to do."

He was already moving toward the front door when Chloe finally managed to pull herself out of her trance and chase after him.

"Lucifer _wait_ ," she hissed, staring at the back of his dark, head of hair. "What are you doing?"

Lucifer hesitated by the door before he turned to look at Chloe from over his shoulder. He faked a half-smile, "Detective, I think you've had enough divine… _garbage_ thrust into your life for one night…" he said, his voice regretful though he tried to hide it.

He turned back to the door, his hand holding the knob. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly, his voice softer this time breaking the small moment of silence that had followed his last statement.

Chloe didn't know how to answer that. She didn't think she actually knew the answer.

Lucifer looked at her again, his eyes quite sorrowful. "Do you want me to… call someone? To keep you company?" he sounded nervous and unsure – quite unlike himself.

Chloe thought about that for a long moment. But then, "No…" she said quietly, shaking her head. No she needed to be alone.

Lucifer swallowed then nodded. "Very well," he turned the handle. "Goodnight, Detective."

The door shut with a snap behind him and Chloe felt as though a gust of cold air had just blown over her though she was nowhere near the door.

* * *

"Brother, _calm down!_ "

"I _will not_ calm down, Amenadiel!" Lucfier snarled furiously, pacing the balcony on his penthouse, a whiskey clutched in his hand. "Once again Chloe is the brunt of some _plan_ , the pawn in _Dad's_ game-"

"We _all_ are, Luci!" Amenadiel cut in harshly. "Maybe for _once_ you could step out of your conceited _bubble_ and see the bigger picture!"

"Oh _what_ picture, brother?" snapped Lucifer, taking an angry sip from his glass. "That everything's a test? Dear old Dad will do something nice for you if you don't ask questions? If you just _play along?!"_

"Look at the things that have happened to you!" snarled Amendiel, and deeply hidden in his voce Lucifer could hear something… envy? "Your devil face is _gone_. Your wings are _back._ To _stay_. And Chloe knows who you are and she hasn't run away. Can't you see these are _good-"_

"I will _not_ be told who to be!" Lucifer's voice stung the air creating a moment of tense silence. "And I will _not_ …" he continued lowly. "Let Chloe be manipulated again."

Amenadiel sighed heavily, disagreement heavy in his breath.

"If you will not help me-"

"Oh help you _what?_ " snarled Amenadiel. "Defy Father?" he mocked. "You're on your own, Luci."

Lucifer stared at his brother for a long minute, a snarl twisting its way around his lips. "Fine," he spat quietly. "I can work this out myself," he continued, the same deadly softness to his voice. "You'll have to excuse me, now brother," he added, that slightly maddened look creeping into his dark eyes. "I have some unwanted _feathers_ that need clipping."

Amenadiel's whole body clenched with fury, but he with strained himself. He shook his head slowly at his younger brother, disapproval and disgust thick in his glare. "I'll be here for you brother," he said finally, his egoistic tone striking a nerve in Lucifer. "But, not for this," he finished lowly before turning away, leaving Lucifer on the balcony as he swept quickly from the penthouse.

Lucifer stared after his footseps for a while after he'd gone, his mouth curled into a frown like he'd just eaten something rotten.

Finally he turned his eyes to the night sky where tiny pinpricks of light outlined the stars over LA. He sighed roughly, grabbing the railing before him as he thought of Chloe back in her apartment all alone.

Alone and dealing with… _him._

Would she be ok? Would she accept him as Linda had? Should he even want that? Shouldn't he just leave her be, get out of her life so she'd stop _used_ and _manipulated_ all because of _him_?

He was _selfish_. So selfish because he didn't want to live in a life where there was no Chloe. He couldn't bear the thought of looking out unto the stars in a world where Chloe lived and breathed… but he couldn't be there with her.

He fists tightened. Perhaps she would do what was best for herself. She wouldn't leave the choice up to him. For that was why he had done this… that was what free will was all about.

Whatever her decision, however she felt about his identity…

That was up to her.

* * *

 _A/N Thank you again so much for the lovely reviews and feedback! I hope the reveal so far was ok. Man those are hard things to write._


	5. The Anointed Cherub

Chloe didn't know how long she stared at the closed door after Lucifer left. All she knew was the moment she tore her eyes away did reality come crashing down on her.

She managed to get back to the couch, sitting down and hugging her legs to her chest. She felt cold… too cold. And empty. Like the whole world, everything she knew and loved had been taken from her and left her alone in this dark, hollow vacuum.

 _Lucifer. The_ _ **Devil**_ **.**

She had been friends with the devil this whole time. _Friends_. What did this mean?! The image of that terrifying, empty place she'd dreamt of… Lucifer walking the silent corridors would not stop playing through her head.

Was that where she was destined now to go? Because she'd made friends… because she'd _fallen_ for the devil? For Satan himself? How could this possibly be real?!

Chloe pressed her head into her knees, hugging them tighter. _What did this all mean?!_

Was he still _her_ Lucifer? Was he still the same? Or had she been hoodwinked this entire time? Wasn't that what The Devil did? Manipulation? Desire? Deceit?

But then… Lucifer truly had _never_ lied to her. In fact, he was the one person in her life, the one person she'd ever _met_ who was real. Genuine. No hidden agenda, no fake niceties. He said what he thought, did as he pleased, even when it was inappropriate – especially when. At least with him she'd always known who he was as a _person_ regardless of his actual… heritage.

She remembered the night she'd shot him, back when she just couldn't make sense of the things he did.

" _Do I scare you?"_ He'd asked in the car, his head tilted curiously to the side, his eyes honest and hopeful. Hopeful that she _wasn't_ scared.

His face had lit up the moment she told him no, that she was not scared. Because she wasn't.

But, should she be?

She stood up suddenly, racing to the kitchen bench to grab her laptop before bringing it back to the couch. She sat, a serious frown creasing her brow, her legs crossed, computer balancing on her knees. And she began to google.

Everything, _everything_ about Satan. Every myth and legend and story. There were so many different telling's; some that frightened her, some that didn't make sense at all. But there were a few pieces here and there that kept popping up on all sites that there seemed to be more certainty about.

 _Lucifer… God's most beautiful angel. Lucifer… the first to commit a sin… the sin of pride._

Bible verses she'd never bothered to read before now tormented her brain. Things she'd never believed… never thought existed now challenged her every logical will. She narrowed her eyes in on a particular verse:

' _Thus says the Lord God, you had the seal of perfection, full of wisdom and perfect in beauty. You were in Eden, the garden of God; Every precious stone was your covering: The ruby, the topaz and the diamond; The beryl, the onyx and the jasper; The lapis lazuli, the turquoise and the emerald; And the gold, the workmanship of your settings and sockets, was in you. On the day that you were created they were prepared. You were the anointed cherub who covers, and I placed you there. You were on the holy mountain of God; You walked in the midst of the stones of fire. You were blameless in your ways from the day you were created until unrighteousness was found in you. By the abundance of your trade you were internally filled with violence, and you sinned; Therefore I have cast you as profane from the mountain of God. And I have destroyed you, O covering cherub, from the midst of the stones of fire. Your heart was lifted up because of your beauty; You corrupted your wisdom by reason of your splendor. I cast you to the ground; I put you before kings, that they may see you. By the multitude of your iniquities, in the unrighteousness of your trade you profaned your sanctuaries. Therefore I have brought fire from the midst of you; It has consumed you, and I have turned you to ashes on the earth in the eyes of all who see you_ _– Ezekiel 28:12-18_

Things just didn't make sense to her. She could not find good reason for God's punishment. Banishing him from heaven… consuming his favourite son in fire and damning him to rule hell for all eternity… well, it just seemed a bit much. Chloe shook her head angrily, determined to find out more. She needed motive, justification. But, there were so many… _plot holes!_ At one stage they referred to Lucifer as a seven headed dragon with horns.

She sighed roughly after reading more of how Lucifer brought sin into the world. That his sin was he wanted to be God. He wanted to 'raise his throne above the stars of God'. But, in all the time she'd known him… that certainly didn't fit. She remembered the case they'd solved together involving the cult that worshiped Lucifer.

" _These… Satanists…misguided, cult knob heads with frisbees in their earlobes_ …"

That's what he'd called them. Sickened by the 'worship'. _"The whole worship thing is more my Father's bag…"_ In fact Lucifer had been truly disturbed and… deeply hurt by that entire case. Being blamed for the world's sins… the worlds evils…

" _What happened?"_ she remembered asking him during that case, his nose bloodied, eyes distraught…

" _Where do I begin?"_ he'd scoffed. _"With the greatest fall of all time? Or perhaps the far more agonising punishment that followed…being blamed for every morsel of evil humanity's endured. Every atrocity… committed in my name… as though I wanted people to suffer._ " Chloe remembered the truly heartbroken look on his face, she'd felt for him, though she hadn't understood. Not like this. Not like she did now.

But, what did she understand now? There is Heaven… and there is Hell. Lucifer is The Devil. God doesn't seem very nice?

Chloe shut the screen op Laptop, shaking her head. What was she becoming? First she didn't believe. Now she was forced to believe, but she felt as though she didn't _like_ the creator of the universe?!

Chloe suddenly stilled. Charlotte. _Charlotte_ was Lucifer's _Mother!_

Chloe wanted to rip her hair out, wanted to scream… part of her wanted to grab Trixie and just run. Run far, far away from all of this and just live out her life!

And what even _was_ life?! Apparently _God_ had put her in Lucifer's path according to some photo of her mum with an ageless Amenadiel and… Lucifer's Mother… the Goddess of all Creation's word.

Was she just a pawn for these insane celestials? What was humanity to them? Were they all just toys?! Why did Lucifer still work with her considering how mad he'd been when he'd found out… was she a pawn in _his_ game now too?!

Suddenly Chloe was furious. She felt as though her life was not her own. This whole _thing_ this whole _messy_ thing was just a big game for some all-powerful beings. She suddenly felt like a tiny ant in an ant hill, running for its life as a child poked at it with a stick.

And then, Chloe sat bolt upright as she heard the jingle of a key in the front door.

Eyes wide, Chloe turned slowly.

"Hey Decker," Maze came through the front door, walking past Chloe and toward the kitchen. "Working on a case?" she questioned, throwing her bags down and opening the fridge. She turned round, pulling out the milk and opening it. "Searching for Lucifer's elusive kidknapper?" she grinned, putting her mouth to the bottle and down half the thing.

Chloe just stared.

Maze put the milk down on the bench making a satisfied sound with her mouth. "Got any leads?" she asked, a malicious glint in her eye.

Chloe still didn't say anything.

Maze frowned. "What the fuck, Decker?" she demanded. "You feeling ok? Where's your usual freak out about 'drinking from the bottle'?" she smirked. "I missed that…" her smirk fell a little, her eyes narrowing. "What's happened?"

Chloe finally found her words. "I didn't know you'd be home so soon," was all she managed, her voice sounding very unfamiliar. _Maze is a demon, Maze is a demon_.

"Dude," scoffed Maze. "Some nutter knocked Lucifer out? I'll be the one to find him," she paused, smirk growing again. "Or her."

" _I was forged in the bowels of Hell to torture the guilty for all of eternity…"_

Suddenly, Maze was walking toward Trixie's room. "How is your kid not awake right now?" she was saying, "So much for my _warm_ welcome back…"

Chloe watched her open the door, then turn back to her frowning. "Where's Trixie?" she seemed to be getting more concerned now. "It's a Thursday. She should be here."

"Something came up…" Chloe said quietly. "She's with Dan."

Maze slowly continued toward Chloe, eyes narrowing. "What's going on, Decker?"

"Nothing," Chloe said far too quickly, her stomach beginning to clench with a strange feeling of… fear? She wasn't _scared_ of Maze now, was she?

Maze nodded her head slowly, looking Chloe up and down. "You know, don't you."

It wasn't a question.

Chloe exhaled with a sharp flare of her nostrils, and she nodded. "Yeah."

There was a moment of silence, Maze still staring at her, eyes narrowed but her face was impassive. "So?"

Chloe stared back. "So, what?"

"So, what?" repeated Maze, spitting the words this time. She sounded angry and… scared. "So Lucifer is The Devil. So, I'm a demon. So everything we've always said was true-"

"Yeah, I realise that, Maze!" snapped Chloe, not understanding her anger. She shoved her laptop aside, standing up. "I'm trying to… _process_ all that!"

Maze bit her tongue, breathing a little too heavily. Then, "Are you scared of me?" she asked finally, her voice much quieter this time. "Is that why Trixie's not here? You're trying to hide her? From _me?"_

Chloe blinked, finally hearing the hurt in Maze's voice, hearing the fear behind her words. She was worried she was about to lose them.

"No…" Chloe said finally, her voice quieter this time too. She paused, looking back to her laptop on the couch, frowning and clutching her heavily aching head. "Lucifer… I had Dan pick her up so Lucifer could… explain… then…well, you can put it together."

Maze pondered this for a moment, clearly trying to decide whether she believed Chloe or not. "You just found out?" she asked finally, eyes narrow again.

Chloe fell back onto the couch, staring up at the ceiling suddenly feeling incredibly fatigued by the nights events. "Yeah…" she replied dully.

Maze came toward her slowly… carefully.

"Well you're doing a lot better than Linda," she said in a would-be-casual voice, still trying to gage what the hell Chloe was thinking through all this.

 _Linda_. Chloe's heart gave a jolt. That's the person she needed to talk to. "How is Linda?" she asked quickly. Suddenly the thought of having another person, another _human_ person to talk to about this had her heart picking up with anticipation. She needed to see her now!

"As well as you could expect after being fried by a Goddess," snarled Maze darkly.

Chloe's heart stopped. She sat up slowly, turning to stare at Maze. "What?" she breathed quietly.

Chloe could see the instant regret on Maze's face. "That was too much information," the demon covered quickly. "She's fine. She's home."

But, for Chloe that instinct to run away with Trixie was growing by the minute. What had she become involved in? Out of no choice of her own… thrust in to… her life not her own, her choices… all leading her here… all part of some plan…

She stood up again suddenly, nerves, fear, panic all trickling through her veins. "I have to go," she said, looking around madly for her bag.

Maze closed her eyes, shaking her head with a clenched jaw. "Don't be stupid, Decker," she said lowly. "You're a mess and you look exhausted. What you need is to sleep," she told her. But, Chloe had picked up her bag, now looking for her car keys. "Stop," snapped Maze. She sighed looking down. "I'll go," she added quietly. "I can… stay somewhere else till you're… ready. Just… get some sleep, would you? You look awful."

Maze picked her things back up, casting one last look at Chloe before leaving the house as suddenly as she'd arrived.

Chloe slid back down onto the couch. She couldn't help but feel relieved that Maze had left. This was way too much to deal with right now. Her head fell back into the cushions as fatigue washed over her. Images of Lucifer flashed before her eyes just before sleep finally took her.

Chloe awoke the next morning from the sharp knock at her front door.

She looked around wildly, feeling incredibly confused. She had been asleep on her couch…she was still fully dressed, an empty mug on her coffee table, the milk out on the kitchen bench and her laptop beside her on the couch.

She rubbed her eyes. That dull pounding still in the back of her head as her evening came flooding back to her.

She jumped sharply when there was another hard knock at the door. Slowly she got up, tucking her hair behind her ear and squinting in the daylight. What time was it? Was Maze back already?

She peeked through the window. It was Dan. She closed her eyes, sighing with resignation. She did not want to deal with this right now. She wondered if she could just ignore-

Another knock. "Chloe? I know you're in there. It's Dan. Open the damn door."

She sighed again, then very reluctantly went and opened the front door.

"Dan, what are you doing here?" she asked as soon as she opened the door, shielding her eyes from the sun with her hand.

"What am I-" Dan shook his head in disbelief. "Jesus Chloe, what is going on with you?"

Chloe's gut crawled at the mention of 'Jesus'. "Don't say that," she found herself muttering without thought.

"What?" snapped Dan. "Chloe, what happened? First you drop Trixie on me at a moment's notice all because of Lucifer. Then you don't show up to work today-"

Chloe's eyes went wide. Work? She'd missed work? "Wha… No. What time is it?!" she spluttered out, her hand grasping her hair.

"Past midday," frowned Dan, now getting seriously concerned.

Chloe was shaking her head, eyes closed again, her head still pounding. "Where's Trixie?"

"At school, Chloe," Dan said sternly. "I took her this morning, obviously. Now are you going to tell me what's going on or not?" he continued, looking at her with concern. "I came over cause I didn't believe Lucifer's story of you being 'sick', he-

"Lucifer came in?" Chloe cut in, her stomach flipping.

"Yeah he did," said Dan annoyed. "Came flying in pretty much, took our newest lead on the case and I haven't seen him since."

"Right…" mumbled Chloe. "Well, look Dan. I am sick. And my head is really hurting so… thanks for checking up on me, but… I need to get some rest."

Dan gave her a blank look. "I'm not an idiot Chloe," he said testily. "You're in the same clothes I left you in last night. What _happened?"_

"Nothing, Dan!" insisted Chloe, getting a little agitated now. "I got food poisoning or something. Haven't been up enough to even change yet, I just collapsed last night. Ok?"

Dan nodded, but disbelief was written all over his face. "Oh yeah? And when are you planning to explain Trixie?"

Chloe sighed heavily. "Dan," she said seriously. "I really appreciate what you did last night, I won't ask that of you again with no notice like that. But, I don't have to tell you every detail of my night. Ok? Now seriously, I need to sit down."

Dan shook his head at her in disbelief, but allowed her to close the door. The moment she was alone again however, she did not sit back down. Instead, she was on a mission. She downed some pain killers, grabbed her phone and headed for the shower. Just before she got in, she hesitated with the txt she'd written out to Maze.

 _I need to see Linda._

She took a breath, then hit the send button before throwing her phone down and jumping in the shower. She saw her phone light up through the steadily fogging glass; Maze had replied. One line: Linda's home address and, _she's expecting you_.

* * *

"You told her," Maze's voice was low and angry as she stood in Lucifer's penthouse having been searching for him all day, and finally tracing him back here.

She did not seem at all affected by the fact that Lucifer sat before a long, elegant mirror, one of her daggers in hand half way through sawing off his wing.

Lucifer grunted in pain and anger, his hands shaking with the effort it took to do this to himself. "You could help, Maze," he grit through his teeth, ignoring her statement.

"You _told_ Chloe!" Maze's voice was louder this time, and hurt. "You told her without even talking to me about it first!"

Lucifer put the knife down slowly, looking at Maze's face through her image in the mirror. "I've been a little busy Maze," he said dangerously. "A little preoccupied with other _issues_ more important than consulting you over my every decision!"

Maze's lip curled in distaste. "Oh that's right," she sneered at him. "The all-important _Lucifer_ is too _pig-headed_ to think of anyone other than himself!"

Lucifer's head snapped round to look at Maze properly, his eyes flashing with fury, but lacking their usual fire that would accompany that fury. "Don't start, Maze," he hissed dangerously.

Maze moved toward him slowly, concern briefly crossing her face as realised the reality of Lucifer's situation. His face was gone.

"You should have told me," she said quietly.

"Why?!" snarled Lucifer. "What does it matter if-"

"It matters because I care about her too!" cut in Maze furiously, the hurt in her words surprising even herself.

There was a small moment of silence broken only by their breathing.

"I don't want to lose my only friends," Maze continued, her voice much quieter this time.

Lucifer huffed angrily, turning back to the mirror, pain rippling through every bone, every feather of his half sawn off wing. "How was she?" he asked lowly.

"Shocked to see me. Terrified probably," Maze said stiffly. "Would have been nice to know _she_ knew before I saw her."

Lucifer sighed lowly, picking the hellfire forged knife back up and twirling it slowly. "We need to find the Sinnerman, Maze."

"The what?" snapped Maze, crossing her arms over her chest.

"The Sinnerman," Lucifer repeated in the same, low tone. "He's the one behind… _this_." He gestured sharply to his wings, disgust coating the last word. "Or at least he's got something to do with it. An emissary perhaps… just some other pawn _Dad_ has doing his dirty work…"

"Lucifer-"

"Oh and _Amenadiel_ ," cut in Lucifer, anger picking up in his voice again. "Is no help. He thinks it's a gift. A _fucking_ gift!" he looked up again, meeting Maze's gaze through the mirror quite suddenly. "Tell me you'll help me, Maze."

Maze came toward him slowly. "We will punish who did this to you, Lucifer," she said lowly. "But if you've ruined my friendship-" she broke off, anger rippling through her tone again. "It will be _me_ punishing _you_."

Lucifer inclined his head, his expression unmoving. Then, he held up her blade. "Then surely you won't mind helping me rid myself of these vexatious feathers?"

Maze smirked but it held no mirth. "Do it yourself, Lucifer," she sneered coldly. "That's what you do best, isn't it? Besides, I'm too _busy_ with other more pressing issues."

She turned away, heading toward his elevator, her heels echoing loudly through his penthouse. "Text me what you know about this 'Sinnerman'," she added darkly, before disappearing into the lift.

* * *

The shower helped, fresh air helped, and the pain killers helped. But, Chloe still couldn't shake her surreal state as she knocked on Linda's door.

It took a few moments, but then Chloe heard a key being turned and the door swung open. Linda was there, a smile on her lips, but concern in her eyes.

Chloe stared at her. She was in a wheelchair. She'd been _'fried'_ by the Goddess of all Creation.

"Come in, Chloe," Linda smiled, wheeling her chair around and leading Chloe into the house.

"I'm so sorry to drop in on you like this," Chloe found herself saying, unable to tear her eyes away from the multiple bandages or dressings or abrasions over Linda's body.

"I was expecting you," smiled Linda, her Doctor voice quite soothing. "Maze told me you'd be coming. Sit down."

She gestured to the couch in her living room. Her home was neat and tidy, fairly modern, but quite homely. Chloe took a seat.

There was a moment of silence, then Chloe exhaled raggedly. "So he showed me," she said finally, the words tumbling from her lips, her voice shakier than she expected and most horrifically she felt tears stinging the back of her eyes.

"You saw his face," Linda nodded slowly, gently, understanding coating her voice.

"No," Chloe swallowed thickly, ashamed of how tight her voice sounded. "His face is gone," she muttered, "he showed me his wings…"

Linda stared. "His face is… gone?" she repeated, shocked. Then she shook herself internally, that was not pressing right now. "Sorry," she added quickly. "So you know, then."

Chloe nodded shakily, breathing out raggedly again as she tried furiously to keep back this sudden onslaught of tears that desperately wanted to pass her lids.

Linda nodded. "And… how are you doing with that?" she asked therapeutically.

Chloe almost laughed, feeling like she should be going insane. "I have no idea," she said, her voice breaking and one tear escaping. "I've no idea…" she continued, brushing t away angrily. "I mean, how are _you_ doing?! You know about all of this… you have for ages and-"

"It was very difficult at first," Linda said seriously, her voice quite soothing. "It does get easier Chloe. I had… a good friend give me some needed… perspective."

"Perspective?" Chloe laughed again, but the laugh sounded wet with unshed tears. "You've just gone through… Charlotte just-"

Linda looked down, a hand coming to rest over the bandage on her wrist. "So you know about that…" she said quietly. "Yes, well that was…" she paused, her voice a little tighter this time. "Quite an ordeal. But," she added, forcing a smile. "I've known what I've been into this whole time. I'm The Devil's physiatrist, after all."

Chloe shook her head, her mind still struggling to grasp this whole situation. "Why?" she asked finally. "Why'd you stay? How did you…"

"Come to terms with it all?" Linda let out a laugh. "I still haven't. But, I realised… Maze helped me to realise that… he's still Lucifer." Linda smiled slightly as Chloe gave her a grating look. "He's still your friend, Chloe. He hasn't changed, he never lied. It's you who is different now. Because you _know_."

Chloe breathed in, her brow creasing. "But…" she began, shaking her head. "The whole… _everything_ … I just-"

"I _know_ ," Linda smiled gently. "I couldn't stop asking him for weeks what he did with Hitler in Hell."

Chloe stared at her, a small, surprised laugh tickling her lips.

Linda's smiled grew and she leant forward slightly. "What helped me was… not thinking of him as some huge, incomprehensible being," she said seriously. "I was able to continue his sessions because… he is still just a person with a… complex paternal relationship and a disrupted adolescence."

Chloe raised her eyebrows, one disbelieving laugh erupting from her throat. "Complex relationship…" she repeated in disbelief. "I mean, far out, we're talking about _Satan_ and _God_ here."

Linda nodded, that small knowing smile still tweaking her lips. "We are," she said simply. "But, we're also talking about Lucifer, the man you've known for two years, and his Father."

Chloe breathed out slowly, talking to Linda helping to finally soothe a few of those tumultuous nerves within her. It helped her to feel not so crazy.

Linda hesitated, watching Chloe's face carefully. "He…" she began slowly, caching Chloe's gaze. "He truly cares about you, Chloe," she told her seriously. "He'd never want to hurt you."

This made Chloe's heart clench in her chest and she grit her teeth. "Why?" she said a little stiffly, those pesky tears back again. "Why does he care about me?"

Why did the _Devil_ take such interest in _her_?

Linda gave a little disbelieving laugh. "Why does anyone like anyone?" she replied, smiling. "I shouldn't even be saying this," she continued softly. "He's mentioned before that you are the only person he truly trusts. Perhaps… you should return that trust and… talk to him. About all of this."

Chloe swallowed with difficulty, her throat tightening up again. But, she nodded jerkily. "Yeah…" she mumbled quietly, forcing a small smile to the Doctor, but her brow was still puckered. "I guess I should."

Her heart shook inside, her nerves wavered. But, perhaps the doctor was right. She'd trusted him before... she should trust him again. She needed some answers.

* * *

 _A/N Thank you all again for all the faves and follows and the lovely, lovely feedback. You guys are amazing and I'm so glad you're still enjoying the story. I hope I can keep it interesting for you! :) :) :)_


	6. Lonely Devil

Chloe argued with herself the entire way to Lux, her internal conversation continuing in the elevator to Lucifer's penthouse.

There was so much she had to remember. Linda's advice for starters so that she could remember how to talk properly. Then, she needed answers. She needed to know what she was in all of this. She had a whole barrage of questions planned out. She was ready to interrogate the Devil.

At least, she thought she was.

However, as the elevator slowly ascended, Chloe could hear raised voices above her.

"I don't _want_ his forgiveness!" Lucfier's pained and angry voice could be heard. " _He_ should want _mine!_ "

"You can't keep doing this, Lucifer!" Amenadiel sounded just as angry. "And I won't always clean up your _mess_!"

"I never asked you to!" Lucifer's reply came as a snarl. "And I…" he broke off. Then, " _what?_ " he demanded.

"You're back is bleeding…" Chloe could hear Amenadiel's frown in his voice.

Then, the familiar 'ding' to the elevator announced Chloe's presence.

Chloe stared at the scene before her, the atmosphere in the penthouse incredibly tense.

Lucifer was shirtless and staring at her with utter surprise written over his face. Though his gaze did not make her feel unwelcome. Amenadiel stood across from him, in his hands he held a garbage bag, and sticking from the top of it…

Chloe stomach churned unpleasantly.

For, protruding gruesomely from the bag were those beautiful white feathers, though their glow was dulled and their pure, white colour tarnished with dark, red blood.

Her eyes now fell to the coffee table, the tense feeling from the room raising her heartbeat, and her stomach jolted once more. Her eyes lingered on Lucifer's ash tray where at least ten freshly smoked cigarette stubs lay, bloodied finger prints coating their papers. Then to the nearly empty bottle of whiskey, no glass in sight, evidence of blood smeared around the bottle's neck. And finally, to the curved blade she'd seen Maze with that lay incriminatingly between the two.

"Detective," Lucifer said finally, breaking the silence. "I…" he suddenly ducked down, grabbing his white, Prada shirt off his couch and throwing it on. For all his anger and carelessness before regarding his wings, somehow the moment Chloe had laid eyes on them… Lucifer felt ashamed. He cleared his throat. "Come in!" he said quickly, trying to smile casually. "Amenadiel," he added, stepping over to his brother and hurriedly shoving the rest of his feathers completely into the bin bag, "was just leaving," he finished.

Amenadiel threw his brother a last deploring look before he turned to Chloe. "It's good to see you, Chloe," he said politely. "Goodnight," he nodded to her, before passing her side and entering the lift just as she stepped out.

"Sorry for the mess," Lucifer quipped lightly, but he wasn't meeting Chloe's eyes. Instead, he was hastily clearing up the evidence to his deed that sat upon the coffee table.

"Lucifer…" Chloe began slowly. She had no idea how to start, all her previous plans of how to approach this had been slashed since entering the sombre apartment.

"Detective," Lucifer cut in before she could figure out _how_ to broach the topic of what had just happened. "I would really rather _not_ talk about… my wings," he said, and the tone to his voice hit a delicate nerve in Chloe's chest. "Please," he added quietly, just like the time he'd asked her not to touch his scars.

Chloe swallowed, looking down to her feet for a moment to re-ground herself. "Ok," she breathed finally. "We won't," she looked back up, catching his gaze. "Not tonight," she added firmly.

There was a moment of silence.

"Did you want to sit?" Lucifer offered finally, gesturing to his couch before trotting over to his bar before pulling out two glasses and a bottle of wine.

Chloe didn't move, however and Lucifer looked up after putting the bottle down on the coffee table by the couch. He came over to her quickly.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern creasing his brow as he observed her carefully. "Oh," he gave a small chuckle suddenly, looking down at his still open shirt revealing his chest. He began to button it up. "My apologies, Detective. I know how much you despise it when I blatantly show… too much skin when you're around."

Chloe stared at him in disbelief. Well he was definitely the same Lucifer. "Oh please, Lucifer," she scoffed, struggling not to roll her eyes. She moved around him and headed for his couch. "I think I've seen worse by now."

Lucifer breathed a small laugh, following Chloe quickly. "Worse?" he repeated and Chloe could practically hear his smile. "Well of course, Detective," he told her seriously. "I'm the best you've seen. The best there is."

Chloe shook her head, the tiniest smile beginning to form on her lips and she finally felt the previous tenseness to the room soothe a little.

Lucifer sat beside her, watching her face the whole while, sending a small shiver of nerves through Chloe's body with his intense stare. "So…" Lucifer began carefully. "Does this mean…Are we still a team, Detective?" he asked, his voice quite uncharacteristically tentative. "The Devil and the Detective? Oh! The Devil, Detective Duo!" he actually managed to grin. "Or the… Decker Devil Division… no, hmm, or-"

He stopped, eyebrows shooting up his forehead in surprise when Chloe laughed slightly.

"Yeah…" she muttered quietly, a small smile just tweaking her lips. "We're still partners, Lucifer."

Her heart warmed a little when Lucifer's face visibly brightened. "Right," he said after a moment, "Well that's…" he frowned for a moment, his eyes gazing over Chloe in concern. "Why is that, Detective?" he questioned suddenly. "I mean I rather thought… are you not… is this because of the wings, because you do realise I am _not_ an angel, Detective. I-"

"Yeah, Lucifer, I get it," Chloe cut in, shaking her head almost in bemusement. "You're the Devil. Actual ex-ruler of Hell."

Lucifer eyed her curiously. "And you're…" he didn't seem to believe her. "Ok with that?"

Chloe actually laughed, this whole conversation sounded absolutely insane. The Devil was asking her if she was comfortable with the fact that he was… The _Devil_. "Yeah, well I mean I… googled you and stuff so…"

Lucifer was the one to breath out a slight laugh this time. "Right," he smiled, reaching for the wine and pouring their glasses. "So you're fully informed then? Researched up in the Devil department?"

Chloe nodded, smiling slightly. "Yes, well it helped me realise you're _not_ the Devil."

Lucifer stared, his brow furrowing. "Uh… I'm afraid you may have come to the wrong conclusion there, Detective…" he began uncertainly.

Chloe shook her head, that small smile still in place. "What I mean is… all the things I would have thought the Devil was, had I… you know, believed in all that…" she frowned slightly, that feeling of being this blind little puppet washing over her again. "I would have been wrong…" she finished, mumbling the last words as her frown grew. "Because you're not that at all," she suddenly glared at him. "Do you think I'm an absolute idiot?" she demanded suddenly.

Lucifer looked quite taken aback, "Detective, I think you're quite the opposite of that."

Chloe shook her head at that. "But this whole time," she continued, her voice rising a little as she remembered her anger at being caught up in all of this. "And I just had no idea, didn't believe you… when I've just been this little… puppet or something to you and your… _family!_ I mean… what am I to you, Lucifer? Really?"

Lucifer's brow furrowed seriously. "My friend, I hope, Detective…" he said quietly. "Certainly not a puppet. And quite to the contrary I respect your logical mind in not believing," he told her seriously before reaching for his glass of wine, handing the other to Chloe despite the fact that she didn't want to take it and he took a long sip. "I do however understand… the way you're feeling."

Chloe put her untouched glass back on the coffee table. "Why did you want to keep working with me after that very first case, Lucifer?" she asked him slowly.

Lucifer eyed her curiously, his brow still furrowed. "I found punishing criminals enjoyable," he said after a moment, watching Chloe closely.

She met his gaze, her face impassive. "The Devil likes to punish the bad," she said quietly, nodding slightly. "I get it. But, you could have done that without me. So, why me?"

Lucifer's frown deepened and he leant forward, resting his arms on his things and looking at Chloe quite intently. "Because I like you, Detective," he said finally, then he threw her a smirk. "Is that so hard to believe?"

Chloe glared at him. "Really?" she snapped. "You liked me? That's your answer?"

Lucifer shrugged. "And you were… very interesting."

Chloe gave him an incredulous look. "Are you serious?" she demanded. "Interesting?"

"Yes," Lucifer replied lightly, sitting back again and finishing his glass of wine. "You intrigued me. Why this line of questioning, Detective? I rather feel like I'm under interrogation. Am I not allowed to enjoy your company?"

Chloe frowned. "Why did _I_ , me just… _me_ 'intrigue' the Devil?" she replied firmly, ignoring his question.

Lucifer sighed slightly, pouring himself another wine. "Detective I chose this bottle for you, the least you could do is try it."

Chloe's face remained impassive and she merely held his gaze. Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Detective, you were the first human I've ever met who was immune to my charms. Why does it surprise you that I'd be intrigued?"

Chloe shook her head. " _Why_ me?" she demanded. "Why am _I_ … immune?"

Lucifer broke her gaze, looking down into his glass, swirling the red liquid slowly. "Detective I… don't know why specifically _you_ were the one to be… brought in to all this…" he said carefully, not lifting his eyes.

Chloe shook her head, leaning forward determinedly. "No, you know more than you're saying," she continued strongly. "Tell me, Lucifer."

"It doesn't matter," Lucifer said lowly, his glare hardening as he continued to stare at his wine.

"It _does_ matter," cut in Chloe firmly.

"No, Chloe it _doesn't_ matter because you're," Lucifer cut off, his eyes briefly dancing with hers before he looked away again. "You're… better than that…" he continued quietly. "You're… more important than whatever part my Father might have wanted to make you play…"

Chloe stared at him for a moment, her heart beating a little faster from the moment he used her name. "Lucifer…" she began quietly after a long moment. "Why was Amenadiel in a photo with my mum from before I was born?"

Lucifer's eyes snapped up so suddenly that Chloe's breath caught in her throat when his dark eyes locked on her. "What?" his voice nearly too quiet to hear.

"A dream…" Chloe explained softly. "Was it real?"

"Was what real?" Lucifer's expression remained unchanged but his eyes whirled with emotion.

"The dream. The photo."

Lucifer stared at her a moment longer, then he turned away, downing his glass much too quickly. "Yes," he said finally, not able to look at her.

"Lucifer," Chloe pressed, she needed more. " _Why?_ "

"Detective," Chloe was disappointed to hear the use of her title again. "I can assure you that knowing this won't make you feel any better. So do you really want to know?" Lucifer spoke quietly, his eyes not moving from his empty glass twirling between his fingers.

"I _need_ to know, Lucifer," insisted Chloe seriously. "Please…"

"You should never have seen these things…" Lucifer muttered, still not relenting.

"Well I _have_ ," Chloe said in earnest. "And I can't unsee them. I _wish_ I could because they drive me insane, but Lucifer… It's too late. And I need you to help me. _Please_!"

Lucifer exhaled suddenly, standing up thrusting his wine glass onto the table. "My Father, _God_ ," he glanced at her, "Told Amenadiel to bless your parents so they could have a child. _You_." He walked away from her, striding to his bar and pulling down a fresh bottle of whiskey. "You're a miracle, Detective," he said quite darkly considering his words. "And it seems _Dad_ did such a thing so that you would come into my life and-" He broke off, staring down into his newly poured whiskey. He breathed out a low, mirthless laugh. "Anyway… There, Detective… you _know_. And how does that make you _feel_?"

He turned around, but nearly jumped when Chloe was right behind him. Her brow was puckered with concern, her eyes swimming with too many emotions for Lucifer to pick one. "Lucifer…" she said finally, her gaze dropping for a moment. She shook her head, then looked at him again. "Your back is bleeding," she said, her voice a little shaky. "A lot, I think you need-"

Lucifer stared at her in disbelief. "I'm sorry, _no_ response to the fact that I just told you, you're a miracle?!"

"Lucifer," Chloe looked at him seriously. "The back of your shirt is _drenched_ in blood."

"Yes, it doesn't matter, I'll deal with it later," Lucifer sounded quite irritated now. "Just another 'perk' of your… miracleness," he shook his head, taking a long gulp of his whiskey, but Chloe noticed his hand shake a little this time. He slammed the glass down on the bar behind him. "See when I said you made me vulnerable, Detective," he met her gaze once more, his eyes blazing darkly. "I meant it. Completely. Around you I am mortal," he said, his tone smouldering. "Around you… I'm…" his voice dropped a little and his eyes dropped back to his hands. "I'm all too human."

Chloe stared, not realising her mouth had dropped open, her breathing stopped as her heart thumped in her ears. " _What_?" she whispered finally, taking a shaky, ragged breath.

Lucifer looked at her for a long moment, something hiding deep within his dark eyes. Care… hurt… _longing?_ "Chloe don't… don't let this affect you," he told her quietly, his voice quite delicate. "Please," he reached forward absently, tucking a strand of blonde hair gently behind Chloe's ear. "You're clever. And you're logical. Your life is what you make it. It's yours. And it is your choice what you do with it. No one else's. I won't let you be manipulated. Not again."

But, Chloe's brow puckered, somehow subconsciously she leant into Lucifer's touch as his finger brushed her ear so lightly that a shiver was sent all the way down her spine. But, Lucifer didn't linger, taking his hand back far too soon. And far too soon he was once again turning away, anger crossing his face once more. "And if I had any decency I should have left your life long ago," he snarled suddenly. "But, I am as always… too selfish."

Chloe was shaking her head, struggling to keep up with this in her head. "I don't… I don't get it, Lucifer," she said, annoyed at the shake in her voice. She took a steady breath. "Why would you _want_ me in your life if I… I mean… that's a big deal. I make you _mortal_?" she broke off, running a hand through her hair. "Why would you risk that?" she finished quietly.

Lucifer scoffed, but he didn't turn around. "You're always mortal, Chloe. Yet, it's not a big deal for you."

Chloe frowned, "Lucifer," she said, a touch of anger reaching her voice. " _I_ am human. And you…"

"And I am not," Lucifer cut in, spinning around, his eyes wild once more. "No, Chloe, I'm not. And for the first time in _eternity_ I felt something that I-" he paused, hesitating over his words. "That I didn't want to stay away from. And being mortal?" he gave a short, humourless laugh. "Well it made everything more exciting at first, that sounds like me doesn't it?" he almost sneered the words. "But then, it didn't matter at all because…" the anger faded almost as quickly as it had surged before. "Well immortality is dreadfully boring, Detective," he said quietly, his guard back up as he ceased the use of her name. "And you are not."

Chloe stared at him for a very long moment before she took a tentative step toward him. "So then," she began quietly, but steadily. "The whole point of my life is to… make you mortal?" she asked, her brow pinching at the thought. "Why?"

Lucifer shook his head, grasping his cigarettes from the bar and pulling one out. "I told you not to do this," he said seriously, lighting the cigarette between his lips. "Your life is your own, Detective. Don't even cast a _thought_ to my damned _Father's_ plan." His eyes flashed up to meet hers, the spark and smoke form his puff reflecting in his dark, brown irises. "It doesn't matter what he intended. You get to do what _you_ choose. Do you understand?"

Chloe bit her tongue, her eyes hard. "Really?" she said lowly. "Because it seems to me like I'm still not making my own decisions. If it's not… your… Dad," she struggled to say it. "Then it's you," she finished firmly.

Lucifer looked confused. "That's the last thing I'd do to you," he said very seriously.

"Oh?" Chloe questioned quite determinedly. "Then what was Candy?"

Lucifer stared. Then he laughed coldly. "No," he said shaking his head and tapping his cigarette angrily in his ash tray. "No the fact that you've seen _that_ ," he hissed, gesturing with his free hand. "Is just more manipulation from my dearest _father_."

"Your father didn't make you do what you did!" Chloe snapped, her frown deepening. "That was _your_ choice. A choice you made _for_ me."

"I did it to protect you!" Lucifer was angry again, his eyes flashing dangerously and he dropped his cigarette in the tray. "You had no choice in the way you," he paused, swallowing thickly, his dark eyes struggling to hold Chloe's penetrating gaze. "In the way you might have… thought you felt," he finished, once again his anger toned down by the end of his sentence.

Chloe was shaking her head. "No one, no matter how powerful gets to _choose_ how I _feel_ , Lucfier," she told him lowly. "Not even God. I know my own feelings-"

"You _don't._ " Lucifer cut in sharply. "Look at me, Chloe. I'm The Devil. _Satan_. And you know that. Yet, here you stand." He shook his head. "Someone like you," he said slowly. "Someone who is as irritatingly _good_ as you would not be standing there. You should not care about me."

"Or really?" Chloe snapped, not standing for this. She wouldn't be told how to feel. She knew herself. She knew what she had felt… how she does feel. No one had forced that on her. "Stop treating me like some hoodwinked, fucking _puppet_ , Lucifer!" she hissed at him. " _I_ control how I feel! _I_ control who I care about!" she snarled furiously. "So maybe _God_ made my life possible, pushed me down a path he wanted me to take… he still can't _control_ the way I think!"

"You don't understand," Lucifer was shaking his head determinedly. "You're everything _, everything_ to perfectly win me over," his voice was rough and pained this time. "I mean he really nailed it with you," he continued madly, the tone to his voice beginning to scare Chloe. She'd never heard him like this before. So distraught so… tormented. "Yes, perhaps he knows me better than I know myself," he snarled. "Offering you up so perfectly on a pretty silver platter…" he didn't even seem to be talking to her anymore.

"Lucifer," Chloe tried to cut in, tried to lay a hand on his arm.

But he moved away from her. "Intelligent, talented, beautiful…" Lucifer couldn't stop, walking away and drinking his whiskey as he continued to run this spiel. "And completely immune to my abilities," he stopped by the doors to his balcony, staring out into the dark night beyond, the lights of LA dotted in the distance. "So you saw me for me…" Lucifer spoke quietly this time. "And you…" he broke off again, shaking his head down at his glass.

Chloe finally lay her hand on Lucifer's arm, sadness washing over her and the urge to somehow comfort Lucifer overwhelming her. She opened her mouth to speak,

But, "I think you should go home, Detective," Lucifer spoke first. "You're right I'm… not feeling my best. I should really get round to healing these pesky wounds…" he tried and failed at a light-hearted tone, not even able to meet her gaze over his shoulder. "As we're… still a team as you said, will I hope I will see you at work tomorrow?"

Chloe swallowed, a hard, thick feeling developing in her chest and she took her hand away. "Of course…" she muttered, feeling powerless against this wall he was putting up. "But, Lucifer-" she tried to speak quickly.

But Lucifer cut her off instantly. "Excellent," he turned around to throw her a fake smile before walking toward the elevator, hitting the button on the wall. "I have so much to talk to you about over the case," he told her and Chloe couldn't stand his forced casual tone. She didn't move when the doors opened.

Lucifer sighed. "Please, Detective. I really can't heal these with you here, I don't lie, remember? And I'm beginning to feel quite unpleasantly… woozy. So if you don't mind…?"

Chloe shut her eyes for a moment shaking her head. Then she slowly moved over to him in defeat. "You'll definitely be there tomorrow?" she asked stiffly.

Lucifer nodded. "On my honour, Detective."

Chloe held his gaze a moment longer, watching those tormented, confused emotions swim through his eyes. She nodded finally, slowly taking her leave. "Goodnight, Lucifer…" she said quietly, passing him with only a hairs breadth between them, but she did not touch him at all.

"Goodnight," Lucifer said just as quietly, his eyes never leaving her till the doors had completely closed. "Chloe…" he finished softly the minute she was gone. And the minute she was gone… he closed his eyes slowly, his whole body deflating as he felt as though a cold breeze had just brushed over him.

He slowly walked away, grabbing his whiskey by the bottle and heading to his bed.

Never had he felt so lonely in all eternity.

* * *

 _A/N Thank you again so much for the amazing feedback guys. I really appreciate it and I'm sorry for the wait on this chapter! I rewrote the whole thing cause I wasn't happy with it. So hopefully this was ok! Hope you guys are still enjoying the ride :) It's very late now so I'm gonna go collapse in bed... crazy early start for work tomorrow D: but hey, it was worth it!... (I hope!)_


	7. Chapter 7

"You cut them off, didn't you?" Linda did not sound pleased.

"I did, yes…" Lucifer nodded simply. "But, then they grew back," he added lightly. "So I cut them off again," he gestured casually to his back, his smile a little too un-hinged. "It's like whack a mole back there."

Linda stared at him for a moment, her head nodding subconsciously. "I'm worried about you," she said finally, her tone serious. "What you're describing is self-mutilation."

Lucifer's jaw tightened. "Someone is _forcing_ those wings on me," he replied lowly. "They took away my devil face, and they're trying to-" he cut off, looking away with a sharp sigh of irritation. "I won't stand for someone making me something I'm _not_."

Linda nodded slowly, her clever gaze piercing. "What are they trying to do that you wouldn't say, Lucifer?" she asked in an even tone.

"Well I'm…" Lucifer sighed lowly. "I'm not certain. But… it has to be connected. I mean, the Detective's been _seeing_ things in her sleep."

Linda frowned this time. "Seeing things?" she repeated. "Like… visions?"

"Of the past. My past, things that have happened…" Lucifer muttered, clearly thinking deeply to himself. "And I will _not_ ," he added in a louder tone this time. "Stand for _anyone_ trying to… manipulate her again."

"Lucifer…" Linda began slowly. "What do you mean?"

Lucifer's head was rocking in a slight nod as he held Linda's gaze with that slightly maddened look just glinting in the corner of his eyes. "She came over last night," he told her.

Linda's eyebrows shot up her forehead, a slight smile curving the very corner of her lip. "Oh?" she engaged. "And how was she?"

"She was fine," Lucifer said back. " _Too_ fine really, all things considered. And now of course, because of those _visions_ she knows everything."

Linda looked confused. "Well I mean, you showed her your wings. So… regardless of-"

" _No_ , Doctor, not _that_ ," interrupted Lucifer agitatedly. "She knows that Amenadiel blessed her parents, she knows she was put in my path, she _knows_ … everything…" Linda could hear how distraught Lucifer was by this, even if his voice masked it well. "And yet she still… she still thinks her… well, her _feelings_ were her own. Not touchable by my _Father's_ predetermined plan for her."

Linda frowned, not quite keeping up with all of this as she only knew certain bits and pieces of what Lucifer was saying. She shook her head, trying to sort through the information. "Well I agree with her on that. Our feeling are our own, no one force us to _actually_ feel a certain way."

Lucifer had that manic look on his face again. "Oh?" his voice was quiet, his growing anger barely constrained. "And do you feel in control when I ask you what you _desire_ , Doctor?" he continued lowly, and, though his eyes were smouldering, his voice hypnotizing… pulling her in… Linda could still almost depict a tone of self-loathing deep within his voice. "When I _pull_ on your carnal urges, Doctor? Do you feel in control?"

Linda had to break his gaze, taking a sudden gasp of air and she found her heart was beating too fast. "Lucifer, that is entirely different," she sounded quite annoyed. "And you _know_ that Chloe is immune to your…" she gestured at him, still unable to look him in the eye. " _Thing_ , anyway."

Lucifer looked darkly pleased with himself. "Different, perhaps," he agreed nodding. "But worse, definitely. And in no way is it _not_ manipulation."

Linda was still steadying herself, but she looked back to her patient, her face set. "Lucifer," she began calmly. "When you showed me your true face, I was terrified," she told him, watching his face and his expressions. "It took me a while, as you know… to come to terms with who you were. But I did, and you're still my patient. And… a friend. One that I care about, through no one's influence but my own decisions. I know exactly who you are Lucifer, and so does Chloe. And we're still here," she paused, her eyes creasing in concern as she could see Lucifer's struggling not to show the onslaught of emotion that was happening inside him. "And that doesn't mean foul play is at work," she continued evenly. "It just means you have _real_ friends in your life that care about you. The _real_ you."

But, Lucifer was shaking his head. "I'm afraid it's not that simple," he said, standing up and smoothing out his jacket. "Thank you for your time, Linda."

"Lucifer, we're not even half-way through our session," Linda began as Lucifer now turned toward the door.

"Yes well, I think we've covered enough, don't you?" Lucifer said airily, not meeting Linda's steely gaze. "Besides, I promised the Detective I'd come in to 'consult' today and I'm already late."

Linda sighed quietly, watching him leave with an unsettled feeling in her stomach and concern in her gaze.

* * *

Chloe tapped her foot under her desk as she agitatedly flicked through the case file in front of her. She didn't take in a word of it. Her mind was replaying the last night's events.

What she'd said… what Lucifer had said… what she'd _realised_ …

She hadn't thought about it. Not properly. Who could blame her? She'd been coming to terms with Heaven and Hell, God and Satan. She hadn't had the mind space to think about… her feelings.

The fact that she'd cared for and had her heart broken by Lucifer. That fact that she still cared for him. The fact that… she now knew his true identity, and yet… instead of that changing anything, she found herself falling harder.

With everything she'd learned, shouldn't she be pulling away? Or at least conflicted considering the gravity of the situation? He was the Devil. He wasn't human. He was as old as eternity. The ruler of Hell. A fallen angel. A punisher of evil…

And yet, he was still Lucifer.

And she only found herself caring for him more.

" _Around you… I'm all too human."_

The enormity of that suddenly hit her and Chloe slammed the file shut on her desk abruptly, pushing it away from her.

 _Why?_ She'd never even considered God to be real, and suddenly she'd found out her whole existence revolved around his most infamous son. She wanted to feel angry as she had originally, to feel embittered over the fact that her whole life existed because of Lucifer, _for_ Lucifer…

And yet… without him would she ever have been born at all? She wouldn't exist… Trixie wouldn't exist. And without Lucifer in her life…

She would never regret meeting him. He'd opened her eyes to a whole new world even before she'd known who he really is. He'd shown her how to live in the moment, he'd made her a better Detective, he'd tested her limits, brought spark and… if she was honest, fun back into her life. From the moment he'd met her he was the most genuine, honest person she'd ever met. Even though he drove her up the wall. Even though he was childish, infuriating and determinedly inappropriate. He made her laugh. He'd always respected her. He'd seen her talent, encouraged her to use it, to trust herself. He built up her self-esteem. He made her feel _good_ about herself. Proud of herself. She couldn't express how much she needed that after Palmetto.

So what did it matter if it was all… predetermined.

Chloe suddenly realised she was on the verge of tears at her desk. Her chest felt tight and her heart _hurt_ , it ached and throbbed against her ribs. Without him… she'd never have felt so strongly.

Was that really predetermined too? Did she really have no choice?

 _No!_ She shook herself internally. She knew who she was, who she'd always been before and after meeting Lucifer. She could trust that.

Couldn't she?

Chloe found her heart to be beating too fast against, sending that wave of anxiousness through her body. She felt like she was second-guessing her entire existence. Her entire being. She suddenly found herself wondering if everything in her life had been done so that she _could_ fall for Lucifer. So that she would let him into her life.

Her father's death leading to her becoming a cop.

She'd be a different person if that hadn't happened.

Her entire life would have been different. Chloe stared blankly at her desk, nothing in reality was in focus, but everything in her mind reeling.

Suddenly, leaving her no time to get a grip on herself,

"Detective!"

Chloe jumped violently in her seat.

"Lucifer!" she hissed, heart pounding. She glared at him for a moment, but her eyes betrayed her inner turmoil the moment their gazes caught. She looked down at the file on her desk. "You're late," she said trying to sound both normal and scolding.

She didn't succeed.

But, Lucifer didn't push. "I promised I'd be here," he smiled simply, his casual tone sounding just as forced. "Never said what time."

Chloe rolled her eyes, her heart beating far too fast, and she wished it was simply because he'd startled her. How simple things would have been. "How um…" she couldn't not broach the subject. "How are you doing today?"

Lucifer didn't look at her, pretending to look at the case file in her arms. "I'm fine, Detective," he said dismissively. "Did you find out who murdered my lead on the Sinnerman?"

"Yeah…" Chloe muttered quietly, her tone almost regretful. "They have his killer. He confessed," she bent over her desk, picking up a mugshot of a grubby looking criminal. She'd been briefed over everything this morning, though hardly taken a word in.

Lucifer looked from the picture to Chloe in disbelief. " _That_ is not the Sinnerman."

Chloe sighed lowly; evidently they were not straying from this topic any time soon. "Well do you have any other leads on who this… 'Sinnerman'," she said the word very quietly. "Is? I mean… well, is he… human?"

"I've no idea, Detective," Lucifer said simply, having to lean closer to hear what the Detective was saying. "And why are we whispering?" he added in a loud, mocking whisper, his face so close the breath from his words tickled her cheek. "We should have the whole department looking for the Sinnerman!"

"Lucifer, _be quiet!_ " hissed Chloe, her eyes darting around madly. "And would you stop saying _the Sinnerman_ like that?" she added angrily, attempting to mock his British accent out of pure irritation.

Then,

"Hey guys," Dan interrupted them. "What's going on?" he eyes flickered between them, and Lucifer could tell his innocent question was nothing more than a guise, Chloe's ex-douche's eyes quite probing.

Chloe swung round in her seat, heart jumping to her throat. "Nothing!" she said and even she could tell she sounded panicked. "We were just talking about normal things. Really normal. That… normal people talk about."

Dan's eyebrows slowly went up his forehead. "Wow, Chloe," he said sarcastically. "Real smooth."

"Smoother than you'll ever been, Dan _ielle_ ," Lucifer swooped in, he placed a hand on Chloe's shoulder. "Detective, shouldn't we get going? I'm sure we have a lot of 'detecting' to do."

He practically pulled her out of her chair.

"Douche," Lucifer waved a salute in goodbye to Dan who glared after them, suspicion dancing in his eyes.

"Lucifer, what are you doing?" snapped Chloe feeling like a child being pulled along by her mother.

"Stopping you from committing more word vomit, Detective," Lucifer said simply. "Besides we have more important things to be doing rather than wasting time befuddling your ex."

Chloe yanked her arm out of his grip. "I wasn't that bad," she hissed.

Lucifer raised his eyebrows at her, a patronising smile on his face. Chloe glowered. "Well _excuse me_ if I have a little bit going on right now to be worried about sounding a little _weird!_ "

"A taste of what it's like in my shoes, Detective," smirked Lucifer. But, his smile faded quickly, a serious look dragging his lips back down. "How…uh, how are you this morning, Detective?" he asked tentatively.

 _Finally_ , some sentiment to the turmoil they'd gone through last night.

But, although she'd wanted to broach this topic earlier, suddenly she didn't know what to say. "I'm… I'm fine," she said off-handedly, her eyes flickering away and she shrugged too casually.

Lucifer frowned. "Are you definitely OK to be back at work, Detective?"

Chloe narrowed her eyes, a nerve touched. "I think I can manage, Lucifer. I'm not some delicate… _flower_."

Lucifer gave her a look. "You're entire world has been turned inside out," he said bluntly. "I think you could be forgiven for taking a couple of days off."

"Yeah, Lucifer, I realise that," snapped Chloe. "Maybe I like working. Maybe it's the only thing that's keeping me sane right now. Maybe it's the only thing that can distract me right now from the fact that my whole life was planned before I was born and that _my_ dad might have died as a part of _your_ Dad's plan!"

Chloe didn't mean to go quite so far, but the words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them, her tone becoming more distressed the more she let out.

Lucifer didn't say anything, his brow puckered, his eyes dark as they held her afflicted gaze.

Then,

"Hey guys!" Ella's bright and bubbly voice disturbed the tense air. "You're not leaving without me are you?" she grinned looking between them and seeming far too excited, even for her. Neither Lucifer nor Chloe said anything. Ella gave them both a look. "Bobby Lowe?!" she stated like it was obvious. "Chloe you said I could come with, you know, for the evidence?"

"Oh… right," Chloe muttered, shaking her head. "Yeah, of course. Can you… brief Lucifer? He doesn't know anything about it. I'll… meet you guys at my car."

Chloe needed a minute. A minute to think, to _breathe_. Maybe Lucifer was right; perhaps she shouldn't be at work. Or maybe _she_ was right; maybe work was just what she needed. She had no idea.

She walked out of the precinct, feeling disconnected to everyone and everything in it. Suddenly, everything seemed so meaningless. She was surrounded by everything she thought she wanted; her career that felt right. Why did it feel right? Because her father died?

Fellow officers smiled at her, waving hello – but she couldn't hear them, their smiles likes masks. Did God have plans for _their_ lives? Were some of them going to die just to forward a plan for someone else?

Chloe felt dizzy. Sick. She couldn't breathe in here!

She practically ran for the exit, gasping in the fresh air the moment she was outside. She stumbled to her car, shaking hands fumbling her keys before she fell into the driver's seat, collapsing against the steering wheel.

She tried to take long, steadying breaths. _Stop freaking out_. She needed to remember who she was. Why she was who she was. She _knew_ herself! She did. She _did_.

"You were in one hell of a rush," Ella said curiously, hopping into the back seat while Lucifer slid carefully into the passenger seat, his face impassive, but his eyes were glued to Chloe. For once he said nothing about the 'Hell' reference.

She sat up quickly. "Yeah," she shook herself, ignoring the voices in her head trying to drive her mad. She was a detective. She had a case. Maybe the best thing for her was to concentrate on what she did best. Her work. "Can someone put the address in the GPS?"

The car trip was awkward to say the least.

Only to be made worse when 'My Sweet Lord' by George Harrison played on the radio.

"Ooh, turn it up!" Crooned Ella, already humming to sing along.

But the moment the first lyric played _'Mmm my sweet Lord…'_ both Lucifer and Chloe slammed their hands over the power button. The looked at each other, sharing something that should have been unfamiliar to the both of them in their gaze. But, they both understood.

"Okaaaay…" mused Ella, "Sheesh. Guess we don't like _that_ song…"

Another awkward silence.

"Ok, why do I feel like I've stepped in something really intense here?" Ella asked finally, looking between the backs of their heads.

Chloe and Lucifer glanced at each other.

"It's nothing," Chloe said at the same moment that Lucifer said, "You have."

Chloe threw him a look. "Don't worry about it Ella, it won't affect the case."

At least she thought it wouldn't. And yet, after they met this pigheaded comedian and Lucifer crashed his wacked show then nearly accidentally shot him through the nose of his pig puppet… Chloe realised that what both she and Lucifer were going through was definitely affecting the case.

"So it's OK for you to steal someone else's work to further your life plans?" Chloe demanded, unable to stop herself. "No matter the consequences. How do you feel now knowing the decisions you made started a sequence of events that led to another man's _death_?!"

"Yes," agreed Lucifer, his eyes as mad as hers. "To steal another man's identity? His life's work? Did that make you feel powerful, _Bobby_?"

Bobby Lowe looked between them in shock and despair, grasping his bullet grazed arm despairingly. "I… I… I don't-"

"Ok, _geez_ guys," Ella cut in, and though she'd been mad at Bobby, she was getting seriously concerned about her colleagues. She gestured for them to follow her away from the comedian. "What is going on? Do you guys need like a sabbatical or something? That's some serious shit you're spilling out over there."

"He's a filthy thief," muttered Lucifer while Chloe hissed, "He's a criminal."

Ella stared. "Ok…" she said slowly. "I think you guys should call it a night. You know? Take a breather, get some perspective… that kind of thing?"

Chloe didn't say anything, but Lucifer's eyes slid to look at her. "Perhaps… you're right Ella. That might be for the best."

Chloe's eyes snapped up to look at him. "Stop making decisions for me, Lucifer!" she lashed out.

Ella swallowed.

Lucifer's brow puckered a look crossing his face that made Chloe immediately regret her words. She shook her head, not looking at him. "Let's just… let's just go."

"I uh… I think I'll just grab an Uber actually…" Ella said carefully, reading the situation intuitively. "Thanks for… letting me come along, Chloe."

Lucifer and Chloe walked to the car in silence.

Then,

"Detective-"

Chloe stopped him, turning on her heels to face him. "Lucifer I don't know how to deal with this right now, OK?"

Lucifer looked taken aback. "I… of course, I understand-"

Her anger sparked again. "No you _don't_!" she hissed. "I mean you… you've been around forever, you're _God's_ son! And I… my life is meaningless without you! I exist because of _you_! What am I supposed to think about that?!"

Lucifer's eyes darkened. "I told you that you wouldn't want to know this," he said lowly.

"That is _not_ an answer!" snapped Chloe. "I… I'm starting to wonder what decisions I made in life that weren't already planned ahead for me… I don't feel like I know _anything_ anymore!"

Lucifer closed his eyes, his head dropping to face the ground. So she'd realised. She saw now exactly what he'd been trying to tell her. But, he didn't feel any better about her knowing. He felt worse, so, so much worse. "I'm sorry, Chloe…"

"Don't apologise!" hissed Chloe, she didn't know why she was getting so mad at him. She couldn't help it, the anger bubbling up inside of her with her confusion and fear and she had nowhere else to turn. No one else to scream to as to _why_! "What's that supposed to do?! You're sorry your Dad, oh yeah, who's _God_ , made me for you for some test or plan or… or _God_ knows what?!"

"I never wanted this Chloe," Lucifer said lowly, the pain in his voce creating a small shake to his tone.

"Well you didn't have a choice did you!" Chloe was so distressed she couldn't hear Lucifer's pain. "And neither did I! Does anyone?! Or does God just have the monopoly over everything?!"

Lucifer squeezed his eyes shut, his fists clenched as pure anger at his Father raged through his entire being. "There is a choice…" his voice was so quiet Chloe nearly missed it.

"What?" she hissed, her shaking hands roughly shoving her hair behind her ear.

"I should have made it, but I couldn't stay away…" Lucifer looked up suddenly, his eyes dark and churning. "I'm sorry for doing this to you."

Chloe's stomach hardened suddenly, a cold feeling settling in its pit. "What?" she said again, quietly this time. "What are you talking about, Lucifer?"

But, Lucifer could barely restrain the rage building within him. His fists shook, his jaw clenched so tight his teeth nearly cracked. He looked to the sky for a moment, defiance, anger, grief written over his face.

When he looked back to Chloe his eyes were hard and cold and Chloe felt her heart freeze in her chest.

Then, as if things weren't bad enough… there was a soft rustle at Lucifer's back.

If there were ever to be a moment that Chloe was afraid of Lucifer… it was now.

She'd never seen him so enraged, so pained and so dangerously unpredictable. He growled low and deep in his throat, bitter fury biting his tongue. He straightened, his eyes crazed and his wings disappeared as quickly as they'd come. "You won't see me again, Detective," he said, his voice eerily soft and controlled. "Be with your daughter and…Please live your life the way you want to."

And in the blink of an eye and soft flutter of wings in the wind…

He was gone.

Chloe stood there for a very long moment, shock cementing her to the ground. Then,

 _Be with your daughter_.

Trixie.

In a rush everything came bucketing down around her. So maybe everything in her life had been predetermined. Maybe everything had happened for a reason that led her here… but was that the worst thing in life? Without all of those things… without her father dying, without her becoming a cop, meeting Dan… perhaps she would never have had Trixie. And all of that had happened, there was no changing it. Her life was how it was and where it was. And she _didn't_ want to lose Lucifer from it.

Regret hit her like a cold, hard rock in the pit of her stomach. Without heisting, Chloe ran for her car. The engine screeched into gear as she recklessly sped away from the carpark, Lux the only destination on her mind.

This wasn't his fault. This wasn't her fault. Tears blocked her vision for a moment, but she shook them away furiously. She felt sick to her stomach, too many emotions had raged through her body for one day, her head pounding from the incessant onslaught on her mind.

But she knew one thing. One thing for sure.

Lucifer didn't hear her when she arrived. He stood by the window at the end of the lounge. His shirt gone, wings out. In one hand he gripped the leaf-like curved blade Chloe had seen too many times before in his right hand. His left gripped the windowsill. His whole body shook, his face contorted in grief.

A glass was smashed on the floor, the remains of a whiskey bottle not far from it. Pain hit Chloe's heart in waves and she had to clench the muscles around her eyes to stop them from streaming tears where she stood.

She swallowed; finally certain of one thing.

She walked toward Lucifer slowly and he finally heard her, his head turning just to the side so that he could see her.

"Detective," his voice was hard and strained. He clenched his jaw, looking back to the window. "Don't do this."

Chloe shook her head, her resolve steady. "I'm sorry, Lucifer," she said quietly, coming to a halt behind him. "I shouldn't have… this isn't your fault."

Lucifer smashed his fist furiously against the wall beside the window. "I was _selfish_ to show you who I was. _Selfish_ not to leave. I-"

Suddenly, yet slowly, Chloe stopped his words by placing a soft hand on his back, just at the base of wing.

Lucifer froze, the feeling of her touch shooting through him, down his wings, his body, his toes. His breath caught. Everything was still.

Chloe brushed her fingers over the smallest feathers that joined his skin. "Please don't do this to yourself again…" she said quietly.

Lucifer's body shook.

"Please…" she whispered, her voice breaking slightly, but he still didn't move or speak.

"Lucifer," Chloe's voice was tight and he could hear the tears in her eyes. "I don't care if God made this happen. Neither of us had a choice, but…" her breath shook. "Why should we punish each other for it?"

Lucifer buckled further at her words, the pain in his chest so great he was certain it should kill him. His knuckles were white against the window frame, his face contorted with the pain of his emotions, while hot, wet tears squeezed past his clenched lids, slipping slowly down his cheek.

"Chloe…" he could barely get the word past the growing lump in his throat. "You don't know what you're saying…"

Chloe's hand on the edge of his wing tightened over his skin. "I _do_ ," her words were thick, a tear falling from her cheek. "There's a lot I don't know," she continued. Her voice was shaky but determined. "But, I do know for sure… that you… with you, my life…" she swallowed with difficulty, her eyes lifting to the ceiling as she tried to steady herself, her thumb brushing over the base of Lucifer's wing. "My life is better with you, Lucifer… I don't care how it happened, I wouldn't change it for anything."

* * *

 _A/N Pheeeew. So much angst! Thank you so much guys again for all the super lovely feedback, I'm so glad so many of you are still enjoying the story so far! I hope I can keep that up. Who else liked the most recent episode of Lucifer? I so hope there's more stuff like the last scene. I need more emotional development!_


	8. Angels, Demons and Teal Coloured Flowers

Lucifer's hand shook on the blade, his eyes staring into the afternoon's dying light, but seeing nothing. He couldn't describe how he felt, he was too conflicted to choose a side.

Chloe's words hit every tender nerve he had, the touch of her fingers on his wings sent feelings he'd never felt before through his entire body… he wanted to drop everything, let every guard down and just let these feelings envelop him.

But, at the same time he felt cold, raw and torn inside. Anger burned beneath his skin. Anguish and regret ate away at his stomach like rot, slowly consuming him. He felt guilt for wanting Chloe Decker. Fear for what would happen if he had her. If he did just…turn around and embrace her. He longed for the feelings that terrified him. Feelings he couldn't control, so strong and pure and so completely incomprehensible for him. And yet so tainted by the touch of his Father.

Chloe's other hand tentatively came to cover Lucifer's that still gripped Maze's dagger like a vice. "Lucifer…" her voice was careful…quiet, and… afraid.

It was this that made him drop the knife.

What was she afraid of? Not of him? Please not of him.

Lucifer's hand shook, the blade clattering to the floor, and quickly Chloe's hand closed over his, holding it tightly. Then finally Lucifer met her gaze.

And Chloe was not ready for what she saw. She expected to see anger, grief, pain…

But, when Lucifer looked at her… he just looked scared.

"I…" but he didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. And then, Chloe's hand let go, but her arms wrapped around him. He didn't move, his feet rooted to the ground and he stared down at the blonde head that was pressed against his chest.

Then, shakily, yet unable to stop himself, he wrapped his arms around her. One hand rested on her back while the other threaded through her hair at the nape of her neck. He held her closer, resting his chin on the top of her head and closing his eyes. His chest swelled with pain and warmth at the same time, a tear burning the corner of his eye. And his heart throbbed with all he felt for the woman in his arms.

Chloe had never felt so warm and safe and… _loved_ in her life, the feelings flowed over her in gentle waves while all other thought seemed to wash away from her mind. The pain, confusion and fear eased as Lucifer held her closer than should be possible and Chloe could swear she could _see_ the warmth she was feeling through the lids of her eyes…

She slowly fluttered them open, feeling ever so calm and she found that everything around her was white… and warm…and…

Cold! So cold as Lucifer suddenly broke free of her grasp, jumping away, his face stricken as he looked at his wings in abhorrer. The wings that had surrounded her… warmed her, soothed her, made her feel so at peace… so loved.

Yet, he was furious again.

They had acted without his consent. The wings he didn't want. The reminder of everything he wanted nothing to do with permanently attached to his back.

He launched for the knife again, anger rippling through his veins.

"Lucifer, no!" Chloe tried to grab his arm, but he dodged her, clasping the knife in his hand, his eyes dark with fury.

"I don't _want_ them, Detective," he hissed at her. "You don't understand."

Chloe stared at him with sadness in her eyes, unable to feel angry as he was, the feeling of peace still within her. She wondered how his wings had done that. "No, I don't," she said calmly. "But, cutting them off again won't change anything, Lucifer."

Lucifer growled lowly in frustration. "You're only talking like this because of them…" he snarled, gesturing angrily with the dagger. "For which I… apologise," he added with a slight jerk of his head. "I… didn't realise what I was doing."

"What were you doing?" asked Chloe quietly.

Lucifer's glare hardened further. "Something _angels_ do," he spat through his teeth. "Which isn't _me_!" he added his eyes briefly shifting to glare at the ceiling.

"It… felt nice," Chloe found herself saying lamely.

Lucifer's eyes snapped back to look at her. "No, that's just what you think," he hissed quite aggressively. "I just… _soothed_ away all the 'bad' emotions. Gave you no choice but to feel this way. It's _manipulation,"_ finished in disgust.

Chloe's gaze didn't falter as maddened as Lucifer's eyes became. "Well I'm grateful," she told him honestly. "Because all I've been feeling this past week have been _bad_ emotions, as you say. This is… the biggest relief you could have given me."

" _Don't_ say that," Lucifer muttered lowly. "Don't be on their side, on _His_ side."

"I'm _not_ Lucifer," Chloe shook her head, her eyes sad. "I'm on your side. I always have been. But… what's going to happen if you cut them off again? You said yourself they just keep growing back."

"So I'll just cut them off _again_ ," Lucifer said, a mirthless half-smile hooking the corner of his lip and he was beginning to sound unhinged. "It might be… messy, but at least _He_ won't have his way."

Chloe closed her eyes for a moment, taking a breath. "Lucifer," she said steadily. "I'm not saying you need to use them. You don't even have to think about them. Just… tuck them away and forget they're there. But, _please_ stop punishing yourself like this." Chloe caught Lucifer's gaze, watching his jaw clench. "Please," she continued. "If not for yourself… then for me."

She sighed quietly when he didn't say anything. "Look…I'm not going to babysit you, and I can't make you stop…" she said sincerely. "But I'm going to trust you. That for me… you won't do this to yourself again."

She nodded slowly, watching Lucifer's face, his troubled eyes dark. "So I'm going to go home now," she continued, feeling very clear headed for the first time in a week. "I need to see Trixie. But, I'm here for you, OK?" she told him. "We're going to work this whole thing out, together. You don't have to hide who you are with me anymore," she offered him a small smile. "And that's good. I have your back completely, Lucifer."

She moved to pick up her bag from where she'd thrown in when she'd flown into the penthouse. She could feel Lucifer's eyes on her the whole time. She looked up at him, noticing his grip had slackened on the dagger. She hesitated for a moment, then, she softly placed a hand on his arm. "Goodnight," she said quietly, rubbing his forearm gently. She didn't risk any further contact, his body still quite stiff. Instead she turned away, heading to the elevator.

She didn't breathe out until the doors had finally closed. She fell against the wall of the lift, hoping desperately she wasn't making a huge mistake leaving him alone. But, something told her it was the right decision. She couldn't force Lucifer to do anything. But, maybe showing him that she trusted him. She trusted in the amount he cared for her. Then he wouldn't do it again.

* * *

Chloe waited by her front door nervously. Her fresh, clear head had been such a relief. And she'd finally started getting her life back to normal. And one of those things meant…

There was a knock at the door and Chloe jumped slightly before hurrying over.

"Maze," she smiled at the demon in their doorway. "I'm… sorry it took me so long."

Maze's face was impassive for a long moment, making Chloe's stomach churn with nerves.

But then the demon's face broke into a grin and she grabbed Chloe's arm roughly, pulling her into a hug. "It's good to see you, Decker," and Chloe hadn't heard her voice so warm before.

Chloe hugged her back, "Yeah…" she agreed, "You too."

Before much else could be said, there was a loud, ecstatic squeal and Maze's legs were nearly taken out by the 7 year old girl that had been dying to see her.

When they finally got past the doorway and into the lounge, Trixie running off to grab all the things she'd been dying to show to Maze, Chloe turned to face her housemate.

"So… you OK then, Decker?" Maze asked seriously her eyes scanning Chloe's face.

"Uhm… I'm getting there," Chloe told her honestly, taking a seat on the couch.

Maze nodded slowly. "Thanks for… calling."

Chloe shook her head. "I should've ages ago," she looked at her seriously. "Thanks for giving me space."

They paused for a moment when Trixie came back, her arms full of toys.

"Ok, Monkey," Chloe said after a few intense minutes of ninja barby displays. "Pack up your toys, it's late. You'll see Maze in the morning. Go get ready for bed."

It took a little convincing, and a solemnly swear promise from Maze that she would be in soon to read her a story before Trixie left them to talk.

"So… do you think Lucifer is going to be ok?" Chloe asked quietly, leaning forward on the couch.

Maze looked very serious for a moment. "He's been through a lot of… stuff before," she said lowly. "But… this is different."

Chloe nodded, her eyes hard. If Maze said it was bad; well, she knew him better than anyone. "What can I… do?"

Maze looked at her curiously. "Just… treat him the same as always, Decker," she said seriously. "That's what he'd want."

Chloe breathed out slowly, nodding vaguely.

"So…" Maze continued. "How much do you… know?"

"Everything," Chloe said straightaway. Her eyes flickered up to meet the demons.

Maze seemed uncertain.

"I know Amenadiel blessed my parents," Chloe said quietly. "I know my whole life is just… a game piece on a giant board game. My whole reason for existing is…Lucifer."

Maze nodded this time, then, "Mine too," she said abruptly.

Chloe looked at her in confusion.

Maze gave her a look. "I'm a demon, remember?" she pointed out like it was obvious. "Lucifer's demon. I was created by Lucifer _for_ Lucifer."

Chloe stared as the enormity of that struck her. "Well… fuck," she said finally, her rare profanity making Maze grin.

"Welcome to the club, Decker!" she slapped her on the arm. "You're doing like… weirdly well considering you just found this all out."

Chloe shook her head slightly. "Well…" she admitted a little shamefully. "I wasn't at first. But… then Lucifer did this thing…" she continued, for some reason unable to hold Maze's gaze while she told her this. "He didn't mean to… it was his wings or something. Anyway, now I feel… really… serene."

"Eeuck" Maze scoffed immediately, surprising Chloe. "Yup, that's an angel high for you. You'll come down, don't worry."

Chloe stared. "An angel _what_?" she repeated. "You've… had that happen to you too?"

"Oh yeah," Maze told her bombastically. "When I was fucking Amenadiel. That guy gets real-" she broke off, and Chloe thought the demon's cheeks briefly flushed. "Anyway, yeah. Angels, right?"

Chloe just felt really bamboozled. She was talking to a demon about Angels in her living room and somehow it felt so normal.

"Hang on…" Maze said suddenly, a grin taking over her face again. "Did you guys… _fuck?_ "

" _What_? No!" Chloe hissed quickly, her eyes darting to Trixie's closed door while blood painted her face red. "What made you say that?"

"Well how'd it happen?" Maze was far too blasé about this. "Usually that's a pretty… _intimate_ thing…"

"Well he was just… I was… there was a lot going on!" spluttered Chloe. "And we hugged and then it happened."

Maze raised her eyebrows. "Sheesh…" she crooned in amusement. "He really _can't_ control himself around you."

Chloe just stared at Maze for a long moment, feeling incredibly uncomfortable. "Yeah, this is weird," she said finally, standing up. "I think that's enough… about _that_ for tonight," she said scrunching up her nose. "Glad to have you back Maze. See you in the morning," she waved, ignoring the mischievous demon's chuckle before retreating to her room.

* * *

Chloe leant against her car, pulling out her phone. _'I'm here, just waiting on Lucifer. Where are you?'_ she messaged to Dan. He'd called her earlier that day being incredibly cryptic and telling both her _and_ Lucifer to meet him in the middle of Griffith Park.

She looked back up and her breath caught in her throat when she found Lucifer standing right in front of her. And he looked…

Chloe swallowed, a blush creeping up her neck at the little smirk on Lucifer's face. He _knew_ he looked good.

"Well you're looking… better," she managed finally. But, she eyed him closely, seeing her own concerned face looking back at her in his dark irises.

"Well, thank you my dear, I'm _feeling_ better too," he smiled charmingly.

Chloe looked surprised, but she could see his eyes still weren't settled. "And your…wings?" she asked very carefully.

Lucifer stiffened slightly. "Why, tucked away, Detective," he said it so smoothly and casually that Chloe nearly missed the guard in his voice. Nearly. "As you said. And I must say it _does_ feel better. I certainly don't miss the back pain…"

A small little smile finally reached Chloe's shocked lips. "Thank you, Lucifer…" she told him seriously, her voice quiet.

"Yes, well," Lucifer shrugged looking away. "I'd be better off putting my time and energy into catching the Sinnerman rather than all that messy grooming… quite time consuming you see."

Chloe inclined her head to the side. At least it was progress. "That's… good, I think," she said slowly.

"It is," agreed Lucifer. "And when we find him, we can punish him together. For both of us."

Chloe felt a little chill at the way Lucifer said 'punish', but she pushed it aside; she'd heard him like this before.

"Anyway," Lucifer was continuing. "Where is your ex? And why are we meeting him here? I have to say he's not normally so oddly… cryptic?"

"Yeah I dunno," sighed Chloe, glancing at her phone. "But he's here. Come on."

They began to walk down the path and Chloe felt her neck reddening again as all she could feel was Lucifer's eyes on her as she walked.

She threw him a look, noticing that he was watching her with that same look he had in his eyes when he'd demanded to see her back to check for wings. _"To see if you're an angel sent to destroy me."_

There was both curiosity and uncertainty in his gaze.

"Are you looking for something in particular?" she demanded, feeling awfully self-conscious.

Lucifer merely flashed her a smile. "What you said the other night, Detective…" he asked her casually, but Chloe was getting better at hearing the tentative edge to his voice now. "About… how you wouldn't change anything… did you mean that?"

Chloe stared at him. "Yeah, of course," she said frowning. "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't."

Lucifer still wasn't satisfied. "You don't regret… meeting me? Not at all?"

Chloe stopped walking, turning to look at Lucifer, her brow pinched. "No, Lucifer," she said very seriously. "Not at all."

Lucifer still didn't seem convinced. "Hm," he hummed simply. "Well I'm sure you're also still feeling freakishly fine with everything too?" he didn't hide his stiffness as well this time.

Chloe narrowed her eyes. "I said what I said before your… thing happened."

Lucifer let out a short laugh. "Ha, my 'thing', that's what we're calling my evil, manipulative wings taking over?"

Chloe gave him a flat look. "Yeah, your thing," she told him blandly. "And despite what you might _want_ to think, Lucifer, because I know you like to think that everyone is out to get you, I am… glad I met you."

"Glad?" Lucifer repeated dubiously.

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "You know, you're surprisingly insecure considering all of your… bravado."

Lucifer let out a disbelieving laugh. "Bravado? Excuse me Detective, but I think you mean my charm and confidence," he told her, trotting to catch up with her as she began walking again. "And I am most certainly not _insecure_ ," he added with a disgruntled shake of his head, frowning at Chloe.

Then, "Hey guys," Dan sounded serious, approaching them from behind. "Thanks for coming."

Chloe turned to face him, however Lucifer continued to eye her over with that same curiously contemplative look.

"What's going on Dan?" she asked, trying to ignore Lucifer's gaze.

Finally, the Devil turned to her ex instead. "Yes, Dan _ielle_ ," he said lightly. "You're not known to be so… ambiguous."

"Yeah well we couldn't talk at the precinct," muttered Dan. "It's about the… new Lieutenant."

"Who?" quipped Lucifer.

Dan gave him a blank look. "Marcus Pierce? He's been here like a week, man."

"Oh him, I forgot…"

Chloe hid a small amused smile. "What about him?"

Dan looked between them uncomfortably. "Well he's…" he stopped when Lucifer wandered off, seemingly distracted by the… flowers. "Are you serious?" he said angrily, attempting to exchange a disgruntled look with Chloe, but her eyes were on Lucifer. He gestured in irritated disbelief, "It's been like two seconds," he muttered under his breath. "Hey," he snapped at Lucifer, "This is to do with you, you know."

"Hm?" Lucifer hummed distractedly, now leaning to inspect a particular bush. "Well I'm sure it's riveting, do continue."

Lucifer picked one of the flowers, twirling it through his fingers as he inspected the delicate, teal coloured petals.

Dan rolled his eyes in frustration. "He wants information," he said, looking at Chloe instead. "On Lucifer. He's… doing some kind of secret investigation into him."

"What, why?" frowned Chloe, glancing at Lucifer when he came back to stand beside her.

"Why not?" Lucifer said idly, now looking between Chloe and the flower. "I'm terribly mysterious. I've been told that's quite alluring."

"Uhuh," Dan said dully, shaking his head in disbelief. "I'm sure there couldn't be any other reason than that at all," he said sarcastically. "And you know it might help if you stopped being so damn weird at the precinct. _And_ with cases, you can't-"

Dan broke off.

For Lucifer had just gently lifted a hand to Chloe's cheek, while the other carefully threaded the flower through the hair behind her ear.

Chloe was rooted to the spot the moment he touched her, her breathing catching in her throat while a tingle starting from beneath Lucifer's fingers soared through her skin. When he'd finished, he inspected his work, looking between the colour of the flower and Chloe's eyes. He nodded approvingly, then turned back to Dan.

"And why do you know all of this, Danielle?" he asked casually as thought there'd been no interruption.

Dan was frowning, looking between Chloe's light blush in her cheeks, the flower and Lucifer. "What is going on?" he demanded harshly.

"I know, it matches her eyes, lovely isn't it?" quipped Lucifer lightly and Chloe blinked, finally breaking herself from the trance she didn't realise she was in. "I must say I _am_ surprised you care so much about me to inform me of this," Lucifer then continued casually. "I suppose he wanted all of the information _you_ gathered on me," he added with a charming smile.

"Well… yeah," Dan muttered, not bothering to ask how Lucifer knew about that and also unable to stop his eyes from darting back to the flower. "But, I never found anything… substantial."

"Of course you didn't," smirked Lucifer. "I've nothing to hide. I may be the Devil, but the truth will always be a point of pride for me."

Dan grimaced. "Yeah, sure. Look, this guy… means business. The fact that you 'didn't exist' six years ago might look just a tad suspicious to him, don't you think?"

"What are you saying, Dan?" Chloe finally found her voice.

"I just wanted to give you the heads up," Dan sighed. "Maybe you can try to get _him_ to bring his freak show act down a notch."

Chloe glanced at Lucifer who seemed to be finding the whole thing amusing. "Well," he smiled. "My many thanks for the 'heads up', Detective Espinoza," he said, deciding to flatter him by using his name. "Ah, excuse me," he added as his phone buzzed in his pocket. "My demon, best take this."

As soon as he walked away, Dan turned on Chloe who was looking at Lucifer and thinking just how obviously _not_ human he was sometimes.

"What the Hell, Chloe?" he demanded. "Don't tell me you're actually giving that guy a second chance?!"

"What?" Chloe was completely taken aback.

"I can't believe you," Dan continued. "After Candy, that jerk does not deserve-"

"Hey," Chloe cut in angrily. "Firstly, you don't actually know anything about that. And secondly? You're the one meeting us in the middle of a park to help Lucifer!"

Dan chewed on his lip in irritation. "Yeah well he also saved your life with that formula before he disappeared so…" he shrugged nonchalantly. "But, _him_? Seriously Chloe? You can do so much better."

"Excuse me?" Chloe snapped furiously. "Not that anything is actually go on there, because it isn't. It's also _none_ of your business!"

Chloe stomped away, heading after Lucifer.

"Oh nothing's going on?" Dan called after her in irritation. "You still have the flower in your hair!"

"Yeah?" Chloe threw back, not turning around. "Well, maybe I like it!"

* * *

 _A/N Thank you again so much for the awesome feedback! So glad so many of you liked the last chapter! Sorry this one wasn't as angsty :P hopefully that's ok. Can't promise it will last... Also wanted to thank all the guest reviewers and Lilo that I can't reply to, your reviews mean a lot to me and thank you! So glad you like the story!_


	9. He is the Devil

Lucifer stood alone in his bedroom in nothing but his suit pants, the rest of his outfit laid out on the bed behind him while he stood before his elegantly framed, full length mirror.

He'd been standing there for at least 5 minutes, drowning in the dark depths of his own eyes. Then finally, he let out a low breath and slowly unfurled his wings. He'd done as Chloe asked. He hadn't cut them off. For _her_. In fact… mostly everything he did now days was for her. It had been worth it to see the happy relief in those stunning teal eyes of hers when he'd seen her earlier that day.

But, it also meant he needed to come to terms with his new, feathery limbs himself. The idea had him in quite the internal turmoil. For _her_ he would keep them. But, of course his Father would have known that. He hated the very thought that his Dad was implicitly using her again to get his son to do as he wished. And yet he still did it. For _her_.

But, Chloe was right. He didn't have to use them. He _wouldn't_ use them. Never.

He was never the angel his Father wanted. No form of punishment or test or _manipulation_ could transform him. His wings bristled slightly as another wave of cold anger rippled through his body. His glare hardened in the mirror and his clenched his fists as his eyes remained dark and brown.

Lucifer lashed out suddenly, slamming his fist into the glass and watching as half of the pieces shattered to the floor, his hand left unmarked, but shaking with his inner fury.

He'd hated his true face. The scorched, torn image of himself created the day he fell from Heaven. The day his Father condemned him forever. The day his Mother abandoned him. His siblings cast him aside. He'd never been so completely alone. Burned and feared and despised.

Lucifer glared at the half of his face he could see in the cracked mirror as he remembered that day, eternities ago.

The anger didn't come first. No, not at first. Initially… he was terrified. Silence surrounded him. And darkness. Not even the light from his wings could break the infinite blackness. He was no longer the Lightbringer. That was the beginning of his punishment. He'd begged for forgiveness that day. He was lost, anguished, and alone. And he'd _begged_. Pleaded, prayed. No one answered his calls.

And then the demons came.

Anger filled him, bitterness drove him. His face tormented him. The Devil was made that day. And as much as he despised himself… That face had made him who he is. He would never forget and he would never forgive.

And now, his Father had taken it away from him. Stuck pretty wings on his back like he'd never cast him out. Never abandoned him. Never _destroyed_ him.

Lucifer thrust his shoulders back, whipping his wings away. The urge to carve them off raged through his every muscle. He pictured Chloe's face, the small smile, the honest relief… He couldn't stand the thought of her disappointment. Not when it was in _him_.

So for now, he was trapped in this conundrum. But, at least he wasn't alone anymore. Chloe had his back, she hadn't left after coming to terms with his true identity. He despised his Father all the more for creating such a perfect trap for him. One that he just couldn't escape from. Because he didn't want to. _Why should we punish each other for it?_ No words had ever helped him as much as those. Perhaps she was right. Why should they suffer for his Father? Lucifer wished he could completely embrace those thoughts. But, deep down, he just couldn't shake the feeling that he was playing right into his Father's hands.

However, when his phone buzzed on his bedside table, 'The Detective' lighting up his screen, all other thought vanished, his heart skipping ever so slightly while a little smile instantly graced his lips.

* * *

Chloe finished tying off her braid with a quick flick of her wrist, then stood up, looking around for her bag. She felt oddly jittery, which only increased when her eyes fell on the teal flower resting next to her keys.

There was a lot going on in her mind. Lucifer, the Devil. The being as old as eternity, God's most beautiful son, a fallen angel… who now owned a club and lived in LA, seemingly wanting to just live a normal, reasonably 'human' life. He liked to consult for the LAPD, solve murders and work with Detective Decker.

And she could not stop thinking about him. Because… he cared about her, and she knew that. Hell, from what she'd seen in her dreams… nearly everything he did was for her. She was attempting to comprehend that. Even since he'd found out what she was. A 'gift' from his Father…

Chloe shook her head, grasping her keys and picking up her bag. She didn't like thinking about that. For every time she thought about how much she cared for Lucifer… she was jabbed in the chest with the fact that her whole life was planned for out for that specific purpose. And she didn't blame Lucifer, not one bit, but it did make her just a little scared of the ever growing feelings she had for him. Feelings that Lucifer had madly fumed weren't real the only night they'd spoken of it.

But, Chloe knew they were real. She knew it every time she checked the time on her phone to see if she could leave to see Lucifer yet. She knew every time he smiled at her and her heart stuttered in her chest. She knew when she'd seen how broken he was… his cold hatred for his wings…and yet for her, he'd kept them.

So, suffice to say, she had a lot on her mind.

Finally, the clock hit five and she could jump in her car to pick up the Devil and work on a case.

She pulled up outside Lux and rang his phone to tell him she was here. Chloe tried to push away the irritating nerves that were rolling in her stomach, squash the endless stream of thoughts that taunted her mind before Lucifer could reach her car.

She didn't succeed very well.

"Good evening, Detective," Lucifer smiled graciously at Chloe as he slid into the passenger seat of her car. His eyes gazed over her, travelling from her braided hair that glinted with gold underneath the lit streetlamp beside her car, to the small, genuine smile that lifted her delicate, pink lips. He swallowed. "You look lovely," he told her sincerely and his eyes just caught a light blush crossing her cheeks.

Chloe let out a small nervous laugh, "Thank you…" she muttered shyly. She cleared her throat quickly. "So um, you think you'll be able to withstrain yourself with the erhm, inappropriate jokes this evening?"

Lucifer grinned wickedly. "Don't worry, Detective. I promise they'll be so miniscule you won't even notice them."

Chloe shook her head, trying to hold back her smile, but failing. "You're unbelievable."

"An appropriate term for me," he smirked. Then, "Which is why I still can't believe you're letting Detective _Douche_ handle the show…" he added in a mutter, sighing woefully. "He's intruding on our Devil Detective Duo…" Lucifer frowned suddenly. "This isn't the way to the bar," he pointed out, then he groaned heavily. " _Don't_ tell me we're picking him up too?"

Chloe laughed slightly, shaking her head at his antics. "Why does it matter?"

"Haven't you ever heard the saying two's a couple, three's a crowd?"

Chloe rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help the funny feeling she got in her stomach when he referred to them as a 'couple', though she knew he hadn't intended it that way. "Yeah, well try to be nice, would you?"

Lucifer gave short laugh. "I thought you googled me, Detective," he said wistfully. "I don't believe _I've_ ever read anything about the 'nice' Devil."

"Uhuh…" hummed Chloe. "And I've heard you shouldn't trust everything you read."

Lucifer smiled at her. "That's why you're such an excellent Detective," he said slyly. He watched as she tried to hold back a smile and then he smirked mischievously. "Because you listen to me, of course," he added smoothly.

Chloe gave him a disbelieving look, but that same smile still played about her lips. She eyed Lucifer from the corner of her eye, feeling a nervous hopefulness inside her. She was beginning to feel like maybe this was all going to be ok. Her world had been turned upside down… yet somehow everything seemed to be back to normal. At least that's what she hoped.

They finally arrived at the bar with Dan in tow, his nerves for his impending stand up making him even more 'douchy' than usual according to Lucifer. The moment the car came to a halt, the Devil launched out of his seat, appearing around by Chloe's door in no time at all.

"What are you doing?" Chloe gave him a bamboozled look when he opened her door, extending a hand to her.

"Well a Detective needs proof," he smiled charmingly. "I _can_ be nice. To certain people."

Chloe shook her head, a wry look on her face, but she took his hand, stepping out of the car. She supposed things would never be 'normal' when Lucifer was around.

Lucifer smirked at the look on her face, watching her walk ahead toward the bar. Before he could follow, Dan stopped him.

"Hey," he said lowly, his eyes also following Chloe before they switched back to stare at Lucifer steadily. "What are you doing?"

Lucifer smiled innocently. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Look man," Dan tried to level with him. "We all appreciate your help, ok? And I know you're…"

Lucifer raised his eyebrows, watching Dan in amusement. "I'm what?" he queried lightly.

Dan gave him a look. " _You_. With women. But… whatever you're playing at with Chloe-"

Lucifer's smirk vanished. "I'm not 'playing at' anything with the Detective," he cut in sharply.

Dan wasn't perturbed by Lucifer's attitude change. "I know you care about her," he continued a little stiffly. "But, I don't think you realise how much you hurt her with that… 'Candy' stunt. So just… don't play games with her, man." Dan gave him one last look, feeling incredibly awkward before turning away toward the bar, leaving Lucifer staring solemnly after him.

When Lucifer finally followed he found Chloe alone at the bar. He watched her from afar for a moment, his brow puckered. He didn't understand what Dan had said. He wasn't 'playing games' with Chloe. He didn't have to think about such trivial, 'human' things like that around her. He was just being himself. Could that hurt Chloe?

Before he could think too far on it, a man had approached Chloe at the bar. Lucifer raised an eyebrow in amused disbelief; poor sod. He had no chance. Then, he eyes narrowed suddenly when Chloe just _had_ to be polite and smile at the bastard.

"Go on, lovely," the man was saying. "Let me buy you a drink. New stand ups tonight, you'll probably need it."

Before Chloe could respond however, Lucifer's dark chuckle sounded from behind her. "What a thoughtful gentleman you've found here," he crooned lightly, standing so close to Chloe she could almost feel the heat from his body. "He must have heard Espinoza is up next…" he smirked. "Will you buy _me_ a drink too?"

The man just stared between them looking completely perplexed. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. He tried one more time, failed, then shook his head and walked away.

Chloe shook her head in disbelief. "Lucifer I am perfectly capable or either accepting or denying drink offers made to me."

"Well of course you are, Detective," Lucifer agreed seriously, but mischief glimmered in his eyes. "You're more than capable. I was merely trying to help you let the poor man down gently. I'm being nice, you see."

Chloe raised her eyebrows, unable to hide a smile this time. She laughed in disbelief. "Oh really?" she quipped. "And what if I was going to accept his thoughtful offer?"

Lucifer laughed this time. "Well, don't be silly, Detective."

Chloe stared at him, her mouth open in amused disbelief. "Excuse me?" she asked with raised eyebrows. "And what makes you so sure?"

Lucifer gave her a sceptical look. "Detective, there are _so_ many reasons. But, the most important one is that _I'm_ here."

Chloe stomach flipped, but she gave him a vapid look. "You don't have the monopoly on me, Lucifer," she told him simply. "And for the record, I'd have said no to anyone, _including_ you. We're on a case." Chloe glanced around the room. "Speaking of which we should find a seat," she added, going into work mode. "Look, there's a table. Come on."

Lucifer frowned after her. He didn't like being told she'd have said no to him. Even though, of course she would; they were working and it was hard enough to get her to drink off duty. He also didn't like that he wasn't allowed to chase men away from her, for every instinct he had felt that was the only thing to do. He realised how obsessive that sounded and was beginning to wonder if what Dan said held any merit to him. He followed Chloe to the table.

The first stand up act was terrible. The second, subpar, and the third so dreary Lucifer was ready to fall asleep. Surely Dan's couldn't be too far off?

"Are you _sure_ you don't want that drink, Detective?" Lucifer murmured, glancing at Chloe. She had her fingers pressed to the bridge of her nose as she stared at the stage in what looked like disbelief.

A small smile tickled Chloe's lips and she glanced back at Lucifer. "Dan's on next, we'll be out of here soon."

Lucifer eyed her over, her face looking particularly pretty under the dim lights of the bar. He thought back on Dan's stupid words, ' _You don't realise how much you hurt her…_ '

He did it to _protect_ her. He had to do it. He had no other choice. He glanced at her again, his brow furrowing. But, he didn't want to hurt her. He never wanted to hurt her. He _hated_ the fact that he had.

He tried to push that out of his mind, the thoughts making him angry. Dan didn't understand. He was a Douche – what would he know? Lucifer fingered the tomato in his suit pocket as Dan's act was finally announced onto the stage. He rolled his eyes at Chloe when they called him 'devilishly handsome' and then he smirked darkly, gripping the tomato tighter. This would surely erase those words ' _you hurt her, you hurt her, you hurt her'_ from echoing through his mind.

By the time the night was over, the suspect caught and questioned bringing them to their next lead, Chloe found herself mulling furiously over Lucifer referring to the people he slept with as 'Devil Bunnies, or Lucifans'. The way he'd said, 'Devil Bunnies' was awfully cute yet made her feel both irritatingly jealous as well as annoyed. She didn't want to think of herself as an aspiring Devil Bunny. And she certainly didn't want to be _jealous_ of his other 'Devil Bunnies'. She knew it was stupid, but it was just an unwanted reminder of the unlikelihood of anything happening between her and Lucifer. He had his life. He'd made his choice. Made her choice for her.

"Detective," Lucifer came over to her at her desk, his usual façade in place. But, he frowned when he reached her. "Are you alright?"

Chloe looked up at him. "Yeah," she shook her head, frowning away her annoying thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine," she muttered. "You can head home if you want," she added, shuffling through her paperwork. "I'm sure you've got other things you'd rather be doing by this time of night," she glanced at him briefly. "Thanks for helping."

Lucifer's frown deepened. "What's wrong, Detective?" he questioned again, leaning his hands on her desk to look at her closer.

"Nothing, Lucifer," Chloe insisted with a sigh. "Just, go home. OK?" she nodded at him, forcing a smile.

Lucifer shook his head, eyeing her quizzically. "No, something's happened. This is quite a mood change," he wiggled a finger at her, sparking her annoyance.

She huffed in irritation. "Really?" she said flatly. She glared at him, then before she could stop herself, "Well. I'm just concerned about all your _Devil Bunnies_ that are sorely missing your attention."

She didn't look at him, roughly shoving some files into her drawer.

Lucifer looked taken aback, but his brow was pinched.

Chloe glanced at him, feeling her cheeks flush shamefully. "I shouldn't have said that," she huffed. "I'm sorry. I know, you're the Devil. _I know_. I'm just… being stupid," she muttered irritably, trying desperately to regain control of these ridiculous emotions. "Just uhm… go home. I'll see you tomorrow."

Lucifer looked down, fiddling with the ring on his finger slowly. "You're right," he said finally, his voice low and impossible to read. "Of course, I am the Devil. You didn't always believe it, but you've always known who I am, Detective."

Chloe grit her teeth; yeah obviously she _knew_ that. "Yes, I know," she began, but Lucifer cut her off.

"So you should also _know_ , Detective," he spoke very seriously. "That I would never… _never_ label you as such."

Chloe stilled, staring at the papers on her desk. He'd seen straight through her, known exactly what she was upset about.

"Look…" Lucifer sighed this time when Chloe didn't say anything. "I'm not going to apologise for who I am, Detective," he began lowly.

But, Chloe finally found her voice. "No, Lucifer that's not what I want," she shook her head, looking up at him.

"Then I'm not sure what you want of me, Detective," Lucifer cut in a little sharply. "AndI can't," he broke off, looking away angrily. "I can't have what _I_ want."

Chloe held his gaze, feeling regret wash over her as she saw the pain back in Lucifer's eyes.

"I… apologise for upsetting you, Detective," Lucifer looked away, twisting his ring and putting his wall back up. "That's the last thing I ever want to do." His eyes flashed back to Chloe's face for the briefest moment. Then, "Goodnight," he muttered, turning swiftly on his heels and exiting the precinct before Chloe had the chance to utter a word.

* * *

Lucifer was late to meet Chloe the next day. He'd been brooding with a bottle of whiskey through the night and most of the day. He felt trapped in a situation that had no escape. He couldn't have what he wanted because what he wanted was Chloe. And he couldn't stay away from her because… she was all that he wanted. But, all he seemed capable of doing in this sick juggling act was upsetting her.

Dan's words taunted him: that he didn't realise how he hurt her. Amenadiel's words taunted him, when he'd berated him over what he did with Candy… not casting a thought to how it would hurt Chloe.

It didn't seem like he could do anything right. Which should make sense… considering he was the Devil. Perhaps this was his eternal punishment. To constantly fuck everything up.

Lucifer sucked in a last drag from his cigarette in front of the warehouse he'd meant to meet Chloe at earlier before thrusting it to the ground, and kicking it out with his foot. He glanced at the Detective's car that was out front before heading inside.

His footsteps seemed far too loud and the puppet costumes were seriously creepy. He frowned, an unsettling feeling spreading over him. He walked slower, quietening his footsteps, and finally… he heard voices.

A woman's… the woman who worked for Bobby Lowe, what was her name? He didn't care. He could hear Chloe's voice too. What was she saying? Put down the… _gun?_

Lucifer's gut froze, his eyes filling with panic. He didn't hesitate, barely noticing how fast he had moved. All he knew was Chloe was in danger. She was in danger because he had been late.

His eyes finally fell on the Detective, she held her gun, but it was pointed to the ground. In front of her stood the scum of the woman who was threatening his Detective.

Anger flared inside him, fury raging through his veins.

And that was when Chloe heard him. There was a sharp rustle that echoed through the warehouse and before Chloe knew what was happening, Sheila was whipped away from before her, the woman's gun clattering to the ground.

And Lucifer was there. He was terrifying, taller than she'd ever realised and suddenly, so harshly Chloe was reminded of what he was. For Lucifer wasn't human. He was so far beyond her comprehension. He was an all-powerful, _celestial_ being. And those wings Chloe thought so beautiful… were also so deadly.

Tiny feathers that rimmed the edges stood sharply like razors along every trimming. The longest, largest feathers that splayed out along the bottom of his wings suddenly resembled long, savage daggers.

And Lucifer held Sheila by the throat, high in the air against the pillar; the woman's eyes wild with fear, her hands scrambling, clawing at his hand that choked her.

"Lucifer…" Chloe breathed, trying to shout, but her voice wasn't working. She shook herself, taking a shaky step forward. "Lucifer," he voice was stronger this time. "Put her down, please, put her down!" she urged desperately, watching in fear as the woman's life was slipping away. "Lucifer, _stop!_ "

Lucifer's face swung round to look at her sharply, anger swimming in his eyes. "Why?" he hissed at her. "I'm the _Devil_ , Detective, _remember?!_ " his eyes were boggling from his sockets, rage racing through every fibre. "And she… It was _my_ fault she had you!"

"Lucifer…" Chloe said quietly this time. She shook her head sadly. "You don't control what people do to each other," she insisted urgently, knowing this went to much deeper than any of this. This ate away at the heart of him. "She chose to pull a gun on me, not you!" Chloe continued. "And we have her now. You have her. Let her go and we'll bring her in. OK? That's… that's what we do, remember?" she watched Lucifer breathe heavily, Sheila beginning to go still in his grip. "We capture the criminals for punishment," she continued quietly, but earnestly. "We don't kill them."

Finally, _finally_ Lucifer let her go, dropping her slowly to the ground, the woman coughing and spluttering deplorably. Chloe hurried over, her eyes on Lucifer, watching as his feathers slowly drooped back down, folding gently back among themselves.

Lucifer turned his head slowly to the side, his dark eyes slowly gazing up his wing. "Well done, _Dad_ …" he hissed suddenly, his voice quiet, but icy cold. His eyes suddenly snapped up to look directly at Chloe and her heart jutted in her chest while she stilled. "See what you can make me do?" he snarled, slowly turning his body toward her, his eyes maddened. "For you… I kept them," he was speaking so quietly, and yet every word was so loud in Chloe's ears. "For you I _used_ them…" the words slid off his tongue viciously. " _Everything_ I do…" he stopped right in front her and she stared at him, frozen to the spot. " _Why_?" he demanded.

Chloe swallowed, her eyes glued to Lucifer's. "I…"

But then, Lucifer turned away, his wings disappearing and finally Chloe could breathe.

And then reality dawned on her… Her thoughts of things going back to normal had never seemed so naïve. For there was no way this could ever be normal. Nothing about this was normal. Her life would never be normal again.

* * *

A/N

 _Thank you again so much guys for the lovely feedback! Seriously keeps me writing. I stayed up very late again to get this finished and have to get up for work in like 4 hours so i hope there aren't too many mistakes and it all rounded out ok... hmm... don't even know what I'm trying to say here. Anyway. Thank you! hope t's ok!_


	10. Mazikeen Smith and Detective Decker

Chloe handcuffed Sheila, though it wouldn't have mattered if she didn't. The woman was a deplorable mess, curled up and shaking with fear on the floor from what had just happened.

She hesitated a few feet from Lucifer where he stood with his back to her, uncannily still. Suddenly, his head turned to the side, and he caught her gaze from the corner of his eye and he'd clearly felt her watching him.

He broke their contact, looking down to the ground before pulling a cigarette from a little silver case in his pocket out and lighting it. "Do I frighten you now, Detective?" he asked finally, his voice cool and impassive.

Chloe shook her head, though she knew he couldn't see it. "No, Lucifer," she said evenly, though her eyes flickered to the sobbing mess of a woman on the floor in the corner. "If that was your intention, I'm afraid it didn't work."

Lucifer exhaled his drag roughly, turning around to look at Chloe finally. "Of course it wasn't my intention," he snarled angrily.

Chloe held his gaze steadily, her eyes piercing. "I think we need to talk," she said firmly.

Lucifer inclined his head to the side, holding that piercing gaze with difficulty while he took another drag. "We are talking," he said coolly, throwing her a fake smile.

Chloe's gaze hardened, she glanced at the sobbing Sheila before moving closer to Lucifer and lowering her voice. "No, Lucifer," she said seriously. "About us," she hesitated, watching an array of emotion cross Lucifer's face, and he broke their gaze, looking at the lit cigarette between his fingers instead. "Lucifer-"

"Detective," he cut in lowly. "I don't think this is the time or the place," he told her, throwing a pointed glance at Sheila.

But, Chloe shook her head, holding her resolve. "It has to be," she said firmly. "With you there's _never_ a good time or place because you'll find a way out and you'll put all of your walls back up and we'll never discuss… this."

Lucifer's face was completely unreadable, his eyes intense as they bored into Chloe's. "And what is 'this' exactly, Detective?" his voice was cool and aloof.

Chloe sighed softly. "This is… the fact that you think anything that you feel… or… or that I feel is some kind of trick," she said tentatively, yet firmly. "Or ploy or… _mind game_ by your Father-"

Lucifer's brow furrowed darkly and he threw his cigarette aside, suddenly stepping closer to Chloe. "That's because it _is_."

Chloe didn't falter. "Well…" she said, watching him steadily. "I don't agree."

Lucifer exhaled slowly, crushing his cigarette butt under his shoe. "I thought you'd realised how… manipulative my Father is by now…" he said lowly.

"Yeah, it seems like he is," agreed Chloe carefully. "But…" she breathed in, her nerves shaking her breath ever so slightly. "I trust myself more than that," she said simply. "And I trust you."

Lucifer stared at her, his eyes dizzy with too many thoughts, his lips parted slightly while his brow furrowed deeply. Then, he broke their gaze, suddenly moving over to pull Sheila from her state on the ground. The woman whimpered when he neared her, curling up into a ball. "We should get this _mess_ to her new home, don't you think?" he said darkly, not looking at Chloe.

Chloe frowned, a twinge of anger flittering through her. "What, that's too much is it Lucifer?" she demanded, no longer caring if Sheila heard them. "You're just going to shut down any time we touch the subject of-"

"Chloe," Lucifer's voice wasn't angry this time, wasn't harsh, it was pained. "Please don't."

He looked up at her, Chloe's words catching in her throat.

"I've already been through this…" he continued, his voice strained. "And I can't… I won't go through it again."

He bent down, forcing Sheila to her feet as much as she strained to get away from him and began pulling her to the exit. Chloe followed him, her brow furrowed and she had too many words dancing on the tip of her tongue. She wanted to shout at him that it wasn't fair. That he couldn't decide that for the both of them. She wanted to make him listen, make him see, but she knew it would do nothing. She felt completely helpless. The more she pushed the more he closed off.

"Then what did you mean by what you said?" Chloe managed finally when they reached her car.

Lucifer shoved Sheila in the back before slamming the door and turning around to face Chloe. "Detective, you are completely immune to my abilities," he said quietly, glaring at the woman in the back seat for a moment longer. "In fact somehow they even seem reversed," he frowned, finally meeting Chloe's eyes once more. "For I am in no way immune to you…" he said the words so quietly that Chloe nearly missed them. Then, quite abruptly, "Time to go, I believe," he said sharply. "My apologies for… losing my temper, Detective," he told her seriously and before she could demand what he meant by those words in moments he was in his own car and already driving off.

* * *

When Chloe finally finished everything at the precinct she was exhausted. She stared out onto the road as she drove home, the street lights blurring past her, the sound of tiers on bitumen humming in her ears.

' _I've already been through this…I can't… I won't go through it again…'_

Chloe blinked furiously. That wasn't fair. He wasn't alone in this. The least he could do is talk to her.

' _So… none of it… was real?'_

Tears prickled at Chloe's eyes this time as she remembered his face from her dream. It _was_ real! Maybe they'd been pushed together, but that didn't change their feelings. That didn't change what he'd done for her, or she for him. The things they'd sacrificed for each other. She remembered the soft touch of his hand on her cheek when he thought it was real, the tenderness in his eyes when he'd looked at her like she was the only thing in this world that mattered to him.

Chloe gripped the steering wheel too tightly, her eyes stinging as she angrily held back her tears. Why couldn't he trust her? Trust himself? How much had he been manipulated through his life that he'd become so guarded, so mistrustful, so sure that everyone was out to get him in one way or another.

Chloe blinked again, the tears in her eyes blurring her vision, making her see an odd, white light ahead of her. She shook her head, trying to clear it, but the light was growing, getting brighter… and brighter, and larger and-

Chloe slammed on the breaks, squinting her eyes shut as the light was so bright she couldn't see! It burned her lids, surrounded her!

The car came skidding to a halt, and suddenly the light was gone. Chloe opened her eyes slowly, feeling incredibly shaken, but there wasn't another car in sight, no person… no light.

Scared for herself Chloe drove the rest of the way home incredibly slowly and carefully, by the time she pulled into her driveway she felt exhausted.

She dropped her things on the couch when she made it inside, ducking in to kiss her sleeping daughters head, tucking the blankets around her carefully before ending up collapsed against the kitchen bench.

She stared around for a moment, shaking the thought of that white light out of her head before spontaneously grabbing Maze's vodka that she'd left out on the bench. She took a shot then nearly choked.

She was not a straight vodka drinker.

"Wow, Decker, impressive."

Chloe put the bottle down. "How do you drink that stuff on your cereal?" she spluttered, turning to look at the demon that had appeared from her room.

Maze chuckled, "What's got you sculling my vodka?" she came to sit beside her.

Chloe laughed oddly, finding herself taking another swig of vodka. The second attempt no easier than the first. "Acchhk…" she choked, grasping her throat. "Oh you know," she rasped. "Just the Devil."

Maze rolled her eyes. "What's he done now?"

Chloe shook her head at the counter. "It's not what he's done, it's just…" she glanced at Maze feeling unsure. "I dunno…" she sighed, letting her head fall against her arms on the counter.

Maze frowned curiously. "Look I… won't pretend that I 'get' whatever it is between you two…" she said slowly. "All I know is… Lucifer's changed a lot since he met you."

Chloe turned her head to the side to look at Maze, no idea where she was going with this.

Maze grabbed the vodka herself, feeling very awkward. She took a long gulp. "Look, I'm just saying… whatever it is. You guys will be able to work it out."

Chloe frowned, looking at the demon curiously. "Maybe that's it…" she mumbled. She sat up slowly. "I need to work it out…" she grabbed her laptop across the bar suddenly. "Maze have you found any leads into the Sinnerman?" she asked urgently, opening up her browser.

Maze raised her eyebrows, a smirk crossing her face. "Not much," she said lowly. "Toughest bounty I've had, but…" her smirk grew. "Only makes it more fun, right?"

Chloe threw her a look. "Only you would say that," she shook her head. Then, she glanced at Maze again. "Who do you think would do this to Lucifer?" she asked seriously. "Would it… really be someone that, uh, God sent? Like… are we looking for another angel?"

Maze's eyes narrowed, "I'm not sure…" she said lowly. "It has to be someone extremely powerful to do that… so it seems the most likely," she caught Chloe's gaze, her eyes dark and serious. "But, it also seems the most obvious."

Chloe nodded seriously, though she had no comprehension of what that meant. "Right…" she muttered. "So, how do we look for them? Where do we even start?"

Maze smirked darkly, clearly enjoying being the one to work on a case with Chloe. "I've been looking for anything out of the ordinary… it's hard to find. Accidents that weren't actually accidents, you know… that sort of thing."

"Right," Chloe nodded quickly. "Because… they're not human. So… you're looking for anything to connect something to the supernatural?"

Chloe couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth.

Maze nodded, her eyes glimmering. "This is fun," she crooned. "And yeah, that's exactly right."

Chloe exhaled slowly, looking back to her laptop. This was going to take a while.

* * *

"So you left," said Doctor Martin blankly.

Lucifer sighed, crossing one leg over the other and leaning back on the therapists couch. "Well, yes of course I left," he told her insistently. "She's… confused clearly. I was doing what's best for her."

Linda shook her head disapprovingly. "Right, what was best for her... I see, so you fly in, your temper getting the best of you," she looked at him and Lucifer nodded to say 'correct', "Ok, and then Chloe wants to talk to you about why you might be reacting in such a way… and you think what is best for her… is ignoring the issue and running away?"

"I didn't _run away_ ," Lucifer quipped in irritation. He sat up, leaning forward to try and get his point across. "No one understands," he told her. " _Dad_ is using her to make me be _His_ angel again. I won't stand for it."

Linda held Lucifer's eye contact steadily. "So what are you going to do?" she asked him simply. "Stay away from Chloe because you're worried… _God_ will use her to manipulate you?"

"I'm not worried, Doctor, I'm certain," Lucifer told her firmly. "And… no, I… she… needs protecting. Nearly gets herself killed without me around."

"I see," Linda nodded, a gentle but knowing smile tweaking her lips. "And then what are you going to do about the feelings you both still hold for each other? That's not something you can really ignore, Lucifer."

Lucifer gave a short, mirthless laugh. "Those 'feelings' aren't real, Doctor. And besides, there's no way the Detective could possibly still feel that way."

Linda raised her eyebrows. "Oh? And why is that?"

"Because I'm the _Devil_ , Doctor," Lucifer shook his head. "She couldn't possibly still want to… to…"

"Be with you?" offered Linda

"Yes, that," Lucifer snapped. "Regardless, as I keep trying to tell you; it has _Dad's_ dirty fingerprints all over it."

Linda shook her head sadly. "You need to take some responsibility for your own feelings Lucifer. That's the one thing you own completely."

"No, I don't," Lucifer insisted, his voice getting angrier now. "And I have absolutely no control over… _it_.

"It being your feelings?"

"Obviously!" Lucifer huffed in frustration. "All she has to do it _smile_ at me and I get this… _feeling_ in my chest like there's something… _fluttering_ in there," he looked at Linda as though this was something terrible. "It is _most_ irritating. Not to mention alarming."

"Alarming?" Linda repeated, trying not to smile at hearing the Devil's discomfort over feeling 'butterflies'. "Lucifer, this is very normal. Everyone experiences those sorts of sensations when they're around the person that they truly care for in a… romantic way."

Lucifer stared at her, "And no one's figured out how to make it stop?" Linda sighed slightly, but Lucifer just shook his head in disgust. "Well, regardless. Clearly my Father's work and _clearly_ no control."

"Lucifer," Linda said steadily. "You're right," she said and Lucifer looked quite pleasantly surprised. "You don't have control over who you fall for. No one does."

" _Dad_ does," Lucifer cut in madly. "He made the Detective, sent her into my path. Knew that I'd..." he shook his head, "and she had no choice over any of it!"

Linda sighed heavily this time. "Lucifer, yes, your situation is different. It was… predetermined, perhaps. But, the only thing that couldn't be forced or created are your own feelings! And hers too. Out of everything, that is the one thing you _can_ trust."

Lucifer stood up suddenly, "No," he said simply, smoothing out his jacket. "I cannot trust something that I have no control over, that makes me do things that only my _Dad_ could want." He glanced at Linda briefly who had remained in her seat. "I think that's enough for today…" he muttered, before striding out of the room.

* * *

"Here," Ella grinned, handing Chloe a large number of files at her desk. "Anything weird reported, just like you asked."

"Thanks, Ella,' Chloe said immediately, opening up the first file. Ella didn't leave, eyeing her curiously.

"So…" she began lightly. "What's the case?"

Chloe glanced at her briefly. "Uhm…" she murmured. "I'm not sure if I can say just yet…"

"Yeah, sure, of course…" Ella nodded casually, but she still wasn't leaving. "But you know… if you need help…" she grinned suddenly. "I could be your Sam and you could be my Dean."

Chloe stared at her, frowning in concern. "Excuse me?"

Ella rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Seriously? You don't know Supernatural?"

Chloe just shook her head. "I dunno, I've probably heard of it."

Ella leant closer. "Come on, this is so cool! You're looking for weird, unexplainable things… I mean like, are you expecting to exorcize some demons or something?"

Chloe's eyes snapped up to look at forensic suddenly. "What?!" she hissed lowly.

Ella looked taken aback. "Woah, I was just joking," she laughed nervously. Chloe just stared at her. "Ok… well, I'll just leave you to it," she continued trying to be light and casual. "You just… let me know if you need me to call ghost busters or something for you."

Chloe shook her head as Ella smiled one last time before leaving her to it.

Chloe slowly began going through the files, a couple in she found one that caught her interest from right here in LA. A man had been hit by a bus and taken to hospital in critical condition, where he then disappeared from his bed without a trace. Since, he'd apparently been sighted alive and well in China Town. Chloe grabbed her phone, dialling Maze immediately.

" _Sounds fishy…_ " Maze said through the phone. " _Worth looking into."_

"That's what I thought," agreed Chloe. She glanced around the precinct quickly. "Are you free now?"

" _Keen, aren't we?_ " Chloe could hear Maze's smirk through the phone. " _Let's do this. Meet you at the hospital where they vanished."_

Chloe nodded to herself, putting her phone away. She grabbed the files from her desk and hurried to the car, hopeful anticipation building in her stomach, the thought of bringing a lead on the Sinnerman to Lucifer getting her prematurely excited.

* * *

"So… this guy is in the seediest part of the city then?" murmured Chloe to Maze as they walked down a grimy alleyway where she could see no one, but feel someone watching them. "Are you going to explain to me how we got here from the hospital? I thought we were heading to China Town."

"Nope," scoffed Maze. "Scent's stronger here."

"What?" Chloe scrunched up her nose. "Do demons have… extra powerful sense of smell or something?"

Maze chuckled darkly. "When it comes to the stench of the underworld, then yeah."

Chloe looked at her quickly. "Hell?" she hissed quietly. "Are you kidding me? What does that mean?"

"Something bad."

"Why didn't you tell me to bring Lucifer?"

Maze frowned. "Cause we got this, Decker," she said defensively. "And… I'd rather know what the fuck this is before we involve him. Like you said."

Chloe sighed lowly, nodding slowly. "Ok, so what are you expecting? Is it… like… another demon?"

Maze inclined her head. "Well it could be… or it could be one of the tortured souls escaped…"

Chloe stared at her. "They can just _escape_?!"

"Well… not really. But, the Lord of Hell has been away for a while now," Maze shrugged. "Well, excluding the time he died to go down there when you got poisoned. But, he wouldn't talk about what it was like so I don't know how much its chang- Chloe?"

Maze turned around to see Chloe a few feet behind her, stopped dead. "Shit," Maze lowered her voce, ducking back over to her. "What's wrong? Did you hear something?"

"He…" Chloe shook her head multiple memories coming back to her.

 _So you didn't die after all… that makes one of us…_

 _He kept talking about how it was hell, like he was in hell and he nearly lost you…_

Chloe looked at Maze, her eyes wide with shock. "Did you just say he _died_ and went to _Hell_ when I was poisoned?!"

Maze bit her lip, "Shit…I thought you said you knew everything!"

Chloe stared. "I thought I _did!_ "

Maze sighed lowly. "Guess not. Well, I mean, how did you think he got the formula for the antidote? The only dude who knew it was in Hell."

Chloe couldn't believe what she was hearing. "So he died. To get there. For me."

"Yeah…" muttered Maze, the memory not pleasant for her either. There had been a moment where she thought she'd lost both Lucifer and Chloe all at once. "But, hey, look it worked. We're all alive. Now… shall we…?"

Chloe nodded vaguely, following Maze without really thinking for her mind was too busy trying to comprehend what she'd just learned. How many more insane things had happened that she didn't know about? She thought surely she knew it all by now. And the fact that Lucifer did that for her…

Her brow furrowed with determination. She wasn't afraid of whatever this Hell forged soul was. She and Maze would face it and they _would_ get a lead on the Sinnerman. The thing responsible for all of Lucifer's most recent torment. She would find it. For him. For Lucifer.

"Up here," Maze pointed at a fire escape, the rusted stairs winding up the 7 storey building.

Chloe couldn't help but feel for her gun, holding it securely as they scaled the building, everything around them too quiet, but the creak of the staircase far too loud. They stopped at the 4th floor, Maze holding up her hand, her head twitching to the side. She nodded toward the window before swiftly pushing it open and stepping through it.

Maze paused, Chloe stopping behind her, watching the demon perk up her ears. And then Chloe heard it too. _Moaning_. And the dull thump, thump, thump, of something repeatedly hitting a wall.

They quietly and carefully moved toward the sound. It didn't look like anyone had lived in this place for years. Walls were rotting, rats had made it their home and dust covered every surface.

"Nooo…" the moaning was in the next room. "Can't go back… can't go back… it's a trick… it's a trick…"

Maze and Chloe exchanged a dark glance. Then, Chloe pulled out her gun, Maze's knives flicking into existence with a small 'clink' and they rounded the corner.

The man from the file was there, he didn't even seem to notice them. He knelt by the rotting wall, bashing his head slowly against the wood, gradually building a stain of blood into the splinters.

Maze was there in a flash, she pulled the man around, hoisting him to his feet and shoving him into the wall. "How did you get here?!" she hissed viciously, her tongue sharp.

The man just continued to bash the back of his head this time against the wall, his expression mad and deranged. Maze grabbed his head, pushing it into the wood so he couldn't move it.

" _Speak_. How did you escape Hell?"

At the word Hell, the man finally looked at Maze, his eyes were cold and empty of anything except fear.

"I can't go back!" Chloe had never heard someone so terrified.

Maze shoved him harder against the wall. "I will send you back if you don't talk…" she hissed lowly, her voice so malicious Chloe couldn't believe the man… or soul wasn't already confessing.

Then,

"Aagghhh noooooo! Pleaaaase nooooo!"

He started writhing desperately, terrified and panicked, just wanting to get away from Maze.

Chloe looked at her, then her heart stopped. Half her face was gone. And not just gone… it was torn and ripped and blackened. She could see the sockets that held in her eye, the sinews that held her jaw to her skull…

She couldn't tear her eyes away.

" _Talk!_ " Maze's voice was quiet, but deadly, and certainly not her own.

"I didn't escape!" the man begged. "Someone let me out, they let me out! But, it's a trick it has to be a trick!"

" _Who?_ " Maze hissed viciously, leaning that terrifying face closer. "The Sinnerman?"

"I don't know! I don't know!" he was sobbing now. "They weren't after me… digging deeper… I don't know!"

"Is this your body?" Maze's voice was getting darker, more urgent. "Tell me _is this_ your own body?"

"Noo…" moaned the man. "Found it. Had to find it. I was so cold! And there was nothing!"

Maze turned around suddenly to look at Chloe, her face finally back to normal. "Call Lucifer," she said lowly, and Chloe didn't hesitate to pull out her phone. "Tell him to get here now."

Chloe quickly dialled his number. "You think it's to do with the Sinnerman?" she asked shakily, her mind forcing the images of Maze's demon face into her vision every second.

"I don't know…" Maze said quietly, turning back to the man. "But, whoever set this thing free is deep in Hell, and this worthless morsel clearly wasn't their target," she held Chloe's gaze as the Detective listened to the dull sound of her phone dialing in her ear. Maze exhaled slowly, her eyes dark and serious. "Doesn't seem like _God's_ work to me."

* * *

 _A/N Thank you again so much for the amazing feedback last chapter. So sorry for the wait on this one. I was coming up with a plan for how I want this story to go, and basically wrote out the ending (many many many chapters away) but anyway, I'll be veering a bit from the cannon season 3 now, but still sprinkling bits in. But, as I have no idea what their plan is with the Sinnerman or even just God and stuff in general I've made up my own and hopefully you guys enjoy my take!_


	11. Devilish Parties

Lucifer arrived almost the moment after Chloe had hung up her phone. She heard him flutter in behind her; knowing the sound instantly, and fearing for the fact that he'd used his wings again. Would he as angry as last time?

She turned round, catching his gaze immediately. His eyes were dark and impassive; she couldn't read what he was thinking.

He looked away from her, turning to Maze. "You shouldn't have come here without me," he said lowly to the demon, warning in his voice. The man Maze still held to the wall trembled.

"I didn't know what we were getting into, Lucifer," Maze insisted immediately.

But, a look of anger flashed across Lucifer's face. " _Don't_ lie to me, Mazikeen. I could _smell_ it halfway across town." His eyes briefly flickered to Chloe who merely stood there like a dear caught in headlamps. "How could you bring Chloe into this?" he added, his eyes flashing back to Maze and his voice sharp.

"I found the lead, Lucifer," Chloe said firmly, trying to help out Maze.

Lucifer turned to look at her slowly, "What?" his voice was low, confused…angry?

"Lucifer, we can discuss this later," Chloe insisted, her eyes flickering to Maze. "Shouldn't we be… you know, gathering some info here?"

Lucifer breathed out very slowly, before he finally turned to the tormented soul. He moved forward suddenly, grasping the man out from under Maze and throwing him back against the wall with a sickening crack, little parcels of dusting flying from the wood.

"Remember me?" his voice was sharp like a knife, and as cold as ice. "Not the face you're familiar with…" he continued, almost crooning. "But I know you know who I am."

The man whimpered, attempting to curl into a ball where he stood. It was the most pathetic thing Chloe had ever seen. She couldn't believe she'd originally been afraid of this thing.

"Please…" the man begged. "Please… I can't… please…"

Lucifer's fingers tightened. "What let you out?" he asked in a dangerously quiet tone. "Demon or angel?"

The man just shook his head, those awful whimpering sounds falling from his lips.

"Maze," Lucifer said quite politely. "Take the Detective outside."

Maze glanced at Chloe just as she glanced at the demon. "No, I'm not going anywhere," Chloe insisted immediately.

But, "Chloe," Lucifer's head snapped round to look at her, his dark eyes blazing. "You don't want to watch this," he told her and though his voice was still low and dangerous, there was sincerity in his voice that hit her.

They held each other's gaze for a long moment, until…

"Fine," Chloe huffed finally. " _Fine_ ," she repeated, holstering her gun that she still held in her hand, before striding from the room.

The moment she left, her heart jutted in her chest, her stomach flipping unpleasantly as the most tortured scream bellowed from the room behind her. Chloe swallowed, her head suddenly spinning and she moved further away, falling against a wall while she tried to block out the hideous noises that still sounded from that room.

After only five minutes, Lucifer emerged, his eyes dark and his brow furrowed. His eyes fell on Chloe and his gaze softened, though concern creased his eyes.

"Thank you for leaving," he told her quietly.

"What's Maze doing?" Chloe asked immediately.

"Sending him back to Hell," Lucifer told her simply.

Chloe froze when she heard one last gurgled scream before a dull thud sounded his body collapsing to the floor.

She felt sick.

"The soul who previously occupied that body was already gone, they died," Lucifer told her quietly. "And the soul that was in it just now, did not belong here, Detective."

Chloe nodded quickly. "Yeah, I know," she muttered, trying her best to show that she could deal with this. She was strong enough. She wanted to help. "So what did you find out?"

"He's not the only soul that's escaped Hell…" Lucifer muttered darkly, fiddling with his cufflinks. "And whatever is freeing them doesn't seem to care what gets out, its aim is… far deeper."

Chloe frowned, her eyes flickering to Maze who had now re-joined them, flicking her hell-forged knives away. "What does that mean?" she asked quickly.

"It's trying to get to the psychopaths," Maze shrugged easily.

Chloe stared, still confused.

"The ones that don't feel guilty," Maze explained casually. "So they don't create their own torment, that's where I come in," she grinned a little too evilly. "We have to make them suffer."

Chloe looked between the Devil and the demon. "What so…they want to set loose the seriously evil? Like… like, I dunno, Hitler?"

"Actually Hitler harvested some rather deep guilt as it happens," Lucifer piped in idly all of a sudden. "Though he may not have known it when he lived, he certainly knows now," he smirked rather sadistically. Then, cleared his throat, "But, yes, that _seems_ to be its intention."

"Definitely not a _Godly_ action," Maze squeezed in there.

Lucifer looked at her sharply. "Or perhaps it's exactly that. He's sent one of my siblings to set loose some harmless, but," he gestured to the room behind them, "clearly insane and pathetic souls from Hell to make me feel guilty and ensure my return to His Underworld," he finished lightly. "Conniving isn't it?"

Maze was shaking her head, but Chloe spoke first. "So it _was_ an angel that is setting them loose?"

Lucifer sighed, shaking his head. "All he would say was 'power' and 'too bright'," he told her, his eyes briefly meeting hers before he looked away again.

"You're wrong, Lucifer," Maze said finally. "And you know it. You now God wouldn't do this. And that soul was certain they are digging deeper. He would never let-"

"You have no idea what he would or wouldn't do, Maze," Lucifer hissed so harshly even Chloe nearly felt his words hit her.

Maze wasn't fazed. "No you want to _use_ your Dad as an excuse for everything, Lucifer," she hissed just as viciously. "Face it. If He wanted you back in Hell that bad, you'd be there. There is something else at play here. And that's _serious_."

Lucifer's eyes narrowed, but Chloe could tell he didn't disagree with Maze, though he'd not admit it. "We'll just have to find some more of these damned souls to find out, now won't we?" he crooned lowly. "But first," he turned abruptly to Maze. "You _stole_ my Detective."

" _Your_ Detective?" Maze spat back. "You don't own her Lucifer. And we were working on a case. Like you do _all_ the time."

Lucifer nodded, but his mouth was twisted sourly. "Oh yes, of course you were. And you wanted to _usurp_ my positon as her partner while doing so!"

Chloe stared between them in disbelief. "Ok, that's ridiculous," she said firmly. "No one is trying to steal me and no one is trying to usurp your position, Lucifer. I mean what the hell does that even mean?"

Lucifer turned to her this time. "Well of course you'd say that," he started on her. "Doing cases behind my back. And you're the one always crowing about not hiding things from one another. Turns out I'm the only one who does so!"

"That isn't true," Chloe said harshly, her voice sounding hurt. "And I would have told you about it except you ran off and wouldn't talk to me, so I don't know how I was supposed to involve you!"

"She's been trying to help you, Lucifer," snapped Maze. "And so have I. We've been looking into the Sinnerman nonstop. For _you_."

Lucifer's eyes flickered to Chloe's for a moment. Then, "Well do you at least have another lead?" he muttered finally.

"I have a bunch of case files at home," Chloe said quickly. "Plus all of the newspaper articles from the past month are still up on my laptop. We could go through them-"

"Work to be done then, Detective," Lucifer cut in swiftly, "Let's go."He strode past them, Chloe and Maze exchanging a glance before they followed suit.

* * *

"Lucifer, you can't smoke in my house!" Chloe scolded, looking up over her laptop to see the Devil lighting up in her living room.

"I thought the child wasn't here?" Lucifer frowned.

"That still doesn't mean you can smoke inside!" Chloe rolled her eyes.

Maze chuckled, "There's _a_ child here…" she crooned lowly.

Lucifer threw her a look. "Hilarious. Has anyone found anything yet?" he sighed, pouring himself more of Maze's vodka.

"We might find something faster if you were helping, Lucifer," Chloe told him, her eyes rather piercing.

Lucifer scoffed. "Well I wasn't expecting it to be so intensely _boring_ ," he sighed. "I'm now glad you and Maze were doing this without me. I mean I thought something would just _jump_ out right away…"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I thought you'd know by now that police work isn't that easy…" she muttered.

Lucifer sighed woefully, standing up and pulling his lighter back out, cigarette still perched between his fingers. "Well this is hardly police work, is it? It's demon's work really…" he muttered. "Oh and don't mind me, just going out into the cold and dark for one little cigarette."

He looked at Chloe pointedly as if waiting for her to tell him he could have it inside. She just held his gaze steadily.

He sighed again. "Fine, if I'm not back in ten minutes you'll know I've frozen to death," he walked toward the door. "Which is also only possible because of you, Detective!" he added before embracing the cool night air.

Chloe shook her head, her eyes flickering over to Maze who'd been watching her through the whole conversation. The image of Maze's demon face flickered through her mind and she looked down at the laptop quickly.

"You ok, Decker?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine," Chloe told her, nodding quickly.

Maze hesitated, running a finger round the rim of her vodka glass slowly. "Pretty intense day, huh? Hunting tortured souls with a demon…"

Chloe glanced at her again, feeling unsure. "Just a different kind of detective work really…"

Maze put down her glass suddenly. "My face, Decker," she said abruptly. "Are you not even going to say anything?"

Chloe's fingers paused over her keys. "Maze…" she said quietly. "I won't pretend I wasn't… um, a little shocked. But, I already know what you are." She caught Maze's eye. "And you're my friend. That's all that matters."

Maze held her gaze for a long moment, her face impassive. Then, "You're such a freak, Decker," she said finally, but Chloe could see the smile on the corner of her lips.

She smiled too, but she glanced at the window, seeing the dull burning light of Lucifer's cigarette outside. She put her lap top on the coffee table slowly, standing up. "I'll be back in sec…" she muttered.

Lucifer wasn't wrong, it was _freezing_ outside at this time of night. She hugged her arms to her chest, shivering slightly as she came over to him.

"Did you find something?" he looked at her curiously, his eyes reflecting the stars above them.

Chloe shook her head, "No… I just…" she paused, Maze's bombshell still on her mind of Lucifer's little joint down in Hell for her. "Sorry for working a case without you, Lucifer."

Lucifer tilted his head to the side curiously, exhaling a small puff of smoke. "Well…" he said lightly, but he looked away from her for a moment. "I'm… sorry for uh, disappearing on you. Could hardly blame you for finding a new partner," he joked.

Chloe shook her head slightly, a small smile ghosting her lips. "Lucifer, I umm, I want you to know something," she said quietly after a brief moment of silence. "Because… I know you've got a lot to deal with at the moment," she continued, Lucifer eyeing her curiously. "And I… I'm sorry for trying to push you the other day. And um…" she really wasn't good at this. "I-I'm not going anywhere, ok?" She paused, looking down to the dew covered grass that she could only just see under the warm glow of light streaming from the window behind them. "So…when you're ready to talk… I'm here…"

Lucifer stared at her for a long moment, his eyes gazing over her face, from her downcast eyes, to her slightly ruffled blonde hair and he felt longing in his heart. An ache that begged for him to reach out and touch her. To pull her in, to _let_ her in…

He breathed out a little raggedly, his eyes dropping to the ground this time. "That's…" he muttered finally, his voice very soft. "Thank you, Detective," he continued quietly. "That means quite a lot to me."

Chloe looked back up at him, a small smile on her lips.

Then,

"Guys get your asses back in here!" Maze's voice sounded through the window. "I think I got something."

The two exchanged one last brief glance before hurrying inside.

"Look," the demon spun Chloe's laptop around to show them a news article on her screen. "Some schmuck goes from homeless to riches in a week."

Chloe frowned. "How?"

"It's pretty vague, investments and such," Maze grinned. "Some conniving soul could be back at their extortion games."

Chloe looked sceptical. "Seems like a bit of a stretch."

"Seriously?" Maze looked at her in disbelief. "One week? Plus, another bum's reported saying they thought he was dead two weeks ago."

Lucifer nodded thoughtfully. "Well it's worth looking into. Where can we get to them?"

Maze grinned triumphantly. "They have some kind of mega exclusive Gala on tomorrow night right here in LA," she told them smugly. "We could lure our way in."

Lucifer laughed at that. "The Detective and I perhaps, we're not all going to this one, Maze."

Maze looked affronted. "I'm the one who found the lead!"

"Twos a couple, three's a crowd, Maze," Lucifer waved dismissively. "The Detective and I are an effective team. And I'd rather have you on the outside in case we need backup," he added when Maze began to look particularly sour.

"Fine," snapped the demon bitterly. "But, I'm picking your dress, Decker. This things fancy, you don't own fancy."

Chloe looked offended. "I'm sure I can find something-"

"Nope. That's my terms."

Chloe stared at her, then looked at Lucifer; he seemed to think it was fair. She frowned. "Nothing inappropriate," she said seriously. "I mean it."

Lucifer smirked, "Soul searching, alcohol, music…" he crooned. "Sounds like a date."

Chloe's stomach did an odd little flip and she looked at him with a frown.

Lucifer swallowed; he forgot those sorts of jokes did not go down quite like they used to… "A joke, of course, Detective," he recovered quickly. "Just the Devil, Detective Duo in fancy dress," he smiled smoothly. "For you, I mean. I am always astonishingly well-dressed."

Chloe rolled her eyes, standing up. "Uhuh," she sighed. "Right, go home. I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow, Lucifer. Night, Maze."

Lucifer watched her walk away, that feeling in his heart again. He glanced at Maze, feeling her stare.

"What are you doing?" the demon demanded of him, keeping her voce down so Chloe couldn't hear.

"What do you mean?" sighed Lucifer, rolling his eyes to the ceiling.

"I thought you wanted her."

Lucifer frowned immediately. "Maze…" his said quietly, his voice full of warning this time. "You know why-"

Maze huffed in indignation. "Yeah that was before she knew everything," she hissed at him quietly. "Whatever you guys do from now on are your own choices," she shook her head like he was an idiot. "She knows the deal, you know the deal. Get over your Daddy issues."

Lucifer stood up suddenly. "Careful, Mazikeen," he warned lowly.

Maze just rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, big scary Devil. Too scared of 'feelings' so he uses his _Dad_ as an excuse for _everything_."

For the briefest moment Maze thought she saw her old master's eyes flash red.

But, it was gone before she could be sure of what she saw.

Lucifer just stared at her for a long moment, not moving, but his fists were clenched, a nerve in his jaw twitching. Then, once again in a rustle of wings he was gone.

* * *

"I don't know, Maze…" muttered Chloe, looking down her body at the far too elegant dress that hugged her frame. The silky sapphire fabric flowed down her body and a long slit in the material went up her leg ending midway up her thigh so that it was classy, yet alluring. The fabric smoothly travelled up her chest to a high neck and a backless back, revealing so much soft skin. "Isn't this a bit too much?"

But Maze was eyeing her up and down with a very approving look on her face, her mouth curved up into an almost hungry smirk while desire definitely twinkled in her eyes. "No, this is perfect," she crooned. "Just wait till Lucifer sees you."

Chloe's cheeks flushed and she felt incredibly uncomfortable, but at that moment there was a sharp knock at the door. Chloe went to move, but Maze rushed past her, nearly toppling her over on her high, silver heels.

"Oh the demon knows how to answer the door? Well this is rare…" Chloe could hear Lucifer's voice at the door and her stomach flipped. She suddenly felt quite nervous for him to see her like this.

" _Feeling_ better today Lucifer?" Mazed hissed at him quietly.

Lucifer glared at her. "Just peachy, thank you Mazikeen," he snarled.

Maze grinned evilly. "Oh good," she crooned. Then, "Oooh Chlo-ooo-eee," Maze sung her name. "Your date is here!"

Chloe rolled her eyes, finally moving toward the living room. "Yeah investigating tormented souls that escaped Hell while being surrounded by rich snobs… sounds like a great date," she scoffed as she entered the room.

Her eyes fell on Lucifer the moment she walked in; no one could fit the term 'tall, dark and handsome' like he could. His fitted tuxedo, wavy black hair, cool demeanour… She swallowed quickly, only now noticing his jaw had dropped the moment he saw her. Her cheeks flushed a rosy pink as he could not seem to tear his eyes away and yet words were apparently impossible for him.

Maze was nodding in satisfied enjoyment. "Hey, Decker, can I see your shoe?"

Chloe frowned, glancing down before she stepped one foot forward slightly, the fabric flowing away to reveal her long, slender leg as she inspected her shoe, wondering what Maze was talking about.

Then, there was a huge rustling sound, then a _whoosh_ before several things clattered and something smashed to the ground filling the apartment with noise.

Maze burst out laughing, while Chloe's head shot up just in time to see a red faced Lucifer hiding his wings back away while four feet away a lamp and a smashed pot plant lay incriminatingly on the floor.

"Bloody nuisances…" she heard Lucifer mutter. "Apologies, Detective… I'll buy you a new, uh, pot."

"Ooh that was _priceless_ ," Maze was still laughing. "How often does that happen, Lucifer?" she continued chortling. "Premature wing ejecul-"

"Alright," Lucifer cut in sharply, the back of his neck far too hot. "Yes it's incredibly funny, my wings popped out, hilarious," he'd gone from not being able to take his eyes off Chloe, to not being able to look at her at all. "Could we grow up now, _Mazikeen_?"

But, Maze was still chuckling, while Chloe had a small smile tickling her lips. She walked over to Lucifer, watching his eyes flicker to her shoes, up her legs, then to her face before his neck reddened again and he looked away. "Should we get going?" she asked lightly when she reached him, trying not to let her nerves show in her voice. "I'm not sure how long I can actually stand in these shoes."

Lucifer finally met her gaze. "Definitely," he said, throwing Maze an annoyed glance. He cleared his throat, then offered Chloe his arm. "Shall we?" he smiled finally.

Another smile twisted around Chloe's lips and she accepted his extended arm.

"Do have fun," crooned Maze mischievously. "Don't forget the _mission_!"

Lucifer shook his head in irritation after the front door closed. He chanced a glance at Chloe, noticing she still had that little smile on her face.

He cleared his throat slightly, cursing these ridiculous nerves that never plagued him around anyone else but her. "Detective, you look…" he began, his eyes travelling her face, from the enticing curve of her full, red lips, across her incredibly smooth, milky skin to the stunning glimmer in her enchanting teal eyes. No word could describe how wonderful she looked. "You would rival the beauty of Aphrodite herself," he managed finally.

Chloe looked at him, her stomach a flutter. She parted her lips to say something… she wasn't even sure what, she had no idea how to respond to such a compliment.

But, Lucifer didn't give her the chance anyway. Suddenly he dropped her arm, clearing his throat to hurriedly pull his car door open for her.

"So once we lure our way in," Lucifer began the moment they were in the car, getting down to business. "We will need blend in until we can mingle our way to the host without them realising who I am."

Chloe laughed slightly, "Right, you blending in, ok…"

Lucifer raised his eyebrows at her, a smile tweaking the corner of his lips. "I appreciate the fact that you realise the difficulty I have in blending in with the average folk, Detective."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I meant more your blatant disregard for rules, your apparent need to be inappropriate at all times, your-"

"Still waiting to hear a bad point there, Detective," Lucifer cut in idly.

Chloe laughed. "Yes, well at least now I completely understand why you are… as you are."

"Oh?" Lucifer engaged in amusement.

"To be honest you're quite restrained considering the fact that you could really do whatever you wanted," Chloe admitted casually. "I couldn't have imagined a universe where the Devil would want to help out the LAPD."

Lucifer chuckled. "I'm a responsible Devil, Detective," he told her. "And just because I left Hell doesn't mean I can't punish evil."

Chloe pondered that for a moment, glancing at Lucifer from the corner of her eye. "What made you leave?"

Lucifer looked at her briefly, before turning his eyes back to the road. "You're asking me why I traded fire and brimstone for sex, drugs and alcohol?"

Chloe gave him a look. "Well why that moment? You'd… I suppose, well, how long had you been in Hell?"

Lucifer's eyes darkened slightly. "Eons, Detective," he still managed to say casually. "And I suppose I… only just realised that I could…" he finished in a quieter tone. He cleared his throat slightly, "Why the questions now, Detective? I don't think you really want to hear the nitty gritty details of my… past."

Chloe looked at him closely, noticing the hardened edges to his eyes. "Sorry…" she muttered finally. "I didn't mean to pry, Lucifer. But, I hope you know… it wouldn't scare me away."

Lucifer breathed out a short laugh, "Yes well," he muttered. "That's what you think now. Anyway, regardless I have a new life now. Here in wonderful LA. The place to reinvent yourself. Or try to until you discover you're still just as much under _Dad's_ shoe as ever…" he added ruefully.

Chloe remained quiet, not wanting to touch the 'Dad' subject this evening. Her nerves built in her stomach as they drew closer and closer to the event. They reached a peak when they arrived pulling up to the grand mansion in Hollywood Hills where the lights of a party twinkled at the top of the drive.

"Lucifer, I don't think _I_ can blend in with these people," Chloe gushed suddenly.

Lucifer gave her a look. "Darling," he said simply, "If anything you will draw too much attention to us because everyone will be wondering why they don't already know the most beautiful woman at this party."

Chloe stared at him.

Lucifer shrugged. "Just the truth, my dear," he quipped lightly, then he slowed as they'd reached the gate, turning his smile on the security guard that they needed to bamboozle to let them in.

Chloe just watched the back of his dark, curly head while asked the man what he truly desired, because he knew it wasn't not to let them in.

"Go on…" Lucifer was crooning. "You don't really care about this big party…standing out here in the cold to guard the gate?" Lucifer's smirk grew as he waved a wad of cash at the man. "What is it you _really_ desire?"

The man stared, his mouth bobbing open and closed like a fish. "I… I just… I need the money for my girlfriend's bail. All I want is her back."

"Right…" hummed Lucifer, leaning closer. "Well go on, take it, there's much more here then you'll earn in a week for these stiffs… just open the gate like a good man, ey? No one will ever know…"

Like he was hypnotised the man took the money from Lucifers hands before fumbling with a remote on his belt before the gate shuddered as it began to open.

"There's a good fellow," smirked Lucifer, before turning back to Chloe to throw her wink, driving on through.

"I am _so_ glad that doesn't work on me…" Chloe muttered with a shake of her head.

Lucifer smirked, but he glanced at her, a curious look in his eye. "I'm glad too," he quipped so quietly Chloe nearly missed it. But then, they'd arrived at the valet and Lucifer was already getting out and around by her door in moments.

"Tonight I will be the most gentlemanly Devil you could dream of, Detective," he crooned lowly, offering her his hand for the second time that week.

Chloe shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Yes, because that's what _all_ girls dream of."

Lucifer smirked, helping her out when she accepted his hand. She actually really needed it this time in those shoes. "Are you trying to tell me you've never dreamt of me, Detective?"

Chloe shot him a look, her stomach flipping. Surely he didn't know about… _that_? "Would you _try_ to be… less _you_ for once, Lucifer?" she snapped quietly, fiddling nervously with the clasp on her bag. "I'm freaking out enough as it is."

"Terribly sorry, Detective," smirked Lucifer. "I didn't realise such an innocent question could make you so flustered. Why ever could that be, I wonder?"

Chloe gave him a warning glance. "You're unbelievable, you know that?" she hissed at him as he took her arm, leading them into the intimidatingly huge house, classical music flowing from the open entrance. "I don't know how you can swap moods like you do. Is there just a switch or something? If so you could at least tell me _where_ , I'd love to know."

"Goodness, you _are_ nervous, aren't you?" Lucifer seemed quite amused. "Are you sure it's this ostentatious house? Or is it merely me that's affecting you so?"

"Lucifer," Chloe hissed, her eyes darting around the entrance hall, several incredibly wealthy looking people starting at them. "People. Are . _Staring_."

"Of course they are, darling," Lucifer dismissed casually. "The two of us together? I mean… I feel sorry for them. How diminished they must feel."

"Champagne sir? Madam?" a butler approached them, richly dressed and holding a tray of flutes with golden, sparkling liquid.

"Oh, why thank you," Lucifer smiled devilishly, taking a glass.

Chloe shook her head. "No thank you-" she began.

But, "Don't be ridiculous," Lucifer cut in, taking another glass. The butler walked off and he forced it into her hand. "Live a little, Detective. We're at a party."

Chloe glared at him. "We're _working_."

Lucifer laughed. "Not for your usual payroll, Detective. And considering I'm the authority on all things 'Hell' related, I'd say that would make _me_ your boss. And therefore I _insist_ you have a drink."

"You are in _no way_ my boss, Lucifer," Chloe snarled.

Lucifer chuckled. "Whatever you say, Detective. Just go on… have a little fun for once, take a drink with me…"

Chloe exhaled in irritation, but her eyes travelled around the enormous room behind them filled with the rich and full-of-themselves. "I will have _one_ drink," she snapped at him. " _One_. Because I want to. Not because of anything you said."

Lucifer smirked triumphantly, watching Chloe lift the glass to her lips. She took a long sip, threw him one last dirty glare, before strolling ahead of him into the lion's den.

Lucifer took a moment to follow. His eyes had been glued to the glimmer of liquid that touched her lips, the way her tongue had lightly swept it away, sliding so smoothly along her flesh. That look of fiery defiance in her startling eyes drove heat right through to his core. And the moment she'd stepped away, one long, slender leg slipping through the fabric of her dress to reveal so much more milky, smooth skin for his eyes to ravish he'd nearly lost control.

The urge to run his hand further up her leg burned within him. He longed to discover the hidden skin that enticed him below that silky dress, while his other hand would delve deeply into her hair behind her neck, pulling her toward him… he'd curve her leg at the knee, wrapping it around him, while bending her back ever so slightly, his hand gently, but firmly, holding her head as he'd swoop in to get a taste of her lips himself. He could just imagine the sweet mix of champagne with the pure taste of Chloe on his tongue… his lips…

Lucifer breathed out raggedly, straightening his bowtie as his neck burned beneath his collar while his eyes followed Chloe's retreating back… and legs… and... He swallowed with difficulty as his could not stop staring at the mesmerising sway of her hips, the fabric of her dress seeming to shimmer with each step.

He suddenly realised this night might be harder than he expected… and it that had nothing to do with the potential Hell forged soul that lay within.

This was all Maze's fault he decided. Only that demon could get into his head nearly as much as his Father.

* * *

 _A/N Thanks again so much for all the feedback guys, you're amazing and I'm so glad you're still enjoying. It keeps me writing :) :) :)_


	12. The Devil Dances

"Hmm…" Lucifer sniffed beside Chloe as they wandered into the hall. "Well it smells like Hell in here…"

Chloe stiffened slightly, but she nodded her head. "Well it can't be anything like the last one if it can pull something like this off a week after leaving Hell…" Chloe frowned, "Really not what I was expecting."

Lucifer glanced at her curiously, "Oh? And what were you expecting?"

Chloe shrugged, "I dunno, I thought it was like a ball or something. Not a bunch of rich people just… standing around."

"Oooh, right. You thought there'd be dancing. Well, _we_ can still dance," Lucifer smiled widely.

Chloe shook her head quickly, "No, no I don't _want_ to dance. You know I don't like dancing. I was just… surprised, that's all."

But, Lucifer's smile widened. "You liked dancing when it was with me," he said a little proudly.

Chloe gave him a flat look, not about to help him pet his ego.

Lucifer chuckled. "You need a reminder," he smirked. "I'll get them to play The Clash – _Should I Stay or Should I Go_."

Chloe felt her heart warm a little in her chest at the fact that he remembered the song they'd danced to. Maybe it was as fond a memory for him as it was for her… "I don't think this is the type of venue for that song," she couldn't stop her smile this time. But then, her voice trailed off as her eyes caught hold of a large, obnoxious painting on display. "Lucifer… it looks like you might have another fan," she said seriously.

Lucifer frowned, following Chloe as she walked toward to the picture. His frown deepened when he saw what the paint depicted, and the text labelled beneath it: 'The Fall'.

Chloe's eyes travelled over the canvas. Bright Angels of light flew from the clouds, forcing the dark, vicious looking angels to earth. Two angels stood out from the rest. Michael, the largest, wielding a long, shining sword and Lucifer, broken and shamed as he hurtled toward earth.

She glanced hesitantly at Lucifer from the corner of her eye, wondering if that was truly what it had been like… his fall.

"Can't say I like their taste…" Lucifer merely muttered darkly before downing a long gulp of champagne and walking away from the painting.

Chloe hurried to keep up, her eyes glancing ahead of them where more paintings were on display, all of biblical origin. "Seems… kind of creepy," Chloe said quietly, her eyes falling on a frame not too far away labelled, 'Lucifer'. The face looked nothing like him, and his wings resembled those of a bats rather than the beautiful, white feathers that were truly his own. And he was surrounded by darkness, morose and all alone. "Why would he have these?"

Lucifer didn't seem to care, emptying his glass into his mouth before dropping it onto a passing butler's tray and replacing it with a fresh one. "You really think they would come back from Hell with an intact mind?" Lucifer shrugged, glancing around the room in irritation. "Oh for goodness sake," he muttered suddenly, walking over to another art piece.

Chloe followed him, unable to stop a smile forming on her lips at this painting. A painting of Lucifer tempting Eve with the apple from the tree of knowledge.

"I take it… this never happened?" she asked with a curious smile.

"No it certainly happened," Lucifer replied seriously. "Just nothing like this piece of garbage represents."

Chloe bit her lip, "Seriously?" she stared at him incredulously. "The whole Adam and Eve thing, garden of Eden… it's all completely true?"

"Bits and pieces…" Lucifer shrugged idly.

"Wow…" mumbled Chloe nodding slightly. "So you're… I've just realised you are… _really_ old."

Lucifer looked at her, raising his eyebrows. "And I look fabulous for it, I know," he said a little defensively.

Chloe couldn't stop a slight laugh before she finished her glass of champagne. "Mhmm," she mused lightly. "Well at least I understand the crazy things you say now." She glanced at him when he didn't say anything, his eyes seemed almost glazed and he was staring at her. "Lucifer?" she frowned.

Lucifer shook his head suddenly, "Hm?" he mumbled looking away quickly. "You know I think we should split up, uh, mingle a little?" he suggested, seemingly still unable to look at her. "Find out a little more about our host?"

"What?" Chloe laughed slightly in confusion. "I mean, yeah that's probably a good idea. But, are you ok? You seem… flustered."

"Flustered?" Lucifer laughed in disbelief, finally looking at her again. "Detective, the Devil does _not_ get flustered," he shook his head in discomfort, making Chloe smile again. His eyes caught on her smile and he exhaled roughly, muttering something under his breath. "Right… I'll take this lot…" he tugged slightly at his bowtie, walking away with one last – _flustered-_ glance.

Chloe watched his retreating back with an amused smile on her face, but it immediately fell from her lips when within moments Lucifer had already been approached by two… no three, other women.

She looked away, straightening her posture and grasping another champagne from a passing butler. She had some of her own 'mingling' to do.

Chloe's eyes caught on a rather odd looking woman across the room. She had thick, red hair, pale skin and was quite tall. She wore incredibly expensive clothes with labels worth more than Chloe's annual earnings. And yet, she looked so completely… wrong. Everything was mismatched, from her blue shoes to her red dress. The clothes were beautiful, but the pairings were… so wrong, even Chloe's limited knowledge of such things could tell that.

Chloe frowned, wondering if she could have anything to do with the host. But, before she could attempt to mingle her way closer, the strange woman had disappeared.

She glanced one last time at Lucifer who was still surrounded by ladies, before she followed the direction that the woman had disappeared.

Lucifer, however, had seemingly forgotten the mission at hand. "No, you see I _can't_ have her. That's the problem. So how do I stop thinking about her all the time?"

"Oh sweetie," one of his admirers laughed. "You can't just _stop_. It doesn't work like that."

"Well there must be a way," huffed Lucifer in irritation. "I mean I can't just go on like this forever."

"Well you need to distance yourself. Try to-"

"Not possible either," Lucifer dismissed immediately. "We're… we work together. And besides, I've tried that before. Never works and I end up back by her side."

"Oh honey," another one of the women smiled, rubbing his arm. "You need to tell her."

Lucifer sighed roughly. "This is useless," he muttered. "Not one human with a scrap of good advice," he sighed again, looking at the three ladies. "Well do any of you at least know much about this biblically obsessed host of ours?"

"Lucifer Morningstar!" a bombastic male's voice sounded behind him.

Lucifer turned around slowly, suspicion creasing his brow. "You look familiar…" he murmured, eyeing up the man. Then he sniffed suddenly, "Oh…" he rolled his eyes. "Lovely. The man of the hour. I think you and I need togmmhhhph-"

Lucifer's words were cut off in his throat when the dark haired man, once homeless now far too wealthy, crashed his lips against Lucifer's.

Lucifer pulled back once the shock wore off, holding the man off at an arm's length. "Well that _certainly_ wasn't the greeting I'd expected…"

"I've been waiting for you to come," the man almost sounded hungry. " _The_ Lucifer Morningstar… Don't you like my show? It's all for you."

"For me," Lucifer repeated blankly. "Well I'd say I was honoured if it weren't such an incredibly dull affair, oh yes… and we need to have a little chat before I send you back to _Hell_." A couple of ladies gasped and Lucifer forgot they still had company. He cleared his throat, "Let's talk privately shall we?" he added lowly.

"Oh of course," the man nodded seriously. "This way. And, Mr Morningstar, I assure you… you don't need to send me back."

Lucifer followed the soul, chuckling darkly. "I think I'll be deciding that…"

They stopped up a flight of stairs and inside a small chamber. The moment they were inside, Lucifer turned on the man suddenly, grasping his shoulder and shoving him into the closed door.

This did not have the reaction he'd desired.

The man looked at him with hungry excitement. "I always wondered what it would be like to finally meet you like this…"

Lucifer looked both disgusted and yet almost amused. "Tell me all you know and I'll make your journey back to the underworld as pleasant as possible," he hissed lowly.

"Ooh, Mr Lucifer, your Devil, sir, I'll tell you anything you need," the man's eyes boggled slightly and he smiled manically. "This party was all for you, after all…"

"What does that mean?" snapped Lucifer. "Why is it for me?"

"She wanted to see you…"

Lucifer's brow furrowed further. "What?" he hissed. "Who is _'she'_?"

"Our Saviour," the man crooned the word.

"You mean the thing that released you?"

"Yes…yes…her."

"Is she the Sinnerman?" Lucifer pushed lowly.

The man laughed. "No, no, no, silly… she's so much more. But the Sinnerman helps. Helped me get here."

Lucifer shook his head angrily. "Who is this 'saviour' then?" he snarled. "And she wanted to see me? Then show her in. I want to see her too."

The man kept laughing. "She's already here…" he crowed warmly. "I think your human intrigued her."

Lucifer's eyes widened, his grip slackening. "Chloe…" he murmured under his breath, it took everything for him not to shove the soul aside immediately and seek her out. But he needed more information. "What does she want with her?!" The man just giggled softly. Lucifer growled furiously. " _What_ is she? What kind of being?!" he demanded, his voice dangerous.

"Our Saviour…" crooned the man. "From another world…"

"What does that _mean_?!" Lucifer threw the man against the wood, suddenly pulling out Maze's knife. "You're reaching your capacity for usefulness."

"Oh no, no, sir, no… truly, you don't want to send me back…"

"No, I really do…" snarled Lucifer, his mind only on Chloe being accosted by this mysterious being.

"But I can help you!" the man nodded earnestly. "The people here, so many people so many sins…"

"Just like you," hissed Lucifer lowly.

"Yes… yes, but won't your Detective like to arrest them? Extortion… insurance fraud… I have evidence," the man grinned hopefully, looking like a child after approval from their parent.

Lucifer's eyes narrowed. "Are you trying to make a deal with me? You realise you will die one day no matter what, and no matter when you are going back to Hell."

"But, I've changed!" The man begged this time. "I found them for you. Those who do what I once did…"

"Which you did again as soon as you got back!" Lucifer spat in disgust.

"Yes but for you! To find them for you!"

Lucifer shook his head, eyeing the pitiful man before him with great distaste. "You humans never learn…" he muttered darkly. He grabbed the man by the wrists hurling him into a chair before he pulled out his phone, texting Maze:

 _South facing wall, 3 high, 5 right. Need you._

He looked back to the man, cold fury in his eyes. "My demon's coming to watch you. It's your lucky day," he grinned evilly. "I'll take you up on your deal. Evidence for the scum downstairs and you keep your life for now, in a prison cell."

He eyed the man over one last time before leaving him to the mercy of Maze, breaking the handles of the doors behind him and locking him in. He needed to find Chloe.

* * *

Chloe couldn't find the strange woman, sighing in frustration she placed her second empty glass down on a nearby table. She was feeling a little dizzy having broken her rule and drinking two glasses. On an empty stomach no less. She shook her head slightly to refocus it, then headed to the bathrooms, deciding a quick freshen up might do the trick.

She splashed a little water over her face, looking into the fancy, ornate mirror before her when the door opened behind her.

She looked at the red headed woman who had just entered in shock. The same red dress and the same blue shoes.

Chloe smiled quickly, looking away again, her hear picking up with a slight anticipation.

"You are Lucifer Morningstar's companion?" the woman asked, tilting her head to the side, a smile on her lips that did not reach her eyes.

Chloe frowned, drying her hands and turning around. "Who's asking?"

The woman merely walked a little closer, her smile remaining uncannily the same. "He likes you…"

"Excuse me?" Chloe stared at her. "I'm sorry, do we know each other somehow?"

"Oh no," the woman told her. "My apologies, I… like Lucifer Morningstar."

Chloe looked even more disjointed. "Uhm… ok. Well, I'm sure he'll let you buy him a drink…"

The woman laughed once, still eyeing Chloe. "And what about you?"

Chloe was starting to get seriously weirded out now. "Well we're not together, if that's what you're wondering," she shook her head. "I can introduce you," she added carefully, slowly moving in the direction of the door. "What's your name?"

"You must be special," the woman continued, following Chloe, her eyes piercing.

"Ok," Chloe muttered quickly, this woman making her feel more and more uncomfortable. "I'll go get Lucifer for you. I'm sure you'll hit it off, just uh… come with me."

She backed out of the room, the woman following her. She glanced down the hall, desperately hoping to see other people in sight. Then, the moment she turned back, the woman was gone.

Chloe ducked back into the bathroom, her heart beating too fast. But, she'd vanished completely. She walked slowly back out, wondering who the hell that could have been when-

"Detective!" Lucifer grasped her by the arms, spinning her around before he inspected her carefully. "Are you alright?!"

"Lucifer!" Chloe gasped, steadying her heart. "I'm fine, what the hell?"

"Everything to do with it apparently," hissed Lucifer. "The thing that's freeing them is here. To see me, and then you… and-"

" _What_?" Chloe hissed lowly. "Here? Are you kidding me?" she thought back to the red headed woman. "What would it look like?" she asked quickly.

"No idea," Lucifer sounded quite anxious. "Did you see anything strange?"

"I… yeah, maybe," Chloe explained quickly, telling him about her strange encounter with the red woman.

"And she's gone?" Lucifer confirmed, glancing around them.

"Yeah she just… disappeared," sighed Chloe. "Really seemed to like you though," she said wryly.

"Mmm…" Lucifer mumbled absently, his brow furrowed with thought. "I seem to be getting a bit of that tonight…"

"Oh, just tonight?" Chloe quirked an eyebrow.

Lucifer sighed woefully, "Well it's not my fault this thing doesn't have an off switch," he told her, gesturing to his body. "Oh, also could you make a call to your pal's downtown? We have a few arrests to be made."

Chloe frowned, following Lucifer back down the hall. "What? I thought you… didn't you send the… _it_ back to Hell?"

"Oh it will go back when it dies, in the meantime it offered quite the tempting deal. Well, I thought you'd like it, at least," Lucifer added, scratching the back of his head. "A lot of scumbags involved in all sorts of wrong doing here tonight."

Chloe smiled slightly, "I'll make the call," she told him, carefully taking her phone from her bag.

"Splendid," Lucifer smiled, he looked Chloe up and down, a thought crossing his mind. "So uh… are you sure you're ok, Detective?"

Chloe frowned at him. "Lucifer, I'm fine. All she did was talk."

"Hm," Lucifer nodded, still eyeing her carefully. "Then while you make that call I have one last thing to do… wait here." He flashed her a grin before quickly ducking off.

Chloe shook her head in bemusement, now phoning the precinct to call in their location.

Lucifer was back in moments, a smile playing around his mouth and he grabbed Chloe's hand when she'd finished her call. She stared at him in surprise, her heart fumbling around in her chest.

He pulled her with him without explaining himself, seemingly looking for something as they brushed past the crowded entrance hall. Finally he found it, pulling them through two large glass doors that lead out onto a balcony, the night sky lit with hundreds of stars above them, a cool breeze rustling the trees softly around them.

"Lucifer," Chloe laughed slightly, "What-"

The music changed, classical fading into another song, Restless by Cold War Kids.

"Well they didn't have the Clash," Chloe's eyes caught Lucifer's dark ones that glinted beneath the light of the moon and her heart skipped a beat. "But, I couldn't let you go home without at least one dance."

Chloe tried to laugh again, but the sound was far more nervous this time. "Lucifer I told you I don't want to-"

She broke off because Lucifer wrapped his arm around her, swiftly pull her closer while the other kept a hold of her hand. The music drifted lightly through an open window, caressing the night air with its song. Chloe no longer felt the cold breeze, no longer noticed anything but the feel of Lucifer's hand on the small of her bare back and the look in his eyes as he gazed down at her, swaying her softly to the tune.

"See?" he smirked quietly. "I told you, you liked it."

Chloe tried to glare, but she wasn't sure how threatening it would appear. Lucifer's smile grew, so it couldn't have been much. "Why are we dancing, Lucifer?" she asked quietly.

Lucifer shook his head at her, sighing very quietly. "Why not, Detective?"

"Because of the case? Because of the creepy red headed woman? Because-"

"But, that's exactly why we should be dancing," Lucifer corrected. "To celebrate our new lead."

Chloe shook her head, eying Lucifer through the half-light. "I didn't expect you to be happy with all that's going on."

Lucifer rolled his eyes this time. "You're ruining the dance, Detective," he scolded, his fingers moving slightly over her back sending a wave of shivers up her spine, her breath catching in her throat. "There's always something going on, at least this one is looking less and less like my _Dad's_ work," he told her honestly. "Also I wanted to dance with you. And I'm the Devil. I do what I want. That's all I seem to have left lately, and then… not even that."

Chloe didn't say anything this time, watching Lucifer closely, a small smile curving her lips. "Ok…" she said finally, moving a little closer herself and fitting firmly into Lucifer's hold. "Let's dance."

Lucifer's breath caught in his throat this time as he couldn't describe how it felt to have Chloe… cosy up to him like that. He breathed out carefully, his head coming to rest a little above and beside hers while his hand moved across her back slightly and he closed his eyes.

Deep down he knew he shouldn't be doing this. He was torturing himself. And maybe even her… And yet he couldn't stop.

A strand of Chloe's hair tickled his nose, while the scent of her locks engulfed him. He breathed it in, moving their bodies even closer so now they were pressed quite firmly against one another and he spun them round slowly, his fingers relishing the feel of Chloe's soft skin beneath his hand on her back.

The whole night seemed to buzz with electricity around them as every breath was filled with Chloe Decker… every thought… every touch. His nerves stood on end, abuzz with too many feelings and too many emotions. Overwhelming him with things he'd never felt before.

The song faded out and Chloe slowly pulled back, tilting her head up to peer at Lucifer, her eyes glimmering slightly.

She took a breath, but it shook and she swallowed. "Lucifer there's something… I needed to thank you for," she uttered very quietly, feeling completely lost under his gently smouldering gaze.

"My dancing?" he said back quietly. "Eons of practice, darling… And raw talent, of course."

Chloe shook her head, a smile touching her lips. "No…" she said seriously, her voice still very soft. "I know what you did for me…" she continued quietly. "When I was poisoned, and I-"

She broke off when Lucifer shook his head, his eyes breaking away and looking down. "Don't, you don't need to… to _thank_ me," he muttered lowly. "I'm not one to avoid credit… but, any of us would have done it. I was the one who could."

But Chloe shook her head this time, her hand moving slowly, and a little hesitantly from Lucifer's to rest on his cheek. He didn't flinch away as she almost expected him to, instead subconsciously he leant ever so slightly in to her touch. "I can't imagine what you must have gone through…"

She felt Lucifer swallow thickly and her heart wrenched in her chest. "Just Hell, Detective," he attempted to say in a quiet but casual tone. It didn't fool her. "I've been there before," he added offhandedly, but his eyes betrayed him. "Just… not from that particular entrance…"

Chloe held his gaze, their hearts both pounding heavily in time with one another's. Chloe's finger brushed over his cheek just as Lucifer's other hand moved to hold her waist, the other still resting on the small of her back.

"Lucifer…" Chloe murmured very quietly. "I want you to know… I… I know it's just words but, I'd do the same for you."

Lucifer's breath came raggedly this time as he tried to do one of his short laughs to hide behind, but it didn't work. His head fell forward slightly, his forehead softly touching Chloe's. "There is no world where _you_ are ever going to Hell, Detective," he told her quietly, yet with quite a ferocity to his soft tone.

Their gazes locked once more, Chloe's heart jittering so much in her chest she almost felt dizzy. She didn't know what this meant or where this was going… all she knew was she didn't want this 'moment' as Lucifer would call it… to ever end.

Of course right at that moment the glass doors to the balcony flew open, noise and chatter from inside breaking the perfect spell that had formed around them.

Lucifer stepped back first leaving Chloe with the feel of his hands burnt into her skin.

"Pigs are here!" a drunken woman fell through the doors, laughing with a man right behind her, just as messy. "Always ruining everything…"

"Well that's probably our queue," Lucifer muttered, glancing briefly at Chloe. "Shall we?" he gestured back inside, his eyes flickering to and from Chloe's.

Chloe nodded, her eyes sliding to the couple that had spoilt their moment and she felt irritation stir within her, but she walked inside all the same.

Lucifer's eyes remained glued to the back of her head as they walked through the mansion back to the entrance. He felt a strong mix of feelings tearing at his insides. That awful mix between guilt and longing.

"Chloe?" Dan's voice broke Lucifer's staring match with Chloe's head and he snapped round to look at him. Dan was staring at Chloe with awe, his mouth bobbing open and closed like a fish.

"Ahn…" Lucifer rolled his eyes, walking on past him. "Close your mouth, Espinoza, you're about to start drooling…" he muttered before strolling out of the mansion.

Chloe watched him go, feeling as though a heavy weight lay in the bottom of her heart.

When she finally met back up with him at his car he was leaning on the driver's side door, cigarette between his lips.

"You really ran off there," she said coming to a halt before him.

Lucifer breathed out a low puff of smoke. "I realised I forgot to mention that our escaped soul was helped to his cash by the Sinnerman," her told her, ignoring her statement. "And the Sinnerman is not the one letting the souls loose on the world. Just another little pawn for whatever is."

"You're making it sound like God again," Chloe sighed, noting that Lucifer's mood had finally swapped back to the case. "Do you have any idea what it is yet?"

"No," Lucifer said a little shortly. "But, I'm not ruling out one of my siblings," Lucifer finished, stamping out his finished cigarette. He smiled suddenly, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Come now, Detective. Let's take you home. I know it's far past your bedtime."

Chloe rolled her eyes at him, annoyed by the fact that he was right; she was extremely tired.

She watched him the whole drive home, wondering and wishing she could hear what he was thinking. To know how exactly he was feeling.

"Lucifer…" she mumbled quietly when they reached her house. She smiled at him softly. "Thanks for tonight."

Lucifer looked at her, her eyes fluttering open and shut sleepily. He smiled too, breathing out slowly. "You too," he said quietly. "Now," he patted her lightly on the leg. "Bedtime, chop, chop."

Chloe sighed lowly, stepping slowly out of the car. Lucifer walked around, taking her to the front door.

"Goodnight, Detective…" Lucifer said gently, that smile on his face that Chloe realised was both warm, and yet sad.

"Goodnight, Lucifer…" she said back quietly, some part of her waiting… waiting for him to say something, _anything_ about them… about what on earth they were to each other. And yet she knew that he wouldn't.

Lucifer cleared his throat slightly, looking down for a moment before picking up her hand a little abruptly. "Well…" he murmured, gesturing with her own hand. He bent down swiftly, placing a brief, soft peck to the back of her fingers before giving it back to her. "Goodnight…" he said again, nodding once before briskly walking back to his car.

Lucifer glanced back at the house one last time as he drove away, knowing it was entirely his own fault for the feelings aching in his chest. He turned back to the road, and his heart nearly stopped.

He swerved slightly, just biting back a cry of alarm.

"Death comes when you least expect it, Brother."

Lucifer steadied himself, fighting back the shock of seeing his white haired, ice blue eyed, pearly white skinned sister sitting in his passenger seat.

"Azrael…"

* * *

 _A/N Sorry for the delay! I've been away for my partner's birthday, then had loads of work! But thank you so so so much for all the amazing feedback last chapter, so so so glad you guys are still enjoying this cause I'm loving writing it :) The song that plays during the dance is the same song from the last scene in the most recent episode. I won't give any spoilers in case anyone hasn't watched it but omg that scene was so fricken adorable. I need more of those moments!_


	13. The Angel of Death

"What curious timing you have, Sis," Lucifer managed after a few moments of silent driving beside his sister. "You wouldn't believe what's been happening," he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Or maybe you would," he added lowly.

"I'm here for one reason, Brother," Azrael said simply, her voice low, steady and lacking in emotion. "And you know what that is."

"Actually I'm not so sure," Lucifer quipped idly. "You see any time a sibling comes to visit there's always some ulterior motive. Though the main one is generally to force me back… downstairs."

"Your irresponsibility means nothing to me," Azrael stated, staring out ahead of them. "You can continue to disappoint Father all you like. I have more important tasks to attend to. And I need my blade."

"Oh you mean the one you leant to Uriel?" Lucifer snapped, barely keeping his eyes on the road as he glared at his passenger. "That wrought destruction on dear old _Dad's_ little toys?"

"I did no such thing," a brief colour of anger touched her voice. "My blade was stolen," her eyes pierced Lucifer's. "And you have it."

Lucifer laughed without humour. "Oh Sis," he crooned condescendingly. "You really are behind the times, aren't you?"

Azrael tensed in her seat, but her voice remained impassive. "I'm not here to play games with you Brother." She looked at him sharply. "Rumours travel about how earth has weakened you," she continued lowly. "I'll use force if I must."

Lucifer shook his head, an amused yet mirthless smile playing over his lips. "The oh-so controlled Angel of Death is threatening the Devil?" he mused. "What would Daddy think of his most obedient little pawn?"

"You have no idea, nor care for what is at stake," Azrael murmured darkly. "You won't suck me into your games like you did our brothers. Amenadiel and Uriel. I-"

"Uriel is dead," Lucifer cut in harshly. "And your blade is gone along with our mother. And we can't get any of them," Lucifer's voice wavered ever so slightly, "back. OK?"

There was a long moment of silence while Azrael merely stared at her brother. "You're lying."

Lucifer looked at her sharply. "I don't lie, big _Sis_."

Azrael's expression remained stony. "Explain."

Lucifer exhaled lowly. "You know all this talk of it being _your_ blade is rather getting on my nerves considering it's really _my_ sword."

Azrael's jaw clenched. "That blade was entrusted to _me_ by our Father-"

"Yes, yes because you're the only one he trusts with the 'power of the blade'," Lucifer cut in with an irritated sneer. "The part he left out was it's actually _my_ flaming sword. Just… missing a few of its pieces," he added with a tilt of his head. He shook his head in annoyance. "How can you sit there so… so _calmly_ when I just told you our brother is _dead_ and our mother is _gone_. Forever."

Azrael didn't say anything for a moment. Then, "I don't have the luxury of time to grieve," she said far too calmly. "I came here for my blade and then I must return. So explain to me how it is _gone_ , Brother."

"I threw it into another dimension after sending our Mother there," Lucifer snarled lowly. He threw her a look, trying to catch any emotion crossing her face. "Now tell my honestly, Sis. If it isn't you, then which of our siblings is setting souls free from _Hell_?"

Azrael stared at him. "That is no joking matter, Brother."

Lucifer sighed roughly. "Obviously."

Azrael looked back out into the night. "Something tried to break through the gates of Heaven."

Lucifer frowned immediately, regarding his sister carefully, unsure whether to believe her or not. "And what did dear old Dad have to say about that?" he asked finally.

Azrael didn't respond. She stared into the darkness for some time, then, "How can Uriel be dead?"

Lucifer's jaw clenched, his eyes tightening. "I killed him with the blade he stole from you," he said in the same low tone, an edge to his voice.

Azrael closed her eyes, taking a long breath. "This is my fault," she said after a moment, her voice very low. Her eyes flashed open, darting sharply to look at Lucifer. "If you have an ounce of care or honour left in you, Brother, you'll clean up your mess in Hell."

Then, in the blink of an eye and a rustle of dark, amethyst feathers, she was gone.

"Hey!" Lucifer barked into the night. He growled under his breath. "I still had questions for you…" he muttered darkly to no one but himself.

He breathed out slowly, his body still tense and his mind reeling from their encounter. This certainly threw a spanner in the works.

* * *

"Why were you at that party in the first place, Chloe?" Dan sounded quite concerned.

"I told you, Dan," sighed Chloe, frowning at the files in her hand before walking around to find Ella. "Lucifer and I were following a lead."

"A lead for _what_ , Chloe?" Dan demanded, his brow furrowing further. "Any time you let him drag you into his crazy… world there's shoot outs and danger. I mean, you could at least think about Trixie-"

"Excuse me?" Chloe's head snapped up very suddenly, her eyes harsh. "Do not talk to me about what is best for Trixie, Dan. After everything last year you have no legs to stand on. What Lucifer and I are doing is important and that's all you need to know."

She glanced around the office, wondering where that partner of hers was this morning. "Now if you don't mind," she added, throwing her ex a last annoyed glance. "I have work to do."

Dan watched her walk away with a shake of his head, worry clouding his eyes.

But, Chloe had other matters to worry about. "Hey, Ella-" she began, finally tracking down the forensic.

"Oh great!" Ella cut in. "We've got a fresh one," she said enthusiastically. "Real weird too."

"Yeah, I know," Chloe frowned seriously, "I've just been looking at the file. It's… pretty horrific. This was found this morning?"

"Yeah round 4am," nodded Ella. "No idea of cause of death, the body's too charred to get much at all. But," she added with a grin, "We did find a perfectly good pair of shoes just tossed in the dumpster near where we found the body. Doesn't definitely mean it's the vics, but-"

"Can I see that?" Chloe's frown deepened further as she grabbed the photo from Ella's fingers staring at the snapshot of stunning, blue shoes. "Shit…" she muttered under her breath. She glanced back up at Ella, trying to remain calm. "Right, uhm, I'll get right on this. Thanks, Ella."

She walked away, hugging the file to her chest and pulling out her phone, dialing Lucifer's number.

* * *

"She's… here?" Amenadiel repeated, staring at Lucifer with a strange look in his eyes. "Why didn't she… come and see me?"

"Oh don't be sore puppy," Lucifer rolled his eyes. "She's too 'busy' to care about happy family reunions."

Amenadiel frowned, but that look was still in his eyes. "Well she's not the only one who doesn't seem to care about _family_ considering this is the first I've hear about your escaped souls problem!"

"Oh for _Dad's_ sake would you stop being so _wounded_ and concentrate on the bigger issue?" snapped Lucifer. "Our sister, the Angel of Death is roaming earth while claiming some _thing_ tried to break into Heaven. Not that I care so much about that, but having her around makes me feel rather uncomfortable."

Amenadiel narrowed his eyes. "You don't believe her, do you?"

Lucifer rolle his eyes again. "Oh come on, Brother, do you?" he quipped, raising an eyebrow. "Dad wants me back in Hell and she's his new emissary. She may be his most obedient… _controlled_ angel, but she's never been above lying."

Amenadiel actually managed a small chuckle. "You've never gotten over that have you?"

Lucifer gave him a look. "I'm not so petty as to harvest a grudge over childhood pranks. At least she was fun back then…" he muttered. "Before she became all… Angel of Death-y."

Amenadiel looked serious once more. "And before you were the Devil…" he added lowly. "And before… I was the fallen angel…" he muttered his last words with disgust. "Yes we've all changed, Luci. But, I believe her. Why would she lie about that?"

Lucifer shrugged idly, glancing at his buzzing phone. "To distract us?" he muttered. "She's up to something big bro and I won't be letting her fool me this time," he glanced back up at his brother. "The Detective," he added pointing to his phone. "Good chat," he finished before turning his back on his brother and answering his phone.

* * *

"Detective," Lucifer sounded anxious the moment he arrived at the crime scene. "It's my sister," he told Chloe immediately, his eyes darting about as he began making a plan in his head.

"What?" Chloe looked alarmed. "What are you talking about?"

"Azrael, she's popped down for a visit," Lucifer muttered distractedly. "She must know it's not human…" he continued absently. "But what is killing the body supposed to achieve? Without her blade it will just keep jumping…"

"Lucifer," Chloe cut in, crossing her arms across her chest. "Ok, firstly you need to start making sense. Also we can't be sure it's the redheaded woman yet. We need to figure out who she was and try and get some dental records to Ella to check. So-"

But, Lucifer huffed in irritation. "I trust your instincts, Detective," he muttered. "We don't need to close this case we just need to find my sister before she… she…" he threw his hands up in the air, clearly having no clue as to what she might do.

"Ok, as… nice as that is that you… trust my instincts," she said, unable to stop a slight smile. "I still need to know what's going on. When did your sister… get here?" she lowered her voice. "And is she… you know, dangerous?"

"She's the Angel of Death, Detective," Lucifer told her seriously. "But don't worry she's quite… 'controlled'. I mean, she _is_ the only Angel allowed to kill humans, _but_ only on dear old Dad's request," he explained quickly. "What's more concerning is… she's… quite upset about losing her blade, she may not show it but I can tell," he rubbed the back of his neck absently. "I'm really not sure what her angle is…" he muttered, clearly disturbed by that.

Chloe shook her head, trying to get this straight in her head. "Ok…" she muttered. "And you think… she killed the redheaded woman?"

"Yes," said Lucifer instantly. "Maybe," he added. "I'm not sure," he frowned.

Chloe stared at him. "Lucifer," she sighed roughly. "A minute ago you were certain!"

"Yes!" snapped Lucifer in irritation, though it was at himself, not her. "Well I seem to be… struggling a little recently with… my certainty over a few things."

Chloe blinked, eyeing him carefully. "What things?" she asked, her voice gentler this time.

But, Lucifer didn't hold her gaze. "Just… _things_ , Detective," he muttered, shaking his hands dismissively. "Anyway, what do we do next?"

Chloe stared at him blankly. "How am I supposed to know?" she demanded. "She's your… death… angel… sister!"

Lucifer huffed lowly. "Let's… see what we can find out about the redhead…" he muttered.

"Oh, so my idea from the beginning?" Chloe stated, a tiny smirk at the corner of her lips.

Lucifer looked at her, "Well, no need to be smug, Detective," he scolded lightly. "Now come on," he added smiling. "Let's detect!"

Chloe smirked, shaking her head slightly at Lucifer and she couldn't help still wondering what the things were that he wasn't certain about. She pulled out her phone, messaging Ella and before long they were headed to their next lead.

Ella had gotten a hold of the invitation list from last night's Gala as per Chloe's request and searched all the female names through Facebook of all places until she hit a match according to her description. So she and Lucifer were now on their way to the home of one Laura Elliot, the wife of a rich insurance broker. One of the one's arrested for fraud.

"Right," sighed Chloe when they'd broken into the currently empty home. "So how do we figure out if she's human or not?"

"I'll work that much out," Lucifer muttered. "We need you to make sure the charred body is actually hers..."

"Won't be hard now," nodded Chloe, heading for the main bedroom. "They have the victim's teeth, all I need is a little DNA…"

Just at that moment Chloe froze, hearing a loud rustle of feathers behind her. She turned, wondering why Lucifer's wings would be out, when-

"You _lied!_ " a fierce yet beautiful white haired woman had appeared, her piercing blue eyes on Lucifer.

Lucifer stared in shock, but he steadied himself quickly. "Back so soon, Sis? Come to confess your crimes?"

The woman who was clearly Azrael dashed forward in the blink of an eye, suddenly right in front of Lucifer. "You lied," she repeated, her voice low and dangerous this time.

"I did not," Lucifer replied coldly, holding her deadly gaze.

Suddenly, the Angel of Death grasped Lucifer by the front of his shirt and thrust him with a bone shattering crunch into the wall.

Chloe gasped in shock and terror, plaster dust clouding the room and Lucifer's dull groan coming from within. She pulled out her gun, though she knew that was fruitless. "Get away from him!" she screeched, glad that her voice held steady.

Azrael ignored her. "My blade is _here!_ " she hissed furiously, closing in on her brother.

"I knew you were angry…" muttered Lucifer, standing up gingerly, his suit covered in white dust. "But I'm afraid it doesn't change anything. It. Isn't. _Here_!"

Azrael aimed another blow, her fist flying through the air, but to Chloe's relief Lucifer blocked it this time, anger flashing across his face. "Why don't we talk about why you're really here?" he hissed at his sister. "Did you kill that woman?"

But, Azrael wasn't keen for talking, this time she landed a punch to Lucifer's jaw, hitting him so hard and fast that Chloe nearly missed it. Lucifer fell to the ground from the impact, being hit by his sister with Chloe here felt like being hit by a truck.

"Stop!" Chloe cried this time, moving swiftly between Azrael and Lucifer, her hands shaking slightly on her gun.

Finally, the angel acknowledged her. Her icy eyes gazed over Chloe making her heart stll in her chest. "I'm not sure you realise what you're defending, human," she told her lowly. "But this doesn't concern you. Leave."

But, Chloe shook her head. "Oh it concerns me," she said steadily, her eyes flickering to the groaning Lucifer who was attempting to stand back up.

"Chloe…" she heard him murmur, but she continued speaking with his sister.

"I'm not going anywhere," she finished firmly.

Azrael cocked her head to the side. "How interesting," she murmured, then suddenly she took a step closer to Chloe.

Lucifer forced himself up, grasping Chloe's arm and pulling her behind him. " _Don't_ touch her," his voice was so fierce Chloe felt it slice through the tense air of the room.

"What has happened to you, Brother?" Azrael asked darkly. "You protect humans now? Just as you seem to fall like one?" Azrael shook her head in disgust. "I won't ask again, Brother. My blade is here. I can feel I need to use your human to help persuade you?"

Lucifer's wings unfurled suddenly, shielding Chloe from view of his sister. "It isn't _here_ , Azrael," he hissed vehemnently. "Nothing you do will change that. But, lay a finger on Chloe and I will _rip-_ "

"Still have the Devil inside don't we?" Azrael cut in coldly. She gazed slowly over Lucifer, her eyes impossible to read. "You may believe you're telling the truth. But if I find out you _are_ lying to me… when I find my blade, I will be back."

Lucifer scoffed darkly, "An empty threat," he snarled lowly.

Azrael merely looked at him, no emotion showing on her face. She turned away suddenly, unfurling her own, incredible deep, amethyst wings to the world. "The human shouldn't know your true form," she said over her shoulder. "Have you forgot everything our Father taught us?"

Lucifer growled furiously, moving forward and grabbing Azrael's shoulder, forcing her back round to face him. "I'm not done with you," he hissed lowly. "I gave you the truth and you'll give it back to me. My face. My wings," he snarled. "Who's responsible?"

Azrael just stared at him, her eyes impassive. "Have you become deranged too from your time on earth?"

Lucifer exhaled furiously, his eyes flashing, "Who's behind it?!" he hissed madly, his voice snapping.

Azrael narrowed her eyes at her brother, leaning closer to his face. "Don't know, don't care," she told him lowly, before moving to turn away once more. Lucifer grabbed her again, but this time she spun around furiously, and in a split second, her hands were on his left wing. With a sickening _snap_ she broke the main bone cleanly in half.

Lucifer cried out in agony, grasping his broken wing and falling to his knees. Chloe's eyes boggled, her heart racing and Azrael shook her head disdainfully.

"You're weak," she told him and she sounded ashamed of him. "And we're done here."

And she was gone.

Chloe barely caught her breath when the rustle of feathers passed. She dropped to the floor beside Lucifer, fear and anguish coating her expression.

"Lucifer, oh my God, are you ok?" she stuttered out, not noticing her own blasphemy, her hands moving to Lucifer's broken wing. Lucifer shuddered as her hands slid along the feathers, soft, tender and caring. No one had touched them like that before.

Heck… no one really… touched them at all.

"I'm fine, I'm fine…" Lucifer bit through his teeth, the pain rippling through his wing an down his back, but the touch of Chloe's fingers shooting odd waves of pleasure through his feathers at the same time. "Just remind me never to fight an angel while you're around," he muttered with difficulty, falling to his backside. "I assure you I'm far more impressive when you're not here."

Chloe shook her head in disbelief. "We need to get you home," she said earnestly, her trembling fingers brushing his feathers gently again, for once she was not thrown by seeing Lucifer in his true form. It felt so natural now, and seeing one of those beautiful wings snapped like a twig…

Lucifer grabbed her hand suddenly, pulling it away from his wing.

"I'm sorry!" she whispered quickly. "Did I hurt you?"

Lucifer shook his head, closing his eyes. No she definitely wasn't hurting him. "I'm just not… used to… that."

Chloe frowned in confusion. "What? Breaking your wing?"

Lucifer managed a small laugh through his pain. "Well yes that too. But no, I uh… I don't believe anyone's ever…" he cleared his throat slightly. "Stroked them before…"

Chloe looked surprised, a small blush coating her cheeks. "Oh…" she hadn't even realised she _was_ stroking them. "Sorry, I-"

"It wasn't unpleasant…" Lucifer cut in, but he sounded a little self-conscious. "A-anyway, Detective I think it might be best if you left so I can fix myself up?" he continued quickly. "I don't think I can put these away in their state right now."

Chloe didn't feel right about leaving him, though she understood why she needed to. "Right," she muttered. "Of course,"

But just at that moment. "Chloe?" Dan's voice came from the entrance of the house.

Lucifer and Chloe exchanged a panicked glance. " _What_ ," Lucifer hissed. "is Dectective _Douche_ doing here?"

"I've no idea!" Chloe whispered back. "You need to hide!"

Lucifer gingerly tried to move, but had to bite back a gasp of pain.

"Chloe?!" Dan sounded incredibly worried, his footsteps getting closer.

"Detective," Lucifer hissed through his teeth, pain searing through him at the movement. "I think you're going to have to help me."

Chloe looked at him quickly, her heart beating very fast. "How?" she said quickly, panic in her voice.

"Push them back…" Lucifer bit out, rolling his shoulders back as he tried to force the broken wing to move. He clenched his fists, biting his lip as his left win shuddered with the effort.

Chloe got straight to it, Dan's steadily approaching steps getting louder. She grasped his broken, feathery limb firmly and began to help him move it. With one last, loud grunt of pain from Lucifer Chloe watched as the literally vanished from this realm.

Dan jumped round the corner, hearing the shout, his gun at the ready.

"What the hell is gong on?" he demanded upon seeing them.

"What are you doing here, Dan?" Chloe asked immediately, glancing with worry at Lucifer who was physically shaking.

"I tried to call you like ten times," Dan hissed, holstering his gun. "Ella found out something she had to tell you and couldn't get on to you. With all that's been going on I… well I was worried about you."

"Are you serious, Dan?" Chloe sounded angry. "I do not need you following me around."

"Well apparently you do, what the hell happened to him?" Dan cut in, nodding to the beaten Lucifer on the floor.

Chloe looked at Lucifer who looked back at her gingerly.

"Not a proud moment for me, Douche," Lucifer replied for her, struggling to his feet with Chloe's help. "Someone got the jump on me. But, we're done here. Let's go…"

He tried to move forward, but he was struggling so much to keep his wings out of sight that he nearly fell straight back down. The pain in his chest making him more and more certain that he may have a few broken ribs as well.

Chloe wrapped her arm around his back, pulling him forward. "Dan if you want to help I still need DNA from the possible victim," she told him sternly. "I need to get Lucifer out of here."

"We'll talk later," Dan insisted, frowning after their retreating backs.

Chloe got Lucifer all the way to the car, feeling him begin to shake and shudder more and more the longer he held his wings in.

"I'll get you home so you can heal in peace," she told him quietly, turning the car on quickly. She glanced at him in concern. "What are you going to do about your sister? Where is the blade she wants so much?"

Lucifer grunted slightly, shifting uncomfortably. "It's in another dimension…" he muttered. "She's gone insane. There is no possible way that it can be here."

Chloe decided not to press about the insanity of that right now. "Ok," she shook her head. "So we have an insane Angel of Death floating around searching for her blade that she will never find?"

"Apparently."

Chloe exhaled slowly. Well that didn't sound good. But, she looked Lucifer over once more, her heart tugging at her in her chest. His face was already bruised and swollen and he looked in so much pain. She clenched her jaw, wishing she could have done something. She turned her eyes back to the road, knowing the sooner he was home and she was gone the better for him.

"I'm sorry…" she said suddenly and quietly.

Lucifer looked at her, "What?"

"I'm sorry that I… that I make you vulnerable," she explained, her brow puckered.

Lucifer didn't reply for a moment, his eyes gazing over her face. "That's hardly your fault, Detective," he muttered finally. "And…" he hesitated, his voice touched by that rare sound of shyness and hesitancy. "Well I wouldn't change it."

Chloe's eyebrows shot up her forehead. "You wouldn't change that fact that I make you mortal?" she spluttered in complete disbelief.

Lucifer shook his head, his eyes closing for a moment as he still tried to ignore his pain. "You make me feel…" he said very quietly after a short moment.

Chloe threw him a look. "Yeah, pain," she muttered lowly. "Who wouldn't be grateful of that?" she added sarcastically.

But, Lucifer shook his head again, his eyes briefly meeting hers before looking away just as she pulled in outside of Lux. "Much more than that, Detective…" Lucifer told her, his voice uncannily soft. He looked at her again before hopping out. "Now, no offense," he added his voice abruptly changing back to normal, though still with an edge of pain to it. "But, please hurry out of here?"

Chloe held his gaze for a moment longer, feeling quite guilty about his predicament, but before she could say any more he'd left the car, stumbling into Lux away from her. She didn't hesitate, taking his words very seriously and she turned the car away, driving as fast as she responsibly could.

* * *

 _A/N Yay for quick updates! :D Thanks for all the lovely feedback last chapter, hope you're all still enjoying :)_


	14. Guilt

" _Ow_!" Lucifer whinged. "Did they not teach you how to be gentle in medical school, Doctor?" he gritted out through his teeth as another wave of pain shot through him as Linda braced his wing to help the bone heal properly.

Linda sighed roughly. "Well, I'm sorry Lucifer that I was never taught how to strap broken _wing_ bones," she snipped back, feeling incredibly anxious about what she was doing. Lucifer grimaced again and she sighed again, "So you're sister's here…" she muttered mildly, continuing her work on his wing.

"Yes," Lucifer said, his voice strained. "Clearly quite a piece of work."

Linda nodded slightly, but her eyes were panicked. "Lucifer I… I'm worried about all that's been going on."

Lucifer glanced at her frowning. "Why?" he didn't understand. "It doesn't involve you."

Linda gave him a very piercing glare. "You thought the same when your Mother was here."

Lucifer felt a wave of guilt was over him. "Right…" he muttered bashfully, wincing slightly again as Linda finally managed to finish the brace on his wing. "Well I… I assure you, Doctor I won't allow any harm to come to you again."

But, Linda shook her head. "It's not just me I'm worried about Lucifer," she sighed. "It's becoming a city of angels down here and… and well, sometimes I don't think you all realise the gravity of your actions. Any of you."

Lucifer stared at her.

She looked at him with disbelief. "There are souls escaping Hell, the Angel of _Death_ is… is very _upset_ ," she explained with some vigour. "I mean when's it going to stop? And what happens to humanity while you all have your little… family drama?"

A twinge of annoyance trickled through Lucifer because he couldn't stop that frustrating feeling of guilt washing through him again. "I didn't ask for any of this to happen," he muttered. "All I wanted was my own life and _they_ wouldn't let me have it. You want someone to blame? Blame dear old _Dad_."

Linda came round in front of Lucifer to look at him seriously. "That's not what I'm saying, Lucifer," she told him carefully. "I'm not saying this is your fault. Of course it isn't your fault," she paused, eyeing his expression. "I just hope you'll remember how easily those _human_ friends around you can get caught up in this," she hesitated again, then, "Like, Chloe for instance. And her daughter."

Lucifer's expression hardened. "Yes, the Detective who was created for me by my Father," he said lowly. "She's been caught up in this since the beginning without a choice, Doctor. It's my _responsibility_ to protect her now."

Linda raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Your… responsibility?" she queried back. "I've never heard you say it like that before."

Lucifer broke her gaze, huffing slightly in irritation. "What are you trying to achieve here Doctor?" he said snappily. "This isn't a therapy session it's a _medical_ session."

Linda wasn't perturbed, she just nodded slowly. "You're right, Lucifer," she said evenly. "I'm just being concerned for my friend. Both my friends."

Lucifer narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?" he huffed.

"You said she stood between you and your sister," Linda said steadily, knowing she was broaching a very delicate topic. "She'd do anything to protect you, as you would her."

Lucifer clenched his jaw, "I know that," he said lowly.

"And why would you do anything to protect her, Lucifer?" Linda continued carefully.

"She's my friend, Doctor," Lucifer growled, not understanding the point of these questions. "I wouldn't be a very good partner if I didn't protect her."

"You know it's much more than that, Lucifer," Linda said firmly. "You care for her. Deeply."

Lucifer's teeth nearly cracked under the pressure he was putting on them. "Your point?" he grit out finally, surprising the Doctor when he did not deny it.

Linda eyed him gently. "Can you not see that what she does for you is because she returns that care?"

"We're not talking about this again," snapped Lucifer, looking away from Linda.

But, Linda shook her head at him, her gaze determined. "Then if you still truly believe that her feelings for you aren't _real_ ," she said firmly. "How is it ok to let her risk her life for you because of those 'fake' feelings?"

Lucifer stood up suddenly, his eyes flashing with anger while his wings bristled dangerously, causing pain to shoot through his broken one.

Linda remained unperturbed, though inside her heart had skipped several beats in alarm. "You know," she continued quietly, bravely. "Deep down you _know_ what she feels is real. And I think that terrifies you."

Lucifer finally spoke, moving away from the Doctor and not looking at her. "Thank you for your help with my wing, Doctor," his voice was hard and only just constraining his anger. "But, next time I want your _wisdom_ ," he continued with a slight growl. "I'll schedule an appointment."

Linda sighed slightly, letting him lead her to the lift. "I hope you will," she told him seriously. "And… please, Lucifer, be careful."

Lucifer's brow furrowed deeply, his eyes tight as he watched the elevator doors begin to close.

"You need to come to terms with this, Lucifer," Linda continue quietly. "It's more than just her heart you're playing with. It's her life," she finished just as the doors shut before her, shielding her from Lucifer's view.

* * *

Chloe could not stop thinking about what had happened between Lucifer and his sister. The sound of his wing snapping under her force rang sickeningly in her ears. And she could not stop thinking that it was _her_ fault.

She'd just gotten home to hear voices in the house. Maze and Amenadiel were there, talking in the kitchen.

She went inside, trying to hear what they were saying. Maze's expression was deadly, and she was swinging her curved, leaf blades in her hands aggressively, Chloe caught a few words, Angel Bitch of death being the loudest.

"Chloe," the demon looked at her the moment she walked in. "Where's Lucifer?"

Chloe looked between the angel and the demon. "He's at Lux," she told them, wishing her voice didn't have that shake to it. "We… had a run in with Azrael."

Maze's expression darkened immediately, while Amenadiel remained impassive. "What happened?" Maze hissed.

"Well, she broke Lucifer's wing…" Chloe muttered, that awful sound echoing in her ears again and a sick wave of guilt washed through her. Maze stared in shock while Amenadiel physically winced.

" _What_?!" Maze's voice was deadly.

"It's my fault," Chloe shook her head, falling into a seat at the bar. "If I hadn't of been there…"

"It is _not_ your fault, Chloe," Amenadiel spoke this time. "My sister is the only one to blame here. Why did she do it?"

Chloe ran a hand through her hair, feeling incredibly drained. "She thinks he lied about her blade. She thinks it's here somewhere."

"Impossible," Amenadiel dismissed immediately.

"I am going to _kill_ that crazy bitch!" Maze blurted out, clearly unable to hold her anger back any longer.

"Maze," Amenadiel looked at her quickly. "Let's not blow things even more out of control."

"I should stay away from Lucifer," Chloe said suddenly and quietly.

They both looked at her.

"Azrael knew he was weak," she said quietly. "But she doesn't know why. If she works out that it's me… she'd be able to use me to hurt him," Chloe swallowed, staring blankly at the kitchen bench. "Even kill him."

Amenadiel exchanged a glance with Maze. "Our sister wouldn't kill Lucifer," he began.

But Chloe looked up at him sharply. "She threatened him with the blade."

Maze's eyes darkened further. But, Amenadiel shook his head. "An empty threat," he said seriously.

Chloe sighed roughly. "That's what Lucifer said."

"Well he's right. She wouldn't do that. I know my sister," Amenadiel nodded as though that confirmed it.

Chloe just shook her head at the bench again. "I'm starting to think… what if the reason I…" she hesitated, feeling incredibly vulnerable, but she needed to voice this. "What if the reason I was… _made_ was to be a, I dunno, a weapon? I mean… why else, what is the point in Lucifer being mortal around me? All I do… is weaken him."

Maze remained silent, but Amenadiel sighed lowly. "I can't explain why my Father wanted you in Lucifer's path…" he began quietly. "But, I do know that you do not weaken my brother."

Chloe stared at him like he was an idiot.

"Physically he may be vulnerable around you," Amenadiel agreed. "But, the changes I have seen in him because of you…" Amenadiel looked incredibly serious. "Nothing has been better for Lucifer. You've helped him grow in so many ways, Chloe."

Chloe couldn't hold Amenadiel's intense gaze and she looked at Maze instead, knowing from her at least she'd get the truth. She wasn't certain she could trust what Amenadiel said. He'd lied to her before when he'd thought it best. He could do that again.

"Look Decker," Maze glanced at her blade then back at the Detective. "I wanted to kill you when I first realised how you…influenced him."

Chloe stared at her.

Maze smirked slightly. "It took me a while, but I figured it out eventually. You're good for Lucifer. Kay? Don't make me say it again."

Chloe sighed, grasping her hands together under the bar. "You don't think I'm a weapon?"

Maze snorted. "Oh come on, Decker," she dismissed. "I don't know and I don't care. I mean, who cares what freaking _God_ wanted?"

Amenadiel stiffened. But, Maze ignored him.

"You're one of us. One of the ones who know we can do whatever the _hell_ we want. Screw whatever plans he has."

"That's easy for you to say, Maze," Amenadiel sounded angry. "You're a demon. He never had a plan for you."

Even Chloe thought that sounded harsh.

But, Maze seemed unaffected. "Guess I'm lucky," she smirked, but her voice sounded dark.

Amenadiel shook his head, moving away from the bench and towards their front door. "I'm going to check on Lucifer," he glanced back at Chloe. "Perhaps… you should stay here for now, Chloe. Just until my sister has… calmed down."

With that he turned away and was gone into the night.

"Fucking angels…" Maze scoffed the moment he left. Chloe looked at her and Maze smirked. "You need a drink," she said, moving round the bench to grab her vodka.

Chloe didn't deny it. For once the harsh liquid burning her throat felt somehow comforting.

"So," Maze said suddenly, watching Chloe drink the vodka from a glass while grabbing the bottle and downing a gulp herself. "Death Bitch aside, you and Lucifer done the deed yet?" she smirked running her tongue over her teeth. "Shit's getting _tense_ between you two."

Chloe choked, but it was not because of the vodka. "What the hell, Maze?!"

"Oh come _on_ ," Maze rolled her eyes. "Why's it such a big deal?"

Chloe shook her head, downing another shot of vodka; she was getting much better at it. "I think you know exactly why, Maze," she said stiffly.

Maze sighed roughly. "Why can't it just be about sex?"

Chloe frowned, her cheeks reddening deeply. "Because you and me aren't the same, Maze," she hissed, her eyes flickering away from the demon. "I…sex for me is… about more than just the sex. Okay? You don't need to understand, you just need to accept that."

"Ok, yeah I get it," Maze insisted. "Well, I don't _get_ it. But, I know that. But… you and Lucifer… well you have that weird… _thing_."

Chloe raised her eyebrows at the demon.

"You've got the… 'more than just sex' thing, so what's the hold up?" Maze smirked suddenly. "You should make the move. There is _no_ way he could stop himself if you came onto him. Trust me."

But, Chloe blushed furiously, remembering back to when she'd done exactly that blind drunk. "I think he has more self-control than you think…"

Maze groaned in irritation. "Decker, look… he's being a stubborn ass at the moment. But you're smarter than that. If you-"

"Why are you pushing this so hard?" Chloe cut in frowning.

Maze bit her tongue and for the first time Chloe saw the slightest crimson colour tint the demons cheeks.

"Come on, Maze…" Chloe pushed, smiling a little herself. "You want me to open up then you have to too. Tribe…remember?"

Maze glared at her. "You know, you humans and your _feelings_ are seriously nauseating."

Chloe gaze her a look and Maze sighed roughly.

"Fine," spat the demon. "I just… I want to see him happy again."

Chloe stared in surprise, not expecting that at all.

"And you…" Maze couldn't look at her. "Well you did that. At least… before he found out it was all planned. Now he won't trust anything." Maze's eyes snapped back to look at Chloe suddenly. "It was a big blow for him," she continued quietly in a voice very unlike her own. "And…" she narrowed her eyes suddenly. "I swear if you repeat this I will make your life a living hell. And I think you know, I know how."

Chloe rolled her eyes, gesturing for her to continue.

Maze huffed uncomfortably. "I think you're the only one who can get him to trust again."

Chloe felt her heart ache in her chest and she stared at the vodka bottle. "I don't know if that's true…" she said quietly. "I think he… he doesn't even trust his own feelings right now. They make him angry, Maze. Not happy."

Maze sighed roughly. "Well…fucking just… prove it somehow, you're human. You know way more about this shit than I do!"

Chloe just looked at Maze, her eyes betraying what she felt inside. "I can't. All I can do is be there for him…" she looked down. "And even that makes things worse." Chloe swallowed thickly, not sure if it was the alcohol or just the stress of her current situation that was making her words so unguardedly slip off her tongue. "How could he ever love what makes him weaker?"

Maze took a long gulp of vodka, putting the bottle back down a little too hard. "Yeah…ok that's… I think we've reached my capacity for 'feelings' talk…" she muttered uncomfortably. The 'L' word was definitely too much for her to handle right now. She hesitated, then, "Just… don't let this vulnerable shit get you down," she added, throwing Chloe one last glance before she poured the Detective one last glass, then took the bottle with her to her room.

* * *

"Amenadiel."

Amenadiel froze, the low, calculated voice of his sister rooting him to the spot in the carpark behind Lux. "I see you've remembered I exist, Azrael?" he muttered, turning his head to the side to look at the Angel of Death.

"I've been busy," Azrael said simply. "And you've sided yourself with Satan. It's no wonder you've lost your grace."

Anger and shame rippled through Amenadiel and he turned round to face his sister. "You don't know what you're talking about Little Sister," he hissed lowly. "And Lucifer is _our_ brother. And you _broke_ his wing," Amendadiel's disgust at that was very evident; like what she'd done was too far below the belt.

"Earth has changed you both," spat Azrael defensively. "He is weak. And he has a little human _pet_ that he seems far too attached to. I don't know who he is anymore."

"The last time you saw him was before his fall, Azrael," Amenadiel defended. "How could you possibly assume to know who he is after eternities spent running Hell?!"

"Wow, Brother," sneered Azrael. "You've really changed your allegiances, haven't you?"

Amenadiel bit back a harsh reply, gazing at his sister steadily. "Is this why you've come to see me? To insult me and Lucifer?"

Azrael gazed back, her glare hard and dark. But then, she wavered, her icy eyes dropping to the ground.

"I have… failed in my duties, Brother…" she said very quietly, taking Amenadiel very much by surprise.

He frowned seriously, eyeing her carefully. "You've always been the one sibling who was so sure of her purpose," he said in confusion, his voice just as quiet. "What do you mean you've failed?"

"Heaven is in chaos, Brother," Azrael hissed, her eyes darting back up. "Things began to slip when you left… then Uriel… and it is… it is _my fault_ that he is dead!"

Amenadiel heard the grief this time in the voice of his sister that rarely showed the touch of emotion.

"It is not your fault, Sister," he told her seriously. "At first I blamed myself too. But, it was Uriel's own actions that lead to his death."

Azrael shook her head. "You've no idea the aftermath of both your absences. Heaven is falling apart without you. Gabriel and Michael fight over every decision… there is no harmony, no-"

Amenadiel clenched his fists, guilt and shame eating away at him like rot from the inside. "Then why have you left Azrael?" he cut in, his voice barely masking what he was feeling within. "Your blade may be gone but you are not. You should still be there. If I… I want nothing more than to come back, Azrael… but I can't."

Azrael clenched her jaw. "Something is wrong, Amenadiel. I _need_ my blade," she hissed. "I don't know what's happening, and I don't know if Father even cares. And I… I have never thought such a thing before."

Amenadiel stared at his sister in shock. "You're afraid," he realised finally. Azrael remained silent, but Amenadiel knew he was right. "I will help you," he said quietly. "In any way that I can. But, Azrael, Lucifer did not lie, your blade is not here."

Azrael's eyes flashed with anger. "No, but it is," she snarled lowly. "I've known since the moment that… that _thing_ tried to break through the Silver Gates. I could sense it. And I could see it, the markings…"

Amenadiel stared, a deep fear settling within him. "Nothing can break through the gates…" he whispered. "Only the flaming sword… and only _Lucifer_ can wield it."

Azrael nodded slowly. "I think the chaos in Hell is connected, Brother."

Amenadiel's brow furrowed even further. "Why? What is this… being whatever it is trying to achieve?"

"I don't know," Azrael muttered roughly. "But it all seems to come back down to Lucifer."

"And what's all this?" Lucifer's dark and angry voice interrupted the sibling's tense conversation. "You seem a little cosy, Amenadiel," his eyes snapped to his brother who turned around to see him, wing fully healed and opened menacingly.

Amenadiel's eyes flickered away from the sight of his youngest brother in all his glory as he felt a nasty stab of jealousy prickle at him from inside.

"Speak of the _Devil_ ," muttered Azrael lowly.

Lucifer smiled darkly. "Yes, speak of the me," he crooned. "Amenadiel, care to explain what's going on here?"

"We were just talking, Luci," Amenadiel said carefully. "I think the three of us should _all_ sit down and talk."

But, Lucifer walked toward Azrael menacingly. "Is that so, Sis?" he quirked his head to the side, that same dark smile playing around his lips.

"Oh, Little Brother," Azrael sighed. "Do you really want to do this again?"

"Oh you've no idea…" Lucifer muttered lowly, his smile turning to a snarl and before either angel could spout another word, Lucifer had launched toward his sister.

She cried out in shock as she went flying through the air, her wings unfurling as she crashed into the concrete of the carpark. But, in moments Lucifer was there again, ripping her back off the ground and thrusting her up against a cracked, brick wall.

Azrael clawed at his hands, but he was far stronger than her. "How?!" she hissed at him, her icy glare panicked and confused.

"Like I said, Sis," Lucifer growled lowly. "You're very behind the times…" And quite suddenly, he dropped her back to the ground, backing off and dusting off his hands. "But, thankfully dear sister, I am _not_ a vindictive brother who likes to beat up his siblings for no reason," he threw her a dark look, then rolled his shoulders, hiding his wings back away. "Healed quite nicely, hasn't it?"

Amenadiel shook his head at his younger brother; though he was both surprised and confused to see him talk of his wings in such away considering a few weeks ago he couldn't stop cutting them off.

"I don't understand," Azrael got to her feet. "You're… different."

"Yes," Lucifer looked at her, his eyes a little maddened. "I _am_ aren't I?"

Azrael huffed angrily, thrusting her own wings away. "I did what I had to, Brother," she insisted. "I thought you were hiding the blade."

Lucifer held her icy glare, his own eyes incredibly dark and piercing. "And when, _Sis_ , have you ever known me to lie?"

Azrael clenched her jaw, holding his gaze right back. "How was I to know what my little brother had become? Eternities spent with demons… with the dregs of humanity…"

"Oh we're bringing that up, are we?" Lucifer's eyes flashed dangerously. "The day you cast me aside?" he looked at Amenadiel sharply. " _All_ of you?!"

"Luci…" Amenadiel tried to say, But Lucifer cut him off.

" _Don't_ ," he hissed vehemently. "Brother. Just… don't." he looked back to Azrael whose face was impassive and impossible to read. "Go back to the Silver City where you belong, Sister," he snarled, moving toward her menacingly. "I want _nothing_ to do with your problems."

"You _are_ my problem!" hissed Azrael sharply.

"Oh, ever the sweetheart," Lucifer sneered back.

"Both of you _stop!_ " Amenadiel cut in sharply. "We have a real problem here and we _need_ to work together to figure it out."

"Do we?" quipped Lucifer madly. "I don't see why I should care if the city I was cast out of and banned from should register anywhere on my agenda… do you?"

"Your family is there," Azrael bit out. "Everything our Father holds most important is _there_ , you should-"

"Are you serious right now?" Lucifer actually laughed. "You think I care about what _Dad_ thinks is important? Oh little Azie…" he shook his head in dark amusement. "My home is here on earth," he hissed the words. "And _that's_ what I'll protect."

Azrael just stared at him, her eyes dark and swimming, but Lucifer could not read what she was thinking.

"Luci…" Amenadiel said after a long moment of silence. "Anything that happens to Heaven _will_ affect earth," he said quietly. "And we think what's going on back home is connected to what's going on in Hell."

"Oh it's 'we' now, is it?" Lucifer spun his manic eyes on Amenadiel. "Well that was quick, wasn't it? I suppose I shouldn't be surprised," he continued lowly. "Any glimmer of a chance to get into your old, big boy angel pants and you'd beg and drool at it. Well, do have fun playing Daddy's loyal soldier again with the big, scary Angel of Death at your side."

Lucifer turned his back on them, striding away into the dark.

"Lucifer, wait!" Amenadiel called after him. "This involves you whether you like it or not! We-"

" _We_ nothing, Brother!" Lucifer hissed furiously, spinning back round one last time. "You do you, and I'll do me," he finished coolly. "Just like the good old days," he muttered.

"We need to be a team on this, Lucifer," Amenadiel urged lowly while Azrael just stood back, watching everything unfold.

"I have a team," Lucifer replied coldly. "With the only two people I trust," he added, tilting his head slightly to the side and throwing a pointed glare to his sister. "A demon and a human," he said with a hard note of pride to his voice. "So why don't you continue this cosy family reunion without me?" he finished, and this time, he didn't turn away. Instead, he vanished in a sudden light rustle of feathers.

* * *

 _A/N Thank you guys so so much for the continued support. I hope you're all still enjoying the story :) And shout out to the guest reviews that I can't reply to: Thank you so much LiveandLoveLife, Lilo and Guest!_


	15. The Drunk Devil

_A/N So I was listening to My Immortal by Evanescence (a male cover of it on youtube, specifically) while I wrote the first bit of this chapter, that's the song Lucifer plays on the piano if you want to listen to it :P_

 _Also thanks SO MUCH for all the feedback last chapter. Seriously amazing. Keeps me going to know so many are still enjoying my story so thank you! And... I hope you enjoy this chapter :)_

* * *

Lucifer's scowl was so dark and menacing as he sat broodingly at his piano in the centre of Lux that only the most daring of admirers attempted to approach him. And he turned each and every one of them away.

Smoke rose steadily from his ashtray as cigarette after cigarette built a small pile in the middle and his second bottle of whiskey emptied at the same pace.

Amenadiel had teamed up with his angelic sister without a moment's thought. And he'd refused to help them, instead he'd declared only to work with the two he trusts… and yet he couldn't even do that. Because Linda's words would not stop haunting him.

The more he drank the more he thought and the emptier he felt. He was tired. So _tired_ of everything. Part of him almost wished he'd never left Hell. Because if he'd never left Hell he'd never have been tormented by all of these feelings. Feelings he could not stop, could not help, feelings that hurt him, ached within him, tore him apart. And yet, he also knew he'd never regret leaving as much as it had changed and affected him, he felt his life had only really felt _meaningful_ after he met the Detective…

He shook his head, taking another long gulp of whiskey.

What was he supposed to do? The world seemed to be falling apart, Heaven and Hell in chaos and yet… he just didn't care. Except… that he did. He drank and drank to try and convince himself that he didn't care, but he knew inside he felt so irritatingly _responsible_. If he'd never left perhaps none of this would have happened. Perhaps Chloe could have lived a normal, happy life. Instead he'd brought her into all of this. This horrific, _divine_ mess. And yet, that was the point where anger hit him, surging deep inside. For his Father had always known this would happen, why else create Chloe if Lucifer was never going to leave Hell? He'd planned this all to happen. And for what? To _test_ him?! And if so to test him for _what_?!

He found himself wishing desperately that he was someone, _anyone_ other than him. Someone who could have loved Chloe without it being divinely created. Someone who could love her without that putting her in so much constant danger. Someone that wasn't constantly overshadowed by thoughts of his Father… by such tremendous baggage from his past…All he'd ever wanted was to live his own life. Be his own man. Why was that so hard?

He was so confused. So tired of thinking and re-thinking everything! Why couldn't it just be simple?

Slowly, Lucifer's fingers began to travel over the keys of his piano and he was playing without really thinking about it, the sound system shutting off the moment he began like clockwork. The club stilled around him, but he didn't notice. All patrons turning to look, admire and watch the infamous club owner softly begin to play.

Haunting notes sounded through the silent club, the first slow notes of _My Immortal_ filling the large room.

And then, he began to sing. His eyes were closed and his voice was quiet and full of emotion, sending a shiver through the spines of all who watched him.

" _I am so tired of being here…"_

His words were enchanting, yet devastating.

" _Supressed by all my… childish fears…"_

No one seemed able to tear their eyes away from Lucifer's dark head bowed over his piano, his words echoing hauntingly along with the notes.

" _These wounds won't seem to heal…This pain is just too real_ … _There's just too much that time cannot erase…"_

Suddenly, Lucifer couldn't go on; his thoughts were tangled between his heartache for Chloe and his trauma with his Father. His fingers stopped abruptly, landing on sharps and flats at the same time and he looked up, his eyes hard. Without hesitating he slammed the lid down on his piano, grabbing his jacket that lay beside him before swiftly exiting the club that was still stunned into silence.

There was only one place he had on his mind, one person he _had_ to see.

Lucifer stumbled after his rustle of feathers disappeared, falling into a lamp and then the wall with a number of loud thumps.

"Lucifer!" Chloe barely stifled her scream of alarm, scrambling in her bed to look at him.

Lucifer's head spun; the amount of alcohol he had consumed affecting him much more now that he was near Chloe. "There should probably be rules about flying drunk…" he muttered, grabbing his head and finally looking at Chloe in her bed.

She stared at him for a moment, then her eyes flickered to her laptop that sat open beside her on her bed and she slammed it shut. "Lucifer what the hell are you doing here?" she demanded. "It's the middle of the night!"

But, for the first time that evening a sly, impressed smile crept over Lucifer's lips. "Oh my Holy Father," he began with intrigue. "Chloe Jane Decker," he sounded proud. "Are you watching _porn_?"

Chloe's face reddened dramatically, her heart still thumping madly from his sudden appearance. "No of course not!" she hissed angrily. "Lucifer you can't just _appear_ in my bedroom like this!"

But, Lucifer stumbled over to her bed, grabbing her laptop. "Well I have to see this…" he mumbled, still grinning. Chloe tried to object, her hands clawing at his arm, but he pulled it out of her reach, opening the screen back up.

Only to be immediately disappointed. "Eeuuh…" he groaned, his eyes skimming over her browser tabs. "God's angels…" he muttered, reading them out loud, "Michael, really Detective?" he threw her a look, ignoring the furious look on her very red face. "All you need to know about him is he's a righteous prick. Ooh and you've looked up Azrael too," he shook his head. "Humans don't even get her gender right, dear. If you have questions ask me…" he petered off frowning when his eyes fell on the last few tabs. They appeared to be failed searches regarding… 'miracles and angels', 'miracles affecting angels', 'what are miracles'… the list went on, clearly Chloe wasn't having much luck getting the answers she desired. He looked at her frowning, "What were you looking for exactly?" he asked quietly.

Chloe just stared at him in complete disbelief. "How about you google something, Lucifer?" she snapped. "Try this: what is invasion of privacy!"

Lucifer gave a short, but rather bashful laugh, sliding her laptop back to her. "Apologies for my… abrupt appearance, Detective," he told her modestly.

Chloe breathed out slowly through her nose, but her frown faded slowly as she took in his appearance properly. His shirt was partially untucked the top three buttons undone, his hair was a mess, a curly strand falling over his forehead and his eyes were dark and hooded. "Are you alright?" she asked finally.

"I am _great_ now…" Lucifer mumbled laying down on his back on her bed, much to Chloe's alarm. "Turns out two bottles of whiskey plus Chloe Decker and the Devil can get properly _drunk_!" he sounded very proud of his achievement.

"Oh my God…" Chloe muttered under her breath. "Lucifer, you're a mess."

Lucifer shook his head, holding a hand up in the air in front of his face as the ceiling seemed to spin behind it. " _He_ definitely wouldn't encourage this…" smirked Lucifer. "Detective," he continued turning to look at her now. "What was all that you googled about miracles?"

Chloe sighed, shaking her head at the drunk Devil on her bed. "I was… trying to figure some things out," she told him quietly. "Now are you going to tell me why you're here in the middle of the night?"

Lucifer frowned at her. "Well I suppose I… wanted to see you."

Chloe stared, "So you just… decided to fly right into my room?"

Lucifer groaned. " _Don't_ remind me," he muttered and Chloe frowned in confusion. "I _know_ …" Lucifer continued grumpily. "I use my wings now. Believe me I have the same stupid argument every time I do. But it's just so much _easier_ Detective…" he sighed heavily. "Besides I've realised I have no control over anything no matter what I do…" he muttered lowly. Then he frowned as though he'd just realised something. "So maybe I should just… stop thinking about it all…" he tilted his head to the side, looking at Chloe rather curiously. "And just… do what I want to do."

Chloe held his gaze, feeling very unsure of how to handle drunk Lucifer. Then,

"I remember why I came!" Lucifer said suddenly, sitting up abruptly. But then he swayed on the spot, grabbing his head.

Chloe rolled her eyes to the ceiling, moving to sit on her knees beside him, placing a hand on his arm to steady him. "Try moving a little slower," she said with a small smile.

Lucifer frowned, finding this very dizzying. "Right…" he muttered. Then, "Ground rules!" he said abruptly. "We need them," he looked at her very seriously, except that he was still swaying. "I've realised that I… put you in danger…" he frowned. "Just by being around."

Chloe stared at him, because that's exactly what she thought about herself and Lucifer. She put _him_ in danger just by being around.

"So, rule number one," Lucifer continued, holding up a hand and pointing a finger in the air. "No more heroism," he told her seriously, or it would have been if he wasn't sounding more and more slurred the further he talked. And considering it seemed he was a very chatty drunk he wasn't going to stop any time soon. "If I'm in trouble or danger you're _not_ allowed to intervene," he put both hands on either one of Chloe's shoulders to emphasize the point. "Stay put."

Chloe was shocked into silence for a moment. Until, "Absolutely not!" she spluttered. "If I'm there and you're in trouble then it's _my_ fault! I will never just stand there when you're in danger! Especially if it's my fault you're being hurt!"

Lucifer stared at her open mouthed for a moment. "Ah…" he managed finally, nodding slightly. "That's what you were googling about angels and miracles…" he realised. "Well that's utterly ridiculous. So what if I'm a little more human when you're around?" he gestured a little wildly. "That is _no_ excuse for you to put your life in danger for _me_."

Chloe was beginning to feel al trickle of anger at his words. "So you're allowed to risk your life for me and I can't do the same for you?" she hissed at him.

"Well of course," Lucifer said instantly. "I'm to protect you. Your Guardian Devil. Not the other way around."

Chloe gave him a thoroughly disbelieving look. "Look," she said quietly, holding his tipsy gaze. "Lucifer I know what I'm getting into with you and all this… Heaven and Hell stuff," she continued seriously. "And I've accepted that risk. I'm in. I have your back. Accept that."

Lucifer held her gaze for a moment longer before he had to look away, grasping into his jacket pocket for his flask. Those feelings were erupting in his chest again and he felt so torn. So selfish. So guilty. And yet so much longing.

"Lucifer!" Chloe tried to stop him drinking any more, but he literally downed the flask before she could, dropping the empty thing to the floor with a gasp afterward.

"Do you feel it?" he asked her sloppily, turning back to her, licking the whiskey from his lips.

Chloe frowned at him disapprovingly, but her heart sped up a little, her cheeks flushing as her eyes darted to his dampened lips. "Feel what?" she asked him carefully.

"That…" Lucifer poked her in the chest, just above her heart. "Like a…" he tried to think of a word, then he smiled sloppily again. "A _rush…_ "

Chloe's heart skipped a beat, watching Lucifer sway even more before her. "Yes I feel it…" she said finally, her voice very quiet.

Lucifer frowned, putting his hand down on the bed beside him to try and steady himself as he gazed at her through the dim light, lit only by the lamp on her bedside table. "How did I get here?" he asked suddenly, his head spinning dizzyingly.

Chloe exhaled slowly. "You flew, remember?" she sighed quietly. "Stay there. I'm going to get you some water."

She stood up, self-consciously pulling the bottom of her baggy T-shirt down as much as she could considering it only just covered her bottom that was only clad in a thin pair of cotton panties.

Lucifer's eyes travelled down her naked legs as she walked to her door and he felt blood pool below his stomach. "Detective…" he crooned with a slight slur. "You are _such_ a tease…"

Chloe threw him a look, her cheeks flushing furiously. "Be quiet," she hissed at him from across the room. "You'll wake Trixie," she swallowed, trying to ignore those dark eyes that were glued to her legs. "And stay put."

Lucifer chuckled lowly. "Why would I leave?"

Chloe shook her head at him, finally ducking out of the room and hurrying quietly to the kitchen. She filled a glass with water, wondering how the hell her evening had ended up like this before bringing it back to her room.

Lucifer was still there. However, he certainly wasn't still conscious. He was splayed out over her bed, his head tucked under his arm and he was snoring ever so slightly.

"Unbelievable," sighed Chloe, but she couldn't stop a small smile from forming at how adorable he looked. Part of her felt a small amount of glee at the gloating rights she would get from this. Finally she wasn't the only one to show up drunk at the others house. She moved over to him, placing the glass on the bedside table and looked him over.

There was no chance she'd be able to move him. She rolled her eyes, moving to take his shoes off, placing them on the floor before she shuffled over to the other side of the bed pulling him as best she could to the side so that he wasn't taking up the whole thing. She wasn't about to sleep on the couch just because the Devil had decided to hog her bed. There was plenty of room for the both of them.

She lay down beside him, watching his chest rise and fall gently. He looked very human like this. Very vulnerable. His black lashes were splayed out over his cheekbones, his wavy black hair a complete mess, strewn all over his forehead. But, Chloe thought he looked just adorably handsome.

Her heart ached with longing and she lay her head down on her pillow. "I feel it, Lucifer…" she whispered quietly before finally closing her eyes to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Chloe was woken by a loud groan that seemed to vibrate from… beneath her?

She opened her eyes, realising that the warm, firm surface beneath her head and her arm was actually… Lucifer's chest. His eyes were clenched shut and she wondered if he could get a hangover too while she was around.

Suddenly, she felt his arm move underneath her, his hand running down her back and she froze when it came to rest on her rear. "Well this is the first time I don't remember having sex…" Lucifer was muttering, his hand getting quite a good feel. "And feeling _that_ I certainly I wish I could…"

"Lucifer!" Chloe hissed finally, her voice much higher than usual.

Lucifer's eyes snapped open. "Detective?!" he quickly took his hand off her arse. His eyes darted around the room while Chloe disentangled herself, sitting up. "What…" he began, but Chloe cut him off.

"Oh you don't remember making Rosemary's baby?" she quipped at him, but her cheeks were still flushed.

Lucifer sat up too, his head pounding and he pushed at his temple with the palm of his hand while looking down at himself, noting he was still in his now very dishevelled suit. He looked back at Chloe, his mouth still hanging open in confusion.

Chloe couldn't stop a small laugh from tumbling from her lips. "I take it you've never passed out drunk before?"

Lucifer looked mortified, "Oh no…" he didn't seem to believe it.

"Oh yes," chuckled Chloe. "How the mighty Satan snores…"

Lucifer looked at her sternly. "I do _not_ snore." He sounded affronted.

Chloe raised her eyebrows at him. "Uhuh," she smirked. "Well after two bottles of whiskey combined with _me_ apparently you do."

Lucifer exhaled roughly, shaking his head, his eyes falling on the glass of water beside the bed and he grasped it, downing it swiftly. "Anything else I should be enlightened of, Detective?" he asked when he put the glass back down. He sounded light-hearted, but Chloe could hear the apprehension.

She thought carefully for a moment. Then, "Yes," she said finally, catching his eye. "You said something interesting actually," she continued slowly, Lucifer just waited for her to continue. She smiled, but her eyes were serious, "You said maybe you should stopover thinking everything so much."

Lucifer inclined his head. "Did I, now?" he mused.

"I think it was good advice for yourself," Chloe encouraged.

Lucifer merely hummed in response. "Anything else?" he queried.

Chloe raised her eyebrows, "You really don't remember anything?"

Lucifer sighed, "Perhaps a couple of blurry outlines?"

Chloe snorted. "Right…" she muttered. "Well do you at least remember why you came over?"

Lucifer thought back, images of him at Lux, playing piano, thinking, drinking, thinking…

Chloe watched him remember, seeing the look in his face when he clearly did.

"Good," she said quickly. "Then I'll remind you what I said to you last night," she continued hurriedly before he could get a word in. "I know what I'm getting into, Lucifer. I have your back no matter what…" she hesitated. "I just…well I…" she looked at him seriously. "Do you really want to keep me with you? When I…make you…"

"You make me better, Detective," Lucifer cut in instantly, his eyes quite intense. "Strength doesn't just come in a physical form," he continued lowly. "There were times when…" he looked away for a moment. "Well I know I would have regretted some things had you not been there to help me…" he looked back up. "To stop me."

Chloe held his gaze, heart quivering, remembering him poking her in the chest last night.

' _Do you feel it?'_

"Detective…" Lucifer continued quietly. "I can't let you put yourself in danger again because of me."

Chloe shook her head immediately. "That's not your choice, Lucifer," she said firmly. "You need to stop overthinking things," she continued. "Just like you said. And you need to stop deciding what I should or shouldn't do. It's _my_ free will, Lucifer."

The free will bit got him.

Lucifer just breathed for a long moment. Then, "You really… truly think that way?" he asked quietly.

Chloe nodded seriously. "Yes, Lucifer," she insisted. "And I _really_ need you to believe that now. Please."

Lucifer's brow was puckered, his heart beating too fast, his palms feeling clammy. Could he believe her? He wanted to believe her. But, he wanted to believe her when she'd said they were real. Them. Their feelings. _Her_ feelings. But then… his mother had proved that they weren't. Told him they weren't. Lucifer swallowed as he thought about this, his mind travelling back to that most unpleasant day. His mum had told him that's what it meant… but, why was that solid evidence?

"Detective, I-"

"Mummy!" Trixie's voice cut Lucifer's voice off in his throat as she came barging through the door. She stopped dead in her tracks upon seeing Lucifer. She grinned with glee. "Mummy did you and Lucifer have a sleep over?" she asked, bounding over to the bed and jumping up between them much to Lucifer's displeasure.

"Ooohkay," Lucifer got up quickly.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Morning, Monkey," she smiled at her daughter while glancing at Lucifer as he grabbed his shoes. "Sweetie, why don't you go get your cereal out while mummy gets dressed?"

"Are you staying for breakfast, Lucifer?" Trixie grinned brightly.

Lucifer glanced at Chloe, nearly about to say yes. But, "Ah, no child. I rather need to… freshen up."

Chloe couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. Trixie showed her disappointment much more obviously, slouching from the room.

"You are allowed to stay, you know," Chloe told him when the door closed, moving from the bed carefully to get her jeans. She glanced at him, catching him eyeing up her legs again.

"Perhaps next time," Lucifer smirked suggestively, offering her a wink that made her blush instantly. He chuckled, tucking his flask away from off the floor and rolling his shoulders back lightly to extend his wings. "You know, Detective," he said, inspecting his cuffs briefly. He looked back up at her, a sly look in his eye, "You have an _excellent_ derriere."

Chloe didn't think her cheeks could get any redder, the memory of his hand on her arse very fresh, but before she had time to splutter a response, Lucifer was gone in the blink of an eye.

She let out a breath, shaking her head. Always with the dramatic flair.

"That… was _so cool!_ "

Chloe's heart nearly stopped when she heard her daughter's voice back at her door.

"Mummy, Lucifer's a magician!"

Chloe swallowed quickly, feeling incredibly relieved by the fact that her daughter was only 8. "Oh, yeah Monkey, pretty clever trick, huh?"

Trixie nodded enthusiastically. "Hey, Mummy… where's Maze?"

"She's probably working, sweetie," Chloe said, moving toward her wardrobe to find a shirt.

"But, she promised she'd teach me how to ninja kick today," Trixie frowned, trying to demonstrate a high kick.

Chloe smiled slightly. "Well I'm sure she will, she probably just got held up. We'll give her a call later, ok?"

Trixie sighed woefully, nodding at her mum. "Maybe when Lucifer comes over again I can ask him to show me some magic tricks!" she thought up suddenly, a grin taking over her face again and she ran back out of the room.

Chloe shook her head, wondering how the hell Lucifer would get himself out of that one.

* * *

When Lucifer had tidied himself up back at Lux and finally rid himself of that pesky 'hang-over', he headed back downstairs into the bar. He was boggled by his lack of memories, now understanding what humans meant by 'black out drunk'. He smiled slightly at the memory of waking up beside Chloe. That certainly hadn't been the way he'd expected his evening to go yesterday.

In fact, he was actually trying _not_ to think about it too much. Because when he did, he started dissecting every piece of what had happened, what she said, the way she might have looked at him. He was driving himself mad. So he needed to take his own advice that he'd apparantly given himself.

Stop overthinking everything.

But, it was so hard. Wondering whether his mum was wrong, or just manipulating him in a certain way to believe a certain thing… With all that was going on, he was beginning to wonder what his Father necessarily had to do with everything at all. Did he even care?

Lucifer was annoyed that he even gave it thought. _He_ shouldn't care.

 _So stop thinking about it!_

He breathed out slowly, trying to instead think of the nice, albeit bizarre, morning he'd had with the Detective. He stepped out of the lift into the main area of Lux, there were people about, but it wasn't packed considering the early hour of the afternoon.

His slight smile was soured when his eyes fell upon two people near the bar.

He narrowed his eyes as he watched his sister Azrael walk over to the bartender, Amenadiel watching her.

"What are you doing here?" Lucifer growled, coming to a halt beside his brother.

Amenadiel looked at him. "Hello to you too, Luci."

Lucifer's expression remained stony and Amenadiel sighed. "Well, Azrael's going to be on earth for a bit so I'm trying to get her to… you know, loosen up. Relax into humanity a little."

Lucifer raised his eyebrows. "Well that's the worst idea I've ever heard."

Amenadiel frowned, "I thought that was something _you_ would do."

"Well of course it is," agreed Lucifer rolling his eyes. "But that's _me_ and you're _you._ You're the worst teacher I could imagine on how to _loosen up_." He smoothed out his jacket slightly. "She's paying for her own drinks," he added, giving him a sharp look. "And so are you."

Just as he was about to walk away, heading for the exit, Azrael had grabbed a human by his shirt, shoving him back into the bar.

"Oh for _Dad's_ sake," hissed Lucifer. "And now she terrorising my patrons!"

He stormed over, Amenadiel close on his heels. "Put down my valued customer, Azrael," Lucifer said in annoyed exasperation.

"It knows what I am!" Azrael hissed, inspecting the human closely like it was some kind of villain in disguise.

"Seriously man, I have no idea what she's talking about!" the bloke in Azrael's grasp whimpered. "I was just trying to hit on her!"

"And now you threaten me?" Azrael moved closer, her head tilting to the side. "Show me how you can 'call God'!"

The man squirmed. "It's just a line, a- a pick up line, s-seriously!" he begged. "It's meant to be a compliment! S-saying that you're an angel!"

Lucifer rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "You _actually_ used one of those lines?" he shook his head in pity. "Pathetic," he moved over, yanking the man from his sister's grip. "I suggest you leave and learn some better techniques in the future," he told him, pushing him toward the exit.

"Why would you let him leave?" Azrael demanded. "He's clearly some kind of…of…"

"Idiot human that thought you were pretty?" Lucifer gave Amenadiel a disappointed look. "Great teacher, Bro." He looked at the drink in Azrael's other hand and nearly slapped his hand to his forehead. "Now you've started her on cosmopolitans?!"

He stormed back over to the bar, demanded a spiced rum straight. He headed back over to them, swapped out the drink in his sister's hand and threw them both one last annoyed look. "Don't think this changes anything," he added broodily. Then he turned to one of his bouncers by the door. "I want them kicked out of here before peak hour tonight," he told the man loudly. "They'll drive off my customers…" he muttered leaving without a second glance back.


	16. Isn't it Ironic?

Chloe frowned at her phone after dialing Maze and reaching her voicemail for the 6th time. It wasn't as though she'd been gone long for her, but… usually the demon let Chloe know when she was going bounty hunting. And she never skipped out on a promise to Trixie. Not to mention the old case files Chloe had seen in Maze's room leading her to believe that she was 'soul' hunting, rather than bounty hunting.

Chloe tucked her phone away, concern pinching her brow and an unsettled feeling building in her stomach. She leant against her desk where she stood in the precinct, deciding to bring this up with Lucifer.

"Well it looks like we've got a serial killer on our hands," Dan's voice broke her reverie.

She looked up at him frowning, her mind so far away from the work that used to be her entire life. And now she seemed to neglect it.

"What?" she muttered distractedly.

Dan frowned at her. "Two more charred corpses, same as the redhead." He threw the files down on Chloe's desk. "We need to talk."

"Sounds like I need to work, actually…" Chloe muttered, picking up the cases with a frown.

"No, Chloe, this is serious," Dan insisted. "First I try to talk to you about all the… the weird stuff that happens around Lucifer," he continued, lowering his voice. "Now you're more involved in it than ever and this morning when I dropped Trixie at school she tells me Lucifer's a magician with wings that can disappear right in front of you."

Chloe's stomach flipped, but she faked a laugh. "What are you getting at Dan?" she brushed off, smiling like it was some joke.

Dan bristled with annoyance. "I don't know, Chloe," he snapped. "That's why I'm trying to _talk_ to you about it!"

"Detective!" Lucifer's voice saved Chloe from further interrogation. "Apologies for my tardiness…"

Chloe turned around in relief, only to find Lucifer was standing much closer to her than she'd expected. She nearly bumped straight into his chest, her eyes flickering from said chest to his annoyingly smug smile in surprise. Heat seemed to emanate from his body, creating a similar heat in Chloe's cheeks and she turned back around.

"Dan you're overreacting," she said simply, tucking the files under her arm before turning back and grasping Lucifer's forearm, "And we have work to do," she added, pulling the smiling Devil with her.

"Look at these," she muttered to Lucifer, shoving a file in his hand as she continued to lead him to her car.

"You seem oddly flustered, Detective," Lucifer pointed out lightly. "Though I suppose that's only natural after we slept together the other night."

Chloe stared at him before narrowing her eyes. "Oh yeah, when you so 'elegantly' showed up at my house blind drunk and passed out on my bed?"

Lucifer didn't appear abashed. "I'm merely surprised by your grace in not kicking me out of your bed…" he smirked. "Instead joining me beneath the covers."

Chloe just shook her head at him, a small smile curling the corner of her lips. "You're very good, I'll give you that," she relented smirking. "Somehow able to turn something that I should be able to hold over your head and you're holding it over _my_ head." She gave Lucifer one of her rare, sly smiles. The type of smile that sent heat pooling to his core. "But, I'd tread carefully, Lucifer," she continued mischievously, Lucifer finding that his breath hitched at the look in her eye. "There's still a lot you don't know about the night. You're a very…" she paused, tapping her chin idly. " _Talkative_ drunk."

That wiped the lewd smirk from Lucifer's face and he finally looked quite apprehensive. Chloe laughed. "Back to work," she insisted, tapping the file that she'd given him. "More charred corpses like the redheads."

Lucifer frowned, eyeing Chloe silently one last time before he examined the files.

Chloe watched him, her eyes travelling over his face from the carefully kept dark stubble that lined his jaw, to those torturously long, black lashes that lined his eyes.

The same smouldering eyes that flickered back up to catch her gazing at him. She blinked, her cheeks flushing immediately and she quickly looked away. "So what do you think?" she asked too quickly.

He eyed her cautiously, his mind still pondering what he might have said that night that she wasn't telling him. "I think we should investigate," he said simply after a moment.

Chloe nodded seriously. "I… just want to make a small stop on the way…" she said carefully, not sure if Lucifer would think she was being ridiculous or not. "Maze hasn't come back home in two days," she said slowly. "And she's not answering her phone… I'm starting to get worried," she explained.

Lucifer laughed lightly. "You're worried about Maze?" he chuckled again.

Chloe frowned in irritation. "Lucifer I know she can… take care of herself," she huffed. "But… I think she's gone soul hunting and I'm just… I'll feel better if we could just drop by this shipyard on the way."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "And how do you know she was in this shipyard?"

"Well it was the file she had open on her bed," Chloe explained a little bashfully. "Not that I was going through her stuff, I was just _concerned_!"

Lucifer rolled his eyes, seemingly thinking this was pointless. "Well if it will make you happy," he sighed. "Let's go."

Chloe smiled in relief, hurrying them to the car.

When they got there Lucifer agreed something Hellish had certainly been that way, leading them toward a certain container.

"Ooh I like this one," Lucifer grinned when they broke their way into the container. Cocaine, weed, pills all lined the shelves and Lucifer looked as though he'd entered a lolly shop. He picked up a half-smoked joint that was laying in an ashtray. "Imagine how this will work with _you_ here?" his smile grew as he excitedly pulled out his lighter.

"Lucifer!" Chloe plucked the joint from his hand, throwing it back on the bench. "We are _not_ here to do drugs."

Lucifer sighed heavily, "You know you might find you _like_ it if you tried it, Detective…"

Chloe gave him a stern look. "I've smoked pot before, Lucifer," she told him in annoyed exasperation.

"Ooh really?" Lucifer's smile was back. "Back in your Hot Tub High School days, I imagine? Naughty, devilish teenager were you?"

Chloe grit her teeth, wishing the purr in his voice didn't make her heart speed up like that. However, the effect was immediately subdued when her eyes caught sight of a curved, leaf shaped blade lying on the floor further in the container.

"Lucifer…" she murmured, her voice very serious.

Lucifer was there in an instant, kneeling down and picking up the dagger slowly. "Maze…" he said quietly, his brow pinching and finally concern filled his eyes.

* * *

"You called us here… for a _demon_?!" Azrael sounded truly disgusted.

Lucifer's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I called you here as a favour," he snarled darkly. "Tit for tat. You help me find Maze and I'll… help you in return. Seeing as…" Lucifer looked back at Maze's knife that currently lay in Amenadiel's hand. "Not just anything could jump _my_ demon."

Azrael scoffed in abhorrer. "I won't help you," she shook her head. "This is a waste of time. We have far more important things to be looking into!"

"Azrael," Amenadiel spoke this time. "This is connected to what's going on back home," he said lowly and seriously. "Just like you said. And if something's managed to _take_ Maze… this is getting incredibly serious."

Azrael looked between both Lucifer and Amenadiel her eyes calculating. Chloe thought for the briefest of moments that maybe… just maybe she was going to relent. But, "No," her voice was hard. "I told you I would not get sucked into your games. Helping demons?" she shook her head in disgust. "I'll be the next to lose my wings."

And with that, she turned away, disappearing before either brother could utter a retort.

"Well no surprises there," growled Lucifer. "Amenadiel?"

His brother gave him a long hard look before his hand closed over Maze's blade. "Of course I'll help…" he said lowly. "Where do we begin?"

The creak of another shipping container opening sounded and Chloe nearly retched. "Jesus…" she hissed, falling away from the open door. "Try over here…" she hissed, trying to steady her breathing.

Lucifer and Amenadiel hurried over to her, both looking very tense after what they saw inside.

"So whatever took Maze is a cannibal?" Amenadiel muttered darkly.

"It ate them _alive_!" Chloe hissed, her repulsion clearly evident as she could not get the images of those half- _eaten_ bodies piled into that container. "What the hell does that?!"

"A psychopath," Lucifer said very quietly.

Amenadiel and Chloe remained silent;both understanding the deeper, darker gravity of that statement.

"We need more clues," Lucifer continued abruptly. "Some sign as to where it's taken her."

"Well there's those scrape marks in the back of the drug container," Chloe said slowly. "Where we found Maze's knife. Like something very heavy was pulled through the back. Some kind of metal container perhaps?"

"And tire marks here!" Amenadial pitched in, sounding glad to have found something potentially useful. "At the back!"

Chloe knelt down to inspect them. "Some kind of truck. Nothing too big, but big enough to fit a large metal container in the back…" she pulled out her phone, dialing Ella.

Lucifer watched her, trepidation in his chest for Maze, and a deep unmoveable gratitude toward the Detective. She was still just a human caught up in all this… and yet even after everything she knew, she chose to stay. She chose to help. She was the one that brought them here in the first place. That knowledge warmed and swelled his heart; the serious frown on her face, the concern in her gaze… it was all too endearing.

"Thanks Ella," she was saying. "And yeah… please, don't even tell, Dan. I'm sorry for all the… secrets, but… just trust me."

She nodded her head, looking back at Lucifer whose gaze was still on her, his eyes very warm. "Ella's checking cameras from this area getting footage from the last two days, any trucks that could fit these tracks and she'll let us know."

"Thank you, Detective…" Lucifer said quietly.

Chloe nodded, offering a small smile. "It shouldn't take long."

Amenadiel nodded too, moving off to inspect a few more containers, while Chloe moved over to Lucifer's side.

"Maze will be fine," she assured him quietly, noting the dark look in his eyes.

"Oh I know," Lucifer said quietly. "I'm just planning how I will make whatever _wretched_ soul took her _wish_ it was back in Hell."

Chloe stilled slightly, the pure menace in Lucifer's voice very real.

Lucifer noticed, clearing his throat slightly and gazing down at Chloe. "You really care about Maze, don't you Detective?"

Chloe looked at him, surprise lifting her eyebrows slightly. "Of course I do," she said quietly. "I care about both of you, Lucifer. _Really,_ " she emphasised that last word in particular, hoping Lucifer would understand.

Lucifer just nodded slightly, his brow pinched while his eyes flickered over Chloe's face. Those warm, swelling feelings of gratitude and… well something he'd never felt before… it was a deep, _deep_ feeling of care and it continued to fill his chest. He wanted to express that to her somehow, show her what it meant to him that she was here.

But, he didn't get the chance to find the words, because the next moment Chloe's phone was buzzing.

"She got a hit," Chloe murmured, looking at her phone. "Well… two," she frowned. "Two possible locations."

"Then we should split up," Amenadiel pitched in immediately. "Lucifer you go to one, Chloe and I to the other."

"Absolutely not," Lucifer growled immediately. "The Detective and I stick together."

"Lucifer…" Amenadiel urged lowly. "This would be the safest way. Without Chloe near you-"

"I'm not leaving her alone when there's a psychopathic cannibal on the loose," Lucifer cut in firmly.

"Lucifer," Chloe cut in this time, her voice just as firm. "I think Amenadiel's right."

Lucifer turned to look at her in hurt surprise. "We're a team, Detective. Partners."

"Maze is in trouble, Lucifer. This is the best way to find her," Chloe insisted, not voicing out loud that it was also the safest way for him. "And I'm not helpless. This soul is just another criminal."

Lucifer held her gaze for a long moment, then, "Fine…" he muttered gruffly. Then he pulled the other of Maze's daggers from his pocket, the one he'd kept of late for dealing with any loose souls. "Use this," he gestured to the one still in Amenadiel's hand. "Don't kill it with any other means. This to the heart and it will go back to Hell. Understood?"

They both nodded seriously.

"Right…" muttered Lucifer. "What's the location?"

As soon as Chloe passed over the information, Lucifer grabbed Amenadiel's arm, pulling him away from Chloe for a moment.

"Chloe's life comes before _anything_ else, got it?" he muttered lowly to his brother, but Chloe strained her ears, listening intently regardless of his attempt to shut her out.

"Lucifer, I think you're letting your _feeling_ s get too involved in your judgment-"

"Chloe's life first," Lucifer cut in his voice like a whip. "Swear it, Brother. Or I no longer need your help, and you won't get mine."

Amenadiel clenched his jaw. "Fine…" he hissed lowly. "Let's just try not to let it get that far."

Lucifer inclined his head. "Agreed," he said with venom.

They came back over to her and Chloe looked at them both steadily. "Ready?"

Lucifer nodded, but his expression remained stony. He reached out, momentarily laying his hand on Chloe's upper arm. "Be careful," he told her quietly.

"You too," Chloe agreed softly, holding his gaze and trying to ignore the sensations that were created from the small, warm gesture of his touch. "See you soon."

She turned around, her face set in her 'Detective' frown as she headed back for her car. Lucifer watched her go, unable to help the strange feeling of affection he got in his chest despite the situation; Chloe was ever the Detective, even when she was helping the Devil find his missing demon. And he had a special affinity for that in her.

* * *

"Helping demons…" Azrael was muttering under her breath as she stormed through the streets of LA on a hunt of her own. "And he wonders why he's lost his powers…" she threw a menacing glance at a passing human that was staring at her talking to herself. "Of course I shouldn't help," she seemed to be reassuring herself.

She slowed suddenly, a strange, low hum vibrating through her, bringing her to a direct halt. Her eyes were wide, darting around, her senses tingling, veins pulsing…

"Now you are a marvellous creation, aren't you?"

Azrael frowned, whipping round to face… just a regular looking human. She stared at it in confusion, her eyes darting cautiously over its body.

The human smiled lewdly. "I believe we can help each other."

* * *

Chloe and Amenadiel made it to the warehouse by the docks where Maze could possibly be. But, not without many awkward silences.

Chloe glanced at him hesitantly as they got out of her car. "So… I've uh, been meaning to say… should I, you know, be thanking you for blessing my life into existence?"

Amenadiel could hear the vague tone of sarcasm to her voice. "I was just doing as Father asked," he replied a little stonily.

"Yeah, I know…" Chloe nodded idly. She glanced at him again. "You really think it… _I_ was just for… Lucifer?"

Amenadiel eyed her carefully. "I have no idea what my Father intends with any of his plans, Chloe."

Chloe sighed lowly under her breath, feeling as though he was being deliberately unhelpful.

Amenadiel watched her, a slight frown of confusion on his brow. "Chloe…" he sighed slightly. "You know he's immortal…right?"

Chloe gave him a weird look. "Yeah… kinda gathered that the same day I learned he's actually the Devil."

Amenadiel kept watching her. "That means he doesn't age. No matter your effect on his physical mortality. He will always outlive you."

Chloe looked at him slowly. "I realise that."

Amenadiel stared at her. "That doesn't… bother you?"

Chloe frowned. "No, Amenadiel. It doesn't. I know who he is and I know what that means. And the fact that he will always out live me…" she thought about it for a moment, a feeling of sadness washing over her. "Well…" she continued quietly, "Don't you think that's going to be harder on him than me considering I'll be dead?"

"You'll be in Heaven," Amenadiel corrected. "The only place he can never go."

This jolted Chloe for a moment. But, she brushed it off for now. "Well with the way things are right now who knows what will become of Heaven and Hell? Besides. You don't know I won't go to Hell."

Amenadiel went to say something else, but Chloe stopped him. They'd reached the entrance and the sound of naked flame could be heard ahead… and just behind it… though still a long way off… Maze's wicked laughter. They both exchanged a look and Chloe felt almost relieved to know Lucifer wasn't going to the location where there was danger, despite the fact it meant the danger was here.

"Really?" Maze laughed some more, getting louder as they got closer. "Oh please, give me more, it _tickles!_ "

The furious shout of a man echoed toward them. "I _will_ break you…" he hissed. "I have all the time and _you_ taught me so many tricks…"

"Yeah… you just forgot the one itty bitty difference between us," Maze's smirk was evident in her voice. "You're _human_ …"

"I got you here… bested a _demon_ …"

"Yeah you did. Must've taken a lot of planning that one. Harvested a serious grudge against me, huh? Why don't you tell me all about it? You always liked to boast over your… deeds."

Chloe exchanged a look with Amenadiel motioning for him to go a different direction, finally sneaking in to the main room.

Maze was in the centre, in some thick, steel cage. A blow torch lay beside it along with a table covered in torture tools, and beside that a barrel filled with guns.

"I admire your effort, I really do…" crooned Maze.

"Shut up!" the man hissed and Chloe's eyes finally found him. He was a completely ordinary looking man. Brown hair, middle aged, wearing a boring grey overcoat and trousers. Except for the bloodstains that coated them. And Chloe knew all too well what they were from, and it made her sick at the thought.

"Don't move!" Chloe pointed her gun at him once she'd confirmed he was unarmed, and not close enough to his weapons.

"Oooh what's this?" the man turned. "Looks like you've brought me a snack, demon."

Maze's eyes caught with Chloe's. And for a moment there, Chloe thought she might have seen fear flicker through the demon's eyes. Fear for _her_.

"Put your hands up, and stay where you are," Chloe continued, moving forward slowly, her eyes briefly darting around for Amenadiel, hoping he'd follow her lead, sneak up behind the perp and stab him with the damned demon blade. She knew she could rely on Lucifer for such a task. But… he wasn't here.

There was a sudden movement as the soul lunged for his guns, Chloe didn't hesitate, pulling the trigger and hitting the man straight in the shoulder.

He growled in anger, disappearing momentarily as he fell to the ground behind the table. Chloe ran closer, gun at the ready.

"Chloe!" Maze shouted out in alarm just as there was more gunfire, but this time not from the Detective.

The soul had managed to grasp a gun. He shot it from the ground and Chloe dived out of the way, a burning sensation shooting through her arm as the bullet grazed her. The man took aim again, but Chloe was faster, despite the shock of hitting the ground, the pain in her arm, she hit his other shoulder and he fell back.

Finally, Amenadiel was there, yanking the gun from his grip. He held the man to the ground, Maze's blade at his neck.

"What are you waiting for?" hissed Maze from her cage. "Do it!"

"I…" Amenadiel faltered. "I can't kill a human!"

"It's _not_ human!" Maze snarled. "Not any more. That _thing_ needs to go back to Hell."

Amenadiel's hands shook on the blade, and Chloe pulled herself up, stumbling over to them where the soul scrambled beneath Amenadiel's grasp.

"Give it to me," Chloe hissed at the fallen Angel.

"I can do it…" muttered Amenadiel. "I can…"

"Amenadiel…"

But then, he plunged the knife down, right through the heart of the soul and Chloe had to look away. Amenadiel fell away, his hands shaking, his face pale.

"Finally," Maze was rolling her eyes. "So, one of you wanna let me out?" she frowned suddenly. "And where the hell is Lucifer?"

"Having a much better time than us, I'm sure…" sighed Chloe.

* * *

Lucifer looked everywhere in the abandoned office block. But, there was nothing. Maze wasn't here. No sign or smell of the soul.

He huffed in anger, kicking a broken, three legged desk furiously and sending it flying into an office partition. He turned immediately, all thoughts on Chloe and also Maze.

But then,

"Not so fast, I think."

Lucifer's eyes shot up, falling on the white haired angel that was his sister.

"Azrael?"

Azrael smirked slowly. "Lucifer Morningstar I have been waiting some time to meet you."

Lucifer's brow furrowed, his eyes darkening. "What have you done to my sister?"

"You're quite a pretty creation, aren't you?" the being… that could not be Azrael continued quietly. "Certainly the prettiest. And much better now I've fixed you."

Lucifer stared, his heart thumping quite hard in his chest. " _What_?" he hissed lowly, unsure, and a deep fear building within him. "What _are_ you?"

The being laughed. "Surely you didn't think your... oh what is it you call them? I've heard the term... sibling? No, no... Ah yes: parents! Surely you didn't think they were the only celestials floating around out there?" The being chuckled lightly.

Lucifer's heart stilled, his eyes glued to the being that could not be what it was implying.

"No, no…" continued the celestial. "And what they've created here well... you're dear mother understated it. I am impressed."

"My _mother_?!" Lucifer finally found his words. His fists clenched, adrenalin pumping through him. "Explain yourself! _What_ did you do to my _sister?!"_

His voice rose a shout with his last word, malice and warning coating his tone.

The being disguised as his sister smiled wickedly. "All those human skin sacks couldn't hold me…" she muttered casually. "Kept burning up faster and faster with each knew host," she sighed. "Awfully tiresome. Then I came across this lovely package."

Lucifer's heart froze.

But, the being continued. "She wasn't about to help you… and she wasn't about to help me… at least not in the way that I required. So this wonderfully _sturdy_ skin suit will do much better."

A vein was thumping quite loudly in Lucifer's temple now, heat filling his head and disbelief clouding his brain. "No… you… you can't-"

Slowly the being pulled out a long, thin dagger that Lucifer thought he would never see again.

"She wanted this back so desperately," she mused. "At least now she has it, ironic don't you think? I do love that word."

Lucifer bellowed with fury and grief, heated tears driving past his lids and he charged at the being with full force, his wings fiercely whipping out behind him.

There was a flash of gold light and without seeing what happened Lucifer was thrown backward, his wings the only things protecting his body from the force.

"Now, now…" Azrael's killer looked down at him in the rubble. "I've heard of your temper, Lightbringer. But, I assure you, I don't wish you any undue harm. Don't you like the gifts I've already bestowed upon you?"

"What are you _talking_ about?!" Lucifer hissed through his teeth, struggling back to his feet, dust and rock falling from his feathers.

"Those pretty wings to make you whole again. And fixing that nasty, nasty face. A cause of your Father so I'm told. Aren't you happy?"

Lucifer was breathing very heavily now, no idea what to think, what to believe, his heart tearing apart the longer he looked at his sister's face that was not his sister.

"You killed my sister," he managed finally, his eyes burning, his throat clenched painfully. "My _sister!_ "

"And you killed your brother," the being tilted its head to the side. "When you needed to. Just as I needed to. Come now, your siblings cast you aside when you tried to do what was right. I am here to help you do that again." The Celestial smiled widely. "You rebelled once against your Father. With my help this time you will succeed. And I have your sword to get us through."

Despair began to weigh down on Lucifer, but it could not be outweighed by his grievous anger. "How did you get that blade? How do you know of my Mother?" he demanded in quiet fury. "They were in another dimension, another _universe!_ "

"Oh I know," crooned the Celestial. "Why that's where I'm from," she smiled wistfully. "There I was…" she began as though painting a picture. "Floating along blissfully when I came across another being, one like me… though," she smirked at him. "Lacking in power I must admit," she chuckled, then continued, "and she was there with this toy," she gestured the dagger. "She was desperately trying to get through this odd tear… a tear in the fabric of the universe itself."

"I did that," hissed Lucifer. "But it closed. Behind her."

"Not quite, little angel," smiled the Celestial. "In time she told me of her woes… her dear, _dear_ children through that tear… and of course of all these fascinating creatures… these humans. Earth... And of course… that pretty throne up there in your Father's palace." The celestial fingered Azrael's blade lightly. "With my help… we opened that rift back up."

"And my Mother?!" Lucifer hissed immediately, his throat torn.

"Well I couldn't allow her to come with me," the Celestial laughed. "I sealed it far better this time. She's not getting through, dear Lightbringer."

Lucifer shook his head slowly, dark anger filling his eyes. "And you think you can just come here, with a stolen blade, kill my sister and I'm going to… _help_ you overthrow my Father?!"

"All the stories your mother told me about you… how you _hate_ your Father," the Celestial seemed confused. "Of course you'll help me. I've already shown you my power, and my good intentions for you."

Lucifer scowled. "You've shown you know _nothing_ about me," he growled. "My Mother must have left out how I detest every form of manipulation. You took my face. Gave me wings _I_ chose to cut off! You-"

"Now, now, Lightbringer-"

"I am _not_ the Lightbringer!" Lucifer's voice nearly cracked the rafters. "If you needed that you should have killed _me_ not my sister!"

The Celestial laughed at that. "Oh you are quite funny, aren't you? It's not your body that I need to ignite the blade, it's your soul." She sighed heavily. "Honestly if I could do it without you I would, but I tried that. Didn't really work," she shook her head. "Now…" she looked him up and down. "This is… a lot for your little brain to work through, so I'll give you some time…" she smiled quite wickedly. "I have much to do for the moment. Think it through, Lightbringer."

She moved away, leaving Lucifer standing there breathing heavily and harshly, his mind whirling while his chest was tearing itself apart.

"Oh…" she turned round again. "And seeing as it means so much to you…"

Lucifer suddenly screamed in agony, pain that he'd only felt once in his life coursing over him. The day of his fall.

His skin was on fire, his very flesh burning in invisible flames.

"You'll have to keep the wings I'm afraid, we both need those," she smirked darkly and Lucifer heard through his pain the sharp rustle of feathers. "Mmm… can't see why you'd ever cut them off," she crooned over her own, stolen, deep purple wings. "See you soon, Lightbringer. And remember… it will be far easier if you help me willingly."

Lucifer fell to the ground, his wings splayed out around him while a shaking hand reached for his cheek, feeling the all too familiar torn flesh of the face from his Hellish past. Tears streamed past his burned lids, his heart broken in his chest.

He wasn't sure how long he lay there, only that shortly after he heard an anguished cry.

"Lucifer!" It was Chloe's voice.

"No…" he moaned still touching the wounded flesh.

"Lucifer, _Lucifer!_ " Chloe was at his side, falling to her knees, her face was blurry above him, while her hands brushed his cheek.

"Chloe…" his voice was broken, so torn from everything that had just happened. And the last thing he needed right now was for her to see him for the monster he was. She'd seen it in a dream, but that couldn't compare to real life. It couldn't compare to the horror he was sure she was seeing…

Finally, her face came into focus as right before Chloe's eyes Lucifer's face changed from burned flesh to human skin. His eyes from glowing embers… to warm, dark brown.

"It killed her…" was all he managed to say, his broken voice cracking. "It killed Azrael."

* * *

 _A/N...Intense chapter? A few questions answered? A lot still unanswered ;) Would appreciate feedback/opinions on the developments :) I hope you're not too mad about Azrael :S :S :S_

 _Thanks for all the continued support, reviews, faves and follows :) Keeps the story going._


	17. This is Real

"Chloe…" Lucifer muttered again, his eyes catching hers as he lay on the dusty ground. He heard the sound of racing footsteps as Amenadiel and Maze raced over to them, "I'm so sorry…"

"What happened?!" hissed Maze, dropping to her knees beside Chloe before the Detective could ask what Lucifer was apologising for.

Chloe shook her head, her eyes deeply panicked as she didn't look away from Lucifer. "I… I don't know."

"Luci," Amenadiel knelt down by his brother, "Tell us what happened. Who did this to you?"

"Azrael's dead…" Lucifer closed his eyes, unable to look at the three of them as guilt and despair ran through him. His head felt thick and clouded while his chest heaved with pain. What had just happened? Everything he thought he knew…

"It's in her body…" he muttered absently, not realising he was shaking his head from side to side.

The three around him exchanged a panicked glance.

"Another _God_ …" he hissed finally, sitting up suddenly as the enormity of this struck him. "And it wants me."

" _What_?!" Amenadiel's harsh, disbelieving voice was first. "Luci, what are you talking about?"

"It's my fault…" Lucifer's head was spinning, his body aching, his wings hanging loosely from him, covered in the dirt from around him. He'd never felt like such a puppet. Was there no escape from these beings? These sadistic, manipulative Celestials?!

"Lucifer…" Maze spoke this time, a serious frown on her face. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I let a power crazy Celestial come through from Mum's universe with Azriel's blade to take over Heaven and Earth," his spoke very quickly, his words a hiss and he pressed his knuckles into his forehead. "And it's now doing so in _Azrael's_ dead body!"

Amenadiel stared in grief and shock. "No…" he said quietly, his voice shaking in disbelief. "She-"

"She's _dead_!" Lucifer cut across harshly, his eyes flashing with red fire.

Chloe's heart jolted while Maze stilled.

"Lucifer…" Maze began quickly.

"Yes it gave me my…face back," Lucifer hissed, his eyes briefly gazing past Chloe. "After it took it in the first place," he continued darkly, standing up and moving away from them. "Gave me my wings back too…" he continued lowly. "So that I might help it overthrow _Dad_."

There was a long moment of silence.

Then,

"Are you going to?" Amenadiel's voice was low and rough.

Lucifer turned slowly, his eyes landing on his brother. " _What_?" he hissed very quietly.

"Are you going to help it?" Amenadiel demanded angrily.

Lucifer's eyes narrowed dangerously and he crossed the ground between him and his brother swiftly. "How could you ask that?"

"You have a God who would give you anything you want," Amenadiel said quietly, toeing dangerous territory. "If you help it over throw the Father you _hate_!"

Lucifer grabbed Amendiel by his shirt, shoving him suddenly up against a half broken wall. "I never wanted _any_ of this!" his spat in his brother's face, his eyes glowing red once more.

Chloe swallowed thickly, her eyes darting between the two fallen angels.

"Lucifer let him go, it's not worth it" Maze said lowly. "And Amenadiel back the fuck off."

Lucifer didn't move, breathing heavily as he glared his brother down.

"Lucifer," Chloe said quietly. "Maze is right, let him go," she continued carefully. "You're both upset. You lost your sister. And there's a lot more still at stake here. We all need to figure this out together."

Lucifer turned his head abruptly to look the Detective, his eyes fading back to brown when he saw the genuine fear in her eyes.

He immediately assumed it was fear toward him. She must have realised the monster he was that she'd become involved with. The monster that was the sole reason for this whole, horrific mess.

Lucifer dropped Amenadiel suddenly, his chest heaving and he felt sick. He couldn't look at any of them; he couldn't deal with the turmoil that was coursing through him.

He backed away, his eyes briefly crossing each of them one last time before he raised his wings, and in one quick flutter of feathers he'd gone.

"Fuck…" muttered Maze under her breath.

Chloe closed her eyes in disbelief. But then she turned to Maze. "Is this really possible?" she asked quietly. "Another… another _God_?"

"I have no idea…" muttered Maze lowly.

"It's entirely possible," Amenadiel hissed lowly, roughly smoothing the wrinkles out form his shirt where Lucifer had grasped it. "My Father is a Celestial. As is my Mother. Of course there are more of them out there."

Chloe swallowed in genuine terror. "And what is it going to do?"

"We'll need to talk to Lucifer for that," sighed Maze.

Amenadial moved away from them suddenly falling against a wall and sliding to the ground. "It killed my sister…" he hissed roughly to the ground. "It can't be here for anything good."

"Your sister was a bitch," Maze said harshly and without feeling. "We have bigger things to worry about right now. Get up."

But, Amenadiel clenched his fists, hunching over his knees and didn't speak.

"For fucks sake…" Maze muttered furiously. "Right," she turned to Chloe. "You go handle Lucifer; he's putty in your hands anyway," she said angrily. "And I'll deal with this lump."

Chloe nodded jerkily, but her heart was quivering in her chest. She couldn't get the look in Lucifer's eyes out of her head. He'd looked… afraid of her. What could make him afraid of her? And then he'd just run. Again. She sighed lowly. "I can try…" she muttered.

Maze scoffed. "Please…" she rolled her eyes. But Chloe just looked at her. She sighed, moving over to the Detective. She grit her teeth, feeling as though she was the only one keeping her head through this ordeal. "Look… he needs you. Ok? Just… go be you. So that after we can start working this shit out. You know, world at stake and all that?"

Chloe held Maze gaze for a moment before finally nodding once before turning away.

* * *

" _WHY_?!" Lucifer's bellow nearly cracked the glass doors of his balcony, his voice echoing into the night as he screamed at the sky. "Where were you?!" he continued to screech, a vein puling in his neck, his whole body trembling with inner fury. He wanted to pull the balcony railing from its bolts. He wanted to break open the sky itself and discover where his Father was, and _why_ he just didn't care anymore.

He threw the bottle of whiskey he held in his hand with all his force into the floor to ceiling window behind him. The bottle shattered along with the pane itself, shards of glass cascading to the ground.

Lucifer breathed in heavily and raggedly, gripping the railing to stop himself from falling to the ground. "Where are you…" he said quietly this time, his voice far more vulnerable as his eyes dropped back down from the sky. Had his Father just left? Given up on humanity and his children themselves? Left them to the mercy of some crazed Celestial from another world?

And…was this all his fault?

 _He_ sent his Mother into that world. _He_ opened the gates for that thing to come through. He was the Devil himself, left Hell only to bring that inferno to earth.

He gripped the railing tighter, squeezing his eyes shut as angry, guilty tears fought to pass his lids.

The look on Amenadiel's face when he told him what had happened… the grief, the fear, the…anger.

How dare he assume Lucifer would even consider that things offer? Did he really believe him to be a monster? After all they'd been through now on earth? How could he still think Lucifer was the Devil that everyone else believed he was?

It hurt him more deeply than he would admit.

And Chloe… she looked scared. She very rarely looked scared, brave Detective that she was. But, it was clear on her face this time. Was it all Lucifer had told them? Or was it the monster she'd seen? Had she finally realised what he truly was now that she'd seen it with her own eyes? Did she think he could be the monster that Celestial wanted? The monster Amenadiel seemed to think he was?

He'd had to leave at that point. Unable to handle the turmoil inside him and unable to take the looks on their faces. Surely they must realise as he had realised that he was the problem. He was the one that kept ruining everything…

So he'd used his accursed wings again to run away. The wings given to him by some other God. Some other Celestial being that thought it could manipulate and use him and anything else it wanted. And now that he knew his Father wasn't behind it… he felt somehow even angrier than he ever realised he could. Because he now felt more completely abandoned than ever.

And he had no idea what to do.

"Lucifer…?"

His heart skipped a loud thump in his chest and he let go of the balcony in surprise, turning around slowly and carefully.

Chloe's chest ached when she saw his stricken face. "Lucifer," she said again, moving from the elevator across the room toward him. "You can't just go disappearing like that," she spoke firmly, even scoldingly. The tone of her voce warmed him in ways he couldn't describe; but he didn't understand.

"What are you…" the words tumbled out of his mouth, "What are you doing here?"

Chloe's eyes travelled over the broken glass to his dishevelled form. He wore nothing but his very dusty suit pants from earlier, his other pieces of clothing strew over the room where he'd torn them off. His cheeks were stained with dried tears, his hair still dotted with rubble.

She moved even closer.

"Looking for you," she answered him.

Lucifer shook his head shakily. "Why?"

"I don't think you've needed a friend more than you do right now," she told him quietly.

Lucifer stared at her for a long moment before he had to look away, his eyes falling to the ground. "Look at what I've done, Detective…" he muttered darkly to the ground, his voice raw. "To be friends with me is to be friends with the monster that brought the worlds destruction."

"You are _not_ a monster, Lucifer," Chloe's voice was sharp this time. "And we're going to stop this thing. Together. Like we always do, no more splitting up the team."

Lucifer shook his head, turning back around and gripping the railing. "You don't understand…" he spat the words through his teeth. This was exactly what he was trying to avoid. These feelings that raged inside him, tearing him in two. "I did this. In trying to escape Hell I've just brought it with me. I… I…" his knuckles were turning white with their grip. "It seems I've even managed to chase _Dad_ away from his own precious creation…"

"Stop," Chloe was right behind him. "You have to _stop_ this," she continued earnestly, laying a hand over his that clutched the railing like a lifeline. "The blame and the hate-"

Lucifer spun out of her grasp. "There _is_ no one else to blame!" he hissed harshly. "I've finally realised that Detective! I _am_ the monster!" His eyes flashed suddenly with anger, lighting up like fiery embers jarring Chloe momentarily.

Lucifer realised what had happened immediately and he looked away, regret and self-loathing eating away at him. He breathed a long, ragged breath, calming his anger. "I'm sure you've realised that by now…" he muttered very quietly, his voice cold and bitter while he slid down the railings to sit on the hard ground of his balcony instead, his shoulders slumped.

Chloe watched him for a moment, her eyes tight and her chest aching. She remembered Maze's words: _Go be you. He needs you._ She nodded inwardly to herself, nerves turning in her stomach, but determination in her gaze and she stepped over to him, gently kneeling by his side.

"I know exactly what you are…" she said quietly, but her voice was firm. "And what you are is the man that changed my life for the _better_."

Lucifer stared at the ground, struggling desperately inside of himself. "I've brought nothing but danger to your life," he muttered finally.

Chloe's brow hardened. "No you just like to make everything about you," she said straight back. "I'm a cop in LA. I've _always_ had a dangerous job," she continued firmly. She sighed slightly, eyeing Lucifer's bowed head sadly. "I'm sorry about your sister, Lucifer," she told him quietly. "And I'm here for you for whatever you need…" she continued softly. "But here's one thing I need you to do too if we have any chance of taking this thing down."

Lucifer slowly looked up at her, his eyes swimming with turmoil. "I will stop at nothing to take this sick _God_ wannabe down, Detective," he said lowly. "But that changes nothing about who I am. It's who I've always been. And no matter what…" he looked down again. "It seems I cannot escape it," he laughed darkly. "Perhaps I should just _embrace_ the monster that I am."

"Lucifer," Chloe snapped this time, her tone much harder. "Look, I know you've… you've had a life I can't begin to comprehend. But…" her voice softened. "I need you to listen to me," she managed a small smile. "I'm going to tell you something that would normally boost your stupid ego through the roof."

Lucifer scoffed one of his fake, mirthless laughs. "Don't worry, Detective," he muttered in a dark version of his joking voice. "I already know at least I'm a _handsome_ monster."

Chloe sighed and shook her head at him. "Look," she told him softly. "I don't know much about Heaven and Hell… All that I know is when you came into my life… I was struggling… with myself," she admitted quietly. "And you… helped me," she continued, the soft tone to her voice driving into Lucifer's chest. "You made me trust myself again, my instincts. You made me confident in myself, you made me a better Detective. And you… despite how weird I thought you were," she smiled slightly again. "You were and still are the most honest, genuine and… truly _good_ person I've ever met. And the farthest thing from a monster that I could ever imagine."

She paused, watching Lucifer for a reaction, but he stared at the ground, unable to deny the affect these words had on him, and yet unable to form words to respond.

"You always try to do the right thing, Lucifer," Chloe continued quietly. "And that's what really matters." She paused again momentarily, still trying to catch his gaze, but he wouldn't lift his eyes. Hesitantly she lay her hand on his knee. He didn't throw it off this time. She breathed in quickly, feeling another flutter of nerves unsettle her stomach. "And…and you really matter to _me_ , Lucifer," she told him firmly, but her voice was very delicate. "And I don't care if you don't believe me. Or won't believe me. Because I know how much I care about you, I…" she broke off for a moment, finding tears were stinging the back of her own eyes as Lucifer's face contorted further, the eyes he hid from her squeezing shut. "I can feel it," she said very quietly. "And I know you do too."

She breathed out a little shakily and looked down at her knees. There was a moment of silence while she waited, unable to say anything else, then…

She felt Lucifer's hand cover her own that still lay upon his knee. She looked up, her eyes locking with his, dark and tumultuous as they were, and they captured her gaze completely. "Detective…" he whispered roughly, his hand tightening over hers. "I…" his voice shook, his breathing shook, even his hand over hers shook slightly. "You need to see…" he continued raggedly. "You need to understand…"

He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them once more as he revealed his face to her purposely for the first time. " _This_ is what you're talking to…" he finished quietly; waiting for her response.

Chloe didn't gasp, didn't scream. She just looked back at him. She'd seen his face before and he knew that. But, clearly he didn't believe that she truly understood what he was. She held his gaze, his eyes glowing like burning embers, his skin was torn and burnt. But he'd never looked so vulnerable in all the time Chloe had known him. She could still see the Lucifer he was past those tortured eyes. She could even see the vaguest glimmer of hope deep within the depths of his dark red irises.

Slowly, Chloe raised her free hand to touch his cheek. It was ripped and raw beneath her touch, scarred from the torture his own Father had inflicted upon him. Lucifer's whole body shook the moment she touched him, without control he leant into her touch, his mind feeling blurry with shocked confusion. For no one had ever touched _this_ face.

"I know exactly who you are, Lucifer…" Chloe told him softly, her eyes desperately holding his gaze.

Then, just as quickly as it had come, his face changed and faded back to the face Chloe knew. His dark brown eyes so tender and yet so, _so_ vulnerable still staring back into Chloe's light, teal ones.

How could she stand to touch that gruesome face? How could she still care about him when she knew every ugly, hideous side to what that meant? How was it possible for such a person as her to even exist?

He nearly cursed his subconscious for thinking that last thought; for his Father was behind that.

But then, what did that really matter? For where was his Father now? He'd seemingly left them all to the mercy of another God. What did it matter? What did anything matter?

Except perhaps… the tumultuous array of feelings that were rushing through him right now. They mattered. In fact the only thing he could possibly care about in the world right now was her. For the first time he found himself shutting off all thoughts about anything else; even mad, power hungry Celestial's couldn't cross his mind right now… the only thing that mattered to him at this moment was Chloe Decker.

He leant up slightly, his hand still holding hers, while her other hand still rested upon his cheek. He held her gaze, those uncontrollable feelings racing through him, his heart thudding quickly in his chest, his subconscious acutely aware of her touch, her gaze, and the soft breaths that raised her chest up and down, the speed of which increasing ever so slightly the closer he leaned toward her.

Then, before his mind could catch up, his senses engulfed by her scent and her very presence, he suddenly, and yet so tenderly found himself pressing his lips very softly against hers, his eyes fluttering closed, the world vanishing around them.

A deep, startling warmth spread through Chloe the moment his lips touched hers. Her heart studded desperately in her chest, as she never could have imagined Lucifer Morningstar kissing her with such tenderness. Her eyes closed, her mind feeling dizzy with disbelief, but she leant into his kiss, her lips parting ever so slightly as she could feel every word Lucifer couldn't say portrayed so completely through the touch of his lips. The feelings danced across her skin, spreading through her like wildfire, while her heart felt ready to explode in her chest.

Then, Lucifer pulled back, breaking the soft, chaste kiss and both of them breathed in quickly and raggedly, their eyes fluttering open at the same moment to catch with each other's. It was clear to the both of them that kiss was different to their last. And it meant so, _so_ much more.

And there was no doubt in Lucifer's mind this time; no matter what he might try to tell himself. He was very certain this was real.


	18. Too Much Information

There was no doubt in Lucifer's mind this time; no matter what he might try to tell himself. He was very certain this was real.

The terrifying enormity of that struck him quite suddenly and he found himself realising that this might be far more complicated than the celestial disaster they were in.

Chloe slowly took her hand from his cheek and he blinked. And so did Chloe. Then,

"Um…" Lucifer began at the same moment that Chloe said, "I… uh-"

They both stopped quickly, staring at each other, then, Chloe's phone buzzed in her back pocket and they both jumped.

She pulled it out quickly and hit the side button to shut it up. She frowned, reading the txt that popped up on her screen.

"Uh… Maze is-"

"I'm here!" Maze called jovially from the entrance, breaking their wordless spell as both of them heard the sound of her footsteps coming closer.

Lucifer moved away from her quickly, standing up and frowning, while Chloe was a little slower to follow suit. "Maze you literally just texted to say you were coming over," Chloe said in confusion when the demon found them on the balcony.

"Yeah, well then I remembered how mad you get when I don't give you forewarning," she shrugged. "Like… you know, at home when I've come into your room or the bathroom and you freak out like, 'Maze, personal space!'" Maze chuckled. "So there you go: forewarning."

Chloe sighed, shoving her phone back away. "It doesn't really count when you're here already, Maze."

"Uugh," sighed Maze. "There's just no winning with you, is there?" she muttered. Then, "Anyway, onto the actual pressing issues. Amenadiel is praying."

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Well _Dad's_ not listening."

Maze quirked an eyebrow, "Tried Him, did you?"

Lucifer gave her a look. "Yelled a little," he inclined his head with narrowed eyes. "So basically you're saying Amenadiel is no help?"

"You didn't let me finish," Maze said darkly. "He's praying to your siblings. I left when he started cooing to Michael. No way I'm sticking around if that dick shows up."

Lucifer smirked warmly when she referred to his least favourite brother as a 'dick'. She hadn't even met him; just heard Lucifer's stories of him.

"So… we don't want their help?" Chloe frowned, feeling as though extra angel aid could only be a good thing against a Celestial.

Lucifer sighed, his eyes lingering on Chloe longer than was necessary. "Depends how 'helpful' they feel like being. But, it doesn't matter," he added swiftly. "I have a plan."

Maze raised her eyebrows. "And what is that, exactly?" she asked sceptically.

"I just… kill it with the flaming sword," Lucifer shrugged.

Maze gave him a blank look. "Great plan," she said flatly. "I'm sure the God won't suspect you to do that at all. And it will definitely have no way to stop you," she continued sarcastically.

Chloe looked between them. "Is there no other way to kill a Celestial?" she asked with a frown.

"I'd say another Celestial can," Lucifer muttered. "Like dear old _Dad_ for instance," he snarled. "But, seeing as he doesn't give a holy rat's arse about his creations any more I don't see that as an option."

At that moment, Chloe's phone vibrated again and she sighed, pulling it out again. "It's Trixie's sitter…" she looked back up, meeting Lucifer's eye.

"You should go home," he said quickly, breaking their gaze and looking down before he glanced at Maze. "I'll go see Amenadiel."

"And what will I do?!" demanded Maze.

"Don't get kidnapped by another psychopathic soul?" Lucifer suggested idly.

"Funny," Maze quipped back smarmily. "Maybe you should tell your new fan to stop setting them loose."

Lucifer gave her a look. "Just stay out of trouble, hey, Mazie?"

" _Don't_ call me that."

"Ok, you two are sounding more and more like a pair of bratty siblings, so let's just take it back down a notch?" suggested Chloe calmly. "Lucifer," she looked at him seriously, ignoring the jolt in her chest when their eyes met. "Do we need to be worried about this thing coming back any time soon? Is it an immediate danger?"

Lucifer hesitated, holding Chloe's gaze while feeling a sudden surge of anxiety hit his stomach. What if this… Godly thing used Chloe against him if he didn't agree to its terms? He could never let that happen. "It's… going to come back to me for an answer," he said finally.

"How long until then?" Chloe insisted urgently.

"I'm… not sure," Lucifer admitted lowly.

"Right…" muttered Chloe, glancing at Maze and feeling trepidation settling in her chest. "So we have an unspecified time limit to work this out."

"I won't let anyone else get dragged into this," Lucifer said immediately. "I brought this thing here… I'll make sure I bring it to an end."

Chloe frowned at the way he said that. "Lucifer, you can't take this thing on your own. Maybe-"

"I'm not suggesting that," Lucifer interrupted. "Merely if we run out of time and it comes back… then _you_ are to stay out of it."

"Excuse me?" Chloe snapped this time. "Lucifer I'm in this now no matter what happens, so you need to stop with the whole-"

Lucifer cut her off again, suddenly moving over to her and placing a hand on the small of her back, subtly pushing her to the elevator. "Detective, I'm afraid your protests aren't going to get you anywhere tonight," he insisted. "Now, go home to the… your daughter and I _promise_ we'll talk more tomorrow," he smiled.

Chloe turned from his grasp, her expression stony. " _Don't_ patronise me, Lucifer."

Lucifer sighed heavily. "Patronising or not it's the truth," he paused, his eyes flickering over her face, lingering on the lips he'd only just kissed. "Really, Detective…" he said, his voice softer this time. "We'll talk tomorrow."

Chloe held his gaze a moment longer before finally nodding, "Ok…" she relented quietly, only because of the genuine, soft look in his eyes. "We'll talk tomorrow." She shifted her gaze to Maze, "Will I see you at home tonight?"

Maze nodded, her eyes flickering between the two. "Yeah I'll see you later."

Chloe finally left after giving Lucifer one last glance and not a moment after the doors had closed to the elevator behind her, Lucifer turned on Maze.

"You are to follow her _everywhere_ ," he said almost violently. "That Celestial already knows my…" he hesitated, huffing slightly in irritation at having to admit this. "My interest in her. If it knew…" he stopped again. Then shook his head, "I just… need you to keep her safe," he said instead.

Maze rolled her eyes, "You mean if it knew you'd literally do anything to protect Chloe?" she smirked. "Don't worry, I'll watch her back. How about _you_ stop making it so obvious how crazy you are about her? I mean, if it wasn't _Chloe_ , I'd call you pathetic."

Lucifer's eyes narrowed dangerously, briefly flashing as red as hot coals. He was going to need to learn to restrain that more again. "Just stay with her," he snarled. "And I mean no matter what. _Anywhere_ she goes; _you_ go."

Maze sighed, "Yeah, I get it," she insisted heavily. She smirked one last time, "By the way… it's… nice to have you back," she finished with a brief gesture to his face, then she turned away swiftly, hurrying after Chloe.

* * *

"Ms Lopez," Lieutenant Marcus Pierce's voice did not sound happy. "I don't suppose you've spoken to Detective Decker recently?"

Ella looked up quickly from her desk in the lab. "Oh um, yeah I think I spoke to her yesterday."

The lieutenant's eyes narrowed. "Is that so? Then perhaps you could fill me in on why she's neglected to report in to the precinct today?"

Ella swallowed nervously. "Oh uh… she hasn't?" she fumbled with her sleeve. "Well I think she's-"

"Lieutenant?" Dan's voice saved Ella any further stuttering. "I think I can help you with your questions," he said seriously. "Could we speak in your office?"

"Detective Espinoza," Marcus frowned curiously. "And how exactly do you think you can help me?"

"I think we can help each other," Dan said lowly, glancing briefly at Ella. "We both know this isn't really about Chloe," he said quietly. "It's about Lucifer."

Marcus eyed Dan for a long moment. Then, "Come on in to my office, Detective."

* * *

Amenadiel remained still and silent in his apartment, his hands pressed firmly together, his brow thoroughly furrowed. He'd been like this all night. And he still had no intention to move.

Though he couldn't stop the steadily growing feeling of despair that was building inside him. His hope slowly draining away. Until…

There was a sudden flash of light and a light thud in the middle of Amenadiel's room.

"Brother."

Amenadiel looked up so fast he nearly cracked his neck. Tall, broad and blonde his brother Michael had not changed; his grey-blue wings taking up the entire space of the bedroom around them.

"I know what must be done," insisted the blonde angel before Amenadiel had the chance to speak.

There was another flash, and an even lighter thud as Gabriel appeared beside Michael. Her lavender wings jostled with Michael's grey ones and the two angels nearly knocked each other to the floor. There was a lot of loud rustling before finally the two hid their feathers away.

Gabriel shook out her curly auburn locks, turning her green eyes on the stunned Amenadiel. "I'm sorry, Brother," she said gently, but sternly. "But, Michael was _not_ meant to come down here."

Amenadiel stood up quickly. "Gabriel," he said softly. "Michael… I… thank you for coming. It's… you've no idea how good it is to see you."

Michael pushed his sister's firm hand off his shoulder. "Where is Lucifer, Amenadiel?" he demanded of him.

Amenadiel looked a little taken aback. "I… he's probably at home. But, brother, you must listen. Surely you know what has happened? Azrael-"

"Has been slaughtered, I know," Michael finished for him. "We must get to Lucifer before this being gets to him first."

"You know of the Celestial?" Amenadiel frowned.

"It's a recent discovery, but yes," Michael did not seem in the mood for idle chit chat. "We must take Lucifer out ourselves before he causes any more harm. Without him, the being will never break through our gates."

"Lucifer is our only chance at defeating this being!" Gabriel hissed before Amenadiel could realise the gravity of the words his brother spoke. "And we need to remain in the Silver City lest it fall even more into disarray." She turned to Amenadiel. "I'm sorry, as I told you: Michael should _not_ have come down."

Michael growled in frustration. "I know what our Father has asked of me. I _must_ stop our youngest brother once and for all."

"Father would never want you to kill one of his children," Amenadiel finally spoke. "You will _not_ harm Lucifer, Brother."

"He will not," agreed Gabriel. "He will return with me back home."

Amenadiel turned his gaze on Gabriel. "You can't _leave_ ," he hissed. "This being is down here, letting souls loose from Hell, it _killed_ our sister!"

"And what are we supposed to do?" Gabriel asked quite gently. "We are better off keeping the Silver City safe."

"You can stay with us and fight it!" Amenadiel pushed urgently. "It is coming back for Lucifer regardless of his willingness, and when it has him, it has the key to the gates! So we must stop it before it gets there!"

"Am I truly the only one who sees our solution?" Michael muttered lowly.

"You certainly always think you are, _Bro_ ," Lucifer's voice shocked them all, the three of them spinning around to see him leaning casually against Amenadiel's doorway.

" _You!_ " Michael lunged forward suddenly, but both Gabriel and Amenadiel held him back.

Lucifer smile wryly. " _Me_ ," he agreed. He looked to his sister, "Gabby," he inclined his head and Gabriel smiled at him.

"Long time no see, little Brother," she said quite warmly. "You've grown quite a bit."

Lucifer inspected his own body. "Oh I don't think so," he said simply. "Just as dashing and fit as ever."

Gabriel's smile grew knowingly, but she merely inclined her head; keeping her knowledge to herself.

"Right," Lucifer looked at the three of them and getting straight down to business. "So my idea is we let this thing have me, when it gives me the dagger, I put the pieces together and stab the stupid thing through the heart," he frowned slightly. "Do they have a heart?"

Michael growled in irritation. "That will _never_ work. And you will _never_ wield that sword when I am in this world to stop you."

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Oh please…" he sighed, eyeing the ring on his finger casually. "So much _angst_ Brother," he crooned. "Shouldn't that be me? You know… the one who spent eternities in Hell?" he looked up at his blonde brother suddenly, smirking darkly. "Or is that just it? You've been in the pretty Silver City all this time still doing _Daddy's_ bidding and yet… you're _still_ not his favourite. Poor little Mikey… always trying _so_ hard…"

Michael visibly bristled with fury. "You know for _Satan_ you really are still so pathetic," he snarled through his teeth.

Lucifer stood off the doorway, his eyes flashing a dangerous red. "I wouldn't test that, Brother…" he hissed lowly.

"Enough!" Amenadiel sounded like his old self for the first time in ages. "We need to work _together_!"

"We do, we do…" Lucifer agreed vaguely. "But you know, I _am_ surprised to see _you_ of all our siblings, Brother," he added, his eyes narrowing again as he looked at Michael's smug face. "Have you realised Dad has given up on us all?"

"Lucifer," Gabriel spoke this time, her tone very firm and strong. "Do not say such things," she frowned at him. "Father has a plan," she said quietly. "I know this. And he would never give up on his children."

Lucifer scoffed a dark laugh. "Right… so he lets two of his children _die-_ "

"His tests are never simple," Gabriel cut in. "They're never easy. I am as grieved by Uriel and Azrael's deaths as you, brother-"

Michael turned to stare at his sister. "Uriel-"

Gabriel sighed sadly. "I'm sorry, Michael. I was not to tell you."

Amenadiel gaze in confusion at his sister. "How did _you_ know?"

"I had to know for one reason," Gabriel said softly, then she turned her eyes pointedly to Lucifer. "To show another, on Father's request."

Lucifer stared at her, realisation dawning over him. Gabriel… the patron of communications. The story teller… "Of course… Chloe's dreams…" he muttered under his breath. Then he frowned suddenly with anger. "How could you _do_ that?!" he hissed at her, moving forward abruptly. "You could have… you could have _broken_ her!"

Gabriel shook her head gently, not alarmed at all by his anger. "I do only as our Father asks. Your Detective is strong. And she needed to know."

Lucifer's mind was reeling; he'd previously forgotten about the dreams that had been forced upon Chloe, and now to realise his Father had been behind them all along… that he was indeed still out there…

"And what the Hell is He doing now, hmm?!" Lucifer demanded after a moment of heavy breathing. "He has time to torment me with miracles and makes _dreams_ , but he doesn't have time to care about this _God_ that wants to take over?!"

"What is this 'Detective'?" Michael cut in, eyeing his sister and youngest brother darkly.

"Lucifer's girlfriend," sighed Amenadiel roughly. "Now, _please,_ can we get back to what's important here?"

" _Girlfriend_?!" Michael nearly spat the word.

"Earth's made Amenadiel here think he's funny," snapped Lucifer, shooting his oldest brother a warning glance. "She is not my girlfriend," he muttered, feeling stupid even saying the words, especially as his minds eyes forced the image of their kiss straight into the forefront of his mind. "And she has _nothing_ to do with you," he added darkly, turning his glare on Michael.

"She sounds awfully important for our Father to go to all this effort," growled the blonde angel. He turned on his sister. "What do you know of her?" he demanded.

Gabriel merely smiled, but not at him, at Lucifer. "She is special," she said simply. "But, Lucifer is right. She doesn't concern you. Nor me any longer, I cannot speak as to Father's plan for her."

Lucifer stared at his sister. "He… he still has some kind of plan for her?" he hissed, fear trickling through him.

"This is getting tiresome…" muttered Amenadiel. "I did not spend my entire night praying to have this endless roundabout argument. Do we have the same goal in mind here, or not?"

"Perhaps you are right, Brother," Gabriel said serenely, her eyes pondering Lucifer curiously. "Perhaps my place is here on earth right now. To help you. And," she lay a small, but incredibly strong hand on Michael's shoulder again. "To keep this idiot from doing anything rash."

Michael shrugged her hand off again, bristling in irritation. "We can't do much until we have more information," he huffed lowly, glaring at Lucifer. "I will find that information," he said darkly. Then he narrowed his eyes. "And if all else fails we have _my_ plan as a last resort."

Lucifer glared straight back at him, an unpleasant thrill shooting down his spine. Then, before any of them could stop him, Michael had whipped out his wings, fluttering from the room.

* * *

"Maze…" Chloe said patiently, keeping her eyes on the road as she drove toward work. "This is getting ridiculous."

Maze threw another chip in her mouth, shifting her feet to cross over each other up on Chloe's dashboard. "Come on, Decker, this'll be fun!" she crooned. "It's like a… take your demon to work day," she smirked. "I'm curious to see what Lucifer gets out of your day job."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Oh and that's only struck you right now, hmm? With a Celestial on the loose?"

Maze shrugged. "Can't hurt to stay together either."

"Lucifer put you up to this," Chloe stated lowly.

Maze didn't answer, instead she offered Chloe a chip. Chloe frowned at her and Maze rolled her eyes to the roof of the car. "Look," she said simply. "Just think of it as us watching each other's backs. I got yours if you got mine."

Chloe shook her head, but a small smile tweaked her lips. "Fine," she agreed finally. "But, if you try and come into the toilet with me again we're going to have problems."

Maze chuckled. "Yeah, yeah ok. You know personal privacy was never really a thing in Hell…"

Chloe sighed as they pulled into the precinct, pulling up in her parking spot. "Yeah well I'm sure being friends with a human wasn't either," she smirked, getting out of the car. "You manage pretty well with that now."

"Aww, Decker…" Maze followed her grinning. "You're gonna make me be sick," she crooned sweetly.

Chloe laughed, but it was cut off almost immediately when Ella nearly jumped her the moment she walked through the doors.

"Chloe!" she hissed pulling her into a side room and Maze followed quickly.

"Hey!" the demon eyed Ella. "We got a problem here?"

"What?" hissed Ella. "What are you doing here?" she shook her head. "Doesn't matter. Anyway, listen the Lieutenant is going to grill you over where you've been! I was trying to cover for you when-"

"Detective Decker," Marcus Pierce poked his head around the corner. "Good to see you're well again, welcome back," he smiled a smile that did not reach his eyes before nodding and walking on.

Ella frowned in concern. "Well he… was really mad this morning…"

Chloe raised her eyebrows. "I guess your cover worked," she suggested. "Thanks Ella," she smiled, then turned to Maze. "Wait out here, would you? I'm going to the bathroom."

"But you went just now at home," Maze frowned.

"No, I didn't," sighed Chloe, walking away. "Because you were being so damn weird!"

Maze shrugged, looking back at Ella. She sucked on her tongue for a moment eyeing her over as the lab tech just stared at her. Then, "I'm up for it if you are," she smirked suggestively.

Chloe hurried down the hall, dropping her bag at her desk and pausing when she saw a new file on her tray. She picked it up curiously just as a man's voice spoke right behind her, very close to her right ear.

"Detective Decker?" his voice was low and rumbling and made Chloe jump, her finger sliding along the paper and slitting the skin.

"Ouch," she hissed, holding the finger with the paper cut. She looked up to see a broad shouldered man with wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. He was quite good looking, just not to Chloe's taste.

"I'm sorry for startling you," the man caressed the words. "Let me help you," he took her hand without hesitation, gently brushing his finger over the paper cut.

Chloe stared as the blood and cut disappeared before her eyes. "Who are you?" she demanded lowly, snatching her hand back.

The man smiled. "Michael's my name. But, I'm far more interested in getting to know you."

Chloe's eyes narrowed. "You're Lucifer's brother," she said quietly in understanding.

"You are perceptive," Michael complimented. "I suppose that's why they label you, 'Detective'?"

Chloe stared at him trying to work out if he was serious or not. "What do you want from me?" she asked roughly.

 _All you need to know about Michael is he's a righteous prick…_

Michael was still smiling. "I understand you're aware of the situation our universe is in…"

"And I _hope_ you're here to help about that?" Chloe snipped back at him, disliking the lewd look in his eye.

"Hmm, I have a few ideas…" murmured Michael. "I think you might be quite important."

Chloe blanched. "Gee thanks," she said flatly.

"Tell me…" Michael continued. "Have you ever had any contact with my Father?"

Chloe stared at him. "You mean _God_?"

Michael nodded, his gaze very penetrating.

"No of course not," snapped Chloe. "Does Lucifer know you're here?" she demanded.

"Here specifically?" Michael chuckled. "I doubt it. Though here on earth… yes."

"Then explain to me exactly what you're doing _here_ specifically?" Chloe asked firmly.

"I'm simply trying to understand…" Michael said quietly, lifting a hand suddenly to pick up a strand of Chloe's hair that fell past her shoulders and look at it curiously like he just couldn't understand it.

She slapped his hand off her immediately at the same moment that Maze reappeared. "Back off," the demon hissed viciously and Chloe could just see her half concealed leaf blade pressed closely to Michael's scrotum. "Or I'll dice up your angel _prick_."

Michael's blue eyes darted to Maze and his lip curled in disgust, but he moved away from Chloe. "I don't believe we've met, _demon_ …"

"No," snarled Maze. "But you're filthy righteous stench is making my skin crawl."

Michael narrowed his eyes, but ignored Maze's remark. "So lovely to meet you, Detective Decker," he said simply to Chloe, before swiftly turning around and walking away.

"Euck," Maze spat. "Lucifer was so right about him."

"Yeah…" muttered Chloe. "Hey does he… have like, healing powers?"

Maze shrugged. "Probably. Don't care. Can't believe more of Lucifer's stupid siblings are on earth."

"Well at least they might be able to help," sighed Chloe.

"Detective!" Lucifer suddenly came racing round the corner. "Oh thank the me…" he muttered, skidding to a halt. "I thought my brother might be here."

"He was," snapped Maze darkly. "You just missed him."

Lucifer stared. "I'm not talking about Amenadiel here…"

Chloe sighed, "Yeah we know. Big blonde dude called Michael just dropped by."

Lucifer's eyes narrowed. "That _filthy-_ "

"Why did he come here?" Chloe interrupted.

"To see you, obviously," snapped Lucifer, then he looked her over very carefully. "Did he hurt you?" he demanded.

Chloe stared in surprise. "No, he… well he actually healed a paper cut on my finger."

Lucifer scoffed in disgust. "He is _such_ a show off," he snarled. Then he looked incredibly serious. "You didn't… you didn't _like_ him did you?" he sounded disturbed by the thought.

Maze rolled her eyes, walking off impatiently. "Your turn for day care then," she muttered.

Chloe frowned at Lucifer. "Lucifer he seemed like a righteous prick, just like you said," she said in slight exasperation.

Lucifer visibly relaxed. "Good," he sighed, then he looked at her quickly. "I mean, you know…" he cleared his throat, "It's just I would have had to lose a little respect for you if you'd… liked his pretentious charms…"

"Oh," nodded Chloe. "Of course. Nothing to do with jealousy at all."

Lucifer frowned. "How dare you, Detective?" he sounded quite affronted.

Chloe rolled her eyes, but her stomach rolled a little nervously as she realised this was the first time since last night they'd had to talk. "So, um… anyway," she muttered, tucking a strand of hair nervously behind her ear. "Your brother is here. Any more progress in the Celestial department?"

"My sister is here too, Gabriel," Lucifer said quietly, eyeing the piece of hair she'd missed that still hung near her eye. "She's the one that… gave you those dreams…" he told her.

Chloe's eyes widened. "Why?"

Lucifer shook his head. " _Dad_ told her to…" he sighed, then, before he knew it, he found himself softly reaching up and tucking that last strand of hair behind Chloe's ear.

Chloe's breath caught in her throat and Lucifer's fingers lingered by her jaw, softly brushing past the hair on her shoulder before he took his hand away. "Right…" Chloe muttered, finding her voice sounded far too breathless. She steadied herself. "And has that… are you…?" she wasn't sure how to say it.

Lucifer raised his eyebrows, a smirk tilting his lips.

Chloe huffed, but her eyes darted around the busy precinct. "Let's go somewhere quieter," she hissed, pulling his arm and dragging him back to the exit.

"A-actually Detective, don't we have work to do?" Lucifer asked quickly, his smirk gone while nerves twisted his stomach. He'd been trying to avoid any 'alone' time as he truly had no idea what he'd do. Or what he should do. The idea of kissing Chloe again was pure temptation itself. But, with all that was going on he was sure that wasn't a good idea. He couldn't blame being carried away by raw emotion if it happened again.

"Yeah we do," Chloe pulled her keys from the car. "We're supposed to be finding the killer that left those charred corpses." She threw him a look as she let go of his arm to go unlock her car. "But seeing as it's a celestial god that's done that I don't think we're going to get anywhere."

Lucifer gingerly sat in the passenger seat, finding he was nervously twisting his ring again. "All the more time to spend on plotting the God's downfall I suppose…" he muttered. "So where exactly are we going?"

"Well for now I think we _should_ go to these crime scenes," Chloe told him. "Ella told me the Lieutenant was going to grill me over where I've been and he's right there watching us…" she nodded her head to the side and Lucifer looked, spotting Marcus Pierce through the window.

"Well that's not creepy at all…" Lucifer said idly.

Chloe laughed slightly. "Well to be fair I suppose I have been acting pretty weirdly in their eyes."

"Well you're fighting celestial level criminals now, that's far more important," Lucifer smirked at her. Then, his stomach flipped again. "Could we stop by Lux first?" he asked abruptly, knowing this was going completely against his plan of no alone time, but he wasn't getting his way in that department anyway so he may as well sort an issue that had been bothering him.

Chloe looked surprised. "Sure," she said softly. "Why um… why is that?"

"There's… something I need to move," he told her honestly. "And you have good ideas," he added. "Perhaps you will know somewhere better for it."

Chloe looked at him. "Is this… something you want hidden from the Celestial?"

"More from my siblings actually," Lucifer said quietly. "It's a piece to the sword. Amenadiel has the key, but…" Lucifer glanced at her. "I'm concerned what they would do if they had it. I need my own leverage, you know? And… I trust you more than I trust them, Detective."

Chloe's heart warmed slightly and she peered at Lucifer as she pulled up in front of Lux. "You really do have the weirdest family dynamic, don't you?" she said quietly, getting out of the car.

They headed into Lux, straight into the elevator. "So glad you realise that now, Detective," Lucifer said idly, ignoring the jittering nerves in his chest as the doors shut them into the silent lift. "Do you remember when you said the whole world _didn't_ revolve around my family?"

Chloe gave a small laugh, a sound Lucifer took great pleasure in getting out of her. "You don't have to remind me," she chuckled, then her face became serious. "About… your family," she said quietly, glancing down at her shoes. "What you said about… Gabriel and the dreams?"

Lucifer avoided her gaze again, finding that his cufflinks really couldn't get more interesting. "I should have known it was her, really…" he muttered.

Chloe looked at him, watching him fiddle with his sleeve. "Has that changed your mind?" she asked quickly before she could chicken out.

Lucifer slowly looked up meeting her gaze with a jolt in his heart. "What do you mean?" he asked nonchalantly.

Chloe frowned as the elevator doors dinged open. "You kissed me Lucifer," she stated finally. "Are we just going to pretend that never happened?"

Lucifer's stomach flipped. "I uhm…" he cleared his throat, then moved out of the elevator quickly. "Do you want a drink?" he asked distractedly.

Chloe followed him out, her eyes gazing over the apartment where glass still lay shattered on the floor by the broken balcony window. She quickly covered Lucifers hand with her own to stop him from taking the bottle of whiskey.

"No I don't want a drink, Lucifer," she said sternly.

Lucifer turned round, finding her close proximity to him was very intoxicating. He breathed quickly. "Well I rather do, Detective, so do you mind?" he tried to turn and grab the bottle again.

"Lucifer," Chloe grabbed his hand again. "Stop… pulling a… a _Candy_ on me again."

Lucifer stared at her, finally ceasing his efforts to grab the whiskey. "That's not what I'm doing, Detective…"

"Then… what are you doing?" Chloe sighed, dropping her hand back down now that he'd stopped trying to drink.

"I…" Lucifer didn't know what to say. He swallowed, his eyes unable to help flickering from her eyes to her lips, then back to her eyes. "I don't know," he managed finally.

Chloe held his gaze for a long moment, feeling a quiver of nerves flutter through her. She smiled softly, the raw honesty in his voice tugging at her heart. "That's ok," she told him quietly.

Lucifer's eyes lingered on the soft curve of her lip. "Is it?" he breathed lowly.

Chloe nodded, and she was moving closer. Wasn't he supposed to stop her? Tell her he got carried away? This was too dangerous?

"Do you think I have any idea what I'm doing?" she whispered quietly. Somewhere at the back of her mind she thought she heard a sound behind Lucifer's couch, but she brushed it off, her gaze caught in Lucifer's eyes.

Lucifer's breath came out raggedly, the heat that had begun emanating between them now growing. "You're supposed to be the one that has it all together, Detective…" he breathed, now finding he was leaning in to her too.

Chloe breathed a small laugh, her breath tickling his lips, "That just what I want you to think…"

Lucifer's stomach tightened, his eyes now glued to the lips that were inches away from his own. "Detective…" his voice was barely more than breath. For so long he'd convinced himself he couldn't do this. He could never have her. For so long he'd built up protective walls around his heart, never wanting to feel that way again. And yet Chloe had broken each and every one of those walls back down, stripping them away, getting him to believe in _them_ … "I…" his voice was low and rough, the husky tone to it earning a quick, shaky breath from Chloe's throat.

Lucifer watched her swallow nervously, watched her tongue briefly dance along her lips to moisten them, and suddenly… he could not take it any longer.

With one last breath, unable to hold himself back… the barrier broke. Lucifer wrapped his arm around Chloe's waist, closing the last gap between them and he captured her lips with a fierce intensity.

And the fire ignited. Heat raced through Lucifer's body sparking desire deeper than anything he had ever felt before. Chloe's breath caught in the back of her through the moment his lips touched hers and she found her arms instantly tangled themselves around him, heat pooling in her core.

A tiny moan slipped from Chloe's throat as she parted her lips and Lucifer lost any last shred of control he thought he might have had. He spun her around, lifting her effortlessly onto the bar and pressed himself firmly against her, deepening the kiss, his tongue teasing another moan from her throat as he finally tasted what it was to _really_ kiss Chloe Decker.

He felt her fingers tugging at his hair, then her head tilted to the side and she kissed him back just as passionately, fighting him for dominance and Lucifer couldn't help the groan that echoed from the base of his throat, his blood racing, heart pounding, and a very deep need beginning to throb within him.

At that moment, Chloe wrapped her legs that hung off the bar around his waist, pulling herself completely against him, her tongue sliding so sensually along his and his desire tripled. Before he could do anything to stop it… knowing the feeling when it came this time…

His wings flew out behind him, the fire reaching a peak within him.

And suddenly, from somewhere behind them, there was a very loud _thud_.

They broke apart, Chloe feeling startled when she saw his wings out, both breathing very heavily, but Lucifer put her down, spinning around.

"Chloe…" Dan's very shaky voice made her head snap over to the couches. Her eyes fell from him to the collapsed figure of the Lieutenant lying apparently unconscious on the floor. Dan's eyes flickered from Lucifer's wings… then back to Chloe. Clearly he was somehow torn between which he most disturbed by: Lucifer has wings… or Lucifer making out with his ex-wife. "Wh-what?"

* * *

 _A/N Loooong chapter. Hope it's ok :) I'm home sick from work at the moment which means lots of time to write :P but it's in between a lot of self pity and napping so hopefully it makes sense haha_


	19. Taco Tuesday

Ten minutes earlier...

"I could have done this on my own," muttered Dan when they entered Lucifer's penthouse. He couldn't help feeling as though this was wrong, as much as he tried to convince himself otherwise.

"Of course you could have," Marcus said idly, frowning as he looked around the incredibly rich club owner's home. "But, I'm not certain I trust what you told me, Detective."

"Sir, I told you the truth," snapped Dan as politely as he could. "I'm worried about Chloe, and I want to get her _uninvolved_ in whatever Lucifer has her wound up in." Dan shook his head seriously. "She's been different to usual around him. Something's changed… and he's got to be hiding _something_ in this place."

"Well you certainly drove like a maniac to get here," stated Marcus blandly.

"Lucifer and Chloe were going to that crime scene, I knew it was going to be empty and trust me that doesn't happen very often here," sighed Dan. "Let's just… see if we can find a safe or something weird…"

"Having a safe isn't weird," Marcus quipped simply. But, before they could talk any more, the elevator sounded behind them.

" _Shit_!" hissed Dan, grabbing his boss and pulling him behind the couch with him.

Lucifer and Chloe entered the apartment and they both heard Lucifer say, "Do you want a drink?" but he sounded quite flustered.

"So much for that crime scene…" Marcus muttered darkly under his breath, his eyes narrowing as they remained hidden; certain they were about to discover something juicy about this man Marcus was so suspicious of, and yet could find nothing to pin on him.

Dan, however was frowning. That frown steadily growing the more he heard.

"Stop… pulling a… a _Candy_ on me again!" Chloe's voice carried over to them.

Dan exchanged a look with his boss, but Marcus had no idea what those words meant. He frowned even more, finding the next words harder to hear and he popped his head over the couch to spy on them.

But, much to his alarm, Chloe had moved quite close to Lucifer.

"Do you think I have any idea what I'm doing?" he just heard her whisper.

He ducked back down suddenly, his heart pounding; _what the hell was happening?!_

Marcus raised his eyebrows at Dan, a slight smirk on his lips.

Dan glared, before chancing another look. But, he regretted it immediately, for the next thing he saw… was Lucifer's arms wrapping around his ex-wife… pulling her in and…

Dan's hand slid from the couch and he nearly fell backward, making a bit of a kafuffle where they hid.

But, the two didn't notice.

Dan stared, waiting for Chloe to throw him off, but it never happened. Marcus peeked too, smirking at the look of pure horror on Dan's face.

"Maybe he's not up to anything quite as _dark_ as we imagined…" his boss smirked tauntingly.

Dan's face was contorted into a horrified snarl, and just when the sounds of their making out got way too much…

Dan's world changed forever, and his boss feinted beside him.

* * *

There was a soft rustle, and Lucifer quickly hid his wings away. But, the damage had been done.

"Dan," Chloe sounded shocked, flustered and annoyed at the same time. "What… what are you _doing_ here?!" she demanded, straightening her top.

Lucifer had to take a quick breath for that had escalated very quickly out of his control. "Yes, I really never pegged you as the type," he pitched in idly, barely managing to hide his own discomposure while he was inwardly fuming, not to mention struggling to calm the raging desire that was scorching through his body. "I mean I'm all for watching," he added with a lewd smirk. "If it's consensual of course. But, this is a bit pervy, even for you, Douche." Lucifer tilted his head to the side, his eyes falling on the lieutenant. "Definitely didn't guess _that_ though. Congratulations, embracing your inner-"

"Shut up!" Dan finally spoke again, his hand reaching out behind him to grab the couch to steady himself. "You… you had _wings_. I… I saw them!"

Lucifer finally changed a glance at Chloe, which was a bad idea as her lips were still ever so swollen from their kiss, her hair still thoroughly tussled; Lucifer was certain it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. He looked away very quickly, the back of his neck burning, while Chloe's eyes briefly remained on him, the very same thoughts crossing her mind. For she had never seen him looking so adorably… aroused. And the fact that he was in such a state because of _her…_

"I think your imagination got away from you, Dan," Lucifer said lightly, resisting the urge to throw the intruders out so he could continue what he probably shouldn't have started… but that he knew would happen again.

Dan shook his head furiously. "I know what I saw," he hissed. "I… I…" he breathed out slowly, steadying himself. "What are you?" he demanded.

Lucifer sighed lowly, gathering his self-control before he looked at Chloe again. She shook her head at him, turning back to her ex-husband. "Dan, what were you and the Lieutenant doing in Lucifer's home?" she demanded of him, hoping to distract for a moment from the 'wings' issue.

Dan stared at her, his mind still ticking over what he'd seen. "I was trying to help you," he muttered lowly. "I was worried… I thought Lucifer…And the Lieutenant was going to…" he looked back to the Devil himself. "I was right. He… he… what have you done to Chloe?" he demanded, "What _are_ you?!"

Lucifer's eyes narrowed, and Chloe swallowed, knowing Dan was about to toe a very dangerous line. "Dan he hasn't _done_ anything to me!" she snapped angrily. "And are you seriously trying to tell me you were _spying_ on me?! With our _boss_?!"

"I knew he was up to something," Dan was shaking his head, his eyes glued to Lucifer. "I… I knew…"

Lucifer had finally had enough. "Well I did tell you all along, Douche," he snapped smoothly. "So don't give yourself too much credit."

Dan stared. "Wh-what?" he demanded.

Lucifer raised his eyebrows, "Well I was assuming you've finally worked out that I'm _actually_ the Devil?"

Silence.

Chloe wanted to slap her hand to her forehead. Surely they could have gone about this more delicately? She sighed, looking to Dan and hoping desperately he wasn't about to freak out.

"You're…" Dan breathed.

"Yes," Lucifer inclined his head, eyeing Dan curiously.

"Actually…"

Lucifer rolled his eyes, rolling his hand as if to say 'hurry up and get on with it'.

Dan looked at Chloe suddenly, his eyes hard. "Chloe get away from him."

Chloe frowned. "Dan-"

"He's… he's got you under some spell. _Hoodwinked_ you!" Dan spluttered. "Why else would you ever-"

"Ever _what_?!" Lucifer's voice cut in dangerously, his tone sharp and he took a step toward the foolhardy detective.

Dan glared straight back. "She would never be with some… some _thing_ like you!"

Lucifer's eyes flashed a deep, fiery red before he could with strain himself and a snarl formed over his lips.

Dan nearly wet himself, stumbling back into the couch.

"Dan you have _no_ idea what you're talking about!" Chloe said quickly, laying a hand on Lucifer's forearm to hold him back.

But, Dan scrambled for his gun in his holster, pulling it out with shaking hands and pointing it stupidly at Lucifer. "Get away from him Chloe!"

"Dan," Chloe's eyes boggled, and she sounded truly shocked. "Dan, put your gun down…" she said as calmly as she could muster.

"Chloe he's the Devil! You're… you're…" he shook his head, keeping his gun pointed at Lucifer's chest. "You wouldn't be doing this if you knew…"

Chloe felt Lucifer tense beside her and swiftly she moved in front of him shielding his body and desperate to stop this from escalating. "Dan I do _know_ ," she said steadily. "And I know this is hard to come to terms with. But, nothing has changed. He's still the Lucifer you know. It's… it's not how you think. Just… put the gun down so we can talk."

Dan stared at Chloe, his hands shaking terribly, his eyes panicked. They all waited for a long moment until finally… Dan dropped the gun and it clattered to the floor as he grasped his hair instead. "I'm sorry…" he gasped, eyes wide. "I'm sorry…"

Chloe breathed out in heavy relief. "Ok…" she said calmly. "Now… now take a seat, let's talk."

Chloe moved first, leading by example by moving to the couches to sit. Lucifer came second, but he walked straight up to Dan first, picking his gun up off the ground causing the man to freeze to the spot. But, Lucifer emptied the chamber of bullets before spinning it in his hand and clocking Dan on the head with it. Hard.

"Twat…" he muttered before throwing the unloaded gun over his shoulder and taking a seat beside Chloe, keeping an appropriate distance between them, feeling quite unsure of how to behave around her after that kiss. Which should be completely ridiculous considering this was _him_ ; Lucifer Morningstar. But, when it came to Chloe… he was a nervous, befuddled wreck of emotions.

Dan fell into the couch across from them just as the Lieutenant groaned on the floor near their feet.

"Shit!" Dan hissed, but then Lucifer kicked the waking man in the head, clonking him straight back out.

"Lucifer!" Chloe hissed in alarm.

"Oh he'll be fine," Lucifer rolled his eyes. "I don't think I have the patience for _another_ one right now."

Dan just stared at them, his eyes flickering between the two.

Lucifer sighed, "So, Douche?" he began in exasperation. "What do you-"

" _Not_ you," Dan said instantly, looking at Chloe. "Chloe… explain."

Lucifer groaned in irritation, knocking his head back on the couch. He stood up again, walking off to his bar for a bottle of whiskey. "Oh please, take your time," he waved a hand dismissively in irritation, his patience officially reaching its limit. "It's not like we were in the middle of anything…" he muttered bitterly under his breath.

"So… Dan," he could hear Chloe saying a little awkwardly. "Nothing's um… really changed. Lucifer is still Lucifer, he's just, well… you know."

"The Devil," Dan finished blankly. "Like, actually. And you're sleeping with him."

Lucifer stilled by the bar, watching Chloe through the reflection of the mirror behind his drinks.

Chloe was staring at Dan in disbelief. "Are you serious right now?"

"Yeah, Chloe, I am!" Dan replied, his tone maddened. "I mean… I've seen some crazy shit lately. And yeah, Lucifer with fucking wings tops it off. But, what tops it off even more than that is the fact that you _knew_!" Dan was spluttering now. "So now I have to deal with the fact that my ex-wife is sleeping with Satan! And that… _Satan_ is _him_!" Dan gestured rather rudely to Lucifer across the room. Dan collapsed back into the couch. "Please tell me this is just some sick nightmare."

Chloe grit her teeth in frustration. She wanted to kick him out. Tell him to go home and deal with this on his own if he was going to be such a _douche_ about it. But… she knew coming to terms with Lucifer's identity was a big deal and… well he was dealing with it in his own way.

"Look…" she said tersely. "I'm sorry you found this out… the way you did, even though technically you were spying on us, but-"

"Chloe…" Dan leant forward suddenly, cutting her off while his eyes kept flickering to the back of Lucifer's head as he slowly poured himself a second scotch. "Are you sure he hasn't… manipulated you in some way or…"

Lucifer nearly broke the glass in his hand.

"Dan that's enough," Chloe snapped harshly. "I get it," she continued angrily. "Lucifer's the devil. That's crazy. But you know him and you know me. So you need to _shut up_ about the manipulation shit."

Dan looked like he was biting his tongue, his eyes flickering from Lucifer who still hadn't turned around and back to Chloe. "I need to get out of here," he said suddenly, standing up. "I can't… this is way too much."

"Dan," Chloe stood up quickly. "I think it's better if we talk a bit more about this-"

"No," Dan shook his head, heading straight for the elevator. "No, no, _no_ I'm done here in this… this creepy, _Hell_ hole."

Lucifer moved from behind the bar and Dan scarpered faster toward the door. "Woah hey, don't… don't…" Dan stammered stupidly, his finger hurriedly pressing the button for the elevator.

"Don't what?" said Lucifer blandly in exasperation. "Walk around in my own home?"

Dan just stared, then he turned back to Chloe for a moment. "Come with me."

Chloe frowned. "What?" she snapped.

"Don't stay here with him. Please."

Chloe clenched her jaw, but her eyes still held concern for Dan, because deep down she knew what a hard thing this was to process. "I'm staying, Dan," she said very firmly, feeling Lucifer's eyes on her as she did so. "And when you need someone to talk to about all this… and I mean the Heaven and Hell being real stuff, nothing else. Then I'll be there for you."

Dan just looked at her for one last moment, then finally he turned around, saying nothing else and letting the elevator doors shut behind him.

There was a moment of silence after he left. Then Lucifer looked at Chloe, their eyes catching for she was already looking at him.

"I uh…" Lucifer began, rubbing the back of his neck almost sheepishly. "I have this odd feeling that I need to be apologising to you. Not something I'm used to… is that… would that be appropriate?"

Chloe stared at him for a moment before a small laugh tumbled from her lips much to her surprise considering the very tense situation that had just surrounded them. "Why do you think that?"

Much to Lucifer's annoyance he felt a slight blush colour his cheeks. "Well this… for _once_ is rather entirely my fault."

Chloe shook her head, still smiling. "Well I have this feeling like maybe I should feel bad about what just happened," she said simply. "But, I don't."

The way Lucifer was eyeing her had a slight warmth creeping up her neck and a small smile finally tweaked his lips too. "Which part do you think you should feel bad about exactly?"

"Dan seeing your wings obviously," she told him straight away.

"Right…" Lucifer nodded, his eyes looking away for a moment. "Nothing else?" he quipped, his eyes flickering back to meet hers, his stomach giving an odd little jolt.

Chloe shook her head, that little smile still on her lips. "Nothing else."

Lucifer's smile grew slightly, but just when he opened his mouth to say something else, the lieutenant groaned again.

Chloe jumped slightly having completely forgotten he was still there. She was the one to kick him this time, feeling incredibly bad for the headache he'd have when he woke up. "Oh shit… What the hell do we do with him?!" she hissed.

Lucifer sighed, moving over to look down on the lieutenant. "I call for help I suppose…" he muttered, suddenly putting his hands together in prayer and Chloe stared.

"Uuh…" she stuttered. "So you're, um… wait, what?"

But then, there was a rustle of feathers and a slight, warm flash of light. Then, a woman with auburn hair and emerald green eyes appeared before them. She was wearing a deep blue, robe style dress and even if Chloe didn't already know her true identity she would have said she looked angelic.

"Gabriel, darling, you are _so_ punctual," Lucifer put his hands down.

Gabriel inclined her head, but she turned to Chloe next. "Chloe Decker," she smiled warmly. "I've been looking forward to meeting you. I am Gabriel."

Chloe had to admit she'd always assumed Gabriel was a dude. "Oh, uh… ok. Well, it's…nice to meet you…" she stammered awkwardly, the angels green eyes were warm but very piercing.

Gabriel was nodding gently. "When my Father asked me to reveal those truths to you it revealed many truths to me too…" she said illustriously.

Chloe's eyes flickered to Lucifer who spoke next. "Gabby, this isn't actually why I called you here," he began quickly.

But, Gabriel cut him off smoothly. "You've had quite the powerful effect on my brother," she continued, still watching Chloe. "So I'm sure you can understand just how fascinating you are…" she said, her tone warm, but her words made it so obvious that she was not human. "I'm not sure I'd have believed it if someone told me even a century ago that Lucifer would fall in love with a human. Quite impressive indeed…"

Lucifer's stomach jarred and flipped at his sister's words while blood rushed to his cheeks this time. The 'L' word was something he was incredibly uncomfortable with and certainly not something he was ready to talk about. "Gabriel would you _please_ just focus on the issue of the limp man in the middle of my living room?" he said quite snappishly. "Apologies, Detective," he added with a brief glance he couldn't hold at Chloe. "My sister lacks my impeccable social etiquette."

Chloe actually snorted slightly at that, though her own heart had done a strange jig at his sister's words. "Right, because you're _so_ good at normal 'human' interactions…"

Lucifer did look at her this time, and he looked affronted. "Well pardon me, Detective. But, I get called charming at least ten times a day."

Chloe scoffed at that. "It doesn't count when you say it to yourself any time you catch your reflection."

Gabriel chuckled warmly. "She is _quite_ amusing…"

Lucifer shook his head in irritated disbelief. "Yes, she's incredibly funny," he snapped. "You know, I'm beginning to think _you're_ the one with the crush on her, Sis."

"I'm not sure what a 'crush' is…" frowned Gabriel. "Why would I crush on her?"

"Forget it," sighed Lucifer. "Look I just need you to tinker with this sod's memories for me. He saw my wings."

Gabriel frowned at her younger brother. "How did you let this man see your wings?" she demanded.

"I didn't _let_ him," Lucifer sighed in exasperation. "There was a…" his cheeks were flushed again and he couldn't look at Chloe. "I didn't mean for them to… come out. Not to mention I had no idea he was here in the first place," he added defensively. "Will you do it or not?"

Gabriel looked quite disapproving. "Lucifer I don't 'tinker' with humans."

Lucifer frowned this time. "You do and you have before," he said lowly.

Gabriel held his gaze steadily. "You ask a lot of me brother," she said seriously.

Lucifer huffed. "I wouldn't ask if it wasn't needed," he insisted. "This man is Chloe's boss and it's going to cause some rather difficult situations in the future if he remembers this."

Chloe looked between them, unable to deny the way she liked it when she heard Lucifer use her name, but concern over what they were speaking of doing clouded her eyes.

"How does it work?" she asked quickly, wanting to make sure this was safe.

Gabriel turned her gaze on Chloe. "I can see memories," she said quietly. "And I can… remove them. Lucifer is asking me to take the memory from this man's mind."

"Just… just the one memory?" Chloe asked carefully. "And he'd be alright after?"

Gabriel nodded.

"Ok…" breathed Chloe. "Then, I think Lucifer's right. Please… will you help us?"

Gabriel turned to Lucifer. "That's how you ask nicely, Brother. Perhaps you should be learning more from her."

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Does this mean you'll do it?"

Gabriel breathed out slowly. "Very well…" she agreed quietly.

Just then, Chloe gasped. "Shoot…" she muttered, looking at her phone, shocked by how much time had flown by. "I didn't realise the time," she looked up at Lucifer. "I've got to pick Trixie up from school."

"Oh," Lucifer couldn't hide his disappointment that she was leaving.

"Will you… be ok with Marcus?" Chloe glanced at the lieutenant.

"We'll be fine," assured Gabriel. "We will return him to his home when I have finished."

"Thanks…" Chloe muttered, still feeling quite weird about the whole idea of 'removing memories'. It was a terrifying thought to realise Gabriel could do that. She looked at Lucifer, "Um so… I'll talk to you later?"

Lucifer nodded, briefly glancing at his sister before walking Chloe to the lift.

He opened his mouth to say goodbye when Chloe turned around suddenly. "It's um… Taco Tuesday," she said rather abruptly, sounding a little nervous as she glanced down at her feet before looking back up at Lucifer. "It's just going to be me and Trixie but… you know if you wanted… um, you'd be welcome to come for dinner."

Lucifer stared at her in surprise, his lips parting slightly, but no words came out. He was quite sure this was the first time Chloe had actually _invited_ him to dinner. He'd shown up at dinners uninvited of course. Or self-invited. But… invited by Chloe?

"It's fine if you don't want to," Chloe continued quickly. "It's probably really not your thing, don't worry-"

"I'll see you tonight then," Lucifer interrupted abruptly and it was Chloe's turn to look at him in surprise. He cleared his throat quickly. "Love me a taco, Detective," he flashed her a grin.

Chloe blinked, then a smile tweaked her lips and she gave a small, awkward laugh. "Ok… I'll… see you later then."

She glanced one last time at Gabriel who was watching her with great interest before waving a brief goodbye and finally leaving through the elevator doors.

"Taco… Tuesday?"

"Leave it, Sis…" Lucifer muttered, feeling his neck redden. "Let's just get this sod out of my apartment."

Gabriel eyed him curiously, that little smile in place again. "So she truly is why you stay on earth…" she mused.

Lucifer sighed lowly, bending down beside Marcus. "Gabriel, you've seen the memories that you showed Chloe in her dreams…" he muttered quietly. "So I think you don't need to keep pestering me with these questions."

Gabriel knelt down beside him. "Seeing a memory is different to seeing it in action brother…" she told him quietly. "And I don't mean to pester you."

Lucifer glanced at her, but she was looking at Marcus carefully. She closed her eyes slowly, laying her fingers on either temple of the man's head. Lucifer watched curiously, seeing a soft glow emanate around his sister's fingers.

Then, within a minute, it was over.

Gabriel sat back, looking directly at Lucifer, her own cheeks a little flushed.

"Did it work?" he asked quickly.

"I see how your wings… accidentally came out now," she said simply.

Lucifer groaned, standing up before grasping the lieutenant's shirt and roughly shoving him over his shoulder. "You just try holding yours back in a situation like that," he snapped.

Gabriel frowned. "I've… never been in a situation like that."

Lucifer stared at his sister for a moment, then he realised he really shouldn't be surprised. He shook his head, "Right, remind me to make sure you get laid while you're on your vacation down here. Trust me. It will be the best thing that's ever happened to you…"

Gabriel's frown deepened, her cheeks reddening further. "No thank you, brother. I don't think that will be necessary."

"Oh it is," crooned Lucifer. Then he offered her a smile that he very rarely gave to any of his siblings considering most of them made him boil with fury. He sighed slightly, "Thank you… for this," he said seriously. Then, before she could make any annoying comments about his 'changed' behaviour, he quickly disappeared in a flash of feathers to return Marcus home.

* * *

"I know how badly you want your powers back, Amenadiel," Michael's voice crooned.

Amenadiel turned on the park bench were he sat, staring out into the dying light of day. "Michael. I take it you're finished with your… what was it you were doing?"

"Gathering information, Brother," Michael sat down beside him, eyeing his eldest brother steadily. "You need to choose," he stated.

Amenadiel frowned, "Don't start this again," he sighed roughly. "I'll not do anything to harm Lucifer."

Michael shook his head, "That's not what I'm asking. I'm simply asking you to decide which brother to help. One lost you your powers. Don't you think if you helped the right brother, Father would-"

"You have no idea what Father will do," Amenadiel hissed quite sharply. "My only aim is to protect heaven and the earth from this Celestial."

Michael hesitated, his eyes narrowing slightly. But, he smiled swiftly, "All I need to know… is how there could possibly be accounts of Lucifer… bleeding. Wounded… by mortal means."

Amenadiel looked at him sharply. "How do you know that?"

"I told you I've been gathering information, Brother."

Amenadiel's eyes narrowed this time. "And why would you want that particular information, Michael?"

"Well it's quite concerning, does this… ailment affect us all if we stay down here too long?" Michael asked simply.

Amenadiel shook his head, looking away. "You needn't be concerned," he muttered.

"So something specific to Lucifer causes this?" Michael nearly smiled.

"Michael," Amenadiel stood up suddenly. "We have a dire situation in our hands. I won't waste more time speaking with you about this. If you truly wish to protect the Silver City then we need to know what this Celestial is up to. Why it's ransacking Hell. What it's looking for."

Michael tutted quietly, shaking his head. "Lucifer should have been guarding Hell. He should never have left. You realise he is the cause of all our problems. Just as he could be the solution."

Amenadiel growled angrily. "Losing Lucifer would not stop this being!"

"But, it would delay it. It would stop it breaking through our gates."

Amenadiel shook his head angrily, turning away from his brother. "I won't speak of this again…" he muttered, walking swiftly away.

Michael watched him go, his eyes narrowing before he turned on his heel, flicking out his wings and flying swiftly to another location. He stood shrouded darkness across the road from the home of Detective Decker, watching his brother Lucifer appear before his eyes in a flutter of startling white feathers. Irritation spiked inside him for he had always been envious of his brother's beauty. His wings in particular the envy of all their siblings…

Across the street Lucifer's stomach churned nervously as he could see the light on in Chloe's kitchen. He clutched a bottle of wine in a brown paper bag in one hand while the other held a bag containing a small chocolate cake to bribe and placate the child with. He hesitated on the path before he hurried over to the window, peaking inside.

Chloe was cooking with Trixie who was sitting up on the bench 'helping' her by making more mess than necessary. But he smiled slightly, because they looked happy. Then he frowned, wondering where Maze was considering he'd demanded she watch Chloe's back at all times.

Suddenly, he had to duck out of sight when Chloe looked up.

Heart pounding he hurried away from the window, hoping she hadn't spotted him.

Then, the front door opened.

"Lucifer?"

She definitely saw him.

"Evening, Detective," Lucifer smiled charmingly, pretended he hadn't been spying.

Chloe raised her eyebrows. "Were you just… at the window?"

Lucifer scratched his chin with the hand that held the cake. "Uuh… yes, I suppose I might have been."

Chloe smiled slightly. "Weren't thinking of leaving were you?"

Lucifer laughed a small, rather nervous laugh. "Of course not, I wouldn't pass up on tacos, Detective," he smirked quickly. "Anyway," he continued hurriedly. "I come bearing gifts. Will you let me in off the street? I'm beginning to feel like a stray…"

Chloe shook her head with a small laugh, stepping aside to open the door out fully and Lucifer walked inside. His eyes lingered on hers longer than necessary as his arm softly brush her side before he entered completely. Chloe tucked a strand of her hair quickly behind her ear, her eyes on the back of Lucifer's wavy black head of hair and she shut the door quickly, without looking back.

Michael frowned across the street, not understanding his young brother's behaviour in the slightest. What was it about this human that had changed him so much?

* * *

Ash drifted endlessly coating the cold, empty corridors. Silence was a sound in hell. The sound of nothing and no one. The complete emptiness so loud and dominating it filled every space.

And yet…

The uncanny sound of rustling feathers briefly filled the plane just as a single set of sharp footsteps echoed down the corridors.

Azrael's figure straightened as she walked, a smile on her face as she pulled out the blade named after the angel her body once held. "Well this is _much_ easier…" she crooned lowly, her eyes gleaming as she glared ahead. One place in mind. One goal. Finally with the physical form that could take her there…

* * *

 _A/N Wow, thank you so much for all the feedback last chapter! So, so glad the story is still interesting for you guys! I really appreciate all the reviews. I meant to say at the end of last chapter but forgot: Yup, decided to make Gabriel a chick. I looked it up a lot and there are actually some sources that reference her/him as such so... I wanted to go with that take. Also wrote and rewrote what happened with Dan like 4 times before deciding to take it this way so hopefully you guys think it's ok!_


	20. Trixie the Teacher

Lucifer felt rather like he was in a very surreal dream. He sat at the kitchen bench finishing the last of the tacos while Chloe seemed far more smiley than usual, she didn't even protest to drinking the wine he brought. And though the child would not relent on demanding he show her his 'magic wings trick' he found he didn't even mind _her_ being there either.

It didn't make sense.

He felt… this warm sensation in his chest that would not relent. This very domestic situation that only a few years ago he would have scoffed at somehow was the only place he wanted to be right now. And that… freaked him out. His mind kept wandering back to a decade ago when he still punished and tortured evil. Half a decade ago when all he cared about was sex, drugs and alcohol.

And it all seemed so fleeting. So fragile. How long was this to last? It felt too good to be true. How could he be allowed to have Chloe smiling at him like that? Her eyes flickering up and peering at him beneath her lashes every now and then when she looked up from dinner. He'd never felt more out of his depth.

Then, his phone rang again for about the 10th time that evening. He looked at it, Amenadiel's name lighting up the screen again. Lucifer huffed in irritation, finally deciding to take his call.

He moved away to be polite, hitting the answer button. "What?" he demanded snappily. "I'm busy."

"Yeah so I've heard!" Amenadiel sounded very annoyed. "Having dinner dates with Chloe when you should be working on a plan with us to take down this Celestial that could come back for you at any moment!"

Lucifer exhaled lowly, his eyes flickering back over to Chloe in the kitchen, laughing about something with Trixie. "It's not a date," he hissed quietly. "It's just some dinner. Am I not allowed to eat brother?"

He could Amenadiel muttering angrily on the other end. "And what about the Celestial, Luci?" Amenadiel hissed. "Just going to ignore that?"

"I have a plan, Amenadiel," Lucifer sighed with a roll of his eyes that his brother couldn't see. "Am I not supposed to do _anything_ other than think about this stupid wannabe God?"

Amenadiel sighed heavily. "Luci I thought you were the punisher of evil, but you let this thing that killed our sister roam free-"

"That is _not_ what I'm doing!" Lucifer's voice rose a few notches. "There is _nothing_ we can do right now. This thing is a _God_. We can't beat it without a God of our own who's too busy organising _dreams_! So all we have is the flaming sword."

There was a moment of silence. Then, "Lucifer you cannot kill it on your own with that sword."

Lucifer shook his head, getting sick of this conversation very fast. "I can and I will."

"You need the key to ignite it Luci, I won't let you have it."

Lucifer narrowed his eyes. "I thought you might say that. Well," his quipped idly. "Considering you're being so unhelpful and I am entirely bored of this conversation, I'm going. Don't call again."

"Luci," Amenadiel hissed quickly. "Just come see me later. Please, so we can talk."

Lucifer hesitated, but decided not to answer his request, hanging up the phone instead. He hesitated before going back, deciding to call Maze quickly. He wouldn't admit that he was concerned, but… well after what had happened recently and with two more of his siblings on earth… yeah he was concerned about her.

"What?" she answered immediately, sounding just like Lucifer when he'd answered his brother's call.

"Where are you?" demanded Lucifer. "You're supposed to be watching Chloe at all-"

"I'm busy, Lucifer!" snapped Maze, and Lucifer frowned hearing voices in the background. Then, "I'll call you later," and she hung up.

Lucifer stared at his phone, realising just how annoying it was to be hung upon. But, he still didn't feel bad about doing it to Amenadiel. For he was seriously annoyed his brother had brought up the whole 'punisher of evil thing', as if he wasn't struggling enough already. Wasn't he allowed to enjoy new things? Why couldn't the retired punisher of evil enjoy a nice dinner with his… his…

Well he wasn't quite sure what he and Chloe were.

He shook his head, moving back into the kitchen. He decided to just try and ignore his inner confusion over his situation and merely give in to the way it made him feel. To just… enjoy it and ignore all outside irritants.

"Sorry about that," he sighed when he reached them again. "Just Amenadiel being all… _Amenadiely_."

"Is everything ok?" Chloe asked as she poured herself another half glass of wine.

"Oh it's fine…" Lucifer sighed, but his eyes followed the glass all the way to Chloe's lips as she took a sip of the dark red liquid. They remained glued there when she moved the glass away, and Lucifer frowned when another little smile graced those lips and his eyes flickered up to meet hers; she was looking at him again, that smile directed straight at him.

His frown deepened and he couldn't hold her gaze, instead he grabbed the bottle of wine he'd brought, inspecting the alcohol content.

He looked back up at Chloe in confusion. "Detective, are you a complete lightweight?" he questioned seriously.

Chloe raised her eyebrows at him. "Excuse me?"

Lucifer frowned further, eyeing her over. "You seem…" he shook his head. "You haven't taken any pills Maze had lying about?" he questioned further. "Because even if they were in an aspirin bottle, Detective, I wouldn't-"

"Lucifer," Chloe merely looked amused. "I'm perfectly normal," she said simply.

Then, Trixie came trotting over from her bedroom with a piece of paper in her hands.

"I'm going to go run you a bath, Monkey," Chloe told her daughter. "And when I tell you to get it in it, I want no funny business, ok? Or no movie."

Trixie nodded distractedly, more eager to show Lucifer her drawing. "Look Lucifer," she was standing right beside his chair, making him stiffen in concern at her closeness, then she handed him the drawing. He frowned, looking at a stick figure with wings. "It's you."

Lucifer raised his eyebrows. "The likeness is astonishing…" he said sarcastically, but it only made Trixie grin more.

"Will you pleaaase show me the magic wing trick now?" she begged of him excitedly.

Lucifer had to give it to her for her persistence.

"Monkey, he already told you he can't," Chloe said quickly as she walked off to run the bath. "He's got to be prepared for it like any magician."

Lucifer grimaced at being called a magician and Chloe smirked at his discomfort. But, he remained silent; he'd told Chloe he wouldn't lie if Trixie asked him why he had wings, so she'd made him promise not to say anything at all and she would do the answering. He still didn't like it.

"Awwww but they were so cool. And soooo pretty," sighed Trixie.

Lucifer smiled a little smugly. Then he frowned instantly, annoyed for thinking fondly of the wings he was supposed to hate.

His eyes flickered to Chloe's retreating back, then he looked back to the child quickly. "Right… child, you know your mother well…" he began and Trixie smiled, nodding.

"Yep," she agreed happily. "She's very happy tonight."

Lucifer observed her, nodding slowly. "And why is that, do you think? Did something happen? Did anyone come by and… maybe do something? Perhaps someone else who had… wings?"

Trixie thought about it for a moment. Then, "Nope," she grinned. "I think it's just cause you're here. Cause her cheeks get red a lot too."

Lucifer stared at the small child. "You think all of the… all of the smiling is because of me?"

"Mhhm," Trixie nodded simply.

Lucifer thought about this for a moment. Then, "Tell me… do you…" Lucifer hesitated, "What will it take for you not to tell your mother about this conversation?" he demanded suddenly of the child.

Trixie pondered thoughtfully. "Ten bucks," she nodded.

Lucifer quirked an eyebrow. "You're really upping your game you know," he said quite proudly. Then he cleared his throat after rustling through his money clip and handing the money over. "Now…. Tell me," he continued his question again. "Do you think this… might be… sort of… a date? You know… like human adults do sometimes?"

Trixie laughed "I know what a date is, silly," she giggled.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Well?" he pressed, worried Chloe would be back any minute.

"Well…" Trixie tapped her chin. "You're not working… and there's dinner and your grown-up drinks. Aaand mummy is laughing a lot. Plus she makes your cheeks go red just like you make hers go red so… yeah. I think it's a date," she grinned triumphantly. Then she stuck her tongue out suddenly. "Does that mean you're going to do kissing?" she sounded pretty grossed out.

Lucifer made a strange noise that was a mix between a laugh and a cough, for at that moment Chloe came back out.

"What are you two talking about?" she looked between them, with that same small smile on her lips that seemed to be a permanent feature tonight.

"Nothing," Lucifer and Trixie said at the same time.

Chloe raised her eyebrows. "Uhuh," she said flatly, shaking her head in amused disbelief. "Go have your bath, sweetie," she then said sternly to Trixie.

"Ok…" sighed Trixie. "But, we're still going to watch the movie aren't we?" she seemed terribly concerned.

"Yeah, Monkey," Chloe reassured with a smile.

"Lucifer will you stay?" Trixie turned her big brown eyes on him.

Lucifer eyed her beady stare down before rolling his eyes. "Oh, very well…" he agreed with a sigh.

Trixie grinned for ear to ear before running off.

Chloe was watching Lucifer with a pondering gaze. "Lucifer, you don't have to-"

"I know I don't _have_ to, Detective," Lucifer didn't let her finish. He flashed her a smirk, "I only do what I want to do, remember?" he added. Then, "So," he continued airily, "what's the movie we're to be enjoying?"

Chloe paused for a moment, eyeing Lucifer with a soft gaze. "Well," she sighed slightly, "Trixie saw the first of mum's movies a few weeks ago…" she said rather sheepishly. "And now she's obsessed so…"

"Lovely," Lucifer grinned. "80's cheese ball scifi with Penelope Decker? Count me in."

"Really?" smirked Chloe, leaning on her elbows on the bar so that she was a little closer to him. "That's really want you want to be doing right now with your night?"

Lucifer raised his eyebrows at her. "I told you, Detective, I have layers," he said defensively. "I like many things," he said, hopping up off his stool and pushing his sleeves further up his arms. He'd already lost his jacket, leaving himself with his prada shirt and vest, the shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows. "Shall we?" he gestured to her couch.

Chloe eyed him over, finding he seemed… well, nervous. So she filled up his glass for him, putting it in his hands before leading the way over and settling into the couch. Lucifer hesitated, looking a little unsure as to how close he was allowed to sit to her. But, when she stared at him he quickly took a seat, leaving a small gap between them, very aware of Chloe's bemused smile.

Then, Trixie came bounding back out clad in her pjs before she jumped onto the couch beside Lucifer causing _him_ to jump in alarm so that he ended up nearly on top of Chloe.

Trixie didn't seem concerned at all, merely snuggling into Lucifer's side leaving him stiffened, one arm up in the air above Trixie while the his other without realising it his other hand was gripping Chloe's thigh.

"What is she doing?" he hissed at Chloe, turning his head only to now realise how close he'd pushed himself into her. He quickly took his hand off her thigh, his expression abashed. "Uh… sorry," he muttered, relenting in laying his other arm down on the back of the couch above Trixie so he could sit back up slightly, but he was still very cosily close to Chloe as the child was still leaning contentedly into his side. He tried to ignore this.

Chloe had to hide her smile, fiddling with the remote to get the movie started. "You don't uh… you don't need to apologise," she told him quietly, and Lucifer felt her lean into him slightly too, pulling her feet up onto the couch and getting comfortable.

The movie began, but Lucifer was still looking at Chloe from the corner of his eye. That same warm feeling was still in his chest, but his mind was whirling. He really didn't know what he was doing. It took him a good twenty minutes to finally de-tense his muscles and begin to relax. But, he still couldn't stop his mind from going over and over what was happening. That this might be a date with Chloe Decker. And if it was that meant they were… pursuing this despite all common sense.

About three quarters of the way through the movie, Chloe had to get up to go to the bathroom, leaving Lucifer alone with Trixie again. He turned, jolting slightly when Trixie had sat up on her knees and was looking at him intently.

"What are you doing?" he demanded suspiciously.

Trixie just kept looking at him. "You need to put your arm around mummy."

Lucifer frowned, "Excuse me?"

"Put your arm around her," insisted Trixie. "You know, like they do in the movies…" she explained, faking a big yawn and acting out using that to put her arm around an invisible person.

"Yes I know what that means," hissed Lucifer. "I just don't need your help telling me what to do with your mother."

Trixie snorted. "Uh, yeah you do."

Chloe came back, settling into the couch close to Lucifer's side again and his stomach flipped.

Trixie elbowed him in the side when Chloe pressed play on the remote.

" _Ow_ ," he hissed at Trixie, but she merely elbowed him again. "Ok, ok!" Lucifer muttered under his breath.

"You quite alright?" Chloe mused, turning her head to look up at him.

Lucifer cleared his throat, "Oh just fine, Detective," he said idly, moving his arm to the top of the couch and leaning on it with his elbow.

Chloe turned back to the TV with a small shrug and Lucifer kept glancing at her with the corner of his eye. Just… put his arm around her. That's all he needed to do. Sounded nice. Sounded easy certainly. So why did the idea of it make him so nervous?

He slowly put his arm down so that it was resting above Chloe on the couch, like his other was above Trixie. He breathed out slowly, gazing at the TV screen, but all his attention was on finally summing up the courage to just lower his arm that bit further and pull Chloe closer, arm around her.

One more elbow in the gut from Trixie, and Lucifer's arm finally dropped down, though a little more abruptly than he meant it to and Chloe jumped slightly in surprise.

Lucifer's cheeks flushed and he cursed inwardly. This… _dating_ type stuff was much harder than what he was used to. Seducing beautiful women was simple and easy to him. Trying to cuddle Chloe during a movie however…

Lucifer cleared his throat slightly, his arm sort of awkwardly hanging over Chloe's shoulders. But, before he could say anything or move his arm back, Chloe shifted into his hold, leaning her head into his shoulder, hiding the fact that her own nerves were going crazy. And slowly… Lucifer found his arm naturally curling around her, his hand resting on her shoulder in a light caress. And he smiled softly in triumph; he did it. And it was nice. Very… very nice. A lot of those nice feelings racing around in his chest.

Oh he was so, _so_ out of his depth here.

He didn't notice the rest of the movie, his attention far too acutely aware of the soft breath that tickled his neck, the sweet scent from Chloe's hair that drifted past his sense. His tilted his head slightly, looking down in Chloe's direction, then his heart jolted when he found that she was in fact already looking at him, her eyes hooded with a look that made his stomach tighten.

And finally, he realised in her gaze… she looked just as nervous as he felt.

But then, Chloe shifted slightly, lifting her head off his shoulder and sitting up. She glanced down at Trixie who was fast asleep, her head just resting on Lucifer's lap. "I should take her to bed…" she said quietly.

Lucifer watched her stand up, feeling a little cold without her cuddled into his side. She went to pick up Trixie, but Lucifer stopped her quickly. "Maybe you should let me…" he said, hopping up carefully. "You know, the one with supernatural strength?" he smirked.

Chloe raised an eyebrow, "And have you ever put a child to bed before?"

Lucifer observed the sleeping child carefully, before gingerly lifting her into his arms. "Can't say I have…" he frowned, trying not look too uncomfortable with the task.

Chloe couldn't stop a slight giggle as Lucifer carried Trixie to her room, holding her quite far out in front of him. He placed her on the small bed as carefully as he could, feeling Chloe's eyes on him all the while.

"Wait!" Trixie mumbled sleepily, grabbing Lucifer's arm. "Please… one story?"

"Monkey, the movie is instead of story time, remember?" Chloe said sternly. "It's time for bed."

"But, Mummy please. One story with Lucifer? Please, please, please?" she seemed far more awake now.

Chloe frowned at her daughter, then sighed. "If Lucifer says yes, then you can have _one_ story."

Trixie turned on her pillow to look excitedly at Lucifer who looked like a dear caught in headlights. "Uh…"

"Please Lucifer, please?"

Lucifer threw one last disgruntled glance at Chloe, feeling as though this whole evening was some kind of test for his domestic limits, then he turned back to the child with a sigh. "Fine," he relented. "But, you better choose a good one. The proper Grimm fairy tales that sort of thing."

Trixie grabbed her book of her bedside table, shoving it into Lucifer's hands. Chloe smiled, leaving the room to clean a few dishes. She couldn't shake the warm feeling that had been flowing through her all night, Lucifer's completely unexpected behaviour surprising her at every turn. Part of her kept twinging with guilt as she thought of Dan at home struggling with Lucifer's identity while she had him over for dinner with their child… but the other part couldn't stop smiling when she saw Lucifer and Trixie having one of their secret conversations. Was there a world where Dan would ever be ok with this? Was there a world where… Lucifer wouldn't get bored of this? She couldn't stop the paranoid thoughts that Lucifer _would_ get bored. This life was so… different to his. Not to mention… that one other quivering thought that Chloe couldn't shake ever since Amenadiel mentioned it.

This life… Chloe's life must surely seem so tiny in Lucifer's eyes. What would happen when she started getting old? And he didn't? What would they tell Trixie? Would she have to find out about this world Chloe was so involved in now as well?

She shook her head, trying not to think about it. There was so much going on right now that thinking that far into the future was silly. But… she was a mother, she thought about the future a lot for her daughter's sake. So it was hard to shake.

Just at that moment, she heard Lucifer's voice from Trixie's room. His incredibly animated voice.

She frowned curiously, moving to peak through the doorway.

He was sat on her bed, book open in one hand while the other gestured wildly, his fake voices for the character's making Trixie giggle like a maniac. And Chloe… felt heat rise to her face, warmth spread through her chest and she swallowed quickly. The image of Lucifer reading her daughter a bedtime story with such gusto… was somehow incredibly attractive to her. So, _so_ very attractive. She moved back quickly, hurrying back into the kitchen to splash some cold water on her heated face.

It was easy in these moments to forget about everything else. To stop thinking of what ifs in the future. Or what ifs in the now of her ex-husband and the whole angels and Celestials on earth debacle.

Then, "Mission accomplished, Detective."

Chloe turned round, her heart picking up speed for she had not appropriately cooled herself down yet. "You were very… animated in there," she said quickly.

Lucifer shrugged, "If I'm going to do something, Detective I'm going to give it my all," he paused, his eyes gazing over her, creating more heat in her cheeks. "Are you alright?"

"What?" Chloe grabbed the tea towel on the bench, dabbing her face quickly to try it of the water that still dripped off of her cheeks. "I'm fine. It's just… a bit hot."

Lucifer smirked curiously, "It's a fairly cool night actually…" he crooned lowly, moving around the bench to lean against the counter in the kitchen casually.

Chloe couldn't look at him. A loose curl of black hair had fallen over his forehead, his bare forearms where crossed over his vest clad chest, a third button undone of the shirt beneath.

Lucifer watched her, his curious smile growing. "I remember you saying once… that one of your favourite things to do is reading your daughter a bedtime story," he mused casually.

"Uh, yeah that's right…" Chloe mumbled quickly.

Lucifer nodded slowly, "Well I suppose I can vaguely understand why you like it. It's not as bad as I expected."

Chloe made a strange noise that sounded sort of like a strangled, disbelieving laugh.

Lucifer leant off the counter, moving closer to Chloe. "You know, Detective…" he said quietly, another smirk on his lips. "If I'd known reading to your daughter would turn you on like this… I would have done that a long time ago."

Chloe stared, blood painting her cheeks red and she mouthed wordlessly for a moment. "It didn't turn me _on_ ," she spluttered in embarrassment. "That's so weird."

But, Lucifer chuckled in amusement. "Well you liked something you saw…"

Chloe glared at him. "Well you've been liking things all evening that I'm certain you would normally call _boring_."

Lucifer merely chuckled. "You're as surprised and confused as I am, Detective," he crooned, now leaning against the counter right beside Chloe.

Chloe breathed quickly, her eyes darting up and down his body and her mind kept bringing the image of their most recent kiss to the forefront of her mind. "I… uhm…" Lucifer raised an annoying eyebrow at her, his smirk very smug. She frowned at him. "Stop that."

"Stop what?" smirked Lucifer.

"Being so… _smug_!"

Lucifer chuckled. "I'm not, I just enjoyed the evening. Am I not allowed to smile? You've been doing a lot of that."

Chloe couldn't deny the feelings that sentence caused. "Well maybe I enjoyed the evening too," she said simply. "And I was _not_ on drugs," she assured him.

Lucifer smiled, letting out a small laugh. "Perfectly reasonable of me to think that…" he said quietly.

Chloe shook her head at him. "Perfectly reasonable that you think the only possible reason for me to be smiling is drugs?"

Lucifer just nodded, finding that her eyes looked like two little moons in this half-light.

"Do you really think it's that impossible for you to make me happy?" Chloe asked quietly, ignoring the nerves it took to get that sentence out.

Lucifer stared this time, his chest giving off odd tingling sensations. "I…" he frowned at the breathy tone to his voice. "I think it should be," he finished firmly this time.

"Well it isn't," Chloe said straight away, moving a little closer to Lucifer and turning so that she stood in front of him.

Lucifer's eyes flickered over her, confusion in his gaze. "Right…" he muttered quietly watching another one of those smiles touch Chloe's lips, her own eyes gazing over his face.

"Thanks for coming tonight, Lucifer…" she told him softly, and she was doing it again, just like in his apartment, leaning closing…

Lucifer breathed quickly, realising exactly what she was doing and he so badly wanted to let that happen again, but… "Detective, wait!" he spluttered, his hands coming to grab both her arms.

Chloe stared at him in surprise, her cheeks flushing.

"Sorry," Lucifer said quickly. "But I…I… are you sure about this?"

Chloe looked at him for a moment, his hands slowly sliding off her arms to fall back by his side. "Haven't I made that obvious enough already?"

Lucifer breathed a slight laugh, his brow pinched as he looked over the Detective's very determined face. "But… you know this is probably a very, very bad idea…"

Chloe shook her head at him. "Is this because of what Dan said?" she asked quietly.

Lucifer made a slight face at the mention of her ex. "His reaction was far more normal than yours, Detective…" he said simply. "But…" he continued slowly, his eyes flickering down for a moment. "Out of everything in the universe that could come between… us… do you really think I'd let that be the _Douche_?"

Chloe couldn't hold a smile back, a small laugh tumbling from her lips. "So then… we _are_ an 'us'?"

Lucifer breathed out slowly, "I don't even know what that is, Detective…" he admitted quietly.

Chloe smiled softly at his honesty. "And I told you that's ok," she said quietly. "I mean…you're… an immortal, fallen angel, Lucifer. I have no idea what it means for us to be an… 'us' either." She watched him closely for a moment. "All I know is… I don't want to… _not_ be an 'us'."

Lucifer couldn't deny the effect those words had on him. His eyes flickered over her face, that look of determination still in her eyes. "You're… very convincing, Detective…"

Chloe smiled slightly, "Well I never expected to have to convince the guy whose been trying to get me into bed with him since day one."

Lucifer smirked this time. "Hell hasn't frozen over yet, Detective."

Chloe sidled closer again, "You said you could arrange that."

Lucifer breathed in quickly, unsure if he'd ever get used to having Chloe coming on to him. Just the look in her eyes set his blood on fire. "Mmrhm…" he struggled to form coherent words, breathing out raggedly. "I can… still arrange that…"

Chloe leant up on her tip toes, her hands resting on his chest, her lips pausing just before his. "You don't need to…" she whispered, her breath tickling his lips before she slowly captured them beneath hers.

Lucifer sighed lowly at the back his throat, practically melting into the kiss, trying not to moan in desperation and he brought his hands up to her face, cupping her cheek with one, while the other delved within her hair at the back of her neck. He felt Chloe's hands move to wrap around his neck, pulling her body closer and he deepened the kiss slowly, kissing her passionately, yet gently.

The feelings soared through Chloe's body, deep and heated, but so full of tenderness she felt almost weak at the knees. Lucifer had really never over exaggerated his… talents.

Then, Lucifer pulled back slightly, breaking off the kiss but keeping their lips inches apart while his eyes flickered over her face. "Chloe…" he sounded breathless. "I…"

Then, there was a crashing sound outside, several car alarms suddenly filling the night.

They both snapped their necks to look at the window, the flashing lights of the car alarms filling the glass. "Why does this always happen?" Lucifer muttered under his breath. "Stay here," he added quietly, separating himself from Chloe to investigate the noises.

"Lucifer!" Chloe hissed quietly, coming straight after him.

"Detective," Lucifer urged, shifting his gaze behind her to where Trixie had come running out of her room. "Stay here," he said pointedly. "I'll see what it is."

He turned around, ducking through the front door and closing it with a snap behind him. But, what he saw, he was not expecting.

Several cars had been smashed into, a fence was completely broken in, and not far from all of it…

A blonde haired angel with blue-grey wings struggling with a demon named Mazikeen attached to his neck. Lucifer nearly laughed at the sight… until Michael threw Maze off him with deafening force into a tree, her body buckling upon impact. Michael flashed over to her at the same moment that Lucifer's wings extended, launching at his brother with a furious cry. He just saw the flash of demon forged metal that his brother must have wrestled from Maze before Michael caught his gaze.

And his brother disappeared the second Lucifer reached him, Maze's dagger gone with him.

"Maze…" Lucifer fell to her side quickly, a rare feeling of panic rushing through him, his wings vanishing.

Maze coughed and spluttered, grasping her side and that's when Lucifer saw it. His heart dropped to his stomach, his whole body freezing in shock.

Blood poured from a deep gash in her stomach the shape of which could only match her very own dagger Michael had stolen.

Deep fiery rage tore inside Lucifer's body and without hesitating, he scooped Maze up in his arms, running her back inside.

Chloe had already closed Trixie in her room, but one brown eye peeked through the crack in her door. Lucifer rushed past, carrying Maze to her own bedroom before laying her gently on her bed.

"What happened?" Chloe hissed, closing the door behind them and hurrying to Lucifer's side.

"Michael…" was all Lucifer said, his eyes hard and panicked as he carefully turned Maze's cheek to look at him. "You're _not_ dying on me," he told her lowly. "Chloe, stand back," he muttered and Chloe jumped back quickly, her eyes darting between the feeble form of her usually fierce housemate and Lucifer's dark, steely gaze.

He rolled his wings out, filling the room with their warm glow. He flicked out Maze's only other blade, the one he'd kept for soul-hunting, where he'd been keeping it Chloe had no idea. Those things seemed to work somehow like his wings.

He held the blade in the air. "Chloe I need you to cut out one of my feathers," he said seriously. A sentence which should have sounded insane. "Quickly."

Chloe took the knife, her gaze equally serious as she tried to stop her hands from shaking. She didn't ask why, instead looking to his wings. "Ok…d-does it matter where from?"

"At the base," Lucifer told her, not taking his eyes of Maze. "The…" he inclined his head slightly with a slight huff. "One of the… little, fluffy ones."

If the situation hadn't been so dire, Chloe might have smiled at that. Instead, she found herself coming at Lucifer's back with this blade.

The next part was more gruesome than she anticipated, for the feathers were _not_ something that came out easily. Lucifer clenched his jaw, arms tensing as she tried to dig this thing out. "Just… stab it in there and dig it out, don't worry about me," he hissed, knowing she was trying not to cause him pain.

Chloe steadied her resolve, looking at the half conscious Maze for determination, before driving the dagger deep to finally loosen the little feather. She plucked it out, the root covered in blood, but Lucifer took it quickly, not hesitating to press it into the wound on Maze's stomach.

Chloe stared, watching the feather light up, it's glow emanating off it like she'd never seen before.

"Come on Mazie…" Lucifer was saying, watching desperately and waiting. Then…

Maze's trembling body stilled and the demon breathed out slowly in relief. "You'll go to hell for that sort of thing, Lucifer…" she mumbled meekly.

Lucifer breathed a heavy sigh of relief, a small laugh on his lips. "So will you, fighting angels…" he sighed again. "Maze, what were you thinking?"

Maze scoffed lightly. "Shoulda seen the other guy…" she muttered. Then her eyes flickered up to Chloe. "Whaddid I miss?" she wiggled her eyebrows luridly between her and Lucifer.

Chloe rolled her eyes, but her smile covered her face, relief washing through her.

"Michael's going to regret this…" Lucifer said very darkly. "Maze, how did it all happen? Why were you both out there?"

Chloe watched intently, also wanting to know these answers. But then, she heard a sound behind them to see her daughter's terrified face peeking through the door.

"Trixie," Chloe hurried over, leaving the room and closing the door behind them. "Baby, Maze is fine. Come on, let's go back to your room."

But, Trixie didn't move. "What happened to Maze, Mummy?" her voice was quiet, scared.

"Sweetie, she… she got hurt. But, Lucifer made her better, OK?" Chloe tried to say as calmly as she could, trying to make this situation somehow normal for her daughter, while vaguely the sound of police sirens could be heard approaching down the road.

Trixie looked at her mum, her eyes big and brown. "Mummy…" she said, her little voice so innocent. "Is Lucifer an angel?"

Chloe breathed a tiny laugh, for she wasn't sure how else to react. She knelt down, pulling her daughter in for a hug, turning her head to look back at the closed door of Maze's room where the glowing light from Lucifer's wings still emanated under the door. And she realised… Lucifer was right. Lies… weren't the answer. "Yeah, Monkey…" she said very quietly. "He is."

* * *

 _A/N Thanks again so much for the feedback last chapter! I hope this chapter was OK. Trixie's such a big important part of Chloe's life I felt that I needed to pay some attention to that. Got a fair bit of stuff about to come to a head so also an easier going chapter before that starts happening haha :)_


	21. The Lightbringer

Lucifer stared out into the night, exhaling a long drag of smoke past his lips and watching it drift hazily into the darkness.

Chloe watched him for a moment from her front door before she slipped out into the cold to stand beside him. She stared out into the sky where Lucifer was looking, her eyes finding the few stars that were able to light the bright LA skyline.

"Michael wants to kill me," Lucifer said quietly, his eyes remaining glued to the sky for a moment longer before he finally looked away. "Not really a surprise," he added lowly in a flippant way, but Chloe could tell it was forced. "He's always wanted to kill me I'm sure, but wouldn't risk upsetting dear old Dad…"

Chloe stared at him, watching as he eyed his half smoked cigarette. "Why?" she asked quietly, feeling very out of depth, but her voice managed to portray the vicious anger she felt at his brother.

Lucifer didn't answer for a moment, still pondering his cigarette. Then, "Maze went to see Linda earlier you see," he said conversationally as if the fact that his brother wanted to murder him was now no big deal. "She called her in concern after my burly blonde brother paid her a visit…" Lucifer flicked his cigarette to the ground, crushing it under his shoe. "Seems he's been trying to find what it is on earth that makes me 'vulnerable'…"

Chloe's heart stilled, a cold feeling settling over her.

"So Maze went to Amenadiel…" Lucifer continued lowly, observing the stars once more. "Forced out that… it seems he already knew of Michael's plan…"

Chloe could hear the hurt in Lucifer's voice this time and her heart ached in her chest.

"Perhaps he thinks Michael wouldn't do it…" Lucifer murmured lowly. "Or perhaps he just doesn't care," he spat the last words. "Regardless Maze nearly got herself killed being the only one to come warn me about him."

Chloe took a breath, finally finding her words. "Lucifer he's not getting anywhere near you."

Lucifer breathed a small, mirthless laugh. "You saw what he did to Maze, Detective," he hissed. "I'm certainly not letting _you_ ever get near him again."

The venom in his words was so real Chloe could feel them. "Lucifer…" she said very quietly, but she shook her head; too many questions on her tongue. She went with the most pressing. " _Why_ does he want to kill you?"

Lucifer's eyes flickered up to meet hers. He held her gaze for a long moment, then, "If you get rid of the Lightbringer, Detective then the Celestial has no way to break down the silver gates," he said very quietly.

Chloe's brow puckered, her eyes travelling over his face with both confusion and concern. "What does that mean?" she pressed, needing to understand. "What is the 'Lightbringer'?"

Lucifer stared back at her, his dark eyes reflecting the few stars that lit the night sky. "Once upon a time… it was me," his voice was so quiet, Chloe nearly missed it.

Lucifer looked away abruptly, his eyes flickering back to the night sky, resting on one star in particular that was brighter than the rest. Chloe followed his gaze, her heart thudding softly in her chest. "The morning star…" she said whispered quietly, the words tumbling from her lips with her breath.

Lucifer closed his eyes, an ancient memory filling his view of a much, much younger self in all his former glory. His wings glowed with the pride he held inside, his eyes bright and curious and so naive. He touched the first star, the star of the morning… gave it life… and gave it light.

"That isn't me anymore," Lucifer's voice was sharp and jarring, his eyes snapping open.

Chloe's eyes flickered from Lucifer to the star. "But…" she couldn't get over the awe she was feeling, the sudden understanding. "The stars… did you…?"

Lucifer roughly pulled a cigarette from his case inside his jacket. "I lit one star, Detective," he muttered gruffly. "I had no idea the light would carry on to the rest for all eternity. It just happened."

Chloe gaped, trying to get the enormity of that through her head.

"That was _eons_ ago," Lucifer snapped, his eyes flickering up when Chloe didn't say anything. "Before I…" he broke off, for once not able to casually mention his 'fall'. "It isn't me now," he continued darkly. "So any… 'romantic' notions you may have toward the former 'angelic' me you should forget. I'm the Devil. _Not_ the Lightbringer. Got it?"

Chloe held his dark gaze, her eyes reflecting the moon and Lucifer's frown wavered, guilt twining inside for the harshness to his words. "Then why did you make your last name 'Morningstar'?" Chloe asked him quietly and carefully after a long moment. "You could have used anything."

The frown was back. "I…" but Lucifer paused, feeling unsure.

Chloe gently took his hand, feeling the unlit cigarette held loosely in his fingers as she entwined hers with his. "You don't have to define yourself as one single thing, Lucifer…" she said quietly. "Your past made you who you are today. It will always be a part of you," she continued softly, her eyes travelling his features carefully. "And that's ok."

Lucifer stared at her for a long moment, too many thoughts plaguing his mind. For she was right; he could never escape his past. None of it. And that included the eons he'd spent burning… freezing… starving… _torturing_ souls… He was the ruler of Hell. The ruler of pain and torment and suffering. Fallen from grace, abandoned and betrayed by his siblings.

This forced a made up image of Michael and Amenadiel plotting behind his back to the forefront of his mind and cold anger trickled through him.

Still, they betrayed him to this day.

Lucifer looked away, squeezing Chloe's hand before dropping it. "I have to go," he said quietly, already turning away.

"Lucifer-" Chloe began quickly.

But, "Vengeance is also a part of my past, Detective," Lucifer cut in swiftly. "A part of me. My brother won't get away with what he did to _my_ Maze."

He sounded possessive and angry, but Chloe wasn't halted. She grabbed his arm before he could just fly away. "Lucifer please," she said very quietly, but her words petered out in her throat when Lucifer turned back to look at her.

A fire had lit within him, raging through his dark eyes, giving off an aura of otherworldly power that Chloe couldn't comprehend.

She swallowed thickly, holding his gaze. "Please don't do anything you'll regret," she finally managed. "Promise me."

Lucifer took a sudden step forward, bringing himself so close to Chloe she was overwhelmed by his omnipotence. She felt his arms wrap around her, heard his wings softly rustle. And in one very dizzying moment, her heart seeming to slow, one breath taking much longer to inhale, light seeming to surround her completely… she found her feet left the ground, only to touch back down on the floor of her bedroom.

She felt Lucifer's lips softly press against her forehead, his familiar, warming scent engulfing her.

"Stay safe…"

His whispered words lingered in the air as did the soft tingling sensations on her skin left by his lips before he vanished from sight.

* * *

Dan stared down at his handwritten scribble. He'd written three pages worth of questions, unable to sleep and unable to stop. He tapped his pen against his desk before suddenly thrusting it down and grabbing the papers. He gazed over them, nodding slightly as he headed to his door.

But he jumped in shock when he opened it.

"Lieutenant?"

"What happened?" growled Marcus lowly, his eyes flickering around suspiciously.

Dan stared at him. "Uh…" he swallowed; he'd completely forgotten about him. What had Lucifer and Chloe told him?! "What… what do you mean?"

"First you say you can help me uncover information about Lucifer," snarled the lieutenant. "Next thing I know I'm waking up with a killer headache in my room. What _happened_?" he growled, his suspicious anger very evident.

Dan swallowed; panic rushing through him. Could Lucifer give people amnesia?! Or was the kick to his head _that_ hard?!

The lieutenant's eyes flickered the papers he was holding. "And what the hell is that?" he demanded, reading upside down. " _Where did the wings go_?"

Blood painted Dan's face red and he hurriedly shoved the papers haphazardly in his pocket. "Nothing," Dan tried to laugh, but even he could hear his nerves. "You know and uh… that's weird man, but… I dunno what happened to you. I left after that, did my own digging on Lucifer and you know what?" he moved past his doorway now, locking the door behind him. "I was wrong," he continued casually, leading the Lieutenant away from his house. "You know, probably just jealous," he struggled to get the word out, "of my ex-wife spending so much time with him. Forget about Lucifer, man… it's not worth your time," he couldn't look the Lieutenant in the eye as the man crossed his large arms across his chest. "A-anyway," muttered Dan. "I have to go," he gestured to his car. "So uh… I suppose I'll see you at work!"

He jumped in his car, watching the Lieutenant just gaze at him with narrowed eyes. He waved meekly, turning on his engine. Marcus shook his head slowly and Dan swallowed, reversing away; he had definitely not sold that. This was going to be a problem.

But it was a problem that wasn't even registering on Chloe's mind. She'd awoken that morning with a jolt as her dreams had been plagued with a strange, yellow-white light that filled her mind and got brighter and brighter before it was too much for her subconscious to handle. She remembered the light. For she had seen it once before, weeks ago in her car the night Lucifer nearly killed the puppet woman. She hadn't thought about it since, but now began to wonder if it could be connected to everything else that was going on.

She glanced down at her phone in her hand, eyeing Lucifer's number.

"I need to go after him," Chloe she said lowly to Maze over their breakfast. The demon was looking much better this morning, crunching a piece of toast with far too much vigour.

"Nope, you shouldn't," Maze said simply. "You can't stop him going after Michael," she said simply. "And if you try, you're just going to put him in danger."

Chloe's stomach twisted uncomfortably. "Do you think he knows... That I...?"

Maze shrugged. "No idea, wasn't about to ask him. More intent on beating him up when I got here and he was just...looming outside. So creepy."

Trixie hopped up on the stool beside Maze, looking at her intently. Maze sighed heavily, "For the last time, Trix, I'm _fine_. Look," she gestured to herself. "Do you see a problem here?"

Trixie frowned. "How did you get hurt?" she demanded.

"It doesn't matter, Sweetie," Chloe cut in. "Cause Lucifer fixed her, remember?"

Trixie looked from her Mum to Maze. "Are you an angel too?" she asked straight out.

Maze nearly choked on her laughter and Chloe frowned at her. "Oh that's good…" Maze chortled. "No I'm definitely not an angel, Trixie."

Trixie frowned but she nodded thoughtfully. "So what are you?"

Maze's eyes flickered to Chloe's hesitantly. But, neither of them spoke, so Trixie continued. "Is Lucifer really the Devil?"

Maze raised her eyebrows. "You're a clever kid," she smirked.

"But…" Trixie frowned and Chloe watched her daughter carefully. "The Devil is supposed to be a baddie and… Lucifer's not a baddie. So how can he be the Devil?"

Maze exchanged a look with Chloe. "Well…" Chloe was the one to speak this time. "Sometimes people are wrong about what they think someone is like. That's why rumours are bad," she said carefully. "And you should only trust what you know yourself."

Trixie nodded seriously. "Ok," she said simply, then she looked back to Maze. "So… are you from Heaven or Hell or Earth?"

Maze raised her eyebrows again, pondering Trixie curiously. "Hell," she said finally.

Trixie's eyes widened. "Was it scary?" she whispered.

Maze narrowed her eyes slightly, not so distant memories flashing before her. "…No," she said quietly. "I used to want to go back," she continued lowly. "But…" she added, her eyes briefly flickering to Chloe before she looked back to the child. "Here is better. This is my home now."

Trixie grinned widely. "With us?"

Maze smiled slightly. "Yeah…" she said softly.

Chloe smiled vaguely, though worry creased her eyes. She watched Trixie continue to chat animatedly to Maze before pulling out her phone and dialling Lucifer for the fifth time that morning. Once again, he didn't answer.

* * *

"Why have you brought us out here, Luci?" Amenadiel questioned, staring out to the empty beach Lucifer had parked beside.

"This is where I landed, brother," Lucifer said lowly, getting out of the car. "When I left Hell."

"Ok…" Amenadiel said slowly, following him out. "So why are we here? We could have talked back home."

Lucifer shook his head. "I like it here," he said quietly. "Helps me think. Helps me… remember."

Amenadiel frowned. "What's going on, Luci? You seem-"

" _Not_ yet," Lucifer held up a finger abruptly, walking around to his trunk. He thumped the lid twice, "Got a little stow away to deal with first." He pulled the boot open suddenly. "Did you really think I didn't know you were in there, Daniel?" he grinned almost sadistically.

Dan groaned, sitting up gingerly. "I think I worked it out when I heard you cackling after my head hit the roof," he snarled lowly.

Lucifer chuckled before he could help it. Then cleared his throat, "And why were you in my trunk?" he queried as Dan climbed out carefully. "Oh no…" he added sourly. "Don't tell me your brain's turned to mush?"

Dan groaned in irritation. "No, I just…" he exhaled roughly; he certainly didn't want to tell Lucifer he'd panicked and hid in his boot when he'd seen him and Amenadiel coming. "You need to answer some questions," he said firmly instead.

"So badly that you had to jump in my trunk?" Lucifer quipped. "Well you've chosen a terrible time, I'm rather busy."

"No hey, you- you-" Dan's eyes kept flickering to Amenadiel who'd crossed his arms over his chest and was looking at them with a concerned frown. "Oh shit…" Dan muttered. "He's…"

Amenadiel sighed heavily. "Oh come on, Luci," he scolded. "How careless have you become? Now _Dan_ knows?"

" _Don't_ you talk to me about being careless," Lucifer hissed, anger flashing through his tone. "You don't think you have anything you'd _care_ to tell me? Anything family coups going on? Nothing important that I might _care_ to know?"

Amenadiel sighed again, his arms falling from across his chest and back to his sides. "This is about Michael."

"Oh I don't know," Lucifer sneered sarcastically, and Dan stared between the clearly escalating situation in both slight fear and confusion. "Is that the brother you've been… _plotting to kill me with_?" his last words were a venomous hiss and his eyes flashed as he took a menacing step toward Amenadiel.

Amenadiel did not seem concerned, but Dan had stumbled back, nearly falling on the hood of Lucifer's car. "Lucifer you know full well Michael would never actually kill you. I didn't tell you about it because I didn't want to anger you," Amenadiel gestured to him like this explained it. "Because you become so _irrational_ when you're angry-"

"He tried to _kill_ Maze last night, Brother!" Lucifer cut in viciously. "Before stealing her blade!"

Amenadiel stared at him, "He… what?" he looked truly shocked.

"Wait…" Dan spluttered. "Someone tried to _kill_ Maze?"

"Oh so you don't have a problem with demons, just the Devil?" Lucifer snapped sharply at him.

Dan was stunted for words, his mind now ticking over that yes of course; Maze was a demon.

Amenadiel was shaking his head to the ground. "I didn't think he…" he sighed lowly. "Is Maze ok?"

"Oh she's fine," snapped Lucifer. "Thanks to one of my feathers, and absolutely no thanks to you."

Amenadiel stared at the ground. "What are we going to do?"

Lucifer threw him a disgusted look, feeling incredibly irritated for it seemed his brother truly thought Michael wasn't an issue. How could he be so _thick_? " _We_ are going to do nothing. _I_ am going to _punish_ Michael."

"Wait… Michael as in…"

"Oh this is getting irritating," Lucifer rolled his eyes to the sky. "Yes Dan, Michael from the bible. Our _brother_. Right, enough of this. Spit it out, Douche, why are you here?"

Dan stared at him, his eyes boggling. He mouthed wordlessly for a moment, then shakily grabbed his crumpled sheet of questions from his pocket to remind himself why he came. "Uh…"

Lucifer immediately snatched the papers from his fingers, a laugh already tumbling off his lips. "Well someone's been busy," he smirked. "Let's see, 'questions for Lucifer', nice title…" Dan's face was steadily reddening, anger replacing his fear. " _Where did the wings go_?" Lucifer laughed again. "Your tiny human mind will never comprehend it, Daniel," he crooned, then he ruffled the papers, eyeing further down the list while Dan bristled angrily. " _Why did God kick Lucifer out_?'" he looked up at Dan with a dark frown. "Getting a little personal aren't we?"

Dan clenched his jaw. "Look, you want me to believe this whole, you're not the epitome of evil that we've been told you are for hundreds of years then… you're going to have to prove it."

Lucifer's lip curled angrily. "You already know me," he snarled lowly. "And that's not enough?"

Amenadiel lay a hand on Lucifer's shoulder, but his brother thrust it off him angrily. He sighed, "Dan, there's a lot more to the story. And I can personally assure you that Lucifer is not evil."

"I don't need your _help_ , Brother," snarled Lucifer, then his angry eyes snapped to Dan. "And I don't _need_ to prove anything to _you_. And _Dad_ kicked me out because he's a _dick_. Got it? Now," he turned back to Amenadiel, but Dan wasn't finished.

"Oh he just kicked you out for no reason?" he snapped. "You had an army! Raised a rebellion!"

Both Amenadiel and Lucifer froze before Amenadiel's eyes flickered to his brothers, watching the very dark look cross his face. "Careful, Daniel…" he said very lowly. "You don't know what you're getting in to."

Daniel brushed this off. "I _need_ answers," he growled furiously. "You're snaking your way into Chloe's life which is also my _daughter's_ life. So… Start. Talking."

But, Lucifer growled furiously. "I don't have to prove _anything_ to you," he snarled again. "Chloe trusts me and that is _all_ that matters."

"And why the hell does she trust you?!" Dan demanded. "Huh? Satan? Because everything I thought you were… a womanizing… night club owning… _jerk_ doesn't cover it! How am I supposed to have any idea who you are?!" he spluttered. "All these stories of you… I just want the truth! Why'd you raise an army, why did-"

"It _wasn't_ an army!" Lucifer cut in, his voice sharp and dangerous, his breathing heavy. "I never wanted a _war_ I never…" he broke off his face falling as a cold feeling of dread settled in his stomach. For this was the first time he'd realised…Why hadn't he thought about this earlier? The Celestial… what was it hoping to achieve ransacking Hell? What was it looking for? How could he have forgotten?

"What is it?" Amenadiel demanded quickly, eyeing Lucifer carefully.

Lucifer turned his head out to sea where the sun was gently setting, his eyes glazed over. There was one place in Hell even he couldn't go. The one place he was locked from completely; sealed for all eternity.

The angels that followed him.

And the angels that fell with him.

Locked away in that twisted place… what would they have become?

But, Lucifer knew one thing for sure.

"It's… building an army," he breathed, and even Amenadiel felt the chill behind the meaning of his words. "With my…" His eyes flickered up to meet his older brothers. "Amenadiel…" his voice sounded almost frightened. "We have to stop it."

There was a slow, loud clap behind them and Lucifer whipped round, his face stricken.

"Finally you realise the gravity of your sins, Brother," Michael's face was smug as he eyed his siblings. "The destruction you wrought eons ago still threatens us to this day. Thank you, human," he added, tilting his head to Dan. "Following you as you followed my brother turned out to be _quite_ helpful."

Dan stared, but rage coursed through Lucifer's veins like fire igniting fuel. And he launched himself at Michael, startlingly fast, Amenadiel's scream of "No!" carrying over the wind.

Michael went flying back from Lucifer's blow, both of them tumbling over the half wall onto the beach behind. Michael scrambled in the sand, his wings flying out at the same time as Lucifer's and he jumped to his feet, a cruel smirk on his lips. "How you can still have your powers after _all_ you've done…" he spat through his teeth, he and Lucifer beginning to circle one another. "Are you _proud_ of the destruction you've wrought?" he hissed. "Look what your desperate bid for free will has gotten you! A mad God with _your_ army!"

"What the hell is happening?" Dan hissed, his eyes wide as he stared at the two angels fighting on the empty beach.

"Just… just stay back," Amenadiel said calmly.

"Are you going to stop them?"

Amenadiel looked down, a look of shame crossing his face. "There's nothing I can do."

"What?" Dan demanded. "Why not?"

" _Because_ , Daniel," he hissed. "I just _can't_. Ok? I don' t have my…" he broke off, shaking his head, but then both of their attention was taken back to the beach when the two brothers launched at one another again, brutal fists flying, wings raised like hundreds of knives.

They fell away, both breathing heavily, Lucifer's lip bleeding while Michael's brow was split.

And they circled each other again.

"I never asked them to follow me!" Lucifer hissed a snarl on his face, but true pain in his eyes. "They're blinded sheep like you! Following one ruler above all else. Don't think about their actions! Just do whatever they _think_ I want or what _He_ wants! It's pathetic!"

"You led them to their demise!" Michael retorted viciously. "You defied our Father!"

"You know _nothing_!" Lucifer struck out again, landing another vicious blow to his brother, who fought him back again. "I questioned, I disagreed! All I wanted was _freedom_ from _His_ will!"

"And you got it," snarled Michael, grasping Lucifer's neck and thrusting him to the ground hard.

Amenadiel, thrust Dan back into the car, running onto the beach, shouting furiously at them to stop, grabbing at Michael's shoulder, but he shoved him off, causing him to fly backward into the sand.

Dan stared in panic, then ripped his phone out, dialling Chloe.

Lucifer's eyes burned like fire and Michael's snarl changed to a dark smile. "You're a disgrace," he hissed lowly. "A disgusting creature. If you had any shred of remorse or care for this world you'd take this blade and kill yourself."

Lucifer's eyes flickered down to the hell forged dagger that he hadn't realised was pressed against his throat. "You were ready to kill me back then," Lucifer hissed quietly. "But _He_ wouldn't let you…" he snarled. "So what's stopping you now?"

"You think I want this?" Michael's eyes narrowed, blood trickling down the side of his face. "To kill my own brother?"

"Of course you do," snarled Lucifer, leaning into the knife so that it split his skin, blood dripping down his neck. "You envied me since the day I was created. You had the sword in your hand before Father had even given the word…"

Michael's snarl twisted slightly. "He will thank me when I send you back where you belong. Unable to return. Your death will save _His_ kingdom!"

"Chloe!" hissed Dan through the speaker, "Chloe you have to get here… Lucifer he's… he's fighting Michael, I-"

" _What_?!" Chloe hissed through the phone, her panic real. " _Dan where are you? What's going on_?"

Back on the beach Lucifer shifted suddenly, his wing flicking around sharply, colliding heavily with Michael's side, thrusting him off him. Lucifer scrambled with his chance, grasping Maze's dagger from his larger brothers hand and pinning him to the sand with his pure, white wings.

"And you belong back upstairs," he hissed, his eyes bulging as he reversed the situation, pressing the dagger against Michael's throat, ensuring his brothers wings were trapped beneath his own. He tilted his head to the side, "Or maybe it's downstairs you'll go." He applied more pressure, his wings sharp and heavy on Michael's causing his brother to bite out a groan of pain. "You'll pay for what you tried to do to _my_ Mazikeen."

"Demons are worthless…" Michael hissed. "Their lives are meaningless."

"Her life has more _meaning_ than yours!" Lucifer's eyes glowed red once more, the dagger slicing his brother's skin.

Dan's eyes widened as he saw Amenadiel push his hands together in prayer, not a moment later a stunning, red headed angel with purple wings appeared out of nowhere.

"Lucifer stop," Gabriel's soft voice spoke from behind the two. Her tone was gentle, but sad.

"Stay _out_ of this Sister!" Lucifer hissed, not releasing his hold.

" _Dan!_ " Chloe was hissing through the phone, the man having gone silent. " _What's happening? Is he ok? Dan?!_ "

Dan shook his head wordlessly, too shocked to produce words.

" _Dan I swear you need to start talking. I don't know why the hell you're even there but you need to tell me what's happening! Is Lucifer ok?!_ " Dan still couldn't respond. " _Damnit! I can't come there, Dan!_ " Chloe hissed desperately.

Dan finally frowned. "Wh…what? Why?"

" _Because!_ " Chloe sounded incredibly stressed. " _I… I put him in more danger. Is. He. Ok?!_ "

"He's… he's got a knife to Michael's throat," was all Dan managed. "You could stop him, Chloe…" he realised how true that was the moment the words came out of his mouth. And that… made him confused. For… he was beginning to realise… Lucifer really did care about Chloe.

Chloe closed her eyes on the end of the line. " _If I am there, Michael will kill him. I… I make him weaker,_ " Dan could barely hear her, her voice a shaky whisper. " _Just… just please don't let him do it. He'll never forgive himself_."

But, Dan shook his head, staring at the scene; what the hell was he supposed to do? And what did that mean? She made him 'weak'?

"This isn't you, Luci," Amenadiel had joined Gabriel now, clutching his side as Michael's blow to him had harmed him. "You're just upset. Let him go."

"This _is_ me!" Lucifer snarled, his true face revealing itself in his anger. "You all know it! You all let it happen!"

" _Do_ it!" Michael snarled viciously. "Show them the monster you are!"

Michael choked on his words as Lucifer pressed the dagger closer.

Dan swallowed where he stood, his eyes glued to that terrifying face and he dropped his phone, the screen smashing as it hit the ground.

"You're no monster, Little Brother," Gabriel knelt beside them, her green eyes searching for Lucifer's gaze, but his maddened red eyes glared down at Michael. "We never wanted to see you fall. That day will haunt me forever. Haunt us all."

Lucifer breathed heavily, his glare still hard and manic, but his face returned to his own. "Then why did you let it happen?" he hissed lowly, still not looking at her.

"We could not disobey Father, Luci…" Amenadiel said quietly. "And I'm sorry," he continued lowly. "But I know you now and I know the person you've become. Perhaps that all needed to happen for you to be who you are today-"

"And who is that?!" Lucifer demanded harshly. "The monster that brought a celestial to this world to bring down everything Dad created?!"

"No, Luci," Amenadiel said firmly. "You did the _right_ thing with our mother. And you need to do the right thing now."

Gabriel gently lay a hand on Lucifer's shoulder and his body shook. "We need you Lucifer," she said quietly. "We need the Lightbringer."

Michael managed to scoff his disgust at those words. "That's not who he is…" he spat from the ground. "Do it, _Satan_ …" he sneered. "Kill me."

Lucifer's hands shook his body tearing itself apart with his fury and his pain. Chloe's face burst into his mind, her eyes piercing even in his memory. " _Please don't do something you'll regret... Promise me..."_

He growled furiously and suddenly, thrusting the knife away and into the sand. But, his free hand then landed a sickening blow to Michael's nose, and he felt the bones crumble beneath his knuckles with a satisfying crunch.

He got up, kicking sand in Michael's face as he moved away. Michael spat blood into the sand, his eyes dark and furious. Suddenly, he launched at the discarded knife desperately.

But Gabriel stopped him, pulling him up and away from the dagger.

"This is _not_ the answer," her tone was sharp, her hold steadfast.

Lucifer breathed heavily, glaring at his blonde brother.

Michael spat at Lucifer's feet, shrugging out of his sister's hold. But he didn't speak, seemingly shocked that Lucifer hadn't done it. He turned away.

Gabriel glanced at Michael's back before turning to Lucifer. "I will speak with him," she said lowly. "Then we must all talk," she said seriously before following Michael and grasping his arm. Then, they both disappeared with a flourish of lavender feathers.

"Luci-"

"Leave."

Amenadiel sighed lowly. "Lucifer, thank you-"

" _Leave_!"

Amenadiel shook his head, watching Lucifer walk away toward the shore, his eyes glaring out to sea. But he turned away, knowing he'd get nowhere trying to talk to him right now.

"Come on," he said to Dan, gesturing to the road. "I'll get an Uber."

But, Dan was still staring at Lucifer's retreating back. "Wh…what just happened?"

Amenadiel sighed heavily. "He and Michael have a… history," he said carefully. Dan just kept staring. "Look…" he muttered quietly. "Lucifer did defy my Father," he told him. "But he's not evil. Never has been. He punished evil, because… well, Father made him." Amenadiel glanced back at his brother. "And now… ever since coming to earth… ever since Chloe…" Amenadiel patted Dan's shoulder. "He's become a better man than me."

With that… Amenadiel walked away, still holding his side. his mind taunted by Michael's words. How he couldn't understand how Lucifer had his powers after all he'd done…

And yet… he, Amenadiel, still had none.

He grit his teeth, clenching his fists, angry tears prickling his eyes. What had he done? What did he need to do to redeem himself?

He pulled out his phone, sending the name of the beach and a brief text to Chloe: _Lucifer needs you_. Before leaving Dan alone.

Dan stared at Lucifer's silhouette for a while longer as the sun completely disappeared below the horizon, darkness taking over. His mind was reeling from all he'd seen. The fight… what they'd said… Lucifer throwing the knife aside.

Dan looked down to his broken phone, only now remembering his call to Chloe and he quickly picked it up, intending to call her again, reassure her everything was ok. Even though… everything really wasn't ok. Everything was completely insane.

But, at that moment, headlights shone behind him, Chloe's car pulling up by the beach.

Trixie jumped out of the car first, running up to hug her Dad.

Chloe hurried out next, "Where is he?" she demanded straight away, staying calm for her daughter's sake "Where's Lucifer?"

Dan stared between then in surprise. "How did you-"

"Amenadiel texted," Chloe explained impatiently. "Where is he?"

"Lucifer's an angel, Daddy!" Trixie piped in brightly. "Have you seen his wings?"

Dan stared at his daughter, beginning to feel quite dizzy. "Yeah… Monkey, I have…"

"Dan," Chloe was loosing all patience. "What happened?" Where is he?"

"He's down by the water…" Dan said lowly. "Michael's gone, Lucifer… didn't do it…" Dan looked to the ground then back up at Chloe, her chest filling with relief upon hearing those words. "You realise how completely insane this is, right? I don't… have any idea what's going on."

Chloe sighed but then looked around suddenly, "Where's Trixie?" she demanded panicked, her eyes snapping to the beach, but her heart settled when just through the darkness, lit only by the stars in the sky, she could see Lucifer sitting by the shore, her daughter beside him.

She walked toward them without hesitating, Dan following slowly with a frown, his eyes flickering between them; the man he knew was the devil sitting beside his daughter.

Lucifer frowned at the small girl sitting next to him under the stars, completely confused as to how she got here and not understand her motive. "Where's your mother?"

"She's coming," smiled Trixie. "She was talking to Daddy. He seems stressed."

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Course he does…" he muttered. _He_ was stressed too. _He_ needed her…

His heart gave an odd feeling in his chest as he realised how true those words were. He'd never really admitted that to even himself. That he needed her…

But he did.

"Mummy said you made a star. Which one did you make?" Trixie asked, her small voice quiet as she peered innocently at the sky.

Lucifer stared at her, frowning for a moment longer, before turning to the sky too. He felt so tired… so drained… But somehow he did not mind sitting here with the child. "That one…" he said after a long moment, his voice quiet too and he pointed to the brightest star above them. There were so many more alight now that they were further from the city lights. ' _We need you Lucifer… we need the Lightbringer…_ ' He wished he could get his sister's words out of his head.

"Wow…" Trixie breathed quietly, an awed smiled covering her face. "That's so cool. Was it hard to fly so high?"

Lucifer actually laughed slightly, Trixie distracting him once more from his thoughts. "It only seems high from here, child."

Trixie looked at him, confusion in her gaze. But, a grin crossed her face again. "Can I see your wings now?" she asked pleadingly.

Lucifer frowned again. "They're not some kind of… show and tell," he grumbled. "I don't just take them out for ' _viewings_ '."

Trixie pouted, her face falling dramatically and her eyes looked so big, and brown and sad…

Lucifer sighed heavily; why was Chloe taking so long? "Fine," he muttered. "But this _isn't_ going to be a thing," he assured her. Then gently, he rolled his shoulders, slowly releasing his feathers. They gave off a low glow not dissimilar to that of the stars above.

Trixie stared in amazement, her mouth open wide. She reached out a hand slowly, drawn in by their glow.

"Uh!" Lucifer held up a finger to stop her. "You said _see_ not touch."

Trixie's face fell again, her shoulders slumping. Lucifer rolled his eyes to the sky. "Oh for the love of…" he stopped, shaking his head at her. "You've really mastered that haven't you?" he muttered with another sigh. "Fine, only because I'm proud of your devious tricks. One touch. Be quick."

The smile was back in an instant, and Trixie quickly took her chance, her little fingers gently reaching out to brush against his feathers. Her smile widened, her eyes glued to his wings and she stroked them further.

"Alright that's enough!" Lucifer's wings bristled with confused pleasure as the sensations felt far too... nice. Far too sweet and innocent. "I'm not some kind of pet," he muttered, now rolling his wings back away.

Trixie giggled, seemingly satisfied. For now. She shuffled closer to Lucifer, looking back up at the sky. "Can you fly me up to the stars?"

Lucifer looked down at the child's head, his brow pinched curiously. Her innocence was… somehow soothing. But he didn't answer her question, he just looked back up to the sky with her.

And from a little way behind them, unknown to either of the two, Chloe stood watching them, her heart alight in her chest while Dan stood behind. They'd heard every word, seen every gesture.

Dan's eyes flickered to Chloe, seeing her smile. And his brow puckered in confusion, concern... perhaps even jealousy. For he could see it in her face, her eyes and her smile. She loved him.

In fact her complete, pure and _deep_ love for both her daughter and Lucifer filled her very being. The feelings brought a soft smile to her lips and made her eyes prickle warmly. It was all she could to just drink in the sight of those two sitting peacefully together, gazing at the stars.

* * *

 _A/N Sorry for the longer wait! So busy at the moment. Thank you SO much for all the feedback, so so so glad you liked the last chpater. This one was hard to write so I hope it is ok!_

 _ALSO Thank you so much to the guest reviews!_

 _Midnight thank you so much for such a lovely review, this really made my day and I'm so glad you like the story!_

 _Lilo Thank you again, so glad you're still enjoying the story!_

 _Guest Thanks so much for your review, completely understand your hate for Michael :P :P_


	22. Welcome to Hell

Lucifer could hear them talking; Dan spewing a thousand questions to Chloe: _What the hell is happening? How many people are actually angels? Do they always hang out on earth?_

Chloe was doing quite a good job of handling him. But, Lucifer finally exhaled slowly through his nose, standing up and away from the child before turning to face Chloe and the Douche.

"Detective," he offered her a smile, but Chloe saw it did not reach his eyes. "Perhaps you and Dan should take your offspring home."

Chloe stared at him, as did Dan. He couldn't shake the strange, surreal feeling he got as he looked at him. Knowing who he truly is. _What_ he truly is. And what that all meant. And yet he'd known the guy for two years and he was so… _not_ what he would have pictured as the 'Devil'.

"Lucifer," Chloe began, but she glanced at Dan before moving closer to him and lowering her voice. "I was going to suggest Dan take Trixie home. And I could… I could stay."

Lucifer held her gaze for a moment, very tempted to agree to that. But, "I think it would be best if you went with them," he forced himself to say.

Chloe frowned, her eyes flickering to Dan and Trixie before she grabbed Lucifer's upper arm and pulled him away from them down the beach. "What are you doing?" she hissed lowly.

Lucifer hesitated over his words, "I have… things I need to do," he said quietly. "And I think it would be best… and safest for you to just… stay with your family. Away from it all."

Lucifer was finding it very difficult to hold Chloe's steely gaze. "Don't do this Lucifer," she said in a hard tone.

Lucifer forced a laugh, but wasn't fooling anyone, especially with his split lip and bruised brow. "Do what, Detective?" he tried to brush off lightly.

"Push me away," Chloe hissed. "We're partners, Lucifer. We're supposed to do this together."

Lucifer sighed lowly. "With police work, not _this_ ," he said lowly. "This… has gone a little too far and I… I won't risk you being involved any more than you already are."

Chloe stared. "Well I'm _not_ leaving you alone to face it," she said straight back.

Lucifer clenched his jaw, exhaling slowly. "Well _I'm_ not about to let that happen," he said firmly. "In fact," reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone; surprised to see that it was still intact considering the evening's events. "You and your daughter are going on a holiday…" he muttered, speedily typing.

"Lucifer!" Chloe spluttered. "We're _not_ leaving-"

"Fine, take the Douche too," Lucifer shook his head, now adding a third party to the reservation in Australia.

"No-" Chloe sighed roughly, grabbing Lucifer's phone from between his fingers. "Lucifer," she clicked it shut. "No one is going anywhere."

Lucifer huffed slightly, "Chloe please," he said with earnest. "For me," he continued with a little uncertainty. "Will you do it for me?"

Chloe stared, her heart torn because of the way he had asked that. Like he wasn't sure if he was allowed to ask that. Like he wasn't sure if she _would_ do something just because he asked if she'd do it just for him. She breathed steadily, finally finding her words. "Lucifer…" she began quietly. "You realise that's like me asking you to stay away from me if I was in danger."

Lucifer shook his head. "This isn't a situation that could ever be reversed," he told her simply. He glanced down for a moment, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Well," he continued, but there was a hardened edge to his voice now. "If not for me, then for your daughter. Now, I need to get going, so if you wouldn't mind returning my phone?"

He held out his hand for his phone. But, Chloe didn't give it to him. "Lucifer, I'll… I'll go home tonight if that's really what you want," she said quietly. "But… please don't ask me to stay away until this whole thing is over. Please."

Lucifer didn't say anything, but his brow puckered. And yet he kept his hand out held.

Finally, Chloe sighed, handing him back his phone. "What are you going to do?"

"Clean up a mess," Lucifer said simply, tucking his phone away. He looked back up, their eyes catching. He threw a smile on his face as though everything was ok. But, Chloe could see a deep panic in his eyes. She could see his fear.

"What's going on?" Chloe asked quietly, her frown deepening. "Somethings changed. What happened?"

Lucifer swallowed, unable to hold Chloe's gaze as a horrendous feeling of guilt washed through him. This was all his fault. His angels. His doing that brought the God here. He couldn't tell her. "You know the beaches in Australia are very nice, Detective. You and the child would-"

Chloe stopped him, laying her hand on his arm. "Please tell me."

Lucifer's eyes flickered up to meet hers suddenly. "I need you to trust me, Detective," he said very quietly. "Go home," he insisted. He couldn't hold her gaze any longer. He couldn't stand here any longer.

He turned away abruptly, Chloe's hand falling off his arm.

"Lucifer!" she went to follow him, frowning when he ignored her.

But the moment she followed him, he extended his wings. For the first time Chloe watched him fly instead of just vanishing. She was caught in her awe of seeing those glowing feathers flutter through the night as he crossed the beach in no time, landing in his car. The wings were gone and ignition started before Chloe could catch her breath. And he was already driving away.

She closed her eyes momentarily, feeling a trickle of irritation flow through her. She hated it when he did this. When he wouldn't include her. Turned her away. When would he understand? She was here for the long haul. She was here for _him_.

* * *

Trixie was asleep in the back seat while Dan fiddled anxiously with things in the passenger seat and Chloe stared out into the night ahead as she drove. She couldn't get that look in Lucifer's eyes out of her head. She knew he was planning to do something stupid. And she knew things must have changed. And there was no way in Hell she was letting him do this alone.

"Holy shit…" Dan said suddenly, his fidgeting stilling.

Chloe glanced at him, also checking to make sure Trixie was still sleeping. "What?" she asked quietly.

But, Dan's eyes were boggled, he was shaking his head slowly. "Oh no…" he muttered under his breath. "Oh no… oh shit… oh fuck…"

Chloe threw him another look. "Would you quiet down on the swearing?" she hissed.

Dan grabbed his hair. "Charlotte…" he looked at Chloe with yes as wide as saucers. "Who the hell is Charlotte?" he demanded. "She's not… she's not…"

Realisation dawned on Chloe and she turned back to the road, beginning to feel quite mentally exhausted. She sighed quietly. "Charlotte was…" she began, thinking back to the confusing dream she'd had detailing the fact that Lucifer's mother's soul had been inhabiting her body. "Uhm…"

Chloe threw him one last glance, noting that a nerve seemed to be twitching in his neck. She was worried the information might tip him over the edge.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked quickly.

Dan stared at her. "I _slept_ with her Chloe," he said, his voice petering on the edge of manic.

"Yeah, geez, I know that," Chloe glanced at Trixie again. She sighed roughly. "Fine," she muttered. "At that time… Lucifer's mum's soul was inhabiting Charlotte's body. Ok? There. Now you know."

There was a long moment of silence.

Then,

"What the _fuck-_ "

"Dan!" Chloe hissed.

"Stop the car."

"What?"

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Dan suddenly grasped at the door handle.

Chloe pulled over quickly, Dan escaping from the car immediately and the sounds of dry retching immediately hit Chloe's ears.

Chloe waited for a long few minutes until Dan shakily came back, falling back into his seat.

"Are you-" Chloe began, but Dan cut her off.

He held up his hand, closing his eyes. "Just… just drive."

Chloe did, occasionally glancing at Dan from her peripherals. "So I guess my thing is not so crazy now huh," she couldn't help but say after a long time of silent driving.

"What?" Dan looked at her like she was nuts.

"Well you know, me and Lucifer… you and God's ex-wife…"

Dan shook his head hastily, closing his eyes and knocking his head back into the seat, muttering under his breath.

Chloe smirked ever so slightly, turning her eyes back to the road. At least he could no longer give her shit for being with Lucifer. "What was it like?" she teased lightly. "Goddess and all, surely that's got to be something."

Dan shook his head again, refusing to look at her. "You want to tell me what it's like sleeping with Satan?" he growled.

Chloe couldn't help but find his discomfort a little amusing. But, her cheeks flushed ever so slightly. "I… couldn't tell you anyway," she admitted quietly. "We haven't actually… you know. Yet."

Dan turned his head slowly to stare at her. Then, suddenly, he burst out laughing.

"What the hell, Dan?" demanded Chloe quietly in alarm, casting a glance to her still sleeping daughter. Perhaps the insanity of everything had gotten too much and he'd finally cracked.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" Dan said between chuckling breaths. "I mean this whole thing is mental. I thought nothing could surprise me now. And…it's just, he's _such_ a dick!" he chortled like a maniac. "And yet I've actually slept with his _Mother_ and _you_ – the one woman he most wants. The only one that's ever said no to him…And he _still_ hasn't slept with you…" Dan laughed again, finding this far funnier than what Chloe thought it was at all.

She glared at him, but then he turned to look at her, smile sliding off his face. "So… he's really the guy we've known then? The Devil is… Lucifer? And Charlotte…" he looked away again, his eyes drifting outside as he tried to comprehend this.

Chloe sighed gently, still a little peeved at his comment. But, deep down glad to see he might be coming to accept this. "Yeah…" she said quietly. "I find it easier not to… think of them as God's and angels and all that. Just… think of the person you know. Faults and all. Cause that's who they are, it doesn't matter whether they're actually human or not."

Dan looked over at Chloe from his seat, a frown forming in his brow. "You've just… totally accepted all this huh…" he mused quietly. "You really… you really care about him, don't you?" he asked carefully, his tone truly just seeking understanding. Chloe turned to look at him, her brow a little furrowed. "Why? I mean… it's just he's put you through a lot of shit, Chloe."

Chloe shook her head, looking back to the road. "You don't know the full story," she said quietly.

"So tell me then," Dan insisted. "What's so _magical_ and alluring about him? Don't tell me it's just the fact he's an angel. I mean-"

"Dan, I fell for him before I knew he was an angel," Chloe cut in angrily, ignoring the way her cheeks flushed when she admitted that to her ex-husband. "That's not what makes him… _him_. Ok? Even… even after Candy, before I knew why he did that… I still cared about him more than I wanted to. I couldn't…" Chloe shifted uncomfortably, glaring at the road. "I couldn't help how I felt."

Dan was watching her with narrowed eyes. "But… that isn't because of his voodoo mind thing-"

" _No_ ," Chloe said quite forcefully. "That never worked on me. It… can't work on me."

Dan stared, brow pinching. "What… do you mean?" he asked slowly.

Chloe huffed slightly, finally pulling up in Dan's drive. "That thing he does… pulling out peoples desires. It doesn't work on me because..." she glanced at Dan uncomfortably. "I…my parents weren't able to have kids."

Dan stared. "Uh…" he began frowning. "So you were… adopted?" his eyes widened. "Oh my G- je-gosh," he stumbled over his profanity, unable to say it, "you're- you're not some kind of angel thing too this whole time?!" he demanded, suddenly panicked.

Chloe groaned. "No, Dan…" she sighed. "My parents are mine. They just… Amenadiel blessed them so that they could have me. I… was a… a 'miracle'," she felt very strange saying the word. "And because of that I make… Lucifer mortal and his uh… 'voodoo' thing doesn't work," she finished rather quickly, forcing a smile as she felt incredibly weird saying any of this.

Dan was starting to wonder how many bombshells he could handle.

Chloe looked at him, noticing his mouth was hanging open.

She nodded slightly, pursing her lips together. "Yeah…" she muttered. "So… turns out God wanted me in Lucifer's path for some reason. Still don't know why, but anyway… he found that out right when we…" she broke off, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. "He decided my feelings couldn't be real," she said quietly. "He thought he was protecting me by doing what he did with Candy. Giving me my choice back," Chloe swallowed, her heart doing that thing were it felt like someone was tugging it. She wasn't sure why; she'd already been through this. Accepted it. They'd moved past it. "It… has taken a lot for Lucifer to trust if what I feel is real again now," she finished quietly, not sure why she admitted the last bit.

There was a long moment of silence, Chloe could practically hear Dan's brain processing all the information. Then,

"You… make him _mortal_?!"

Chloe sighed, glad to finally hear some words. "Yeah…" she muttered.

"And he still…" Dan ran his hand through his hair, thinking this over, his brow pinched with confusion as these revelations put Lucifer in a light that he… hadn't given him credit for before. He stared at her again. "And God made you specifically for _Lucifer_?!" he spluttered next. He turned away, shaking his head. "What was the point in me? Were we always meant to get married? What-"

"Dan, stop," Chloe said quickly. "Trust me, I went through all those notions and it is not a fun time," she told him earnestly. "I just… wanted you to know so that maybe you'll… understand. Who he is," she continued quietly. "To me. And that… he would never, _ever_ let harm come to me or Trixie."

Dan looked at her again, his eyes swimming with way too many emotions. "I think I need a drink…" he muttered lowly. "Thanks for… the lift, I…" he shook his head. "I need to know one more thing," he said lowly, his hand hesitating on the car door handle. "On the beach, Lucifer said something about 'it' building an army. With his angels, the ones that followed him in his rebellion. What is 'it'? Like… is there some kind of… I dunno…apocalypse coming?" he laughed out the last words, but Chloe could tell he was serious.

She stared, her mind ticking this over. "I… didn't know about the army thing," she said hesitantly, her brow furrowing and a trickle of fear crept up her spine. "It's… there's a lot going on. You should go to bed, we'll talk tomorrow."

"Chloe, I've already been hit with a million bombshells. I think I can handle one more."

Chloe shook her head, "Tomorrow, Dan," she said with finality. "Goodnight."

Dan sighed, casting a glance at Trixie before finally stepping out of the car and leaving Chloe to drive away, his mind plagued with an overload of information while his head hurt as it tried to process it. His ex-wife was a miracle made for the Devil. His last sort-of girlfriend was the Goddess of all creation. And he'd just come home from witnessing the archangels Lucifer and Michael fighting to the near death on a beach in LA.

Why, oh why did he have to snoop around Lucifer's apartment that day?

* * *

Lucifer strolled down the street, head craning to see where Amenadiel had just turned off. He had a sneaking suspicion his brother was purposely trying to elude him.

Just at that moment, Lucifer walked straight into a middle aged man with light blue eyes he'd met once before.

"God- Er… Earl Johnson," he said in surprise, getting a strange feeling in his chest when he saw the man he thought for a few days was actually his Dad. "I assume you changed your name back to Earl?" he added with a smirk.

Earl merely looked at him for a moment, his gaze quite piercing.

Lucifer frowned. "It's… Lucifer, don't you remember?" he quipped. "You haven't been shopping round for mysterious belt buckles again have you?" he smirked.

Earl smiled finally. "It's been a long time, Lucifer," he said evenly.

"Yes…" Lucifer agreed mildly. "Anyway, what are you doing this end of town? Moved to the wondrous city of LA have you?"

"Oh I just… have some things to attend to here," Earl said in that voice that Lucifer couldn't help but like, even when he'd thought he was his Dad.

"Right…" Lucifer nodded mildly. "Well, as do I, I'm afraid. Bit of a… mess to clean up so to speak."

Earl raised an eyebrow, the smallest of smiles tweaking his lips. "Is that so?" he said lightly. "Well I'm sure you've got it handled."

Lucifer laughed briefly. "Far from it," he muttered. "But, like you said, even a blind squirrel catches a nut every now and then, right? Perhaps that will happen again…" he added lightly.

Earl stared at him.

Lucifer frowned. "That was the… saying you told me last time…?" he explained with confusion. "Perhaps your memory is failing you. Sometimes I forget how human minds can… whither…" he muttered in concern. "Well, Earl, pleasure to see you again… sort of," he quirked an eyebrow, still observing Earl with concern. "Enjoy your stay in LA." He nodded in farewell, offering one last glance before heading off down the street, Earl watching him the whole way.

"Amenadiel!" he called out, finally spotting his brother again. "Oh for…" he jogged after him, finally catching up around the corner. "What is your problem? I don't have much time," Lucifer said quite snappily. "I need the key for the sword, so: hand it over."

"I already told you Luci, I won't," Amenadiel said simply, crossing his arms over his chest as he turned around to face Lucifer.

"We have no other plan, Brother," snapped Lucifer. "Unless you're plotting with Michael again."

Amenadiel sighed. "I haven't even seen him since the beach. Nor Gabriel…" he muttered, clearly sounding concerned by that.

Lucifer's chest tightened. "Well," he said a little stiffly. "I'd say they've run off back to hide in the Silver City. All the more reason to go ahead with my plan," he insisted. "And this thing won't believe I want to help it if I can't even offer it the pieces to assemble the damn sword."

Amenadiel remained silent.

Lucifer sighed. "Amenadiel _please_ ," he struggled to say it, but the urgency of the situation played out through his tone. "We don't have time to argue this."

"And what are you going to do if you have it?" Amenadiel snapped finally. "Just wait around with them till it comes back for you?"

Lucifer raised his eyebrows. "Of course not, Brother," he said in a strange voice. "Why... I'm going to go to _it_."

Amenadiel stared. "You can't do that," he said after a moment, shaking his head, his voice serious.

"Oh?" Luicfer smirked rather sadistically. "The brother that used to insist I return to the underworld now won't have a piece of it? How the tides have changed," he crooned.

"Luci this is too dangerous, even for you-"

"No, brother," Lucifer cut in sharply. "What's too dangerous is waiting for it to bring a demonic army up to earth."

Amenadiel shook his head, his eyes dark and fearful. "Luci-"

"Fine, clearly you won't help me," snapped Lucifer. "I'll find it on my own. Won't be that hard, I've done it before." He straightened his jacket, turning away briskly. Then, "Oh," he added, glancing over his shoulder. "And if I were you, brother, without your powers and with an army of angels you helped send to Hell were on their way… I'd find somewhere to hide."

With that, Amenadiel watched his brother hurry away with a sick feeling growing in his stomach.

* * *

"Linda, Darling!" crooned Lucifer, walking straight into her office on her lunch break.

She dropped the egg she was peeling in surprise. "Lucifer," she stared at him. "I… haven't seen you in a while. Are you here for a session?"

Lucifer shook his head quickly. "No, no, Doctor," he told her, glancing around the office. "Though I do have _so_ much to tell you about."

"Yes, like your brother Michael is here."

"Euck, not that," scoffed Lucifer, peering under a pot plant before beginning to shuffle through her bookshelf. "No, the Detective and I…" he muttered idly. "But, more pressingly I suppose. I'm looking for a silver necklace that Amenadiel may have left in your care…"

Linda stared at him. "Wha- Lucifer, why? What's going on?"

Lucifer smirked triumphantly. Why was his brother such an idiot? Always leaving such precious things in the hands of unknowing humans! "He shouldn't have left it with you in the first place, my dear," sighed Lucifer. "You'll be in mortal danger if you keep it, I assure you. Now, where is it?"

Linda quickly unlocked her lower drawer, Lucifer rushing over and grabbing the thing from her hand not a moment after she'd pulled it out.

"Wonderful…" he said quietly, peering at it before shoving it in his pocket. "Thank you, Doctor," he offered her a charming smile, before turning to the door again.

"Lucifer wait," Linda said hastily. "What's going on? From what Maze said it's like an apocalypse is about to happen! I-"

"Darling I assure you nothing of the sort will happen," he crooned quickly. He went to leave again, before hesitating by the door. "Perhaps… one quick… uh, therapy question though," he said, looking at the ground before turning around.

Linda looked at him seriously, hoping it might be something relating to all the craziness going on around them.

"Do you think it's possible for… for me to make Chloe happy?" he asked with a frown. "I mean… she thinks it is, but… surely it shouldn't be I mean-"

Linda smiled slightly, raising an eyebrow. "Has there been… progress in your love life, Lucifer?"

Lucifer rolled his eyes, regretting bringing it up at all. "There may have been some developments," he relented. "But, seriously Doctor," he leant against the door frame, half inclined to take a seat on her couch except for the fact that he knew he needed to leave. "I mean, I've heard humans use the term… 'Baggage'. You know, bringing baggage into a relationship, and if we're honest here which I _always_ am… I have, perhaps, an unusually high amount of baggage. And I…" he hesitated, for it was something he found hard to voice out loud, but something that concerned him a lot. "Well I don't want to drag her down with me," he admitted finally.

Linda had to hold back an endearing smile. "It's ok to have baggage Lucifer," she said quietly, the smile still slipping through. "Chloe can help you with it, help pull you up. Not get dragged down. That's… what's so special about true love."

Lucifer felt immediately flustered at those words, but he brushed it off with a snort. "Right…" he rolled his eyes, not looking at his therapist.

Linda couldn't hold the smile back anymore, her eyes glimmering. "So how _far_ have these 'developments' escalated?" she asked, attempting to sound like a therapist rather than just a friend who was a heavy shipper of their relationship desperate for juicy details.

Lucifer raised his eyebrows haughtily. "Now, now Doctor. I'm not one to kiss and tell."

Linda rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "Oh come on, Lucifer," she scoffed. "This is a big deal! I have to have some details."

Lucifer scoffed a slight laugh. "Well there aren't any details to share, Doctor. It's… very new. And with everything going on, it's not even something I should be spending my time talking about right now."

Linda was far too interested, her mouth dropping open in surprise. "So you… you still haven't…?"

"What are you? The high school gossip?" snipped Lucifer. He huffed. "And no… we haven't," he cleared his throat slightly, gazing absently out away from Linda. "Yet," he added lightly. The thought alone that it was something that could happen now had his blood already heating beneath his skin.

Linda stared with an open mouthed smiled. " _You're_ nervous," she observed in amazement.

Lucifer scoffed in disgust. "Nervous?" he repeated in disbelief. "Me? For sex?" he snorted, shaking his head like she was mad.

But, Linda merely nodded in understanding, that gleeful smile twinkling her eyes. "But, this isn't just sex is it?" she said slyly.

Lucifer frowned at her.

"It's called 'making love', Lucifer. Something… you may never have done before, am I right?" her therapy voice was back in place, but that knowing smirk remained on her lips to vex Lucifer. It grew when the Devil remained stonily silent. "It's ok, Lucifer," she said gently. "Just… Let your feelings take you…" she told him airily.

Lucifer rolled his eyes to the ceiling, feeling incredibly uncomfortable and the back of his neck was getting far too hot. "Incredible advice," he said in dry sarcasm. "Also fruitless right now as I don't intend on going anywhere near her till this crisis is averted."

He leant off the doorway, straightening his jacket. "Right," he added, nodding to Linda. "Stay safe, would you?" he finished before walking off abruptly, leaving Linda with a slight frown, but still that little smile on her lips.

* * *

Lucifer sighed quietly to himself when he arrived at one of his homes he rarely used. The place was so empty and quiet he could practically hear his own thoughts bouncing off the walls. He tossed the key he held in the air, catching it again when it fell.

Then, he tucked it away, moving to the spot he'd hidden the buckle for the blade. When he had both pieces, he went back to the living room, setting them down on the coffee table and placing Maze's dagger beside it. He stared at the objects for a moment, ignoring the chilling, churning sensations going on in his stomach. Then, he briskly turned away to find a bottle of scotch.

He was allowed a last drink before he made his way… back to the place he once called home.

He had another drink, then another. Procrastinating more than he should. His thoughts kept drifting to Chloe. Hoping she'd be ok. Hoping she'd stay out of this until it was all over. _If_ he succeeded that is…

He put that out of his mind. Drinking more. Of course he would succeed. He had to. For _her._ Everything he did was for her…he suddenly couldn't stop the onslaught of memories of their moment's together springing to the forefront of his mind. Everything they'd been through. Everything he'd done… and everything she'd done for him. He thought back to the moment she'd touched his true face, caressed it so…so tenderly, so _lovingly_. He thought of that moment a lot. For that was the moment he'd broken. Every wall crumbled and he finally believed her. He believed she cared for him. The real him. And everything that encompassed.

Though the insanity of that still dumbfounded him.

His mind drifted further, taking another long drink. His thoughts straying down a different path.

His imagination conjured up the perfect, most tempting images for him to drown in. Filled with Chloe's lips… her skin… he could even smell the sweet scent of her hair. And it was all for him… all for Lucifer to touch and taste. He could hear her breathless moans, feel her desperate fingers, tugging, grasping at his hair. Feelings raced and soared within him, fire scorching his veins while he explored her body with his tongue and lips, travelling further down her soft expanse of smooth, milky skin. Her fingers dragged through his hair, her body writhing and she pushed him lower… a smirk growing on his lips…

" _Lucifer…"_

And his eyes opened with a snap. He breathed heavily, his heated body raging with desire. The sound of her voice saying his name like _that_ … even in his imagination…

He shoved his glass down with a frustrated sigh, his pants very uncomfortably tight. How had he let that happen? This was hardly the time for such… day dreams. Hell awaited him.

He shook his head in irritation, his stomach churning again. He headed to the bathroom to splash cold water over his face. It wasn't enough. He took his jacket off and shoved his head under the stream of his shower, dousing himself.

He gasped, pulling back out and grabbing a towel to dry his hair. Water dampened his shirt but he didn't care.

That was better. Slightly. Though he still felt incredibly pent up and tense. He threw that aside. Right… he had to do this. No more delays.

However, what he had no idea about was the woman who had arrived at the very same house only 5 minutes ago.

Chloe stormed up the stairs, turning off her GPS tracker now she'd found him. She couldn't believe him. First he pushed her away, wouldn't tell her what was going on. And _now_ he'd decided the best idea was for him to just piss off back to Hell with some idiotic, albeit mildly chivalrous, plan of his. Oh, she was going to have some words with him alright.

However when she made her way into the house… she was not prepared for what she saw.

Her eyes fell on Lucifer just as his fell on her.

Her previous anger momentarily disappeared as her mouth fell open and she couldn't stop from gazing down his body before quickly snapping back up to his eyes. She swallowed, feeling incredibly hot around the neck. A few droplets of water slowly ran down his neck from his damp hair that was curlier and messier than she'd ever seen it. And it was perhaps the sexiest thing she'd ever seen. His shirt was a little wet and undone to the third button revealing just enough of his skin that had somehow never looked smoother.

She swallowed thickly. "Uhhuhm…" she realised that wasn't a word. But, Lucifer wasn't about to let her get one in anyway.

"Detective…" Lucifer said in a rather hard, disapproving tone. Though, his selfish delight in seeing her could just be heard at the edge of his tone. "What are you doing here?" he demanded. "How did you find me?"

Chloe's eyes narrowed and she remembered how to speak, anger sparking through her. "I tracked your phone," she told him sternly. "I know what you're doing and I won't let you," she told him determinedly. "Not like this. Not on your own."

Lucifer stared at her with a hard gaze. "Chloe, you don't understand-"

"No _stop_ ," Chloe cut in strongly. "Stop telling me I don't understand. Because I do. I know how dangerous this is. How crazy this is. But, as much as you keep trying to keep me out of it… you just can't."

Lucifer frowned further opening his mouth to retort, but Chloe held up her finger.

"No, Lucifer listen," she said firmly, taking a few solid steps toward him and his eyes flickered over her. "Your Dad put me into your life. And we don't know why, but that's had me involved in this since day one."

"That doesn't-"

Chloe stopped him again. "And you can't keep just pushing the people who care about you away when you _think_ you know best," she continued seriously, her firm, authoritative voice doing things to Lucifer without his control. "This _isn't_ all on you! And you need to realise we have your back and not go on some… some stupid suicide mission!"

Lucifer bristled with anger this time and he took a step closer, his eyes dark and tumultuous. "And what other option is there?" he demanded angrily. "Because I don't see anyone else coming up with anything!"

"Well running off to hell without any help or backup isn't an idea Lucifer!" Chloe sniped back, her eyes just as fiery with emotion.

Lucifer shook his head, "You don't understand Chloe…" he hissed again, a strange torn confusion going on in his body as he furiously defended himself while finding her fiery glare incredibly attractive. "I have to stop it before it comes back to earth!" he continued, trying to ignore those desires. "Before it brings those things with it!" he paused, breathing a little heavily. "I just..." his voice petered out slightly, "I just need you to trust me."

Chloe looked at him, her brow pinching. "How am I supposed to do that?" she said quietly, feeling that tug in her chest again. "When all you keep doing is running away and shutting me out. How do I know this isn't just you trying to keep me safe without… without casting a thought to your own life?" her voice picked up again toward the end, her words earnest and desperate.

Lucifer growled in frustration. "What does it matter if I am?" he hissed lowly, "Why is it so terrible that I want to protect you?" he demanded. "When you're the only-"

He broke off unable to finish, looking away.

Chloe stared at him, her heart aching. "Don't you realise that's how I feel too?" she said softly, taking a careful step forward so they were now very close. "Why can't I protect you too?"

Lucifer's eyes flashed. "It's not the same," he said harshly.

Chloe was briefly stopped for words, her stare turning into a glare as a sharp spike of anger rose inside her. "It _is_ the same!" she hissed back vehemently. "Just because you're some... all powerful... immortal being," she spewed furiously. "And I'm just... just a human _doesn't_ mean you care more!"

"Actually it does!" Lucifer's voice was harsh and heated like fire and he was the one to step closer this time, but Chloe didn't step away, holding that fierce gaze. "Because you have one _tiny_ life to care about me, one life that I'm _trying_ to preserve," he stormed, gesturing wildly with his hand. "Whereas no matter what happens when you're gone I will love you for the _rest_ of eternity! So forgive me if I want to protect the time we have!"

Lucifer breathed heavily, his eyes dark and swimming as they glared at Chloe while she stared at him. There was a moment. A heartbeat.

Then Lucifer realised what he said.

He blinked, glare fading and he stumbled away from her, swallowing thickly.

He didn't look at her; moving suddenly to the coffee table instead and grabbing the pieces of the sword and mazes knife. "I have to do this…" he said very quietly. He looked at her for the briefest of moments over his shoulder. "I need to."

And Chloe knew what he was about to do before she heard the rustle of his wings. And she was _not_ about to let that happen.

So in one, slow heart stopping moment as she heard his feathers materialise she launched herself to him, arms outstretched, latching on to his body before he had the chance to realise what had happened.

Not until the air had stilled. Ash silently falling in the endless corridors of doors as the cold, dark depths of Hell surrounded them.

* * *

 _A/N Wow so so so so sorry for the long wait. Christmas time is just so so busy. I hope to get another update out before Christmas, but not sure if I will :S :S :S I'll do my best! It is possible, just don't want to give false hope in case :P Hope you guys liked the chapter, and if I don't get one out till after xmas then have an awesome Christmas everyone! :) :) :) Thanks again for all of the continued support, I hope you are still enjoying the story._

 _Also thank you so much for all the guest reviews, so lovely guys. And far out, those that mentioned those future spoilers that I googled like crazy now. I'M SO FRICKEN EXCITED FOR THAT SHIT! WOOOOO! Can't wait! Thank you for tipping me off XD XD XD_


	23. Don't Let Go

_A/N This chapter is a bit intense, also I made up a lot of completely fictional stuff that is my interpretation from stories from the bible, or the DC comics of Lucifer. Or just made up completely. It's not my beliefs etc, etc... anyway, I hope you enjoy my interpretations._

* * *

Lucifer stared, his eyes dark while his breathing was heavy. His wings remained open, Chloe's arms still wrapped around him.

"What…" he barely breathed the word. "What have you done?"

Chloe pulled back slowly, her eyes flickering up to meet Lucifer's dark, shocked stare. The eerie stillness to the air sent a shiver down her spine the moment she separated herself from Lucifer and she began to hear a disturbing chittering growing from the darkness.

What _had_ she done?

She breathed quickly, looking back at Lucifer steadily. "I…" she began, Lucifer's words still ringing in her ears from before they had entered this place. _I will love you for the rest of eternity…_ She steadied her resolve. "I suppose this love thing makes us all quite stupid, doesn't it?" she said finally, her voice quiet as she repeated the words he once spoke from very early in their partnership when he'd criticised humans and what they did for 'love'.

Lucifer stared back, the same memory invading his mind; though his own words had such a different infliction now. But, before he could speak, before he could grab her and fly them straight back home… Chloe's eyes slid to something behind him, fear finally trickling into her gaze.

Red eyes glowed in the shadows, a low, vicious growl tearing from the shrouded beast's throat.

Chloe stumbled back, stepping off the raised stone arch where they'd landed and Lucifer spun around, his wings flaring up like daggers, his body transforming completely into the red skinned, torn figure that was the devil. His eyes burned like fire and the beast's growl was cut off in its throat, turning into a frightened whimper and it disappeared back away into the shadows.

Lucifer breathed heavily, shifting back to his human form, though keeping his wings outstretched. What was a hell hound doing just wandering the halls? He turned quickly to grab Chloe and take her out of here.

Panic and fear hit him like a shard of ice straight to his stomach when he turned. For… Chloe was gone. A solid wall replacing the place she had stood. He stared for a moment at the cold stone before him knowing exactly what this meant.

He didn't hesitate, his wings stretching out in one swift movement before he was gone, flying through the corridors, eyes flaming as he searched for his Detective.

Chloe however had blinked; the last thing she'd seen were the red eyes of that beast when in a split second of darkness it had all vanished. Lucifer included. She'd opened her eyes to silence and a long empty corridor of sealed doors.

And the chittering started again, breaking the silence that felt like it was pushing in on her head from every side. She tried to remain calm, but a feeling of terror overtook her, squeezing her heart, clouding her mind and she couldn't move. Then,

The most tortured scream that chilled her blood and curdled her stomach sounded ahead.

She stumbled backward, breaking her trance and moving in any direction that was away from that scream.

She tripped over her feat, fear gripping at her like tendrils slinking out from the darkness and she didn't know which way to go, which way to turn…

Then she stopped abruptly. Her gut froze, her heart stuttering to a halt as a child's cry echoed eerily quietly from down the corridor. But, it wasn't any child.

" _Mummy…_ " the child begged, whimpered and cried. "Help me, mummy please…"

"Trixie…" her daughter's name tore from Chloe's lips in despair as the sounds of her daughter's pain and fear drove into her heart into her head and she forced her frozen body to move. Another cry from her daughter and Chloe ran, tears blurring her vision, flying from her lids as she sprinted full pelt toward the sound of her daughter.

Logic couldn't penetrate her mind. Nothing but fear and despair had a place inside her. The chittering grew louder, egging her on as she ran in desperation, her daughter's cries taunting her mind. Panic drover her and finally she came skidding to a stop before a large, ominous door.

Her breathing was heavy and shattered, her cheeks streaked with tears, but she grabbed the handle with determination.

Just as she went to heave the thing open-

" _Stop_ ," a flutter of wings broke the constant chittering and a gentle hand covered hers. "It's not real…"

But, Chloe couldn't tear her eyes away, Lucifer's voice only just registering in the back of her mind.

"Chloe…" his hand gently caressed hers, one of his wings stretching out and around her. "Listen to my voice, it's not real... I'm here, I've got you…"

And as suddenly as it had started, the crying vanished and Chloe felt as though she'd been doused in icy water. Her hand fell off the handle and she gasped for air suddenly and raggedly.

Lucifer wrapped his arms around her immediately, letting her fall into his chest, his wings enclosing around her like a protective shield. His hand threaded through her hair and she continued to struggle for breaths, crying without tears into his chest. Peace and ease began to seep over her, emanating from the soft white feathers that surrounded her and she slowly composed herself.

"What…" she managed finally, still hiding her head pressed against his chest. "What was that…"

Lucifer pulled back slightly so he could look at her, her eyes slowly shifting up to meet his, red from her tears, fear pulling at the corners. "Hell…" he answered quietly. "Don't open any doors," he continued lowly and seriously. "Don't look at them. Don't go near them. Don't… don't even think about them."

Chloe nodded shakily, leaning back off his chest now, but his wings remained around her.

"We need to find the arch that we came in through," Lucifer told her, glancing over his shoulder. "You can only enter and exit hell from the one place, convenient I know…" he muttered, his eyes flickering over her face. "I'll get you out of here, Chloe," he told her very seriously. He out turned his hand slowly. "Take my hand," he said quietly. And Chloe did, without hesitation, their fingers entwining together. "Don't let go."

He turned abruptly, pulling her gently with him, his wings remaining outstretched, one still remaining stubbornly around Chloe.

"How did you disappear?" Chloe asked quietly after a few moments of silent walking.

"I didn't," Lucifer responded darkly. "Hells… 'security' measures are in place. The corridors move. It's… a shifting labyrinth."

Chloe tried to nod, tried to pretend like she was taking this all in her stride. But this was… more than terrifying. She was certain the only thing preventing her from having a panic attack was the protective warm embrace of Lucifer's wings.

The awful chittering sounds were growing again, and Chloe stilled when she realised they were all around them. Red eyes peered at them from the darkness and the shadows. Lucifer squeezed her hand.

"They won't hurt you," he told her quietly, but his voice was dark.

Then, one moved forward, out of the shadows, its face torn and rotten not unlike Maze's true face, but more like a feral animal than a human.

Lucifer's eyes flashed, his head shifting sharply to glare down at the demon and immediately it bowed down, cowering away back into the shadows.

Chloe's eyes were glued open, her heart thudding with hard, frightened beats and she knew the only reason they wouldn't hurt her was because she was with _him_.

But, she wasn't scared of him. Even though these terrifying creatures were afraid of him… she still was not. She was terrified of what would happen if he dropped her hand.

They kept walking, Lucifer's wings shifting slightly and Chloe noticed his feathers were raised like daggers at the ready and he seemed… disturbed by something, he shook his head as if to brush it off, casting a subtle glance over his shoulder.

Before Chloe could think much of it however she felt the demons creeping closer again, their gleaming red eyes on her, curious… interested… perhaps it was because they hadn't seen their master in such a long time. Or perhaps it was seeing him with a human protectively in his grasp.

They were getting much closer now; Chloe could feel their hungry gazes, sense them behind her. Then, they overstepped their bounds and Lucifer lashed out.

" _Back_!" the word ripped from his throat with such anger and violence it didn't sound like his own. And just as the fire flared in his eyes, real flames rose around them, pushing the demons back and it was all Chloe could do not to faint on the spot.

They all skittered away, eyes fading into the darkness and Lucifer breathed out slowly, gently pulling Chloe onward as she didn't realise she'd stopped. She felt his eyes flicker to look at her carefully and she realised he must be worried she'd be afraid of him after this.

She squeezed his hand, hoping to reassure him. But she could not form words. For deep down she could not hide the fact that she'd never thought of him in this… _exact_ light: the feared ruler of Hell. She knew he was the Devil… but seeing it in action was very different to just… 'knowing'. And yet she trusted him implicitly. She was not frightened. But her eyes were certainly opened.

She swallowed with a little difficulty as the sound of roaring flames filled the almost silence around them once more, though this time not from Lucifer's anger.

And she realised why when they turned a corner to find their way blocked by fire. Heat hit her face and she gasped for air. But, Lucifer raised his free hand and Chloe stared in dumbstruck awe as the flames parted at his movement, revealing another long corridor with darkness at its end.

He pulled her with him, keeping his hand outstretched and his wing around her as it protected her from most of the heat as they walked past the fire. Brimstone and sulphur clung to Chloe's nostrils and when they finally reached the end she coughed and spluttered, her eyes watering as she looked up only to see they'd entered a large chamber with great pillars and stone floors. Right in the centre stood a huge and terrifyingly magnificent throne.

Lucifer barely glanced at it. "We're nearly there," he said quietly, pulling her to the side of the room toward another hallway.

Chloe's eyes flickered to look at him briefly. His hand held hers so tightly she suddenly realised she might be his lifeline as much as he was to her.

"So you…" she said quietly after a moment, trying to distract both herself and him. "You can… control fire?"

She felt his eyes on her, though he didn't turn his head. "Hell fire. It's not normal fire," he told her simply, that dark, low tone still to his voice.

Chloe nodded quickly; though that was still insane. "Lucifer…" she said quietly after another few moments. She swallowed slightly under his gaze. "Don't come back here," she continued, her voice still quiet, but steady.

She felt his hand stiffen in hers. But, he didn't answer.

"Please, Lucifer," Chloe pushed, turning to meet his gaze.

Lucifer observed her for a long moment. "What made you come with me?" he asked finally.

Chloe stared at him for a moment. Didn't he already know? "Because I didn't want you facing this alone…" she said quietly.

Lucifer remained staring at her, his dark brow furrowed. "I used to rule this place. It's hardly a danger to me."

Chloe shook her head; even she could hear the apprehension in his voice. She'd seen the way he kept glancing over his shoulder, shaking off some invisible sound that Chloe couldn't hear. No, this place was a danger to him too. "Maze said last time you-"

"That was different," Lucifer cut in quickly, heart picking up with anxiety at the thought. "I died. And went through… one of the doors."

Chloe couldn't stop the unpleasant feeling that scored her heart when he mentioned his 'death'. The thought terrified her.

"It tried to make me go through a door," Chloe said quietly. "What if-"

But, Lucifer hushed her suddenly, pulling them both behind a pillar. He pushed Chloe closely against the stone, wrapping his whole body around her.

Chloe felt overwhelmed from the heat that emanated off his skin, burning into hers. But not overwhelmed enough to miss the gurgling cry that echoed down the hall, coming closer and closer until the bodiless voice flew past them, disappearing further down the corridor.

"What was that?!" she hissed against his chest.

Lucifer looked down at her, only just realising the closeness of their bodies. "Escaped soul," he murmured quietly. "Seems Hell is rather a mess since I left." He pulled back slowly, his eyes flickering over her lingeringly. He stepped back quickly, dropping all contact momentarily; best not to get distracted by such things as her body while they were in _Hell_ of all places.

He felt cold from the sudden lack of her warmth, his hand that had held hers so tightly particularly feeling the loss. But, just as Chloe went to rectify this, reaching to take his hand once more as she too needed the contact, Lucifer turned suddenly, her hand missing his grasp as his wings perked up sharply with anticipation. "No!" he hissed furiously. "It's moved _again_!" he cursed. "We need to move faster," he broke of suddenly, looking around wildly. "Did you hear that?" he hissed lowly.

Chloe breathed quickly, her heart pounding with the tense vibe Lucifer had suddenly brought upon them. "I can't hear anything," she said quietly, her eyes glued to the back of his head, rather than travelling down the ominous corridor before them.

Lucifer spun back round, his eyes wide and yet they looked right over her. "Chloe?" he hissed into the darkness.

"Lucifer, I'm right here," Chloe moved forward quickly, once again reaching out. But, once again she was too late for Lucifer turned again, his eyes wild.

"Chloe!" he shouted into the darkness as he began moving forward quite quickly.

Chloe panicked without his hold or the soothing embrace of his wings. _Don't let go_.

"Lucifer wait," she ran to catch up with him. "I'm right here! Please, slow down- _Lucifer!_ "

"No, no… _no!_ " his voice sounded scared and urgent. He sped up, Hell fooling its own King with its games as Chloe found when she spoke her voice did not come from where she stood, but instead it echoed miles past them down the corridors.

" _Lucifer!_ " she cried again, but it did it again, her scream of his name bouncing off the walls far ahead.

Lucifer picked up speed.

"Detective!" she heard Lucifer shout and she desperately tried to catch him. "Detective- _Chloe!"_

And he took off, wings flying out behind him disappearing into the darkness.

Chloe cried out, her voice broken and once again not sounding from her mouth. She stared ahead in fear, terror threatening to overwhelm her. She tried to steady herself, not let the effect of Hell swarm over her and she ran with determination after Lucifer into the darkness.

He was nowhere. No sign, no trace. She slowed her pace, her breathing heavy, but quiet as her every breath echoed around her. The corridor was narrow here, getting thinner with every step. There was a cold chill to the air that ran over her skin, pricking hairs up on her neck and sending an unpleasant shiver down her spine.

Then she saw it.

A door just ahead… hanging wide open.

She was drawn toward it, her eyes wide, but her determination solid. "Lucifer?" her voice barely cracked a whisper. She stared into the crushing darkness that awaited her through the arch. She took a breath, closing her eyes for a moment… then she stepped through.

The moment she entered, light surrounded her. She was in a place more beautiful than any she had ever seen, or could possibly imagine. Words could not describe its splendour and she managed to forget momentarily that this lay within Hell.

Then, there was laughter; and it was familiar, and yet… not. It was joyous and sweet, full of blissful innocence one might hear in the laughter of a child. And it was Lucifer's laugh. But, one she had never heard before.

She turned, her jaw falling open as her eyes fell upon him. He was the same age of course, and yet… he was so much younger. She could tell just by his eyes, so wonderfully warm and sweet. She'd never before been hit so hard by the splendour of his beauty. For he truly was… beautiful. His hair sat in its natural state, no gel, no products… perfectly wavy and a little longer than she'd seen it before. His skin glowed with indistinguishable warmth and his body was so lean and perfectly sculpted he shouldn't be real. Heat ran up Chloe's neck, but she couldn't tear her eyes away, especially as he wore nothing but a thin, dark cloth trimmed with silver that wrapped lowly around his hips, leaving very little to the imagination. Her eyes quickly darted back up to his face, ready to drown in those chocolate eyes that glittered in the light, a light that emanated from the pure white wings he held out proudly, their feathers sleeker than ever.

It was only when the angel, who Chloe suddenly realised she also knew, beside him spoke that she realised he couldn't actually see her.

"Samael, you _will_ anger Father if you continue-"

Lucifer rolled his eyes, his lips tilting with a mischievous smile. "Oh come now, Amenadiel," he crooned. "Have some fun. It's not like he cares. When's the last time he cast a glance at _anything_ other than the waste of time he calls 'humanity'."

Amenadiel shook his head seriously, and Chloe found herself staring at him now too, his wings were huge and nearly black in colour. They were spectacular, but… they did not hold the same beauty that Lucifer's emanated. He also wore very little, though more than Lucifer, and yet less than the 'angel outfit' as she had called it which she had seen him wearing in one of her very real dreams.

"Just watch," Lucifer insisted. Then he held up his hand and light danced upon his fingers, sparking up into the air and he grinned widely and proudly.

"Samael _stop_!" Amenadiel sounded angry.

"Oh _why?_ " snapped Lucifer, who apparently went by Samael in this time. "Because Dad doesn't like us doing anything without his say so? Because he's the only one allowed to decide how we use our power?"

Lucifer moved away from his brother angrily. "It's just a bit of _light_ …" he growled.

The scene faded, light obscuring and Chloe felt compelled to walk forward, needing to know more. Drawn in to see where this was going. Was this what Lucifer was seeing? Did these memories torment him?

"Oh Michael," another scene enfolded before her, Lucifer the one to speak again. "Back from doing Daddy's bidding?"

He smirked darkly at his blonde brother whose eyes narrowed the moment they saw him.

"I'm doing double the work that I should be actually," he replied starkly to his brother. "Considering you have _denied_ the last three requests Father asked of you."

Lucifer shrugged, absently smoothing out a feather on his wing. "Didn't want to do it. Dad didn't ask me himself. So why should I?"

"Because it's our _job_. It's our responsibility. We're his angels. His soldiers we-"

"Oh yes, very well-rehearsed speech. Goodness, you truly are Father's most mighty pawn aren't you?"

Michael shook his head, his blue eyes filled with distaste. "You're treading dangerous water, Brother."

Lucifer quirked his eyebrow. "Oh?" he smiled sweetly, "That does sound fun."

"Rumours spread about those who _follow_ you…" Michael continued lowly. "They say you seek to overthrow our Father."

This time, anger did flash through Lucifer's eyes, but it was bright, white light not fire that Chloe saw. "That's a lie," he hissed harshly. "They simply believe as I do. That we should have our own free will."

Michael shrugged, but his eyes remained narrowed. "Rebellious talk, Samael," he said lowly.

Lucifer rolled his eyes angrily. "Oh and you truly love these little… inferior humans he's created? The things he's so devoted to he's seemingly _forgotten_ about _us_?!"

Michael gazed at him steadily. "I do as Father asks of me," he said simply. "He asks that I love them. So I will."

Lucifer growled in irritation. "How does that possibly compute with you?" he demanded. "They're lesser than us in every way. You know nothing of them. So how can you love them when you don't _know_ them?"

"I don't need to," Michael said instantly. "Father does. So I do."

"Well I don't just _do_ what Father _does_ ," growled Lucifer. "If he trusted me to make my own opinions perhaps I could decide to love his stupid creations on my own. That would have more worth than just doing it because he _said_ so."

With that, Lucifer walked off with an irritated flick of his wrist.

The scene changed with soft rush of colour and Chloe found herself in a garden that was simple in its beauty. A lone naked woman wandering the soft, dewy green grass and just ahead stood a tall apple tree atop a hill, and upon one of the thicker branches… sat Lucifer.

He defined the word _devilishly_ handsome before the devil even existed. His wings were neatly tucked behind him, while one leg rested, bent at the knee on the branch and the other hung loosely over the edge. In his hand he held a deliciously red apple from which he took a smooth, crisp bite. Somehow he made eating an apple look like the sexiest thing Chloe had seen.

The woman who Chloe could only assume was Eve stopped in her tracks when she saw him.

Lucifer smiled charmingly, taking another bite. "Hello human," he said smoothly, his lashes seeming longer and darker than ever as he practically fluttered them at the first woman God created.

Eve stared for a moment longer. "We mustn't eat from that tree!" she gushed suddenly. "I…who are you?"

Lucifer chuckled, taking yet another bite, before he swung his bent leg out and effortlessly fluttered from his branch, his wings puffing out behind him to gently float him to the ground

Eve stared in awe, as did Chloe.

He stood quite tall over Eve as he reached up to pick another apple. "Dad merely says you can't," he crooned simply. "Why should that stop you? Do you want it?"

He held it out to her, and Eve stared, her eyes flickering from the fruit to Lucifer. "Dad?" she repeated finally. "He is… your Father too? The God of our creation?"

Lucifer scoffed lightly, rolling his eyes. "He is _my_ Father," he corrected rather snootily, and despite his carefree tone Chloe could hear his bitterness. "You are… a toy to him. A game." He paused, eyeing her curiously. Then he smirked, taking another bite from his own apple. "What if I told you taking a bite from this fruit would give you the knowledge that God withholds from you?" he crooned. "You'd know what is right and what is wrong. Most importantly… you'd have your _own_ free will. Doesn't that sound appealing?"

Eve stared, once again looking from the apple to Lucifer. "Who are you?" she repeated finally.

Lucifer sighed woefully. "My name is Samael," he told her truthfully. "Though… my dear Father has begun to call me Lucifer. The Prince of Darkness," he crooned. "And I must say the name is catching on. But, call me what you will," he finished simply, eyeing his apple before he took a last bite, finishing the fruit and licking the juices from his lips. "So tell me… is that what you desire?" and he stood over her, white wings and dark hair, the picture of the most beautiful sculpture there for her will.

He threw his core far behind him, twirling the other apple between his fingers making it seem like the most desirable fruit in the universe.

"What I… what I… desire?" Eve managed finally, and Chloe noticed the innocent woman's eyes were glued to Lucifer's lips. Eve took a step closer to the angel in her garden. "I desire you."

Lucifer stared, and Eve's cheeks flushed as if even _she_ didn't know she was going to say that. "…Oh?" Lucifer managed finally, seeming quite innocently confused. "Me? Not the… not the apple?"

Eve moved closer again, her naked body now tantalisingly close to Lucifer. So close that jealousy was instantly rushing unabatedly through Chloe's veins despite all logical sense.

Eve didn't seem to know where this behaviour had come from, and yet she couldn't stop herself. Her eyes travelled over Lucifer's form and her blush grew. "Just you…" She lunged forward suddenly, her hand grasping at the only clothed part of Lucifer's body.

And Chloe was shocked to see Lucifer seemed to be in completely unchartered territory. He stared from the naked woman, then down to her hand that fondled his…

He swallowed. "Well this is new," he managed finally and Chloe could see him hardening beneath the cloth, her own blush and vicious, inexplicable envy growing at the sight.

"Can I have you?" Eve whispered, a throaty need sounding at the base of her throat that she had never felt before.

"Well…" Lucifer breathed, his eyes flickering up, "I'm game…" he responded, a smirk growing on his lips as excitement lit his eyes. "Will you eat the apple?"

Eve gazed at him, her hand moving to stroke what she could feel beneath his cloth and Lucifer's head fell back against the tree, a moan that he could not help falling from his throat. Chloe's abdomen burned with heated desire and she desperately wanted to rip the woman away from _her_ Lucifer. _She_ wanted to be the one to make him moan like that…

"Yes," Eve said finally.

Lucifer grinned wickedly, his eyes filled with a type of desire that was very new to him. "Then we have a deal…"

The scene then changed before Chloe could watch Eve's hand move to rid Lucifer of that tantalisingly thin piece of cloth.

And what happened next, nothing could have prepared her for.

They were back in that beautiful place. But it was no longer so beautiful. Lightening flashed, darkness swept through the sky and a true anger could be _felt_ in the air.

A bodiless voice could be heard along the vicious wind, and yet it also seemed to speak only in Chloe's mind.

" _You corrupted them_ …"

She saw Lucifer, and he looked scared… terrified even. And yet, defiance lit his brown eyes.

" _Spoiled my creations…"_ the voice continued, eating away at your very soul. " _You defy me with each breath… spread your tyranny to others."_

The righteous anger was so real it flashed once more through the sky, blinding Chloe's sight.

"And you curse my name!" Lucifer shouted back at the sky, but Chloe was sure, in the bright light that blinded her he could see something that she could not. "You ask too much! You ask me to do your will and to question it is to defy you? You want me to be a mindless drone!" Lucifer breathed heavily, his wings moving with each huff. "What is the point? What is the point if everything you create does as you wish with no conscious thought? Why is that special?"

" _They hide from me! They are ashamed of their nakedness; they defied me by your command!"_

"They can _see_ now! They do as they do of their _own_ volition!" Lucifer's voice cracked as he screamed at this bodiless, omniscient being. "I defy you _every_ day and you never cared! Only when it affects your precious _humans!_ And what will you do? Will you just go on creating more and more until you've perfected the one thing that does only what you say and loves you simply because you say it _must_?!"

" _Samael you were my Morningstar!"_ boomed the voice. " _You were the perfection of all beauty and light and yet you defy me. Your pride has turned you and you have gone too far down the path of darkness. You have corrupted your wisdom by reason of your splendour!"_

Lucifer glared into the darkness. "If I am corrupted it is _your_ doing!" he cried, his heart heavy and his breaths sharp. "It is _all_ your doing! And I won't…" Lucifer breathed heavily, hesitating, his eyes swimming, but then, "I won't follow you any longer!" he screamed to the sky, ignoring the crack of thunder that sounded at his words. "I am not alone, Father!" he continued, his voice cracking. "There are those who follow me! Those who believe as I do!"

At that moment as if upon command a swarm of angels arose behind him and lightening sliced the sky with terrifying brightness.

" _You all defy me_."

And then, in the distance upon the hill Lucifer's eyes caught Michael's, a silver sword glinting in the rain. Then behind him, much to his shock and terror many of the arch angels, _his_ brothers and sisters… as well all of the other angels under God's thumb arose.

He glared for a moment over the would-be battlefield.

And then,

"So be it…" he growled beneath his breath.

And with that the scene changed. Chloe was thrust into a nightmare, Lucifer's tortured scream the first sound to scar her mind. She was falling through the sky, her hair whipping her face, the ground hurtling toward her, and yet she could not tear her eyes away from the angel that fell with her.

Lucifer's body writhed and burned, screaming with agony as he fell, fire engulfing his body. She watched his skin burn and tear, his hair sizzle and smoke as his cries filled the night with terror.

The ground came up around her and yet she kept going. Earth did not stand in the way, she and Lucifer the fallen angel kept hurtling through the earth itself until fire and ash surrounded them.

And then… the dark. Cold, cold dark… broken only by the soft, defeated and tortured cry of the angel who had fallen from grace.

And that's when it hit her. Every emotion he felt in that moment cascaded over Chloe and she fell to her knees, gasping for air. She felt like she was being torn apart and her chest heaved, but it was too tight and too heavy for her to breath. Grief pressed on her heart like a crushing weight, betrayal scored her very soul like fiery daggers slowly driving through her entire being. Regret and remorse crept over her skin, through every fibre like rot slowly eating away at her from the inside while anger boiled deep within her, curdling her stomach and heating her blood.

And then…

Loneliness. It swarmed her. Took over, emptied her of everything. She had never felt so cold, empty, abandoned and… so completely _unloved_.

Just when it was too much for Chloe to bear, the scene was snatched away, and yet it did not get easier. Visions of every sin humanity had ever committed flashed before Chloe's eyes instead. Torture, murder, rape, war… her eyes couldn't blink… they couldn't unsee every evil mankind had committed.

Then suddenly, like a wave of fresh air breaking through the gruesome scenes, Chloe felt emotion that blazed through her very being. That lingering, empty loneliness was lifted, allowing this incredible warmth to fill her. It was love in it's purest form, but it was still touched with such frightened uncertainty and disbelief… a fear that it could not be real, that Chloe felt tears swarm to her eyes. And through those blurry tears she saw herself standing before Lucifer, and the blazing warmth soared through her body, lifting her soul, filling her heart…

But then….

"You really thought it was real…" it was Azrael's icy voice that spoke this time, though Chloe could not see her. "Her? You think you deserve to be _loved_? After everything you've done?"

Chloe could feel the spite dripping off every word and she stared around desperately to find its source. But all she could see was a scene she'd seen before. In her dream. The moment Lucifer learned of the reason behind Chloe's birth.

And in that moment, Chloe's heart that was so full with the love Lucifer felt for her was split in two. Crushed beneath his Father's invisible boot. And once again the emotions that scarred Lucifer raged through Chloe and she couldn't handle them, gripping at her heart in her chest, her eyes wide as she was certain this pain should kill her.

Rage and betrayal forged fire and war beneath her skin. But it was fuelled by the agony of heartbreak and loss that tore through her heart. And then an awful, bitter feeling slowly crept up her spine spreading poison into her blood. Those feelings of fear and uncertainty confirmed so cruelly.

"You really fell for my plan…" Azrael was somehow still speaking. "Elaborate I know. Another God and all… but, then you've always loved drama…"

Chloe closed her eyes, blocking out everything she could see and hear. This wasn't real. She knew this wasn't real. And she _needed_ to find Lucifer. She pictured his face, focused her own feelings, her care and her love. Everything she felt for him, she let it warm her soul, she let it slowly bring her to her feet. And finally, she opened her eyes when she was sure she was ready.

And Chloe finally saw him. The real him. Not a vision this time. It was Lucifer. He wore the same clothes, though ruffled and torn as they were, his hair strewn in every which way as he sat, slumped on his knees on the cold stone floor in the centre of all the darkness.

"Lucifer," Chloe ran up to him, tears blurring her vision as she fell to her knees beside him. "Lucifer don't listen, it's not real!"

Lucifer didn't move; he couldn't move. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the visions Chloe could no longer see.

"But here we are. You're back where you belong, no longer a King just a pathetic fallen angel who has lost all of his grace…" the voice was far away in Chloe's mind, with no true source. A creation from Lucifer's tortured mind.

"Lucifer listen to me," Chloe lay her hands on his arms, desperately searching for his gaze. "Take my hand and don't let go," she repeated. "Remember? Listen to my voice! It's me; it's Chloe! Azrael isn't here. This isn't happening!"

"Father really won on all sides didn't he…" Azrael's voice continued to croon. "You love his little creations just like he always wanted. Even though you ruined them for him."

Tears streamed from Chloe's eyes and she angrily pushed them away. "Lucifer… Lucifer please, it's Chloe, please…please hear me. I need you…"

Finally, _finally_ … Lucifer slowly lifted his head, his eyes as dark as pit and Chloe felt as though his soul was staring up at her from deep within those black tunnels.

And then, something clicked, a light turning on in his eyes and Chloe felt him raise his hand, she felt his fingers hesitantly brush her cheek.

"Lucifer…" her voice was broken, her head tilting to his touch.

"You shouldn't be here…" he said slowly, a frown on his brow.

"No I shouldn't," agreed Chloe quickly, grasping at Lucifer's other hand and holding it. "And neither should you. Remember? We flew here. To stop the Celestial and now you need to get us home!"

"Home…" Lucifer repeated the word as if he wasn't sure what that was.

"Yes," Chloe said earnestly. "Home. With me and Maze and Trixie and Linda, even Dan. All the people who love you, Lucifer. On earth."

There was a moment, a long moment where Lucifer closed his eyes and Chloe stared, worried he was lost once more, but then… he grasped her hand tightly, pulling them both up from the stone ground.

"I need to get you home," she heard him murmur before swiftly he was fleeing from the room, pulling her with him and the gloom of Hell's endless corridors through the doorway had never looked so appealing.

The moment they were through Lucifer slammed the door shut behind them before falling against the wall, breathing heavily, eyes closed, her hand still clutched in his.

Chloe waited, her eyes travelling over his face while her heart still pounded in her chest. And it jolted when he finally opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry…" he began, and his voice was quite, hoarse and broken.

"Don't," Chloe shook her head immediately, tears heating up behind her eyes again. "You don't-"

"I shouldn't have come here," he continued, his voice still cracked. He looked at her suddenly, his eyes seeing something in her that she could not describe, but it made her breath catch in her throat. "I need to get you home," he said again, pulling himself off the wall. He looked around them before growling lowly with irritation. "Wonderful, the halls have shifted again," he muttered bitterly. "I think we-"

His voice broke off when both of them heard the sound this time. Cries of manic laughter, chittering and scratching and _ruffling_ … Something was coming. A lot of something's. Something's that had wings.

"It's them…" Lucifer barely breathed the words, but the meaning behind them was clear. His eyes caught Chloe's. "It's… it is real…" he almost sounded as though he'd rather have believed the fake Azrael's taunts.

Then, without anther moment of hesitation, Lucifer dropped Chloe's hand, instead wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his hips.

Lucifer didn't even get the chance to appreciate their position for he took flight the moment after.

Chloe clung to his neck, feeling a sudden, burning determination erupt within Lucifer. But she buried her head on his shoulder as wind pushed past her face, Hell seeming all the more scary when the sounds and sights were blurred together, swarming every sense.

Then, through the wind and the echoing cries and chittering around them she heard Lucifer speak, though it was not to her. And it was not in a tongue she had ever heard. The language unrecognisable and like a hiss, the words somehow both sharp and smooth.

She saw red eyes appear from the darkness as they continued to fly, the words still falling from Lucifer's tongue, more demons appearing from the cracks, their eyes like red streaks as they flew by.

Lucifer stopped speaking. And they all disappeared, no more appearing the further they flew.

Chloe was about to ask what he'd said, when a deep rumbling noise could be heard far behind them. Followed by an even bigger _boom_.

"What's happening?" she hissed against Lucifer's neck.

"I'm upping Hell's security," Lucifer murmured back. "I still have _some_ sway in this place…" he added in a mutter. They flew around another corner and Chloe closed her eyes, beginning to feel sick. "If I can slow that bastard down then maybe this little jaunt could be worth it after all…"

The rumbling sounds were getting louder now, along with the screams and cries of demons or souls, Chloe had no idea. And then… Chloe gasped as the air seemed to freeze. An icy chill raced past them, so cold that even Lucifer shivered and they jostled in their flight path.

He flew harder and faster, gripping Chloe to him and she dared to open her eyes, peaking briefly at their surroundings. Ice was quickly creeping over the walls, frost in every breath as Hell was literally freezing over behind them.

The tips of Lucifer's wings were covered in little icicles and his whole body shivered, but he kept flying. Shards of ice were forming in the ceiling, some of the stalagmites falling instantly, their piercing tips shooting past them just to make it harder.

"Nearly… there…" Lucifer gasped, pushing just that bit further. Chloe's eyes were glued open now, as they flew up one last corridor and she twisted her head around to finally she see the archway where this had all started.

Then, Lucifer's hand came up to her hair, gently pushing her head back into his shoulder before…

 _Whoosh_

If she'd felt sick before it was nothing compared to now. The icy chill vanished sickeningly fast and warmth surrounded her. Their sudden movement halted into a slow, lurch like motion as everything, even her breath took longer to achieve. Light surrounded her, her heart thumping too loud and too slow… everything far too much and then…

They came crashing into reality. Literally.

Lucifer gripped her tightly, his body taking the brunt of the fall as they went rocketing over the floor of his penthouse above Lux. He slammed into the wall, finally coming to a halt, Chloe safely in his arms, wrapped beneath his wings.

* * *

 _A/N Phew. Big chapter. I really really hope this one is ok, thank so much for your patience with the update. They should be more frequent again now :) I have been stressing over this one because there's a lot of stuff that I just totally made up, so hopefully you guys don't mind my interpretation. I hope it wasn't too much or anything... :S Also I hope it wasn't confusing. Azrael is definitely dead, the celestial is real... that whole thing was a mind fuck in Lucifer's head from all the manipulation and shit with his trust issues etc. I hope that made sense... :S_

 _Anyway, hope you all had a great Christmas! And if you don't celebrate it, then I hope you are having a great holiday season in general! :) :) Thanks for all the support again!_

 _And shout out and thank you to those lovely guest reviews as well, they mean a lot! Thank you!_


	24. Is it Always Like This?

_A/N Warning: I have changed the rating to this story to M for this chapter...Enjoy..._

* * *

Lucifer groaned, his wings falling feebly against the floor along with one arm, while the other remained draped around Chloe's waist.

Chloe's heart pounded, her breaths short and fast while her hands were in such tight fists around Lucifer's shirt she was sure she'd have left permanent creases. But, she pulled back quickly the moment Lucifer's wings fell from around her.

"Are you ok?" she asked immediately, unable to enjoy the relief of being back on earth just yet.

Lucifer breathed for a moment, then with what seemed like a lot of effort, he sat up, opening his eyes while his wings slowly folded away.

His hands came to rest on either side of him on the floor to hold himself up and he nearly bumped Chloe's head before he realised she sat in his lap.

Their eyes caught, and Chloe blushed, somehow very suddenly aware of the way Lucifer's muscles moved beneath her, how each of his heavy breaths rocked her slightly.

She shifted quickly, moving to sit beside him instead. "Sorry I-'

"Are you alright?" Lucifer asked before she could finish her sentence. His eyes bored into hers with such intensity she couldn't break his gaze even if she wanted to.

She nodded jerkily. "Well I… I feel like I've just been through hell," she said as offhandedly as she could muster, offering the smallest of smiles.

Lucifer looked back at her as though he was almost certain she had to be a figment of his imagination. "I… don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come with me…" he admitted very quietly after a moment of silence.

Chloe shook that thought off very quickly. "Well I did come," she said instantly, and Lucifer managed a very small smirk at her wording. She shook her head at him in disbelief. "We're a team. A good team. Remember?"

Lucifer's small smirk remained a moment longer before his eyes shifted away, his smile vanishing with the lack of his gaze. "I'm sorry I brought you into that…" he muttered bitterly. "I… underestimated how much I've changed…since I left…" he continued quietly, and his eyes were back, searching her face again, for what Chloe had no idea. "Since I met you," he added almost inaudibly.

Chloe watched him talk, her brow pinched as she tried to discern what was going on behind those eyes. "What you mean?" she asked carefully.

Lucifer looked away again, forcing a very dry, mirthless laugh. "I mean I've changed so much even Hell has made it clear I'm too human to resist it's… pull. Too human to be its 'lord' anymore."

Chloe frowned further. "You think… I've made you 'too human'?"

Lucifer eyes flicked up to catch her frown. "I didn't say it was a bad thing," he said slowly, but Chloe could tell even he was surprised he didn't think it was a bad thing. She realised one of the emotions that kept swimming through those dark stares was confusion. A deep confusion, like something was seriously troubling him. And she was quite sure she had something to do with it considering those stares were constantly searching _her_ for something.

But then, before she could think any further, "Shit!" she hissed suddenly, realisation hitting her abruptly making Lucifer look at her in alarm. "Trixie! Oh my Gosh, how long were we gone? What time is it? When-"

"Detective, relax," Lucifer lay his hand on her arm, running his fingers gently over her skin. "We've been gone five, ten minutes at the most."

Chloe stopped panicking, her skin lighting up at Lucifer's touch. She turned her eyes back to stare at him.

"Time moves far slower in Hell," he explained quietly, a darkness to his tone.

Chloe nodded slowly, deciding that was something she could come to terms with later. "My car… it's at your other house," she blurted, still trying to sort out the practical parts of her life.

"I'll return it home to you," Lucifer said quietly, letting his hand fall back to the floor. "Do you…" he hesitated, something swimming in his eyes again. "Do you want me to take you home?" his words were pressing and Chloe felt he was probing for a different answer other than the one he was asking for.

She looked at him for a moment, trying desperately to work out what he was thinking. "Could I stay?" she asked finally.

Lucifer paused, his eyes lingering, something like relief, hope and disbelief crossing his face at once. He nodded finally then his eyes flickered away briefly before he caught her gaze again. "Would you like a drink?"

Chloe smiled slightly. "Thought you'd never ask," she told him.

Lucifer smirked back, but his eyes still betrayed the turmoil going on inside him. "I thought you'd never accept," he quipped, heaving himself to his feet while offering Chloe a hand up.

Chloe snorted, following Lucifer to the bar. "I think escaping Hell with the Devil warrants a drink for anyone."

Lucifer turned his head slightly and Chloe just caught him eyeing her for a moment before he spoke. "Yes…" he agreed quietly, pulling down a scotch and two glasses. "I'd imagine so…" he turned back round, placing the glasses down and slowly pouring their drinks. His eyes flickered up, meeting Chloe's with sudden intensity as he passed her drink to her.

Their fingers brushed as her glass went from his hand to hers and a strange tingling sensation shot up Chloe's arm from the contact.

She breathed a little too quickly, still holding Lucifer's gaze.

And then, she couldn't stop it. Memories of their apparent 'five, ten minutes' in Hell swarmed through her mind. Lucifer's memories… his fall, the emotion she had felt…

She took a long swig of her drink. Then swiftly helped herself to another one the moment she finished.

Lucifer watched her, his face remaining impassive and he merely followed suit. Finishing his drink and following it up instantly with another.

Chloe stared into the warm, gold liquid her heart beginning to pound as these memories swam through her mind, ghosts of the emotion she'd been forced to feel coursing through her once more. And for some reason that she could not begin to explain another memory, the memory of Lucifer singing Eternal Flame to her in that bar, erupted in her mind. The lyrics, _'A whole life, so lonely… and you come and ease the pain…'_ sang through her mind in his voice and suddenly she could not stop the tear that squeezed past her lid, falling down her cheek.

"Detective?" Lucifer put his glass down, swiftly moving around the bar closer to her.

Chloe turned her face away, embarrassed that she could not hold herself together. How was she supposed to tell him she saw everything? Felt everything? _Knew_ everything? And how could she possibly be worth the amount of love he felt for her?

She saw him reach out to perhaps touch her cheek, but he hesitated, unsure, and then pulled his hand back.

That uncertainty was all it took for her to turn back round, grasp his shirt and pull him against her, burying her head into his neck and wrapping her arms around his back.

She felt his heart pick up in his chest against hers, felt him take a quick breath before softly, and still a little hesitantly he wrapped his arms around her in turn. His hands lay flat and warm against her back, gently caressing the fabric of her shirt.

And then, he breathed a little more raggedly, those hands holding her tighter and she felt him lean his cheek against her head, nuzzling into her hair.

Tears burned behind her eyes and she squeezed them shut, trying desperately to hold them back. The heat from Lucifer's hands on her back soothed her through the fabric, yet she wanted to feel him closer. She wanted to feel his skin against hers.

She finally pulled back slightly when she felt she had her emotions under control. Lucifer's hands slid over her back to allow her more space, but they remained holding her waist. She looked at him and his eyes looked suspiciously wet as he stared straight back.

"You saw didn't you…" Lucifer said before Chloe could find her words.

She nodded a little shakily, beginning to feel quite overwhelmed by the feelings cascading over her. She couldn't break his gaze, some kind of unspoken connection keeping their eyes locked, while for some irritating reason her mind chorused ' _he's the son of God_ ' through her head.

"How much?" Lucifer continued, and he sounded uncertain again.

"A bit," Chloe admitted quietly, "A lot maybe," she breathed quickly, still drowning within the depths of Lucifer's dark chocolate eyes. "I understand now. Completely. And…" she broke off for a moment, her heart aching as those memories filled her. "And I know if I ever met your _Dad_ I'd like to break my fist on his face," she finished, heat filling her words.

Lucifer stared, the words so violent he nearly laughed at hearing them come from Chloe's mouth with such venom. He looked at her with such innocent confusion, such surprise that anyone could care that much about him that it made Chloe's heart shatter in her chest for about the hundredth time that day.

"Well I…" Lucifer's eyes darted about her face, that confusion going so deep within his eyes. "I'm sure you saw I wasn't completely innocent…" he muttered, and his voice betrayed an emotion Chloe very rarely heard from him. It sounded almost like… remorse.

Chloe shook her head, her eyes quite fierce. "You did _not_ deserve what He did to you."

Her words drove through Lucifer's chest, wrapping straight around his heart and feelings were beginning to erupt beneath his skin, tingling all through his body.

"I… never thought so…" he agreed very quietly. "Though it's… far nicer than I could have imagined to hear someone else say it."

The raw honesty to his admittance tugged further at Chloe's already delicate heart. She couldn't believe no one had ever said that to him. Told him it wasn't ok, that he didn't deserve what his own Father did to him. She remembered the feelings of abandonment… overwhelming loneliness that he had carried with him for eons and she nearly crumbled again.

But, she held herself together, for him. She was quite certain he wouldn't want her pity.

And he was looking at her with wonder. "What I don't understand…" he continued speaking softly, before she could find words of her own. "Is why you… Chloe Decker, _His_ miracle… would be on my side over _His_."

Chloe frowned at him immediately. "Because I have a mind of my own, Lucifer," she told him firmly, and that fierce sincerity in her eyes was shooting heat through his veins. "And I've always been on your side. It's about time you stopped questioning that."

Lucifer looked at her, his breath raising his chest slowly while his hands had tightened on Chloe's waist. But he didn't speak.

Chloe felt his grip tightening, and it caused another rush of heat to course through her. She let her eyes wander over his face before meeting his gaze once more. "Lucifer…" she said quietly, feeling some invisible pull wanting her to be even closer, and more completely in Lucifer's hold. "I know this is hard for you to believe… or accept, and I understand why," she continued slowly and carefully, making sure to hold on to his gaze. "But, you deserve to be happy. And you deserve to be loved. Let me do that."

Lucifer breathed in too quickly, and too raggedly, but he couldn't help it. His heart had skipped yet another beat and he was beginning to become quite concerned about it, especially with his immortality handicap. Was this the plan all along? Death by love for a human? Too much love? Could his heart actually explode? It would certainly be ironic.

"Is it always like this?" he blurted out before he could stop himself, bringing one hand off Chloe's hip and instead laying it over her chest, trying to discern if her heart was spluttering like his was.

Chloe's cheeks flushed royally, her blood dancing beneath her skin, especially as one of Lucifer's fingers just brushed alongside her breast before he laid his hand over her heart. "What?" she breathed too quickly, her heart pounding rapidly beneath his fingers.

"Well you should know," Lucifer insisted earnestly. "You were married. Did it feel like this? In… in your heart?"

Chloe couldn't help it, a small, light laugh fell from her lips, a smile filling her face at how deadly serious Lucifer was. "Yes," she told him quickly when a frown began to form across his brow. "I mean… it was a little like this. But… not the same. This is different. Very different. This is… much stronger. Definitely more intense," she added with another very small laugh. "I…" she paused, her smile smaller this time, but full of such warmth Lucifer was certain he could feel it. She moved her own hand slowly from Lucifer's back and let it lie gently over his on her heart. "I've never felt like _this_ about anyone else."

Lucifer breathed again for a long moment, his eyes holding Chloe's gaze. His hand slipped from under hers on her chest to grasp his whiskey glass on the bar beside them. "Well…" he muttered, his eyes flickering to and from hers, "I can see why; it's bloody terrifying," he managed finally after he finished his drink, his tone very serious as he placed the glass back down.

"Maybe," Chloe smiled slightly, soaking in this vulnerable side of Lucifer that he very rarely shared. "But, it's worth it."

Lucifer swallowed, still feeling the burn of whiskey on his throat. His eyes fell to Chloe's lips where that little smile curled the corners and his hand shifted on her waist, reminding both of them that it was there.

"Perhaps you're right…" he murmured quietly, his eyes still glued to that smile.

There was a moment where heat seemed to build steadily between them and then,

"Lucifer," Chloe breathed his name a little too raggedly. She steadied herself. "Could I… use your shower?"

He stared at her, certainly not expecting that to be the next thing she said.

"I just… wouldn't mind washing _Hell_ 's ash off me…" Chloe explained quickly, feeling heat rise in her cheeks.

"Right," Lucifer agreed quickly, releasing his hold on her waist. "Of course… uh, this way…"

He led her through his bedroom, acutely aware of how close she walked beside him. He saw her eyes linger on his bed and his stomach tightened, that heat growing.

He turned round the moment they reached the doorway to his ensuite and he gestured ahead of him. "There we are," his voice betrayed his nerves. "Uhm, help yourself to anything you need from the wardrobe."

Chloe nodded, moving so closely past Lucifer through the archway that he could even smell the scent of her hair. "Thanks," she said quietly, turning her head to look back at him.

Lucifer cleared his throat quickly, the air itself felt feeling far too hot to breath. "Right well, uh… I'll leave you to it," he muttered hurriedly, turning swiftly to leave her with her privacy.

Chloe watched him go, another smile crossing her lips. Because if Lucifer wasn't propositioning her to let him join her in the shower then he was definitely nervous.

She moved further into the bathroom, it was beautiful, lux and stylish. Much like Lucifer himself. She glanced back through the archway that led to his bedroom, feeling an odd chill shoot through her spine as realisation hit her. For she now understood completely why Lucifer had no doors in his home.

She started the shower, stripping down with no concern to the fact she couldn't close the door and breathed a sigh of relief the moment she stepped under the hot water. She was glad she'd done this. She hadn't realised she was still so completely pent up after that experience, not until she felt the tension ease as the water washed over her body, steam heating up the glass.

Ash mixed with sweat from adrenalin and fear slowly flowed away as she lost herself in the relaxing warmth. She could not stop her mind from travelling back to the days events, eyes closed as she turned her face into the water stream.

Memories of the screams and cries filled her head and she breathed out shakily, her hand coming to rest on the glass as she refused to open her eyes, still letting water cascade through her hair and over her face. She wouldn't let the fear get the better of her. She was safe now. Lucifer had made sure of that.

Her mind was filled this time with white wings and dark eyes. _Take my hand… Don't let go…_

Her heart sped up and she swallowed, letting her mind continue through these memories.

His eyes went from chocolate brown to fiery embers and her heart skipped a beat, though not from fear.

She remembered this time the blazing emotion he felt for her. The way she had lifted that shadow of loneliness that encumbered him. She remembered the look in his eyes when she pulled him out of that nightmare, the way his fingers hesitantly brushed her cheek…

Then she remembered him grabbing her waist, clutching her to him as he flew them out of that place. And it had been terrifying, exhilarating, mind numbing… and when the walls began to be eaten away by frost, the air so cold it could freeze your lungs…

Suddenly, Chloe opened her eyes as a laugh fell from her lips. She stared at the strip of men and women's top of the line beauty products that lined Lucifer's shower and laughed again.

Hell had frozen over. Lucifer had actually frozen Hell.

She was probably insane to be laughing after such a terrifying experience. But, she couldn't help it. Relief swam over her, warmth filling her. Even in hell, running- _flying_ for their lives; he was still so incredibly, _hilariously_ inappropriate. And that would always make her smile.

She chuckled again, helping herself to body wash that probably cost more than a week of her wages.

Lucifer on the other hand had gone to the guest bathroom. Showering had been good idea. A very good idea. A better idea than continuously focusing on the fact that Chloe Decker was most certainly naked in his bathroom.

He was now very clean, the ash from Hell entirely washed away even if its effects were not. He'd thrown on a new suit, just the pants and shirt so far, a fresh glass of whiskey in his hand. And he leant against the sink basin, ready to fix his hair. But, instead he found himself staring into the depths of his own eyes in the mirror before him.

His mind was so full of too many thoughts he found himself wishing that the 'Pensieve' from Harry Potter was actually real. Because he could certainly use one.

He couldn't get over what Chloe had done for him. The fact that she had gone there in the first place so that he didn't face it alone… that was enough to astound him. But… she'd then saved him. Saved him from a fate that he was too cocky to believe possible for _him_ to fall into.

He couldn't help but think he should be wary of that. Wary of what that all meant. How human he had become… how attached to _her_ he was…

And yet, he wasn't wary. He just wanted to feel more. More of her.

But, shouldn't he be more concerned with the fact that Chloe could be his dad's biggest taunt to him so far?

And yet… all he could think about was how she was the only thing that felt real. That she was the only person who could have possibly pulled him out of there. That she was the only thing he wanted to think about. Not even his hatred for his father could intrude. And that should scare him, anger him… do something other than just not care. But, all of his care was focussed on _her_ …

Just then, interrupting his private turmoil, Chloe's voice sounded behind him.

"Lucifer?"

All other thought went out of his head the moment he turned round. Because there she was, standing in the doorway, in nothing but one of his white shirts.

His mouth went dry, his eyes dropped down her body while he was fairly certain his lips gaped open.

"Detect-Detective," he spluttered, heat already pooling in his stomach. He went to put his glass down on the bench behind him, but nearly missed, hurriedly correcting himself and sliding it onto the counter. "You're, uh… you're in my shirt."

There was a blush creeping up Chloe's neck, but she hid it behind raised eyebrows. "Well, I wasn't about to wear one of the Brittany's clothes."

"Right, obviously," Lucifer shook himself internally, cursing the disarming effect she had on him. He looked away in the hope of hiding the flush in his face. "Well I was…" he trailed off, not sure what to say.

Chloe saved him from needing to find words, for he was in no way able to form them now that she was walking toward him. "So I um… I noticed Hell froze over."

Lucifer could not stop his eyes from travelling every inch of her body as she came closer and closer to him, from the nape of her neck, down those slender legs, back up and, _bloody hell_ , was she even wearing anything underneath that thing?!

And then there was that sweet awkwardness to her smile while her teal eyes were hooded seductively.

Lucifer swallowed quickly, heat shooting to his core. Her intentions couldn't be clearer. "Seemed the most… inappropriate," he managed finally with an attempt at a smirk. "And thus, the most appropriate."

Chloe let another laugh fall from her throat. "Sounds like you," she smiled.

Lucifer suddenly realised he was never going to get used to this. Her smiling at him like that… sauntering closer in nothing but _his_ shirt… _that_ look in her eye…

Chloe looked down at herself when Lucifer didn't say anything, his eyes obviously trying to remain on her face, and yet they kept betraying him, travelling her body instead. "I uhm…" she mumbled quickly. "I hope it's ok that I took your shirt."

Lucifer gaped again slightly, his eyes now stuck to her damp hair that had left his shirt near see-through over her shoulder, the material clinging to her collar bone. "It looks far better on you…" was all he managed to say, his voice far huskier than he'd intended.

Chloe's eyes flickered up through her lashes at his comment and he swallowed, meeting her gaze. Heat built once more between them and his eyes slipped to the sole drip of water that was slowly falling down Chloe's neck.

And he couldn't help himself. He reached out slowly, hearing Chloe's breath catch as he lifted a finger to gently brush the droplet from her skin. And she was warm… and soft and… now his fingers were lingering, caressing lightly down her neck leaving a blazing heat in their wake.

Chloe breathed out shakily, her eyes closing and opening slowly the moment Lucifer reached her collar. And their gazes met, locking with a jolt in both their hearts.

"Chloe…" Lucifer's voice was barely more than a whisper as he slowly took his hand away.

Chloe nodded quickly, moving closer the moment he took his hand back. "Yes?" she breathed, and the mere look in her eyes had Lucifer's blood ablaze beneath his skin.

Lucifer inhaled quickly, breathing in every scent that was Chloe. "I…" his eyes were glued to hers, everything he felt mirrored in her irises.

Chloe nodded again, another smile just curling the corner of her lips. "I know…" she said softly, not needing him to finish.

Lucifer breathed out raggedly, heat emanating off his skin and he was reaching out again, this time his hand slowly threading its way through Chloe's hair at the nape of her neck, his thumb caressing the back of her head as his eyes gazed over her features.

His other hand moved too, coming up to gently hold her cheek, his eyes dropping to her lips. He brushed them softly with his thumb, delicately… feeling them in such a different way. He felt Chloe shiver under his touch, leaning into his hold.

He leant closer, feeling her hands come up to rest against his chest, brushing over the fabric that he wished wasn't there, a sudden burning desire to feel her hands on his skin scorching through him. That desire pushed him closer, bringing his lips to hesitate a hairs breadth from hers.

They stared at each other for a moment, their breath tickling one another's lips, their eyes locked in an unspoken exchange. Then, in one simultaneous moment, they both closed the gap between them.

Lucifer's hand slid up her jaw, caressing her cheekbone while his other embraced her head. Chloe's arms travelled from his chest to his back, pulling herself closer just as their lips met.

And the heat that had built between them blazed like fire. Lucifer heard a tiny breathless sigh echo from Chloe's throat at the same moment that he betrayed a soft, deep moan.

This kiss was like their every last kiss combined into one; trust, passion, desire, love… and it burned between them like nothing before. Lucifer's hand moved from her cheek, down her shoulder before it trailed down her back and her heart rate increased, her body pushing against his.

As his hand slid down her back so smoothly it stilled when he suddenly realised… she was _not_ wearing anything underneath. And he couldn't help it, he groaned into her mouth at the realisation, his hand searching the free, exposed back while his lips slanted over hers, his tongue caressing between them as he searched to glide slowly along with hers.

Chloe moaned this time, his tongue doing things to her that had her head dizzy, burning desire pooling at her core and she rubbed her body closer, wanting to feel so much more. And Lucifer couldn't hide how much he needed more, his desire straining desperately beneath his pants. He felt her gasp as she moved along it, a thrill of excitement shooting through her while Lucifer's own resounding moan sounded against it. He paused then, briefly, pulling his lips back and panting against hers. Because he wanted to make _sure_ that this is truly what she wanted.

But then, she leant forward boldly, reclosing the gap between them, her tongue flicking his top lip before she nipped it lightly. Desire then scorched through Lucifer like never before and he didn't hold back, capturing her lips once more. That daring nip of consent doing things to him that he couldn't possibly describe. Never had he felt such passion and deep, wanton need. And his heart blazed with these emotions that he couldn't contain; fuelling the fire that soared through his veins.

He was pressed back into the sink, Chloe's body pressed against his while his hands burned over the fabric of her shirt, desperately wanting to feel the skin beneath, but he needed her to do it first. What he hadn't realised was she already was. He broke their kiss again suddenly, looking down at Chloe's hands that had moved to his chest and had already undone his shirt by two buttons. He looked back up, their eyes catching and something hit him hard in the chest that made his heart jolt and then sore.

They kept looking at each other, breathing heavily, and then Chloe continued her movements slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

Lucifer leant toward her again, slowly this time, and she went to meet him, but he brushed past her lips, his own so tender as instead they pressed against her cheek. The lightest tingling sensation coursed across her skin the moment his nose brushed her cheek and it travelled her body to her heart, then she gasped again quietly from the unexpected change. He continued his journey, his lips moving from her cheek to her jaw, trailing lightly over her skin before kissing her again at the top of her neck.

Her hands shook on his buttons.

But he didn't linger, his lips moving again, brushing softly against her skin, then, his tongue darted out, gliding lightly along her neck that stretched to give him more access, and Chloe's mouth fell open, her eyes closed, something tightening below her abdomen. Then he reached the bottom of her neck and he softly _bit_ the skin above her collar bone as if just to remind her he was the _devil_ and a sharp spier of desire shot heatedly to Chloe's core. She made a sound that Lucifer was desperate to hear again, her body arching into him without her control. And this time, Lucifer caught her, pulling her up against him and she wrapped her legs around his waist while his one hand held her up effortlessly by her rear and the other still held the back of her neck, fingers lost in her hair.

And he continued to kiss along her collarbone, his nose pushing the fabric of her shirt aside. Then Chloe finally, desperately, undid his last button. Her hands ran immediately up his chest, over his heated skin, she felt his speeding heart pounding against his ribs and the way his breath hitched the moment her fingers touched his bare skin.

She began to push the fabric from his shoulders and he helped her, moving his arms one at a time as he held her so the shirt could fall off. And the moment her fingers trailed over his shoulders, dragging over the skin of his back, he shuddered against her, his wings desperately trying to unfurl.

"Let them out, Lucifer…" Chloe whispered into his ear, her breath warm and tickling his skin. He shuddered again. "They're a part of you," she continued quietly, her lips grazing the skin beneath his ear. "As much as your other face," she moved back slightly, bringing her head around so that she could capture Lucifer's deeply heated gaze. "And I want all of you."

Lucifer couldn't possibly have held them back at that point; not after those words. They flew out behind him, pushing him forward, his arms wrapped even tighter around her, keeping her firmly against him. He breathed heavily, looking straight into her eyes, his heart beating wildly.

And Chloe had never seen such a blazing intensity in his eyes. Everything was focussed on her as he looked at her like she was the only woman in existence. Like she was all that mattered to him in the world. And like she was a concoction of everything he desired.

"Chloe…" he breathed her name, struggling with his own subconscious to believe this was actually happening. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Chloe looked straight back at him, her breathing quick and heavy. She dragged her fingers slowly up his back, feeling the responding shiver that trembled through his body at her touch before she reached the join of his wings between his shoulder blades. Then, she let her hands move over his feathers, her fingers stroking, touching and caressing right at the same moment that she shifted on his body, dipping lower to roll her hips against his, another sharp spark of desire soaring through her as she felt the straining, hard need below his belt.

Lucifer could not stop the low cry of pleasure that tore from his throat at her touch and the fiery heat he could feel pressed against him that emanated from between her thighs. Sparks of pleasure flew through his wings and need shot through his body as his forehead fell against hers, his eyes closing momentarily as he tried to get a hold of himself.

"I'm very sure, Lucifer…" Chloe whispered lowly, a little smile curling her lips as she could not describe how much she liked seeing him like this. Her fingers trailed back from his feathers to the skin of his back once more and Lucifer opened his eyes, catching that smile on her lips. That alone was enough to drive him wild.

And Chloe couldn't possibly look away. Just behind the chocolate brown of his irises she could see red and white fire dancing with passion. Lucifer stared straight back, deep, wanton intent taking over and he kept their foreheads pressed together, his hands shifting slightly on her back before…

Chloe gasped in slow motion, gravity disappearing while warmth surrounded her, every sense filled with Lucifer, his touch… his scent…his eyes…

And then they came through, Lucifer's bedroom their new surroundings and his wings were fluttering back away. Chloe tried to calm her speeding heart as she was strongly reminded that this was no human with his arms wrapped around her. Trickles of excitement shot down her spine as Lucifer carried her toward his bed, never breaking contact with her eyes.

It was so intense Chloe wasn't sure how she could possibly survive the rest, certain her body would implode with the amount of feelings already firing through it.

Then, Lucifer laid her on his sheets, his knee coming down to rest beside her as he knelt completely over her. Her hair cascaded out around her, nearly dry from the time that had passed since her shower and Lucifer took all of her in. His hand ran through her hair, over her shoulder, grazed delicately past the side of her breast, down her waist, her hip and just to the top of her thigh where his shirt she wore ended.

His eyes slowly travelled up her body from where his fingers stopped, just tickling the skin up her thigh causing Chloe to shiver with anticipation when his eyes met hers again.

She held his gaze, bringing her hands back to her shirt, keeping their eyes locked as she began to undo her own buttons.

Lucifer felt a jolt below his abdomen, and he had to break their gaze, his eyes travelling down her neck and past her collarbone to her slender fingers that were deftly removing the one piece of fabric that lay between him and her skin.

He swallowed thickly, because watching wasn't enough. And he brought his hands up to join hers, his eyes flickering up to her face once more.

"Let me…" he said lowly, his voice husky and wanton.

Another shiver shot down her spine and she nodded, moving her hands away.

Both of them watched as Lucifer slowly made his way down her shirt, undoing the buttons, but not moving the material away. He finished, lingering on the last one, then Chloe sat up, bringing their faces very close together, her breath hot against Lucifer's lips and then she pushed the fabric off her skin.

She couldn't tear her eyes away from Lucifer's face as he gazed at her, watching the material pool around her to leave her bare, in all of her splendour before him. His breath caught in his throat, every fibre of his very being alight and on fire. His eyes lingered on every curve, every smooth expanse of skin, drinking in every last detail. His desire throbbed almost painfully when his eyes fell lower, seeing just how much Chloe wanted him too, making his breath hitch, his mouth go dry and he wanted nothing but to just have here then and there. Chloe squirmed a little shyly under his ardent gaze, her leg shifting slightly to hide herself. But, Lucifer's hand came up to stop her, resting tenderly on her inner thigh and pushing it gently back.

He looked straight up into her eyes.

"You're… completely beautiful," he choked out, his husky voice breathless and his words were so full of honest, raw love that Chloe forgot completely her previous timid modesty.

She breathed too quickly, holding his gaze, and her hands were moving, coming shakily to his belt, wanting- _needing_ to see all of him.

Lucifer looked down between them, watching her hands work, tightness coiling in his belly as her fingers kept brushing a little lower…

Finally she undid the buckle, pulling the belt swiftly from its loops and out of her way. And Lucifer breathed raggedly at her urgency. Then she was working on his pants, the button, the zip and Lucifer stared heat raging in the space between their bodies.

Her fingers dragged along that raging need as she pushed the smooth, rich Italian material down his legs and he bit his lip to stop from groaning out a sound of desperation, just managing to stop his hips from bucking into her at every slightest touch.

Then he his hands came to help her drop the remaining material from his body, leaving him only in his silk, black boxers. He moved immediately to hover over Chloe on the bed, but she stopped him, her hand pushing his chest.

He looked at her and her eyes flickered down to the lingering garment, pitched from his arousal. "Those too," she said quietly, her voice edged with lust and urgency.

Lucifer breathed quickly, but slowly moved his hands to hook under the elastic, a slight smirk curling his lips and he looked straight at Chloe. "So demanding, Detective…" he crooned lowly, before he carefully lifted the garment over himself before dropping them to the floor.

Heat rushed through Chloe's body and up her neck as she took in all of him, her eyes glazed, lustful and needy, a burning longing now throbbing below her belly. She looked back to his eyes, and a little, lustful smile spread over her lips. She reached up, wrapping her hand behind Lucifer's neck and pulled him down toward her.

He followed her lead, desire now pricking at his skin and his eyes never left hers. In this moment, nothing in the universe was more important than her. And she felt that just from depth in his eyes as he gazed at her, their skin gliding along one another's with delicious friction.

And finally they could be together completely, entwined with each other, skin pressed flush against skin, heat from their love surrounding them in every sense. Lucifer relished every sound, noise and movement Chloe made as his tongue and lips travelled over her, tasting her, kissing her, loving her…

And Chloe was lost under his spell, pleasure and emotion drowning her as Lucifer did things she couldn't describe, creating sensations she'd never felt before and she yearned for _more_. But, he took his time, teasing her, bringing her to such peaks she'd never imagined.

She gasped his name, her hands lost in his hair as he pushed her even further, a growl vibrating his throat, his name a moan on her lips the only aphrodisiac he'd ever need.

And just when she was certain she couldn't possibly feel more than she did already he was kissing back up her body, pulling himself so close the heat from his desire scorched her deeply. And he paused there, his lips hovering over hers while he hesitated, his hips primed tantalisingly above hers.

"Lucifer…" she breathed this time, bringing a hand to his stubbled cheek and meeting his gaze that was both incredibly dark and yet warm at the same time. "Please…"

Lucifer couldn't have looked away if he wanted to, her teal eyes capturing his gaze completely and he drank it in, conveying everything he needed to through one look.

And slowly, gently, he lowered himself upon her. She breathed in, stomach coiling tightly as she felt him enter her. She clutched his hair, her head rolling back as she arched into him, helping him completely inside her.

Lucifer's arms shook, a small, desperate sound breaking from the back of his throat and his head fell beside Chloe's, his breath hot against her neck.

" _Chloe_ …" he whispered to her, feeling her whole body tremble. He kissed the skin below her ear, waiting for her… waiting for her to be ready before he moved.

Then Chloe did it for him, swivelling her hips, feeling everything he had to offer before she thrust against him.

And Lucifer gasped against the soft skin of her neck, pleasure shooting through him and he growled again, nipping the lobe of her ear and moving with her.

He'd never felt anything like it. Of all the sex he'd had in his life… nothing could compare to the intimacy of this moment with Chloe. Everything felt so much more intense, so much more powerful that he was completely lost with her, embracing everything he felt and passing it on to her.

They moved together with such fluidity nothing could have been more perfect. And Chloe found he did things with his hands and his body that kept every moment a moment of bliss for her and she was making sounds even she hadn't heard herself make. But, they merely spurred Lucifer on.

And Lucifer was reaching his peak, these feelings going so much further than pleasure, setting his very soul alight. He found Chloe's gaze, needing to see her, to watch her fall apart with him. And she looked straight back, her breath coming quickly, her skin glistening and the lust and love in her eyes was enough to ignite Lucifer's desire for the rest of eternity.

She moved her arms to wrap around his neck, one hand grasping his hair as they remained locked in this gaze, this moment.

"Lucifer…" his name fell quietly from her lips, her voice just a breath and Lucifer shuddered, a desperate sound falling from his mouth and his wings suddenly surrounded them.

He didn't hide them back away, instead he let them surround them, immersing them as one and Chloe gasped, her whole body coiling before pleasure broke through, soaring over her and she fell apart, hips bucking, and Lucifer could hold back no longer, the look of pleasure on Chloe's face sending him so far over the edge that he was the one to cry out, Chloe's name roaring from his lips, red fire lighting his eyes.

And he gripped her to him, his wings intensifying everything, merging them together and Chloe clutched him back, her skin flush against his, her whole body shuddering as she was certain their climaxes had somehow combined.

Finally, their thrusting slowed to a stop and Lucifer fell against her, keeping his body weight on his forearm, but his head fell into her shoulder.

They panted together, chests heaving against one another and Lucifer moved to wrap his arm under Chloe before rolling them over, falling to his back on the bed, wings splayed out around them and he kept Chloe on top of him, still very much entwined.

Chloe lifted her head gazing at Lucifer with what looked like wonder. He looked back at her, feeling a jolt in his already pounding heart and she smiled.

Then he smiled. And suddenly, he felt giddy satisfaction wash over him and he laughed. So did she, both only slightly and between their heavy breaths, but it felt good.

He pulled her closer up his chest, pressing his lips to her forehead gently, then her nose and then her lips. Tender and chaste.

Chloe closed her eyes, breathing in Lucifer's warming scent. "You were right," she murmured quietly, nesting her cheek into the crook of his neck.

Lucifer's hand absently trailed down her arm softly. "Hmm?" he hummed back, his own eyes closed as he sought to enjoy this moment of pure peace with her.

"We should have done this a long time ago."

Lucifer's chest vibrated against Chloe's ear with his chuckle. "Hmm I don't know…" he mused quietly, his voice warmer than Chloe had ever heard it. "I think it was worth the wait."

Chloe smiled into his neck, warmth spreading through her like wildfire and she snuggled closer to him.

She felt Lucifer nuzzle his head closer, felt him breathe in the scent of her hair. "And don't forget, Detective…" he murmured quietly, and this time Chloe could hear a smirk in his tone. "The night's not over yet…"

* * *

 _A/N I think they deserved this moment... they've been through a lot. Like... literally hell._

 _So I don't write smut, and... this is about as smutty as I'll usually get. I really hope it was ok, you know... tasteful hopefully. Probably pretty soppy as I tend to do that sometimes. Sorry..._

 _Anyway, enjoy the moment of peace before the shit storm..._

 _And Happy New Year everyone! Thanks again so much for all the reviews and support. Shout out to those lovely guest reviews too, you guys are amazing 3_


	25. God Johnson

The early morning sun bathed Lucifer's floors with a warm, golden light while the sounds of Lucifer humming as he practically danced around his kitchen cooking breakfast filled his apartment.

He couldn't get this euphoric feeling out of his chest, nor the silly little smile off his face. Yet within that eutrophic feeling there was this weight he could not shift. A tightness that lingered there, filled with fear.

But, he ignored it, pushed it away and instead did another little spin to grab a pan for his omelettes, his silken dressing gown flapping around his legs.

Then he put it down on the bench so he could quickly trot back to his bedroom to check that Chloe was still asleep. It had been difficult to leave her there in his bed this morning, especially after waking up with her cuddled into his arms. But, his desire to make her breakfast _finally_ without being thrown out was too much. So he'd wormed his way out carefully, keeping her asleep, but had to keep checking back to look at her as if just to reinforce in his mind that this had really happened.

He smiled again; she looked so peaceful. So beautiful. So bloody _heaven sent_.

He sighed, his eyes lingering. Then he frowned. She hadn't moved in the slightest since he'd left her there.

He quickly, but quietly trotted up the few stairs into his room, eyeing her carefully, a tight feeling of apprehension building in his chest.

What if this was his Father's plan all along? The moment Lucifer had everything, taken down that last wall to let Chloe in completely… would his Father then take that from him?

Lucifer leant over the bed, eyes wide with this sudden, irrational panic. He bent down, laying his head over her chest as close to her heart as possible, while he also held a finger under her nose to check she was breathing.

He didn't breath, waiting, listening, feeling….

Then,

A lot of air brushed past his finger and Chloe's chest moved slightly with her breath of laughter. "What are you doing?" she mumbled sleepily.

Lucifer launched back, his heart jolting violently while both relief and embarrassment swarmed through him.

Of course she was just sleeping. _Idiot_.

He laughed slightly, "Nothing- just… checking," he muttered, feeling quite flustered. "Go back to sleep, breakfast's not ready yet."

But, Chloe's eyes were open now, a sleepy smile on her lips. "You're making breakfast?"

"Of course," Lucifer couldn't help but smile back. "And this time you can't kick me out."

Chloe laughed, sitting up slightly and holding the sheet up to her chest. She looked at him, all bed hair and smiles. It was a look she was very unaccustomed to, but it was certainly one of her favourites already. "Come here," she said, a small blush in her cheeks, her voice with the hint of shyness.

Lucifer did; how could he resist? He sat down on the edge of the bed, hedging closer to her. She leant up, placing a small kiss to his lips and he breathed a little too quickly. "Good morning," she said quietly.

Lucifer looked at her, their eyes very close. "Good morning," he said back just as quietly.

They looked at each other for a moment.

 _You can't deny there's a connection between us…_

Lucifer's voice from such a long time ago rang through Chloe's head and she blinked. For that connection seemed to somehow have tripled.

Then,

"No regrets then?" Lucifer couldn't help but ask.

Chloe raised her eyebrows. "You really have to ask?"

Lucifer inclined his head slightly. "Apparently that's what years of constant rejection will do to a man," he said simply. "More specifically the devil."

Chloe shook her head at him, but she was still smiling. "Uh huh. Well you're not going to make me feel bad about it."

Lucifer looked mockingly affronted. "I would _never_ , Detective," he told her, but a very lewd smirk was growing over his lips. "Was I not clear enough last night?" he crooned. "I want nothing but what feels _good_ for you…"

Chloe's cheeks flushed royally and she wanted to slap her hand to her forehead. "You're completely unbelievable."

Lucifer chuckled, "Oh I know, darling," he said with another smirk, but his stomach gave an odd flip when he used the moniker. He frowned slightly. "Well that feels… different," the words fell from his lips before really had the chance to think about them.

Chloe blushed again, but a rather sweet feeling of warmth erupted inside her.

Lucifer cleared his throat quickly. "Hmm," he muttered musingly. "Right. Breakfast."

He jumped back off the bed again suddenly still with an exuberant amount of bounce in his step.

Chloe couldn't stop the smallest of laughs trickle from her lips and she sat up quickly. "Wait!" she was blushing again, the sheet only just covering her breasts and Lucifer's eyes were making the most of it. "I um…" she began a little shyly. "I don't have any clean clothes here," her cheeks flushed a little. "You know… ones that I can actually wear in public."

Lucifer grinned at that, opening his mouth to reply, but Chloe cut him off.

"Clothes that _I_ deem appropriate for public, Lucifer," she shook her head at him, knowing exactly what he was going to say.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Fine," he sighed, but then he was grinning again. "Well… wait there. I'll get them for you. Charming Devil that I am."

Chloe eyed him carefully. "Oh…uh…I don't think that's a good idea…" she began hesitantly.

"Don't be silly, Detective!" crooned Lucifer, already flinging his wings out. "I'll be back in a jiffy. Oh... unless," he smirked mischievously. "You're worried I'll find your naughty little secrets hidden away in a sock drawer?"

Chloe gave him a very flat look. "No," she said stiffly. "I just-"

"Well good," Lucifer grinned again. "Because you know… I've heard you shouldn't keep secrets from one another in a relationship," he winked. Then, in a quick flutter of wings he vanished, leaving Chloe red cheeked with a skipping heart in his bed.

"Right…" muttered Lucifer, rubbing his hands together when he appeared in Chloe's bedroom. He grinned like a kid in a lolly shop. "Where to _start_ …"

He was so busy picking out items of clothing he did not hear the door to her room open behind him.

"Wow…" Maze's voice crooned in the doorway. "Well, well, well Lucifer… you know, I can't believe I'm going to say this but… this is a little creepy. Even for you."

Lucifer turned swiftly, not in the slightest bit embarrassed or bashful, instead a large grin covered his face. "Look at this!" he held up a lacy black G-string that he'd found at the bottom of the drawer. "I wonder how long it's been since she _wore-_ "

"Lucifer, what the hell are you doing?" Maze cut in, crossing her arms across her chest at the dressing gown clad devil going through her housemate's underwear drawer.

Lucifer turned back to the drawer, still smiling. "Just fetching the Detective a few things," he said idly.

Maze stared at the back of Lucifer's head for a moment. Then… realisation dawned on her and an incredulous smirk grew over her lips. "No way…" she moved into the room, her arms falling from her chest. "You finally _fucked_ her didn't you?"

Lucifer turned around abruptly. "I did not _fuck_ her, Mazikeen," he said sharply.

Maze raised her eyes brows at him, crossing her arms once more.

Lucifer frowned, turning away to pick up the pile of clothes he had picked out. "It was… more than that," he muttered quietly.

Maze's eyebrows went higher, her tongue brushing the back of her teeth. "Ooooh…" she smirked teasingly, her eyes glimmering darkly. "I see," she crooned. "This was… what do the humans call it? _Love_ making?"

Lucifer sighed, letting his wings roll out. "Laugh all you want, Maze," he said airily. "I've come to a new realisation recently. And that is that I simply do not care."

Maze snorted, "Have you ever?"

Lucifer gave her a look. "Bye, Maze," he said pointedly.

"Wait!" Maze cried quickly. "I need some details! Lucifer-"

But, he vanished in an annoying rustle of feathers.

"Detective, darling I told you I wouldn't take long," Lucifer said the moment he returned, enjoying the small rush he got from calling her darling now that it meant something so new and different.

Chloe quirked her eyebrow at him, sitting cross legged with the sheet wrapped round her on the bed. "I could have come with you, you know."

"But, this was much more fun," Lucifer disagreed, practically bouncing back over to the bed. He hid the small pile of clothes behind him so he could show Chloe one item at a time. "And look what I found," he grinned, pulling out the G-string from the pile. "Do you put these on much?"

Chloe rolled her eyes to the ceiling, snatching small scrap of lace from his hands. "You are _such_ a child, Lucifer," she scolded him. "Did you actually bring me clothes too, or-"

"Ye of little faith, Detective," Lucifer cut in, sounding mockingly hurt.

Chloe raised her eyebrows at him.

Lucifer sighed woefully. "Fine," he relented. Then, "I also found the matching bra," he smirked, now holding another hand up with the lacy, underwired bra that she rarely wore hanging off his finger.

Chloe gave him another look, taking the bra too, but a little smile was playing around her lips as much as she tried to hide it. "Uhuh. And what else?"

Lucifer smiled charmingly, triumph in his eyes at Chloe's smile. "Jeans," he said slowly, handing her the item this time.

Chloe looked surprised, raising an eyebrow, her smile growing. "Wow, something appropriate; I'm surprised."

Lucifer inclined his head. "I told you, ye of little faith, Detective," he scolded smirking. Then, he passed her the shirt that was a particular favourite of his; he wasn't sure if it was the shirt itself, or merely the fond memory of the Detective wearing it as it was the shirt she wore when she came to see him after his newly found priest friend had been killed.

"Hmm," Chloe was still smiling, taking the blue sweater with black stripes over the front. "I like this one."

"So do I," Lucifer smirked, making her blush. "Also…" he sighed again. "These," he passed over her plain, comfortable black t-shirt bra with a matching pair of black cotton panties. "See?" he grinned proudly. "I _do_ know you."

Chloe couldn't stop a small laugh, her cheeks feeling far too warm. "Thank you," she said simply, taking the items.

Lucifer smiled charmingly, "Well you can't say I'm not a _giving_ Devil," he crooned airily.

Chloe couldn't hold back an almost strangled laugh. "You're definitely giving…" she blurted, unable to stop the words falling from her lips.

Lucifer raised his eyebrows, the smile he was giving her forcing blood to her cheeks when she realised she definitely said that out loud.

"Oh shut up," she muttered, unable to keep looking at him.

Lucifer chuckled, and Chloe could feel his gaze still on her. Then, she felt his fingers stroke her cheek, moving down her jaw to her chin and he tilted her head back up. Their eyes met and there it was again… that connection, unspoken, unbreakable, drawing them closer.

Then he kissed her, their eyes fluttering shut at the same moment, engulfing them in that connection. Lucifer lost himself in the moment, the warmth in his chest that had been there all morning flowed through his body, his lips and joined him with Chloe capturing them within this blissful bubble of time.

Then Lucifer pulled back slightly, breaking off the kiss, but leaning his forehead against Chloe's. His heartrate had already increased and he breathed quickly against Chloe's lips. "What have you done to me…" he whispered and his words were fervent yet soft.

He opened his eyes and Chloe saw there was flaming devotion in his eyes. Devotion toward her. And for the first time she thought she could truly see his age. She could see the eons that had passed him by swimming in those irises. And even with those countless eras of time he'd lived through… he looked at her as though she gave him _life_.

She breathed in quickly, unable to break his gaze even if she wanted to.

Then,

The all too familiar sound of his elevator doors opening sounded through the apartment.

Lucifer pulled away abruptly, turning to look into the penthouse and he huffed in irritation. "I think I need to devise a new uninvited visitor's policy…" he muttered lowly. Then he glanced back at Chloe who was feeling quite flustered by the abrupt change in atmosphere. "I'll go get rid of them," he threw her a smile before pulling his robe more tightly around himself and striding from the room.

He was certainly not expecting to round the corner to the excited child's squeal of, "Lucifer!"

Within moment's Trixie had rushed over and wrapped her arms around his legs. Lucifer blurted out in shock before looking from the child to the elevator and he sighed in irritation.

"What in _Dad's_ name are you doing here, Douche?" he demanded, peeling Trixie off his legs.

But Dan wasn't looking at him, instead his eyes were scrunched up in disgust and he'd turned his face away. "Can you put some damn clothes on?" he demanded.

Lucifer raised his eyebrows. "You're the one showing up _uninvited_ into _my_ home."

"You're the one with the open door policy!"

Lucifer laughed darkly. "Yes and those who abide by that know what to expect when they go through said 'door'," he told him with a smirk. But then, he cleared his throat, "Thought that… policy is no longer in effect…" he added lowly. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Is mummy here?" Trixie piped in brightly, looking up at Lucifer with big eyes.

Lucifer looked from her to Dan then exhaled a little roughly. "Yes, child, she's here," he said, then he looked at Dan again, "But, she's not decent," he added with a dark smirk that made Dan cringe uncomfortably.

"Great," Dan muttered. "So that's happened," he sneered. "Look, I'm here to see both of you. I got a call from the precinct. I've got a case and it's…weird," he shook his head. "Can you get Chloe? And some clothes?"

Lucifer quirked an eyebrow. "Not until you've finished. That still doesn't explain the child," he gestured at Trixie who had just hopped up onto his stool by the piano.

Dan sighed heavily. "I couldn't get onto her sitter. Another reason why I'm here. Would you just get Chloe already?"

Lucifer rolled his eyes, turning away and flicking his hand dismissively, "Don't touch the keys," he pointed at the child.

He waltzed back into his room, finding that Chloe was already nearly dressed.

"Your ex-Douche is here," he sighed, feeling put out that their morning together was getting put to such a sudden end. And he was unable to stop his gaze from travelling longingly over her half-naked body before she slipped her shirt on.

"I know," said Chloe dryly, "I heard. Why's he here?"

"Well he wouldn't say till you came out," Lucifer said still with that resigned tone as he now wandered into his walk in wardrobe to find himself a suit.

"Right…" Chloe shook her head. "I'll go see him, you'll be out in a minute?" she confirmed.

Lucifer made a sound of affirmation, picking out a suit and he heard the sound of Chloe leaving, quickly to be followed by her daughter's happy squeal of 'Mummy' shortly after.

He got dressed quickly, doing his hair before he came back out, doing up the buttons on his cuffs and throwing his jacket over a chair.

Chloe was standing with Dan, a frown on her face while Trixie was still sitting at his piano.

"Well you weren't answering your phone!" Dan was saying and Lucifer couldn't help but smirk at the fact that Chloe was reprimanding him.

He went to say something when he heard soft sounds of a few broken notes being played on his piano.

He strode of to his grand quickly, frown on his brow. "Show me your hands," he demanded of the small child.

Trixie raised her hands quickly. "They're not sticky, I promise," she insisted, very aware of Lucifer's issue with 'sticky' children.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes. "Hmm…" he murmured. "Very well. Do you know how to play?"

Trixie shook her head, hitting a few more keys.

Lucifer sighed heavily, "Right well…" he looked her over, his eyes falling to her legs as she sat crossed legged on his stool. "Put your legs down, you need to sit properly for a start."

"But, I can't reach the pedals anyway," Trixie frowned.

"That doesn't change anything," sighed Lucifer. " Appropriate posture is important. Legs," he repeated insistently.

Trixie moved them, and Lucifer slid onto the edge of the stool beside her. "Right. Now your hands."

Trixie put both her hands on the keys, and they lay flat against them. She looked at him expectantly.

Lucifer rolled his eyes as though this pained him. And yet, he continued to show her what to do. "Raise your palms," he instructed, showing her with his own hands against the keys. "Pretend you're covering a tennis ball beneath them so they're rounded like this."

Trixie frowned, looking at his hands and following suit. Then she grinned and looked up at him.

"Good," Lucifer allowed a small smile. "Now, do you know the notes?"

He continued to instruct her, seemingly forgetting their other company and Dan was staring at his daughter and the devil with a befuddled frown.

"What… is he doing?" he couldn't help but ask, Chloe also watching the two beside him, but she couldn't hold back a smile.

"Um…" she bit her lip, finding this all too sweet and a little bit funny. "I suppose he's teaching Trixie how to play piano."

"Does he ever remain focused on one thing?" Dan huffed slightly, casting a glance at Chloe. "We don't have time for this right now, I need to get to the precinct. And _unfortunately_ I need Lucifer's help," he muttered, before moving swiftly to the piano.

"Dad, Lucifer's teaching me how to play!" Trixie said happily when he reached them.

"That's… great honey," he said smiling at her, but not without casting Lucifer a strange glance. "But, we need to talk to Lucifer for a minute about some police work. Ok?" he looked back to Lucifer, jerking his head to the side. "Come on," he said to him, moving back away.

Lucifer sighed heavily, lifting himself off the stool. "Keep practising," he instructed Trixie before he followed Dan begrudgingly.

"What is _so_ important that you had to interrupt our lovely morning, Douche?" Lucifer demanded airily, standing very close to Chloe's side and running his hand down her spine before resting it on her lower back.

Dan frowned uncomfortably at their closeness, especially at the fact that Chloe didn't seem uncomfortable at all, and in fact she couldn't stop smiling slightly. "Well you guys remember that guy, Earl Johnson? Thought he was… you know, _God_?"

Lucifer stilled beside Chloe and she glanced at him. "Yeah, of course. Why?" Chloe asked when Lucifer didn't say anything.

"Well he's dead," Dan continued quietly, casting a brief glance at Trixie who was lightly tapping out an octave on the piano. "Died of a heart attack last week. But his ex-wife's reported his body as missing, and his _son_ who lives here in LA reckons he saw his Dad here, completely fine-"

Lucifer moved away abruptly, rubbing his chin while his eyes darted around as he thought madly. "Last week?" he demanded of Dan, his back still to them. "He died _last_ week?"

"Yeah," Dan said slowly, "got a coroner's report and everything. But, his son could be nuts, grief can do that-"

"He's not nuts," Lucifer snapped, turning back around. "I saw him too. Spoke to him. Yesterday."

Chloe stared, apprehension trickling up her spine. "What?" she half whispered in shock. "Does that…could it be another escaped soul?"

Dan stared this time, confusion contorting his brow.

"No," Lucifer shook his head immediately. "I would have smelt it," he frowned at the ground. "I need to find out what it is. Let's go," he moved immediately to go toward the lift.

"Woah, woah wait a second," Dan stopped him. "What's going on? Is this some… out of this world kind of thing?"

"Don't worry your little head about it, Daniel," Lucifer brushed off vaguely. "Chloe and I will take it from here."

"No you won't," Dan frowned immediately. "This is _my_ case, Lucifer. _I_ need your help on it. And I need you to explain what the hell is going on. I knew as soon as I heard it that you'd know something about it."

"Yes well, that's just wonderful," Lucifer retorted lightly. "Great _sleuthing_ , Daniel. And you've brought it to us now, good job. Chloe and I will take it from here," he repeated.

"It doesn't work like that. You can't just take someone's case," Dan growled.

"He's right, Lucifer…" Chloe put in quietly. "It would put too much attention on us if we came in taking a seemingly mild case off Dan like that."

Lucifer stared at her in disbelief.

"That doesn't mean we can't work on it," Chloe explained. "You and Dan should go into the precinct to collect the case and I will get Trixie to a sitter then we can meet back up." She turned to Lucifer, "Do you have any idea what else this could be?"

Lucifer hesitated, still frowning. "No," he said slowly before sighing woefully. "And fine, though I believe this is a ridiculous charade for such trivial _human_ concerns such as appropriate 'work' etiquette," he said simply.

Dan rolled his eyes, "Fine," he agreed glancing at Chloe. "See you later," he muttered before going over to say goodbye to Trixie.

"I can't believe you're leaving me with Detective _Douche_ ," Lucifer hissed at Chloe the moment he'd walked off. "Especially considering it's the first morning after…" he gestured to the air meaningfully. "Us…" he continued airily, inclining his head. "Last night…"

A smile twisted around Chloe's lips. "I didn't realise you'd be so… sentimental about it," she teased mildly.

Lucifer huffed slightly in irritation. "I merely would have liked to spend the day with _you_ ," he muttered stiffly. Dan came back over to them and Lucifer cast him an annoyed glance. "Certainly not your _ex_ ," he added gesturing to the man as he walked toward them. "Right…" he continued in a mutter. "Let's get this over with."

He went to walk off, but Chloe grabbed his arm. "Wait," she was smiling again. She looked at him, but her eyes flickered to Dan and she nervously tucked her hair behind her ear. "See you soon," she said quietly, leaning up to touch his cheek and press a soft kiss to his lips.

Lucifer stilled in surprise, not expecting her to show such affection in front of company.

"Uuck," Dan made a grossed out sound, "Can you _not_ in front of the nine year old?"

"But, you've kissed mummy lots of times in front of me, Daddy," Trixie piped in.

Lucifer couldn't stop the distasteful feeling of jealousy curdle beneath his skin at those words while at the same time as he smirked smugly at Dan being told he was a hypocrite by a nine year old.

"Yes, well…" Dan sighed, shaking his head in annoyance. "Let's just go," he muttered finally to Lucifer. "Bye Monkey," he said one last time to Trixie before turning for the elevator.

"Thanks for teaching me piano, Lucifer," Trixie smiled at him when he was expected to follow Dan.

Lucifer stared at her for a moment, "Yes… well," he muttered quickly, looking back to Chloe. "See you later," he murmured quietly, then his gaze traveled over her and he leant back in, kissing her once more, while lingering a little longer this time.

Then he pulled back and turned away, heading after Dan.

* * *

There was a lot of silence in the car between Dan and Lucifer. Dan was driving, but he kept casting surreptitious glances at him.

So much so that Lucifer finally sighed heavily. "Oh out with it already, Daniel, you'll give yourself whiplash."

"What?" Dan muttered too quickly.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Whatever it is you so desperately seem to want, yet not want, to ask me?"

Dan sighed a little roughly. "It's not that…" he muttered. "I just… I don't get you, man," he admitted finally.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "Well I am an enigma," he crooned airily. "I did tell you that."

Dan didn't say anything and Lucifer glanced at him.

"Well did you want to be more specific?" he continued in slight exasperation.

Dan eyed him cautiously. Then, "Chloe," he said finally. "Why her?"

Lucifer gave Dan a very patronising look, then he smirked. "You'd like me to detail my every desire for your ex-wife? That might take a while. And it most certainly will get graphic-"

"Alright stop," snapped Dan. "That's not what I meant," he cast Lucifer an irritated look. "And you can't pull that shit with me anymore either," he added boldly. "Cause I can throw it right back. I fucked your mum, Lucifer."

Lucifer made a disgusted sound. "Lovely, you've finally worked that out have you? Joined those little dots together?"

"Yup," Dan inclined his head, keeping his eyes on the road. "Fucked the Goddess of Creation. And it was good," he continued recklessly. "She came back for more-"

Lucifer cut him off with a dangerous laugh and Dan cast him a sideways glance. "Yes, yes it's hilarious isn't it?" he cut in, his voice was light and airy, but layered with warning. "You slept with _Satan's_ mother," he continued, his voice darkening slightly. "Are you certain you want to push that in _Satan_ ' _s_ face?"

Dan laughed nervously, fingering the collar of his shirt.

Lucifer smirked, looking back to the road. "That's what I thought," he said simply. "And we're here."

They headed into the precinct, Dan keeping at least a meters distance between them making Lucifer roll his eyes.

As they went through the entrance, Amanda from reception jumped up from her desk and hurried round to them.

"Lucifer," she said sweetly. "I haven't see you in here in a while…"

Dan narrowed his eyes, watching the attractive woman instantly gravitate to Lucifer's side. Of course, the second Chloe wasn't around he was back to his usual-

Lucifer side stepped the woman quickly and Dan stared in surprise. "Amanda, dear," he smiled graciously. "Lovely to see you, uh…" he had to side step again when she continued to try and get her hands on him. "Sorry, new rule I'm afraid. No touching."

"What's wrong, Lucifer?" she crooned sweetly. "Do you want to catch up properly later? Maybe back at your place?" she winked.

Lucifer gave a short, uncomfortable laugh. "No thank you, dear," he said charmingly. "This," he gestured to himself. "Is off the market."

The woman stared in complete disbelief.

Lucifer smiled quite proudly. "I have a _girlfriend_ ," he said the word with a lot of enjoyment, then he walked off back in Dan's direction. "I _do_ like saying _that_ …" he chuckled smugly.

Dan was staring at him, his mouth hanging slightly ajar.

Lucifer closed it for him as he walked past. "Chin up, Daniel," he crooned airily, a bounce in his step. "Let's get this case!"

Dan took a moment to follow, glancing briefly back at the equally bamboozled woman behind him. He hurried after Lucifer, shaking his head. The man – _devil-_ just kept surprising him.

"Hey," he snapped when he reached him. "How'd you get that?"

Lucifer was already holding the case file. He frowned, waving a hand dismissively and shushing Dan. "Strange…" he muttered under his breath. Then suddenly, he snapped the file shut. "The son sighted him a Santa Monica Pier," he said with sudden intensity. "That can't be a coincidence…" he thrust the file into Dan's hands, before striding back to the exit.

Dan looked from the file to the retreating devils back before racing after him, a thousand questions on his lips.

But, it was no use. The moment he made it outside, all he saw was Lucifer in _his_ car driving away.

* * *

The moment Lucifer left, Chloe was instantly bombarded with questions from her daughter. _Were you and Lucifer doing naked stuff? Is he your boyfriend now? Is Lucifer going to be my step-Daddy? Will Lucifer come and live with us now? Are you going to get married? Can I be the bridesmaid_ and _the flower girl? Are you going to have a baby? I want a brother, can it be a boy?_

The questions continued all the way home. Lucifer had done as he said and gotten her car back to Lux for her, when she had no idea, but she was grateful.

But by the time they reached home she had to put a stop to the questions.

"Ok Monkey, that's enough," she said sternly, leading them to the front door. "Yes, Lucifer is… my, uh... boyfriend," she felt ridiculously 'high school' saying that, not to mention putting Lucifer and boyfriend in the same sentence was very bizarre. Plus he felt like so much more than that... but in a way she just didn't know how to describe. "But I don't have answers to any of your other questions ok, Sweetie? These things happen slowly."

Trixie sighed as heavily as she could. "I hope not _too_ slowly," she moaned. "Everyone knows you _like_ liked him forever, the other kids at school get boyfriends much faster than you mummy."

Chloe stared at her daughter in bemused shock as she opened the front door. She shook her head in disbelief, watching Trixie run off to her room.

Then,

"So how was it?" Maze was upon her immediately, sly smirk on her lips, mischievous twinkle in her eye.

Chloe stared at her in surprise. "Far out, Maze. I thought you were bounty hunting."

Chloe tried to step around her, but the demon cut her off. "Don't dodge the question Decker," she smirked. "Spill. I want to hear _everything_."

Blood was filling Chloe's cheeks without her consent. "Maze that is none of your business. Now I need to find a sitter-"

"I'll watch her," Maze said instantly, smirk growing. "But, I take payment in details of-"

" _No_ , Maze," Chloe shook her head, pulling out her phone. Maze opened her mouth to speak again, but Chloe held up a finger, dialling the baby-sitter. "I don't even want to know how _you_ know..." she muttered before the woman answered on the other end.

A few minutes later after a number of disappointing phone calls, Maze's grin was manic.

"Looks like I'm your only choice!" she grinned evilly.

Chloe sighed, "Look, it would really help me out if you could watch her, but-"

"Three questions. Let me have that. Just three," Maze bargained. "Come on, Decker…"

Chloe thought about it for a long moment, tapping her finger against the back of her phone. Then, "Fine!" she relented, hoping that surely three questions couldn't get her _that_ much. "Fine," she repeated with a sigh, sitting down on her couch. "Ask away."

"Who… _initiated_ it?" Maze smirked darkly, sitting far too close beside her.

Chloe blushed immediately. "I suppose… I did," she admitted. "But, he also sort of did considering he froze hell over and I said I'd only sleep with him if hell froze over so-"

Maze stared at her. "Wait _what_?" she demanded.

"Oh, yeah… we went to Hell. Crazy story, slowed the celestial being down though, bought us a bit more time-"

"You… _you_ went to Hell?!" Maze sounded quite angry now. "And he _let_ you?!"

"No! No he didn't let me," Chloe corrected quickly. "I kind of just… jumped on. Anyway, Maze can we talk about this later? I do actually need to get going."

Maze was looking at her with a curious expression. "You continue to impress me, Decker," she said in fascination. Then she smirked again, "Ok so you started it, very nice…and how did he react?" she sounded way too interested. "I would have _loved_ to see that. I mean he has just _zero_ control with you. It would have been _hilarious!_ "

Chloe frowned at her. "I'm changing my mind again," she said firmly. "Maybe I'll just take Trixie with me."

"No, no, no don't do that!" Maze insisted quickly. "You have my question, I'll shut up, just… answer it," she grinned again.

But, Chloe shook her head. "No this is too personal. It was between me and him and it was…" Chloe trailed off for a moment, heat rising in her cheeks again. "It was special, ok? And I'm not going to share that."

Maze scoffed in irritation. "Ugh, you're as bad as him," she huffed. "He got all mad at me this morning when I realised you guys fucked cause he was getting you clothes. I mean, you _did_ fuck, what's wrong with saying that?"

Chloe bit her lip, a little smile curling the corners. "What did he say?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Oh you know when he gets all 'superior'," Maze rolled her eyes. " _I didn't fuck her Mazikeen_ ," she imitated his British accent. " _It was more than that._ " Maze shook her head. "All I want is some juicy details. Like did you-"

But, Chloe was already standing up, unable to hold back that little smile twisting round her lips. "So I can pay you to mind Trixie, or-"

Maze sighed heavily. "Don't worry about it," she groaned, deflating into the couch. "I'll watch her, just go. I'll have to just get off on my imagination of it then."

Chloe closed her eyes briefly. "I am going to pretend you didn't say that," was all she managed to say.

Maze chuckled, watching her go say goodbye to Trixie before coming back out.

"Thanks Maze," she said pointedly on her way out. "And I do _not_ want to hear any more about your 'imagery' later."

She heard Maze laugh again after she closed the door and she shook her head, hurrying back to her car.

She turned the ignition, the precinct in mind, though it was actually the Lucifer in the precinct that she wanted to see more, and she began to drive, that smile back on her lips.

Her mind was wandering in ways that made her cheeks heat up and just as she bit her lip with another smile that bright light she'd seen a few times before now shone in front of her.

She went to slam on the brakes like last time she'd seen it in the car, but then, it faded back… but didn't disappear. She stared at it, all other thought leaving her mind. Then, without her knowledge or realisation… she kept driving… now following this light.

It wasn't until she found herself pulling over and getting out of the car that she realised she'd traveled anywhere.

And not to the precinct.

She frowned, looking around as the place was full of people. And she had been here before… but not since the day Charlotte Richards lost her memories. She was at Santa Monica Pier.

She frowned, walking forward through the crowds, following her steps till she found herself on the beach right where Lucifer and Charlotte had ended up that day.

And she looked up, into the sky and this tiny light was still there, somehow hovering in mid-air… calling to her…

"Detective?" Lucifer's voice sounded somewhere behind her. " _Detective?!_ "

He was at her side, pulling her round to face him and finally Chloe snapped out of it.

"What the…" she looked down at the sand beneath her feet, then back up at Lucifer's eyes. "What happened? How did we get here?"

Lucifer's brow puckered, his eyes travelling over her, searching her, worry and concern coating his gaze.

Then,

"This is all a part of my plan, son…" the soothing, rumbling tone of Earl Johnson's voice sounded just beside them.

Lucifer spun around, his hand grasping Chloe's arm while his heart jumped to his throat.

Lucifer's eyes flickered from Earl to the tiny ball of light that was flickering around the space where he'd opened a hole in the universe.

"…Mum?" he asked carefully, uncertainty and an edge of fear to his tone. Chloe stilled, staring between them.

"She isn't entirely _not_ here…" Earl said warmly, gesturing at the light they all could see. "But certainly not enough of her can get through… no… A wise decision on your part son," he continued smoothly. "Though, I must teach you how to _close_ these little tears properly in the future."

Lucifer stared, his heart pounding and he suddenly found he could hardly breathe. There was a moment, another heartbeat and then… "Dad?"

"It's been too long, hasn't it?" smiled Earl.

Chloe felt Lucifer's grip tighten on her arm, she heard his breath pick up and she just stared at the man who was claiming to be God once more.

"I don't believe you," Lucifer managed finally. "In Earl's body? No… no I don't believe it. That's just sick. Even for _Him_. Who are you?"

"You don't believe me?" Earl seemed amused. "After all the yelling at me as to where I am, now I'm here it can't be true?"

He took a step forward, and Lucifer took a step back, pulling Chloe with him, shifting her so that she was behind him.

"Earl Johnson was an ideal choice; recently passed on, touched already by the divine, near enough to this lovely city you've called your home… I'm not sure I understand why this is 'sick'…" Earl was saying, but his words felt like tiny blows, stabbing at Lucifer with each one. "But, you mustn't hide Chloe from me son," he added, peering to the side to lay eyes on the Detective. "She has a purpose. A plan, she must fulfill it."

"Stay away from her," the words tore from Lucifer's throat, low, burning and angry.

Earl tilted his head to the side, observing Lucifer curiously. "Incredible…" he murmured under his breath.

"If it _is_ you," Lucifer snarled, and his grip on Chloe's arm was so tight he was cutting off her circulation, but she dared not move or say anything. "Then you must know there's another _insane_ God here trying to take over _your_ bloody creation."

"I know, son," Earl said evenly. "Allow me to speak with Chloe, then you and I can… have the reunion I know you desire."

"No," Lucifer said immediately, his voice sharp and cracking like a whip. "You think I care for _anything_ you could have to say?" he was backing away again, his heart beating wildly, his eyes glued to the man claiming to be his Father.

"I know that you do, Son," Earl was watching him intently, reading every move, every word. "And I know you will not leave, no matter what, until you've said your due to me."

Anger rippled through Lucifer's body as he dared to assume what he wanted. What he would do. He didn't _know_ him. He was _not_ His son. Not any longer.

"Well you underestimated me then, didn't you _Dad_?" Lucifer hissed spitefully, the anger and hurt burning in his eyes as part of him decided to believe that this _was_ his Father before him. "I won't let you near her. I'll _never_ let you near her."

"All of these years… eons, you've waited, you've called and cried for me, and now I'm here," Earl wasn't moving forward, he stood his ground, his eyes capturing everything he needed to see. "But, you won't take this opportunity? Because of… a human? The human _I_ ensured came into existence?"

Fire flared in Lucifer's very soul, lighting his eyes like embers. "Don't think for a _second_ that I don't know what you've done," he snarled viciously, the anger inside burning in his words. "I know _everything_ you've done to manipulate me. To _use_ me…" Lucifer shook his head, his hands shaking with this fury. "But as always you _don't_ know me," he continued, the words ripping harshly from his throat. "You continue to underestimate me…" he turned this time, breaking contact with the seemingly endless blue eyes that contained his father. He looked at Chloe, and she looked back at him, her eyes wide, her voice silenced by the enormity of what was happening.

He turned back. The fire had faded from his eyes, but the deep, painful hurt and anger was surging in his chest. "It doesn't matter…" he said quietly, lowly, his eyes coming back to meet his dad's. "None of that matters," his voice rose as he continued, a strong authority coming across in his tone. "Because for her…" he broke off, staring at his Father's vessel for a moment longer, his breath heavy, and his eyes dark. Then, "I love _her_ more than I hate _you_."

And in that moment he turned away, grasping Chloe's other arm and pulling her into him. His wings extended shielding them from His view before Lucifer could see the smile that peaked His lips and they vanished. Lucifer taking Chloe away. Away from Him. For there was no way he'd let his Father have anything to do with her again.

* * *

 _A/N Sorry for such a long wait! It's harder to write now because I need to make sure I am setting things up right for the 'finale' so to speak... So this chapter has been written and rewritten too many times! Anyway, I'm sure there's loads of questions now after that last bit. I'll try not to take too long on the next chapter!_

 _Thanks again for all of the support, you guys seriously keep me writing._


	26. Toeing the Line

Chloe didn't check to see where they were, she didn't move, instead she sought Lucifer's gaze, finding it and holding it before she spoke.

"Lucifer," her voice was hushed and uncertain, but her heart was pounding from the words he had spoken. "Was that… actually your Father?"

Lucifer just looked at her for another long moment, but he didn't answer. Then, he moved away abruptly, turning his back on her as he brought a hand up to run through his hair, gripping his own strands painfully.

Chloe finally realised they were in her room, he'd brought her home.

She took a steady breath, moving after Lucifer. "Did you… did you mean what you said?" she asked quietly, tentatively, her eyes glued to the back of his head.

Lucifer stilled, his head shifting to the side so that he could peer at Chloe from the corner of his eye. Then, he sighed lowly and roughly, looking back away. "Of course I meant it, why would I say it otherwise?" he muttered darkly before he began to move again, pacing Chloe's room and glaring angrily at the floor.

Chloe's heart stuttered in her chest and she watched him anxiously. "Lucifer-"

"What does He want with you?" he demanded suddenly, stopping in his tracks to look at Chloe abruptly. "Why did you go there?" he moved forward suddenly, coming to a halt directly in front of Chloe, "What made you do it?" he continued urgently.

Chloe blinked, feeling thrown by the entire ordeal that had just passed them by. "I… I don't know," she spluttered quickly. "I just… I got in the car to meet you and Dan, then…" she trailed off frowning, trying to remember.

"Then what?" Lucifer urged, grabbing her arms and earnestly holding her gaze.

"I… I don't remember," a trickle of fear sounded in Chloe's voice. "There was this light and… then I was there at the beach."

Lucifer frowned seriously. "You… looked at this light?" he asked carefully, his grip once again too tight on Chloe's arm. "And it… didn't hurt you?"

Chloe shook her head quickly. "No, why?" she asked immediately. "What do you think He wants with me? What _is_ that light?"

Lucifer closed his eyes for a moment, exhaling slowly and releasing his grip on her arms. Then he looked at her again, his gaze as dark as pitch.

Chloe's brow puckered, her teal eyes holding that dark stare. "Stop it," she said abruptly, surprising the both of them. "Stop looking at me like that."

Lucifer didn't change his expression. "Like what?" he questioned quite impassively.

Chloe's frown grew. "Like I'm…" she hesitated, her eyes searching. "A… a trick, not real…"

Lucifer exhaled slowly and his eyes flickered away for a moment. "It's not that…" he said quietly when he looked at her again. "I…" he paused, his brow pinching together. "I _hate_ that He is the reason you exist," he muttered finally, his words quiet but very heated. "And yet…" he continued gazing at her, his eyes so piercing as they searched hers she was certain he was looking right into her soul. "I would never want to change it…" his words were so quiet, Chloe found herself leaning closer just to catch them. "Because I never want to lose you."

Chloe breathed quickly, her heart pattering as she could hear his sincerity, but also the deep, confusing turmoil that revelation put upon him. She took his hand, not looking away, her eyes open, earnest and ardent.

"I don't want to lose you either," she whispered quietly, trying desperately to convey with her words that he meant just as much to her as she did to him.

And the way that he looked at her after the words had fallen from her lips made her heart miss several stuttering beats. Because his gaze was so intense, so full of this ardent devotion to her that she couldn't possibly comprehend, but she could not tear herself away, she did not _want_ to tear herself away.

"So what are we going to do?" Chloe spoke again, holding his hand tighter when he remained silent.

Lucifer then lifted his free hand slowly, gently taking Chloe's chin between his fingers and tilting her head even more toward his as he leaned closer still. "Anything," his words were full of heat and fervour. "I will do _anything_ to keep Him away from you."

His eyes burned red for a moment showing the true heat behind his words and Chloe realised just how angry he was inside at his Father's reappearance, though he was keeping it well under control in her presence.

Chloe's breath caught when she saw the fire in his eyes, heard the passionate anger in his voice, but it didn't make her pull away. Instead she found herself drawn closer.

Lucifer didn't miss a single movement. He felt her body shift toward him, saw her lips part ever so slightly as she sucked a sharp breath of air through her lips, heard the little sound she made when that same air caught in her throat.

And the anger burning inside him toed another passionate line; a line where his control wavered as he became lost inside the effects of her proximity.

Chloe seemed to feel the change and her stomach tightened while her breath quickened. She watched Lucifer's dark eyes drop to her lips, felt his fingers tighten on her chin before they pulled away, instead dragging up her jaw, behind her ear and into her hair.

He looked back up, and his eyes burned red again. "I won't let Him take you… I won't let Him have what is _mine,_ " the words came out a fervent, husky whisper full of desire, urgency… and with certain possessiveness. She should have been frightened; she could still feel his anger burning through his veins. She could see the line he was lost between, both sides coated with passion. And yet a spark of excitement was lit inside her and the real fire in his eyes only ignited it further.

The feelings surrounded her, engulfed her, made her forget the frightening situation they were in. She breathed in too quickly, and though she knew it should be wrong, she was lost in the way he called her _his_.

She went to kiss him, wanting to feel that heat from his lips, his tongue… but he wouldn't let her. He held her back with the hand that was entangled in her hair at the back of her head.

It hurt a little, just enough to make her gasp slightly before she found herself being pushed up against her bedroom wall, while her hand that was still grasped within Lucifer's moved to be held above her head.

"Tell me to stop," Lucifer hissed the words, his breathing picking up, a raging heat burning off his skin while he continued to press his body against hers. And he should stop, he knew he should stop. He was angry, _furious_ , hurting... and yet he so desperately _wanted_ her.

But, Chloe didn't want him to stop. Feelings of excited desire she'd never felt before suddenly racing inside her. "Don't stop…" she whispered back and she felt Lucifer's breath shake at the want behind her words.

He made a low, urgent sound at the base of his throat that sent yet another thrill through Chloe's body and she felt herself pushing back against him.

"I shouldn't…" Lucifer was fighting with himself, torn between two colliding emotions. "Not like this…" his eyes flashed again.

"I want you to," Chloe said back immediately, her voice hushed and certain.

And Lucifer could see the lust in her eyes; he could see just how much she liked the red gleam that lit up his own. And that fact stirred some of his darker… more _forbidden_ desires. Yet, he feared he wouldn't know his own strength if he let himself lose control while he was like this…

"I don't want to hurt you…" he whispered to her, his voice rippled with his waning restraint.

But, Chloe had never felt such a burning need build below her abdomen and she squirmed within Lucifer's tight hold. "I trust you…" she told him, her words quiet and honest while also burning with her own wanton need.

And that was Lucifer's breaking point. He couldn't possibly hold himself back from this desperate desire that scorched through him.

So he didn't. And before Chloe could take another heat filled breath he was upon her, plundering her mouth with a kiss like none she'd had before in her life.

And she was helpless in his grasp. His tongue was hot, urgent and it dove between her lips, curling around hers, eliciting sounds from her throat that should make her blush were she not already so taken by the intensity of his lust. She heard him make a noise, low and desperate, the sounds vibrating against her lips and his body pushed closer, heat surrounding her while his hands held her tighter, tugged her hair, tilted her head so that he could feel more of her, kiss her deeper…

But then, that wasn't enough. And he abandoned her mouth, taking to her skin instead and she gasped for air, eyes still closed, the only reason she could possibly still be standing was Lucifer's strong arms holding her against the wall. Lucifer's tongue and lips seared her skin, chasing her jawline before reaching her neck and that is where he planted his mark. He sucked, nibbled and bit her skin sending shivers through Chloe's body, making her arch and whine and squirm beneath him and he _loved_ it, he relished it, drove for _more_.

He made clear his approval with the next sound that growled from his throat. Then he moved his hand that grasped her hair, instead finding hers that gripped the shirt on his back and he clasped her wrist, moving it upward and over her head to join her other hand.

A thrill of nervous excitement shot through Chloe as he captured both her hands with one of his, bringing his other back down her body to stroke her waist, slinking behind her back to pull her flush against him. Then he caught her strangled gasp with his lips, kissing her once more, making clear his intentions as he dominated her mouth. Chloe's knees were weak, her whole body ablaze from every nerve, Lucifer stimulating sensations she didn't know existed. She could have gone on just like this forever, lost in a wanton, mindless bliss.

But then,

There was a creak from the bedroom door, someone's strangled gasp while another voice that sounded awfully like Maze said, "Mmm… now _this_ is what I wanted…"

And the heated spell was broken. But, Lucifer didn't let her go. Not yet.

Chloe saw Lucifer's eyes flash red once more as he turned to glare at their intruders, while keeping her firmly within his grasp.

His eyes fell on a red faced, flustered Linda and a far too horny Mazikeen. "What are you doing?" he demanded of them, while Chloe squirmed slightly, her face heating quickly as reality and inhibition came rushing back and she was shocked at herself for getting so carried away when she _knew_ her daughter was home.

"We uh… we heard noises," explained Linda, unable to hold back a rather girlish giggle.

Lucifer raised his eyebrows. "And what about those _noises_ made you think you should intrude?"

"The thumping and groaning," smirked Maze, not ashamed in the slightest.

Linda blushed, "Well no one was meant to be in here. I thought it might be a break in."

Then, the sound of small feet trotting toward the room was what finally made Lucifer let Chloe go. He huffed in irritation, taking his hands back and turning back to look at her. Her lips were kiss swollen, her hair a complete mess and the mark he'd left on her neck was already red and most certainly going to bruise. He felt a strange rush of guilt as he knew he'd let his anger turn to lust and turned that lust onto Chloe and he feared he'd gone too far.

But, despite her embarrassment at being caught, Chloe didn't seem concerned. In fact, her eyes flickered to Lucifer's own issue of arousal straining against his pants and she bit her lip, unable to hide a small, cheeky smile from him and he felt another wave of heat rush past the guilt.

"What's happening?" Trixie said by the door, and the sound of her voice had Lucifer firmly reminded of where they were, reality now crashing back down around him. "Mummy, Lucifer!"

Chloe ducked out from around Lucifer, grabbing her daughter quickly in a hug before she reached the two of them, giving Lucifer the chance to subtly readjust himself so that the bulge wasn't _quite_ as obvious.

Maze chuckled deviously. "Need a minute, Luci?"

Lucifer turned around and shot her a dark look before sweeping around all of them and swiftly exiting the room.

Linda frowned this time. "Is he ok?" she asked seriously. "We really didn't mean to bust in like that."

"It can't be that," Maze put in, seeming confused. "What happened to his exuberant high his was on this morning?"

Chloe sighed slightly, standing back up from hugging Trixie and attempting to pretend she wasn't completely flustered by her appearance and what they had just witnessed. "We uh… had a run in with Earl Johnson…" she muttered, then she looked at Linda while subtly pulling her hair over her shoulder, covering her neck where Lucifer had spent quite a bit of time. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I just… you know came by to help Maze mind Trixie…" Linda explained idly. "We were just catching up… over things that were definitely not related to you and Lucifer…"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I hope you at least kept my daughter out of the gossip?" she sighed, now moving to follow Lucifer's footsteps.

"Of course," Linda said quickly, as the others followed her too. "So when you say Earl Johnson… wasn't that the guy who thought he was-"

"God?" Lucifer's voice cut in from across the room where he stood in the kitchen in the process of opening a new bottle of Maze's vodka.

"Hey!" snapped Maze immediately. "That's my best bottle! I was saving it-"

Lucifer looked at her, pointedly dropping the lid on the bench before taking a long gulp straight from the bottle.

Maze growled in irritation, but Lucifer ignored her, swallowing the liquid and looking back at Linda. "Yes, that was Earl. But he's dead. Now my Father really _is_ in his body."

He moved from the kitchen, taking the bottle with him as everyone remained uncannily silent after that revelation.

Then,

"Is… that bad?" Trixie asked quietly and innocently to the room at large.

"Yes," Lucifer answered immediately, glaring at the bottle in his hand before taking another swig. "And he wants Chloe," he then murmured, and Chloe could hear that anger once more barely hidden behind his voice.

Maze stared, her face completely blank. "What do we do?" she asked lowly.

Trixie was frowning, but she came over and took her mum's hand. "Is God bad?" she asked, her voice very small.

Suddenly, the bottle Lucifer was holding cracked with the pressure he was putting on it. "Bad doesn't cover it…" he hissed, turning around when he knew his eyes were red once more. He shakily shoved the now very delicate bottle of vodka on the bench, clenching his fists before abruptly heading to the front door, swinging it open then slamming it behind him.

The crack of the door shutting left a resounding silence in the small apartment.

Then, Chloe moved to follow him, but the feeling of her daughter's hand squeezing hers stopped her. She looked down and her heart froze… for Trixie looked terrified.

"God is… bad?" she repeated, her little voice meek and frightened.

"Oh Sweetie," Chloe dropped to her knees quickly, her chest seizing as she felt guilt swarm her for not realising how this all must be affecting her daughter. "Lucifer and his Dad don't get a long, but-"

"But He's bad and He's coming for you, Mummy!" Trixie was sounding more and more panicked. "What if… what if He hurts you like He hurt Lucifer?"

"Trixie…" Chloe had no idea what to say, for deep down she had no idea what God wanted with her. The bible was so wrong about the Devil… "I… God's not going to-"

But, Trixie seemed to gage her uncertainty. She pulled away suddenly, running off to her bedroom and slamming the door.

Chloe stared, her heart pounding. Was this whole insane ordeal going to mess her daughter up forever? She stood up quickly, glancing at Linda and Maze in fear. "Linda," she said quickly, "Talk to Lucifer," she said quietly. "Please. I think he needs his therapist…" she muttered, then she looked back to Trixie's closed door. "I need to help my daughter."

Linda nodded quickly, her own heart thumping with adrenalin after the bombshell Lucifer had dropped on them. She exchanged a glance with Maze before hurrying outside.

She saw Lucifer just as he pulled his hands out of prayer, "I know you know!" he shouted violently. "What does He _want_ with her!?" he screeched, his hands forming fists by his side.

"Who are you trying to talk to?" Linda asked quietly, trying to remain calm.

Lucifer whipped round, his eyes wild when they fell on her. "Gabriel," he muttered, glancing away again. "Look, Doctor I know you have good intentions but the last thing I want right now is a 'therapy' session."

Linda shook her head slowly. "It may be the last thing you want, Lucifer," she said gently. "But, it is exactly what you need."

Lucifer growled in irritation. "A little talking is _not_ going to heal eternities of hatred," he snarled. "Especially not when He shows up like nothing happened and tries to take…" he paused, voice petering out as he glared into the distance. "tries to take her from me." Lucifer's eyes darkened and he swung round to glare at Linda. "And the worst part is _He_ put her into existence, into my _life_ in the first place…" he finished with a last spiteful snarl.

Linda nodded carefully, holding Lucifer's angry gaze. "I think you're confused," she said quietly, steadily. "I think you feel such animosity toward your Father that you want to hate everything he's done to you. Including creating Chloe. But you can't, because you love her."

Lucifer looked away again, sitting down abruptly at the top of the stairs that led down the front path. "Yes, it's all a very twisted, confusing mess," he spat lowly. "And how do you propose I come to terms with that?"

Linda slowly sat beside him, eyeing him rather tentatively for this was definitely getting well above her pay grade.

"You know I'm… sorry for how this is all happening," she said quietly. "But… I am _so_ happy for you and Chloe. You've really opened up to her Lucifer. That shows… great strength."

Lucifer scoffed darkly. "Right…" he muttered lowly. "And what a great relationship it's been so far. I've basically stolen her away from her job, she's been to Hell and back and now my _Dad_ is trying to kidnap her for some divine plan."

Linda smiled a little sadly. "Well she seems happy, which is saying something considering all that's going on," she said simply. "That's all that really matters. Though…" she added seriously. "You need to work on your 'tact' around Trixie. The poor girl is very upset right now."

Lucifer looked at her abruptly. "Why?" he didn't understand.

Linda held his gaze steadily. "You just told her God is _bad_. And that he is after her mother. She's only nine, Lucifer. This would be incredibly confusing for her."

Lucifer tried to scoff and roll his eyes, pretending like this didn't matter to him. But Linda saw his brow contract; she saw the flicker of guilt flash through his eyes. "Well _bad_ is one word for him, and she should be concerned. I have no idea what my Father wants with Chloe," he muttered darkly.

"I don't believe you think that," Linda pushed carefully. "I don't believe you think God is 'bad'," she paused when Lucifer turned to give her a most dangerous glare. "I'm not saying you're fond of him," she said quickly. "I just don't believe you think him evil. Or that his intentions would harm humans."

Lucifer coughed a short, dry laugh. "Is that what you think?" he sneered. "Forgotten some of the Old Testament have we?"

Linda sighed quietly. "Tell me then," she said seriously. "Do you think God is a danger to us?"

But before Lucifer could answer, the air stilled around them as time seemed to slow… and Lucifer's eyes darted around in disbelief.

He stared when his eyes fell on his brother, Amenadiel, walking toward him, large grin on his face, his huge, dark wings proudly on display while no humans would see him as he slowed down time.

Lucifer stood up slowly, his eyes glued to the newly risen Angel.

"No…" he muttered under his breath, a cold feeling rising up his spine.

"Can you believe it, Luci?" Amenadiel reached him now, positively exuding glee. "My powers came back, and my wings, I… I can't understand it!"

But, Lucifer was shaking his head, taking a step away from his brother. "How?" he demanded his voice low and cold.

Amenadiel's brow puckered. "I don't know, Brother," he said seriously. "But I thought… well aren't you happy for me?"

"You've seen Him haven't you," Lucifer accused, his eyes darkening. " _He_ gave you your powers back."

"What… are you talking about?" Amenadiel asked slowly, now folding his wings away, his eyes flickering to Linda whose head was still very slowly turning in his direction.

" _Dad_!" hissed Lucifer, anger reaching his voice now. "You've made a deal with you haven't you!"

" _Dad_?" Amenadiel repeated in shock. "You've… you've spoken with Father?!" he sounded scared, excited and jealous all at once.

Lucifer shook his head, moving to hook his arms under Linda's to pull her to her feet. "Don't pretend with me, _Brother,_ " he spat, mistrust coating every word. "Dad shows up and the same day your powers come back and you want to try and convince me that's a _coincidence_?!"

But, Amenadiel stared in shock. "He's… He's _here_?!"

"What does He want from you?" demanded Lucifer immediately. "It's Chloe isn't it? You're here for her."

"Wha… Lucifer, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Lucifer was already backing away, pulling Linda with him. "Your improve classes with Dan are really paying off," he snarled, opening Chloe's door and sitting Linda just inside before slamming it shut again. "I almost believe you."

Amenadiel went to move closer, but Lucifer stopped him with a look, his eyes lighting up with fire instantly, his wings sharply extending behind him.

"Luci…" Amenadiel said, trying to calm this situation down as his brother was madder than he'd ever seen him, his eyes manic and nearly unhinged. "Luci I'm telling you; I had no idea Father has returned. Why do you think He wants Chloe?"

Lucifer laughed a dry, mad laugh. "Oh He didn't fill you in either did hm?" he sneered wildly. "You're just playing pawn once more?"

"Luci…" Amenadiel took another step forward.

"Stay _back_!" Lucifer's words ripped from his throat, his whole face shifting to that of the Devil as his eyes burned with rage. "Take another step and I'll rip those new wings from your _back…"_

Amenadiel stared in shock at his brother's vicious anger, and he took a step back this time. "I'm… not going to hurt Chloe," he said slowly, his eyes confused, concerned and most certainly a little afraid.

"I'm sure you won't," snarled Lucifer, his words still vicious as they tore from the throat of the Devil. "But you don't speak for what Dad might do to her." Lucifer took a menacing step forward this time, forcing Amenadiel back once more. "Give Him a message from me," he continued darkly, his words thick with venom. "He wants her He has to come through me. _All_ of me. I will stop at _nothing_ to keep her from Him."

Amenadiel held Lucifer's gaze for another long moment, his eyes a turmoil of fear and concern for his younger brother. "You need to trust me, Luci…" he said lowly. "I would not lie to you."

But Lucifer's glare did not falter. "Deliver the message," he snarled, his eyes flashing one last time before he turned swiftly, his wings vanishing, face returning as he re-entered the house and slammed the door behind him.

Lucifer didn't breathe till time returned to normal, Linda looking around in confusion, Maze already by her side.

"What the Hell, Lucifer?" demanded Maze. "That seemed like-"

"Yes, Amenadiel is officially 'back'," Lucifer cut her off, his tone dark and angry, his body barely able to contain the rage that was rushing through him. His issues with trust and betrayal wreaking havoc inside him. He didn't know who to believe. Who to turn to. He didn't know what to _do_.

His hands shook and he clenched his fists, rushing into the kitchen and grasping the cracked bottle of vodka, but it shattered this time under his grip that was too strong. Glass sliced his hand and it burned as the alcohol spilt over it.

Lucifer just looked at the blood spilling over his hand, touching the wound with his fingers as he let out a low laugh in dark amusement.

Then, Linda gasped having run to the kitchen at the sound of shattered glass. "Oh for…" she shook her head, grabbing the tea towel off the bench and she stepped carefully around the breakage to wrap it round Lucifer's bleeding hand.

"What about this is funny to you?" she frowned, tightening the towel.

Lucifer looked at her, then his gaze flickered to Maze was being rather uncharacteristically silent, merely watching Lucifer with dark eyes.

He looked back at his tea towel covered hand and smirked darkly again. "I bet He thought I'd hate this…" he murmured lowly, not really speaking to any of them, but unable to stop his words. "Being mortal… being so fragile and _human…_ "

Linda looked at him, her face very serious.

"Manipulative _bastard…_ " Lucifer muttered, clenching his hand over the towel before looking up at Linda once more. "What?" he snarled quite nastily. "Going to try and _fix_ me? _Talk_ away every betrayal, every manipulation He's put me through?"

"Hey," Maze cut in sharply, moving round the bar. "Don't speak to her like that," she snarled.

"It's ok Maze," Linda said quickly, her keen physiatrist eyes looking at Lucifer carefully. "But, Lucifer…" she spoke to him this time. "You need to let this anger go, or it's going to tear you apart."

"Here we go…" Lucifer growled, turning away with an angry huff.

"I mean it, Lucifer," Linda said steadily. "If you won't talk to us, maybe you need to find _Him_."

"I am _not_ seeking Him out!" Lucifer's voice cracked like a whip and he swung back round with red fire flaming in his eyes. "That is _exactly_ what he wants!"

Maze stepped forward, standing quite protectively by Linda. "Back off, Lucifer," she snarled. "She's trying to help. Or are you wanting to lose every friend you have too?"

Lucifer stared at her, surprised by the venom in her tone.

"What's going on, Lucifer?" Linda continued steadily, throwing Maze an assuring glance. "What happened before? With Amenadiel? How did he get his powers back? Where did he go?"

Lucifer took another breath, his eyes flickering between them before they faded back to brown. "How do you think?" he muttered lowly. "Same day Dad shows up and now he's an angel again?"

"What?" Maze's face contorted angrily. "You think he made a deal?"

"What else could it be?" growled Lucifer.

"A deal?" repeated Linda, looking between them. "What do you mean? With God? What deal?"

"Chloe," Lucifer said at the same moment as Maze.

"No…" Linda breathed in disbelief. "No he wouldn't. He… he cares about Chloe too. He cares about all of us. He-"

"He _cares_ about _Dad_ above all else," Lucifer snarled.

Just at that moment, Chloe rounded the corner, her eyes large and glistening as she tried to hold back tears. And Linda watched as Lucifer's demeanour changed completely.

"Detective?" he was at her side in an instant, his tone suddenly soft and caring.

"She… won't open the door," Chloe said as steadily as she could manage, but there was a tremor to her voice. "She won't talk to me… I…" she broke off, looking up at Lucifer. Please talk to her."

Lucifer stared, his brow furrowing. "What?" he said back in disbelief. "Why would you want _me_ to talk to her?"

"Lucifer, please," Chloe said quite earnestly, her voice shaking. "My daughter's in there, terrified…" she pointed back to the door. " _God_ is out there, needing me for _something_ … I…" she broke off, barely holding back the onslaught of tears behind her eyes. "She trusts you. She'll listen to what you have to say."

Lucifer shook his head, "I don't think that's a good idea…" he muttered. "I…" he glanced at his tea towel clad hand and then to the shattered bottle of vodka on the kitchen floor. "I'd only scare her more."

But, Chloe grasped his unwounded hand, her hold quite tight. "I understand your anger, Lucifer," she said strongly. "I do, but that is my _child_ in there," her voice broke slightly and another tear threatened to push past her lid. "And I need you to reassure her," she continued, her teal eyes penetrating and Lucifer couldn't possibly break her gaze. "Please…" she added softly.

Lucifer exhaled slowly, his eyes searching Chloe's. "You... trust me to do this?" he questioned quietly, his tone very uncertain.

Chloe nodded in earnest, her eyes desperate. "Yes," she told him firmly. "I do."

Lucifer breathed out again one last time, breaking their gaze to glance at the child's door. "Ok..." he relented finally. "I'll... try."

Lucifer moved away from her, hovering outside Trixie's door, nerves colliding in his stomach. "Child?" he called through the wood.

She didn't answer. Lucifer sighed, his eyes flickering from Chloe then back to the door. He cleared his throat, "Beatrice," he used her name. "It's me… Lucifer. May I come in?"

He waited, there was a moment, then her door quietly cracked open, one brown eye peering through.

"Just you," she insisted, her voice very small.

Lucifer glanced one last time at Chloe, her hands were clutched together and she nodded, "Very well," he agreed, gesturing inside.

Trixie opened the door, letting him in before it quickly snapped closed behind him.

The moment the door closed Lucifer felt as though he'd entered another realm. A realm of multi-colour and soft toys.

He'd never felt more out of place.

"What are you going to do?" Trixie asked immediately, her neck craning to look up at him.

"What?" Lucifer frowned.

"About God," Trixie insisted, her little voice betraying her fear as she had to whisper God's name.

"Oh…" Lucifer muttered. "Well uh…" he looked down at her. "Perhaps we could sit and talk, hm?"

Trixie nodded, deeming that acceptable and she pointed to her tiny bed that was far too colourful.

"Right…" Lucifer muttered, perching himself awkwardly on the edge of the bed.

Trixie went to clamber onto his knee, and Lucifer spluttered in protest. "What are you- I'm not bloody _Santa Clause_!" he picked her up off his knee and put her on the mattress beside him with a good amount of distance between them. "Right," he brushed off his knees. "You're mother says you're upset."

He looked at her and froze, for her brow had puckered, her lips were trembling and tears had filled her eyes.

"Oh no," he said quickly. "No, no don't do that, don't cry!"

But it was too late; the tears were cascading past her lids, falling silently down her cheeks and Lucifer's heart actually hurt at the sight. "Bloody hell…" he muttered. "Fine, look just…" he shuffled a little closer and very slowly revealed his wings, wrapping one around the child as he patted her awkwardly on the head. "There… there…" he mumbled uncomfortably. "Does that feel better?"

Trixie sniffed, but nodded, the tears pulling back to just behind her lids and she looked at the white, fluffy wing around her.

"Right…" Lucifer took a breath. "Ok so _I_ upset you with what I said," he relented. "And… well you know I don't lie, but… perhaps what I said was… poorly worded."

Trixie looked at him, her eyes wide and vulnerable. "Is God a bad guy that's gonna hurt my Mum?" she asked quietly.

Lucifer looked at her for a long moment before he released a small sigh. "I don't know what his plan is for her," he said truthfully. "But I do know He's not… a 'bad' guy," he muttered roughly. "At least not to you lot," he glanced at Trixie and she was looking at him in a way no one had before. And he realised she would believe whatever he told her. She looked up to him. He wasn't sure if anyone had ever looked up to him. "Look…" he sighed again, his voice quite gentle. "I can tell you what I know is true. And that is that God loves you humans," he muttered. "Even more than His own children..." he added lowly before looking at Trixie again. "And you, child, do not need to be afraid of Him."

Trixie blinked, her eyes much clearer now as the tears had all gone away. "Do _you_ love us, Lucifer?"

Lucifer shifted uncomfortably, his brow furrowed. "Who is 'us' referring to exactly?" he frowned.

"Me and Mummy," Trixie said innocently.

And Lucifer sighed again. "Yes, Child…" he admitted finally, though not without the tone of discomfort. "I do. And that is why I will protect you and your mother, alright?" he continued seriously. "No matter what happens, I'm your Guardian Devil."

Trixie finally smiled brightly, shifting up onto her knees and wrapping her arms around Lucifer's neck, making him go stiff. "Thanks Lucifer," she said quietly, and not without that slight lisp that even Lucifer couldn't help but find adorable.

He patted her awkwardly on the back, staying very rigid. "Yes alright, that's enough…" he muttered uncomfortably, peeling her off him. "Will you talk to your mother now?"

Trixie nodded. "I just didn't want her to see me scared," she admitted softly. "Pinkie promise you won't tell her?"

She raised her pinkie and Lucifer raised his eyebrows. "Oh very well," he brought his own pinkie into the air. "But, only if you return the favour. She doesn't hear about any of this."

Trixie grinned, nodding once, but then she gasped. "One more thing," she insisted looking very serious. "What if God comes when you're not here?"

Lucifer stared at her. "I'm not leaving until He's gone back home, Child."

Trixie bit her lip, still seeming concerned. "But what if you have to go?"

"I won't."

"But you might! Adults always say that, then something always comes up! Daddy does it heaps!"

Lucifer sighed heavily, frowning at their pinkies that still sat ready to shake in the air. "Fine," he muttered roughly, solely because the absentee father jab got him. "I have a way to solve that. But, you must swear not to tell anyone. And I mean that. This is very serious."

Trixie nodded her head solemnly and Lucifer sighed again, linking their fingers and they shook on it.

"Right…" he muttered lowly, taking his hand back. "If you or your mother is ever in trouble you can pray to me. I'll hear you," he told her very quietly and very seriously, showing her with his hands how to do it. "But you must use the name…" Lucifer paused, his tongue, hesitating behind his teeth as he struggled to say it. "Samael," he said finally, throwing it from his lips uncomfortably. "Pray to him, I'll hear you. And I'll be here."

Trixie nodded her eyes wide and quite austere. "Who is he?" she asked softly.

Lucifer exhaled a little roughly. "He's me, it was… the name I had when I was angel. But I-"

"You still are an angel," Trixie frowned, interrupting him and looking at his wings.

Lucifer looked at her, and she looked back, her eyes confused. "Well I… sort of am, I suppose," he muttered absently. "But… Look I don't like that name. I don't want it tossed around, got it? If you use it, it _must_ be important. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Trixie nodded very seriously. "I promise."

"Ok…" sighed Lucifer. "I'm going to get your Mother now," he added, standing up and shifting his wings back away.

"Lucifer?"

He stopped by the door, giving her a look. "You ask _a lot_ of questions, you know that?" he said resigned.

Trixie didn't seem abashed. "Are you and Mummy going to have a baby?"

Lucifer stared at her, his face going slack.

Then,

"No," he said finally, frowning at the child. "Why would you ask that?"

"Why not?" Trixie seemed quite upset by that. "I really want a brother."

Lucifer looked positively scandalised by the idea of having a son of his own. "Because I… I can't," he stammered feeling quite thrown. "And besides I hardly think _I_ am father material."

Trixie frowned this time. "Why?"

Lucifer huffed slightly; was 'why' the only word children knew? "Well I've hardly had a good role model for my own," he snapped, annoyed that they were still talking about this.

"Well…" Trixie said slowly. "I don't think that matters," she told him, then she smiled a warm, bright smile. "I think you'd be a great Dad."

Lucifer's stomach jolted and his brow contracted. He looked at Trixie for one more moment before finally turning back to the door and exiting it swiftly before she could question him further. His mind was now thrust within the strangest array of emotions, and yet at least… for the first time since seeing his Father again he felt a touch calmer. Just a touch. But, it was enough to ease at least some of the pain, if only for the moment.

* * *

 _A/N YOU'RE ALL AMAZING. Just wanted to say that first. Thank you so much for the support guys, really quite seriously is what keeps me writing. So thank you. I've been pretty sick again this last week, been very very dead. Sooooo boring. So did most of this last night and today when I was feeling better. I hope it's ok! I'm still on drugs haha. Anywaaaaaay thanks again! And see you at the next chapter XD_


	27. Secrets

The evening had worn on, empty glasses with remnants of vodka littered the coffee table while Lucifer lounged beside it on the couch, Linda sitting beside him, Maze across from him.

"You know… we could always just move back to Hell," Maze suggested idly, stretching on the couch.

Lucifer's eyes darkened. "Hilarious, I don't think even _you_ would like it there anymore, Maze."

"So what's the plan then?" she sighed, leaning back. "Just chill here till your Dad comes knocking?"

"Do you think… will he come knocking?" Linda asked a little nervously.

Lucifer sighed lowly. "He has another celestial being to deal with first," he muttered, sitting up and leaning forward to see if any of the glasses had vodka left in them. "Then he has _me_ to come through."

"So we're just leaving that in his hands now?" Maze frowned.

"What else is there to do?" Lucifer responded darkly. "Then perhaps I'll be able to get a hold of the blade when Dad's done with him."

Just at that moment Lucifer stilled as he felt a soft hand come to rest on his back, gliding down it as the owner of the hand slid onto the couch beside him.

He turned to look at Chloe in surprise, still not used to being touched so tenderly by her.

"Well I don't know what you said to her…" Chloe said quietly, her eyes very warm with gratitude as she looked at him. "But she's just fine now. She's finally gone to sleep." Chloe smiled softly, "Thank you, Lucifer."

Lucifer wasn't expecting that and he was momentarily lost for words; he was terrible at accepting thanks on the best of days. "Uh… yes, well you have a very _strange_ child, Detective."

Chloe raised her eyebrows, still smiling. "Hmm," she mused. "I suppose that's what you two must have in common."

And now…Lucifer was lost for it still felt so surreal to have Chloe smiling at him like that, leaning closer to him… He felt her hand brush his neck as it came to gently hold his stubbled cheek and she softly kissed his lips.

Lucifer's eyes flickered closed, his hand coming to warmly enclose over Chloe's on his cheek, feeling her hold. And when their eyes opened in what seemed like ages, but was actually only a few seconds they held each other's gaze for another moment.

But then,

"Euuck, would you _stop_?" scoffed Maze in disgust. "You're making me sick. Take it from PG to R or get out of here."

" _Maze_!" hissed Linda in irritation when Chloe and Lucifer pulled back. "Do you know how much I've wanted this day to come? Let them be adorable!"

Maze rolled her eyes, standing up and grabbing her empty glass and heading to the kitchen. "If this is going to become a _thing-_ "

Lucifer turned angrily on the couch. "Of course it's going to become a _thing,_ Maze. What the hell else were you expecting?"

Maze grimaced at him from the kitchen. "Definitely not you to be all…doe eyed and… and _gooey_!" she scoffed with another shudder of displeasure. "It's _disturbing_ , Lucifer. Kay?"

" _Gooey?_ " Lucifer repeated in irritation. " _Doe eyed_?!" he looked at Chloe with a very serious frown. "What does that even mean?" he demanded.

But, Maze was the one to answer. "I'm just saying, I never thought I'd see the day the _Devil_ became _adorable_ …" she muttered with distaste, slamming a shot of vodka down her throat.

Lucifer was about to clamber over the back of the couch in irritation to get to his demon. "The Devil is _not_ adorable!" he growled angrily. " _I_ am not _adorable_. You need-"

"Lucifer, sit back down," Linda intervened, barely hiding a chuckle as she stood up, figuring her best friend might need a slight therapy chat. "I'm going to have a drink with Maze, just… try and relax a little," she added, her eyes sliding to Chloe and she smiled before walking off.

"Look," Maze griped the moment she reached her. "You're gone one second and they're already back to it."

Linda glanced back at the couch, seeing that Lucifer had indeed sat back down and he and Chloe were sitting very close to one another again, their noses practically touching as they spoke quietly to each other, light touches and little smiles going back and forth.

Linda smiled knowingly, looking back to Maze. "You're feeling left out," she observed simply.

Maze scoffed quite loudly. "Are you kidding me?" she demanded of Linda. "Why the _hell_ would I want to be involved in… _that_?!" she gestured to the couple then made an exaggerated face of soppy affection.

Linda shrugged idly. "Well they _are_ two of your best friends and they're spending most of their time on each other, leaving you out."

"So you see it!" Maze gushed fiercely. "Right? I thought they'd fuck and _finally_ ease that tension. I never wanted this… weird… gross _thing_." She shook her head as though she wanted to rid it of the memory. "I could go back to Hell and they wouldn't even notice."

Linda sighed slightly, looking at her friend with care. "Maze, I understand where your jealousy is coming from-"

"I'm not _jealous_!" hissed Maze furiously. "I don't-"

"Ok, ok," hushed Linda quickly. "Not jealous. But, I understand why you're feeling… the way you're feeling. But, you need to understand… it's a new relationship, just like any other," she glanced at Lucifer and Chloe for a moment, looking away again quickly when she found they were kissing once more. She cleared her throat slightly, her cheeks a littler redder. "The boundaries are lifted now, everything is new…" she sighed, but there was a longing in her eyes. "Of course they can't keep their hands off each other."

Maze rolled her eyes. "Well if they kept it hot like earlier I'd be ok with it," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Seeing Lucifer like this is just weird."

"You might have to get used to it," Linda said with a small chuckle. "But, don't worry they will remember everyone else exists still after they've calmed down from the… newness of everything."

Just at that moment, the two in question went to walk quietly past them.

"Where are you two going?" Maze demanded instantly.

"Bed," Chloe said quickly at the same moment that Lucifer said, "To have sex."

Chloe looked at him in disbelief and he shrugged at her. "What? It's not like they don't already know," he said in mild exasperation. "And on that note," he turned back to Maze and Linda. "When you hear noises this time, and yes- you will _…_ _don't_ come in."

With that he turned away, herding a scarlet faced Chloe with him.

"Now, Detective," Lucifer said the moment he closed her door behind them. "I will prove to you how very _not_ adorable I am," he told her from behind, his lips quite close to her ear as he spoke. He felt the need to prove this because Chloe had refused to tell him that he was not adorable after Maze's jibe.

A smile twisted round Chloe's lips while excitement danced over her skin. "Maybe you're just many thing- oohngh…" her words were cut off with a half strangled gasp when Lucifer suddenly lifted his hands to her shoulders and began massaging her incredibly sore muscles.

Lucifer chuckled at her response followed by lack of words. "Don't think I didn't notice how tense you were, Detective," he told her quietly, once again sending shivers over her skin when he insisted on whispering the words into her ear. "All that's going on has tied your back into knots…" he crooned, those long, deft fingers applying just the right amount of pressure in all the right places.

Chloe gaped, trying to remember how to work her tongue. "I… uhmm…"

"Shh…" Lucifer hushed, slowly leading her toward the bed. "I am going to massage every inch of you Detective, I will sooth every muscle, ease every tension and bring pleasure to you in ways you could never imagine. Only when my hands and lips and tongue have satisfied you completely... will I then make _love_ to you…"

Chloe could hardly breathe by the end of his fervent, whispered rant. For only he could say something like that with raw sincerity coating every word. With such true intent that's she knew he meant each and every thing he said.

And to hear him tell her he would make _love_ to her in that low, rumbling voice...?

She had to turn around; she need to see him, to touch him, to kiss him…

But, Lucifer merely took advantage of this further, allowing his hands to drag down her back before slipping under the hem of her shirt and gliding onto her skin. They were warm and firm, holding her bare waist before sliding up and along her ribs and Chloe found herself gripping the front of Lucifer's shirt just to remain standing.

"Were you always like this?" she found herself gushing, her voice far too breathy and she tried to glare at him for reducing her to such a state.

The look merely made Lucifer smirk before leaning his lips to her ear once more. "You'll have to be more specific," he whispered, now tickling his fingers down her spine.

"You know what I mean…" Chloe tried to growl out, but it turned into a moan as his touch was sending ripples through her entire body and she found herself reaching for Lucifer's buttons, undoing them as quickly as she could. "This…" her eyes flickered up to catch his when he leant back and she gave him a look as if to say, 'don't let this get to your head'. "This _good_ ," she relented finally.

Lucifer chuckled quite smugly, his smirk spreading even further over his lips. "Why I could tell you anything, Detective," he crooned. "What's to stop me?"

Chloe quirked an eyebrow, a slight smirk tweaking her own lips. "Well of course I know you won't lie."

Lucifer sighed, but he was still smiling. "I suppose there is that…" he agreed, and he was leaning in again. "Well…" he told her quietly, his nose brushing against her cheek before he placed a kiss just below her earlobe. "I was always… you could say, naturally _gifted_ ," he murmured, leaning back again to offer her a most _devilish_ smile. "But, I still had to learn the moves of course…" he added with an attempt at a humble charade.

Chloe shook her head, biting the smile on her lips at his attempt at humility.

"All for your benefit now," Lucifer added, his eyes dipping from hers to her lips then back. "Now, Darling will you allow me to rid you of these clothes so that I may continue with my plan?"

Chloe couldn't keep this smile from her lips if she tried. She moved her hands away from his buttons that were now completely undone and moved them instead to her own shirt, lifting it suddenly over her head.

And finally, Lucifer was the one gaping.

"You…" his eyes were glued to her breasts that were pushed up and framed with black lace. "You wore…"

Chloe blushed, but her smile remained as she thoroughly enjoyed Lucifer's reaction. "I thought… you might like it," she said a little shyly, wishing she had his skill with words and… just everything in the bedroom.

Little did she know she had everything Lucifer could ever desire and he made a low, yearning sound at her words. Then, one hand moved to her shoulder, allowing a finger to trace her skin alongside her strap, then down the lace, over the curve of her breast and Chloe breathed quickly, her eyes glued to the ardent look on his face.

"That's an understatement…" he growled finally, his eyes flickering back to meet hers. "You've no idea what you do to me…"

His words were now full of a sudden, lustful hunger and Chloe swallowed as she held his fiery gaze. Then, Lucifer's fingers were moving again, dragging over her skin as they followed the line of her pants before stopping at the button of her jeans. Then, with a look that seemed almost curious, Lucifer let his eyes gleam red just for an instant. And he watched Chloe's every reaction, her small catch of breath, the way her lips parted and the shift in her body as she urged it subconsciously closer. "Detective…" he murmured lowly and huskily, his words alone able to do things to Chloe's body. "You seem to _like_ my devil eyes…" he continued quietly, his words piqued with almost sinful interest.

Chloe breathed very quickly, maintaining his gaze. "Yes," was all she managed to say back.

A slow, and thoroughly _indecent_ smile crept over Lucifer's lips. "You _are_ a naughty little minx…" he crooned with desirous affection while at the same moment and in one smooth motion he popped the button of her jeans, slid the zipper down and hooked his fingers under the denim to shimmy the material off her.

Chloe couldn't respond if she wanted to, for the next moment he was kneeling before her, pulling her jeans to her ankles with quite a bit of skill considering how tight they were and he was helping her step out of them.

Then, he looked up, his eyes gazing slowly and deliberately over her as they took in her form in lingerie. He stood back up just as slowly, running his hands back up her bare legs, lingering over her derriere before he met her eyes once more.

And he was moving them once more toward her bed, this time shrugging his undone shirt from his shoulders as he walked. "I wonder what else you might like…" he hummed throatily, his smile sly, but his eyes were filled with that look that even he was not used to. It was loving.

"But first," he continued, now turning her round, gently pushing her onto the bed as those pianist fingers went to work once more over her tense muscles and she gasped another strangled moan. "Every _inch_ , I said…"

* * *

Peace and beauty woven through light and harmony flowed through the very feel of this place. And yet, when Amenadiel stepped foot here once more… a frighteningly jarring tension filled the air.

It was not right.

He hurried down the paths, through the gardens, seeing angels darting about, barely glancing at him, whispering to each other in hushed breaths.

So he travelled further, brow furrowed as he sought out Michael or Gabriel… or any of the archangels. And then… that was when the angels finally seemed to notice who he was.

And they stilled, a hushed silence seeming to surround Heaven itself and Amenadiel stopped, looking from each of his cousins that were gazing at him with… a glimmer of hope?

"Amenadiel!" Gabriel's voice broke the silence and he turned to see his sister hurrying toward him. She looked over him, her eyes wide with shock, but also happiness. "Brother, you are restored!"

"Sister," Amenadiel greeted in relief. "Yes I… suppose you've no idea how, then?"

Gabriel shook her head, but her eyes seemed to know more than she let on. "Is Lucifer alright?" she whispered. "I heard him… he was calling to me, but I… I can't leave. Not right now. I'm sure you can see Heaven is… not how it should be."

"I can," agreed Amenadiel quickly. "Where is Michael? We must speak. All of us."

"Perhaps you will have more sway with him," sighed Gabriel, then she looked at Amenadiel very seriously. "Father is on earth, Brother," she said very quietly.

Amenadiel held her gaze, his own eyes very serious. "I know," he said, and his voice sounded strong and filled with purpose. "Which is why we must talk."

Gabriel nodded quickly, "Very well," she agreed, moving ahead swiftly. "This way."

Amenadiel hurried after her, enjoying the very feel of being back home. Every step was a smooth, floating motion, every breath filled his lungs with light. And the younger, lesser angels were following them, a look of awe and wonder alight in their eyes for it had been so long since Amenadiel… first of all the arch angels had returned.

"Every perimeter needs to be reinforced! I want angels on guard at every-"

"Michael," Gabriel interrupted quietly as she and Amenadiel came to a halt where their blonde brother was instructing a group of angels that looked more like troops than God's special creations.

He turned slowly, and Amenadiel noticed he looked worse for wear, his blue eyes tight and gripped with fear and anger, his mouth turned into a constant frown. "Amenadiel?" Michael sounded shocked and confused. "…How?"

"Brother we must talk," Amenadiel said instantly, his voice still carrying that strong, certain authority. "And whatever you are doing…"

"What I am doing is _vital_ , Brother," Michael said instantly, moving closer to his siblings so they could speak quietly. "Father is on earth it is up to _us_ to protect Heaven."

Amenadiel shook his head, straightening his shoulders. "I have a different plan," he said strongly. "I know what we must do," he continued. "And I know it is what Father wants of us."

* * *

"How did this happen?" Chloe asked, sitting against her headrest, morning sun was flooding through the gaps in her curtains, offering enough light for her to see the aftermath of last night. If she hadn't been there for the entirety of the events she'd have been certain this was the scene of a robbery.

"You're room is _not_ of satisfactory size, love," Lucifer told her with a smirk as he pulled on his pants.

Chloe raised her eyebrows at him, though her tummy flipped when he called her 'love'. "How does that explain _this_?" she exclaimed, moving past that and pointing to the hole in her wall full of crumpled plaster, then the toppled over chest of drawers, then to her ceiling fan that looked like it was hanging on by one wire.

Lucifer shrugged idly, "Well if you're going to tease me with such lengths of pleasurable torture you must expect my wings to unfurl," he said simply. "And I'm quite certain that was your goal a few times," he added with a knowing, sly smirk.

Chloe blushed violently; for she did have a strange lust for making him lose control over his wings. But, she hadn't realised the damage they had been causing for she'd been too carried away in the moment. She looked around her destroyed bedroom, unable to feel upset about it. "You're wings are huge," she muttered finally, eyeing the distance between each piece of destruction.

Lucifer chuckled. "Just like other parts of my anatomy that you thoroughly enjoy," he smirked. "Which reminds me…" he bent down to pick his shirt up off the floor before moving back over to Chloe, crawling over the bed with his shirt now on but unbuttoned. "I want to know something," he crooned, smile growing at the look on her face when he stopped just before her.

Chloe raised her eyebrows, a smile on her own lips. "Oh?"

"Yes…" Lucifer hesitated, eyeing her curiously. Then, "When did you go from finding me, 'repulsive, like on a chemical level'," he quoted idly and Chloe couldn't stop a laugh. "To finding me _irresistible_?"

Chloe was still chuckling. "I'm surprised you remember that," she teased. "Bruised your ego, did I?"

Lucifer inclined his head, "Certainly left me… _pondering_ ," he admitted mildly. Then, he waited patiently for her answer and Chloe realised he was actually quite serious.

"You know, this is called compliment fishing," she told him sternly, but her smile held back any true force.

Lucifer smirked, "Go on, Detective. I simply want to know when you started having naughty little thoughts about me."

Chloe shook her head this time. "I don't think I should tell you," she said simply. "Your ego is big enough."

Lucifer actually pouted. "Please?" he surprised her with his manors. "You know all of my secrets, through all these bloody dreams and visions," he sounded a little disgruntled. "Allow me one of yours?"

Chloe sighed in defeat, for she could not deny the throb in her heart at those words. "Fine…" she muttered, nearly laughing at Lucifer's reaction as he shuffled even closer, paying very intent attention to her. "Well it's not like I haven't always thought you were attractive…" she muttered, unable to believe she was saying this.

Lucifer interrupted her, "But you said-"

"Yes, yes I know what I said," Chloe sighed. "That's because after I first saw you sitting at your piano you then opened your mouth and within the first few minutes asked if we'd slept together!"

A smile was spreading over Lucifer's lips, "So… if I hadn't of said that you might have slept with me back then?" he asked in excited disbelief.

" _No_ ," Chloe laughed this time. "I still would have thought you were a weird, arrogant prick."

Lucifer lay a hand over his chest, "You wound me, Detective," he said with another pouting expression and Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I suppose…" she continued with another sigh. "It started… sometime during the palmetto case, perhaps. When you were the only one that had my back on it…" she muttered quietly. "Though the thoughts annoyed me," she added quickly, raising a finger. "But… yes I suppose if I'm honest they started then."

Lucifer was smiling quite widely. "Naughty girl, Detective," he said sweetly. "I never knew."

"Yeah, for good reason," Chloe laughed slightly, now shuffling around him to find herself some clothes, trying not to blush as she felt Lucifer's eyes on her.

She had to fetch her clothes from the floor where they were spilling out of her fallen chest of drawers.

"Did you think about me?"

Chloe frowned at the tone to Lucifer's voice, turning round to look at him and catching him unashamedly drinking in the sight of her.

Lucifer smirked at her, "You know… during… your own _alone time_?"

Blood rushed once more to Chloe's cheeks. " _Lucifer!_ " she hissed, trying to put her clothes on, but finding it far more difficult when she was being watched like this.

"What?" Lucifer seemed honestly confused. "Why hide it now?" he smiled roguishly. "I know how much you want me. Besides," he added with a shrug, "I did it before I even knew you. And after, obviously."

Chloe stared at him, her face very red. "What?"

"I told you," Lucifer shrugged again, not ashamed at all. "I _love_ your movie."

Chloe's mouth dropped open and she was stopped for words.

"So in a way I was right…" Lucifer was still talking, "We sort of _had_ slept together. Just in my head."

Chloe tried to hide the smile that this fact had put on her face and she turned her back on him, quickly putting on the last of her clothes. Then, Lucifer's face popped up right in front of her again, big grin on his face that grew when he caught her smile.

"So did you?" he pressed.

Chloe rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "You're insatiable!" she exclaimed, pushing him rather fondly out of the way as she headed to her bathroom.

Lucifer chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes then?" he called after her.

Chloe turned back to look at him, a most devious smile on her lips that sent heat soaring through Lucifer's body before she looked away again, saying nothing and disappearing into her bathroom.

Lucifer practically licked his lips, "Well that was _definitely_ a yes," he chuckled darkly. "I'm going to make breakfast," he added loudly this time, calling out to her again. " _Actually_ this time. No _Dan_ or _Dad_ to ruin things!"

"Wait!" Chloe popped her head back round the doorway for a moment and Lucifer came over to her. She looked at him, her smile a permanent fixture on her lips, only to be mirrored by Lucifer's own large smile. Then, "I love you, Lucifer," she said quietly, but quite firmly.

And this time Lucifer stared, not expecting the rush of emotion that erupted in his chest at those words and he found the next breath he drew got caught in his throat. "I…" his eyes were wide and round and filled with vulnerability. "Well I know that," he finally managed, trying to hold a light-hearted charade. "For some time, apparently," he added with a wink.

Chloe smiled at him gently. "Yeah…" she agreed softly. "For quite some time."

She went to move back into the bathroom, but Lucifer stopped her, laying his hand on her arm. "Chloe," he said quickly and she turned back.

"Lucifer you don't need to say it just because I did," Chloe said quickly. "I know how you feel," she smiled very warmly. "You've already told me a few times now," she added, referring to his ardent, passionate declarations of his love for her.

"I want to say it," Lucifer said quietly, his eyes still rimmed with vulnerability. "Properly. To _you_ this time."

Chloe's heart did an odd flutter in her chest and she didn't say anything this time, instead just nodding her head slightly.

"Right…" Lucifer sounded nervous now. "Uhm…"

Chloe smiled again, going to open her mouth when he kept struggling. But, he quickly stopped her, bringing his finger up to her lips. "Chloe Jane Decker," he said with a sudden amount of fervour to his voice that made Chloe's breath catch in her throat. He moved his finger from her lips to instead hold her cheek, brushing his thumb tenderly over her skin. "I love you…" his eyes bored into hers as he said the words, his brown irises so rich and chocolatey and warm and her heart trembled within her. "Now and for the rest of eternity," he finished quietly, the fervour never fading from his voice.

Chloe breathed quickly, unable to describe how it felt to have him say that. And then he was kissing her forehead his lips so soft and tender. Then her cheek, her nose… and finally her lips and she would _never_ tire of this; feelings flowing over her and she kissed him back.

When he pulled away, there was a warm, twinkling light in his eyes that reminded Chloe of the stars themselves and he smiled.

"Now I _am_ going to make you breakfast," he said in a very affectionate tone. "And it will be the _best_ breakfast you've ever had."

He gave her one last kiss before bounding out of the room feeling momentarily worriless and carefree.

Linda had stayed over and seemed to be supporting a bad hangover while Maze fed her coffee and Trixie sat up at the kitchen bench eating some kind of colourful cereal Lucifer was fairly sure Chloe hated.

"Lucifer!" grinned Trixie. "Are you ok?" she asked quickly, her grin swiftly becoming concern.

Lucifer stared at the child. "Why wouldn't I be?" he asked suspiciously.

"All the banging last night," she said innocently. "And the groaning. Linda said you stubbed your toe really bad that's why. It sounded pretty bad anyway. Is Mummy ok too?"

"Yeah," Maze chuckled. "That's what happened…"

Lucifer merely laughed. "Don't uh… tell your mother you heard that," he said simply. "But, uh. Yes I'm fine, and I can assure you so is she. More than fine."

Trixie grinned again, hopping off her stool to trot into her mum's bedroom.

Lucifer shook his head, moving to pull out some pans from the cupboard.

"So you seem… well rested then," Linda said slyly.

" _Satisfied_ …" Maze put in.

"Happy," added Linda smiling.

Lucifer frowned at them. "This is disturbing," he muttered. Then he pointed the pan at them. "You're not getting omelettes."

Just at that moment, Trixie came back out looking scared. "Something's happened!" she squealed. "There's a hole in the wall and-"

"Oh," Lucifer said quickly. "Don't worry about that, Child. I'll uh… get it fixed…" he said over the top of Maze's laugh.

"And Mummy's not there," Trixie finished.

There was a moment of silence.

Then Lucifer had dropped the pan, the sound resounding round the kitchen after he bolted into the room.

Maze and Linda exchanged a terrified glance before following Lucifer quickly.

But, when they got in there… his rage was far more terrifying than anything either of them had seen.

Linda grabbed Trixie's hand, pulling her out of the room immediately, while Maze remained, her eyes wide as she witnessed Lucifer transform into the master she had not seen since their days in Hell.

His wings smashed the few things in the room that weren't already broken, his face and body rippled with fury as he contorted into the ripped, burned form of the Devil.

A cry of anguish and fury ripped from his throat and before Maze could utter a sound, his wings, sharper than the sharpest knife had enclosed around him and he vanished in the blink of an eye. Scorch marks scarred the wooden flooring were he'd stood… a smell of brimstone and ash clinging to the air in his wake.

* * *

 _A/N Thanks again for the lovely support guys :) Sorry I'm not getting the updates out as fast now days, but I will always make sure to get at least one chapter out a week :) As always your reviews always keep me inspired and want to keep writing, so thank you for all of them. Also to my lovely guest reviewer, that was such a nice review and truly made my day! Thank you so much. I Hope this chapter was alright. I think a lot of questions will be answered next chapter._


	28. The Stars in her Eyes

Chloe was afraid, but she wasn't about to let it show. White light had surrounded her, taking her in an instant and it did not feel the same as when she had vanished with Lucifer. It was much faster, more instant and far, far brighter. So bright it took her a few moments to readjust to reality when she felt her feet touch back on the ground. Sandy ground at that.

She heard voices, children, parents… just people in general enjoying their Saturday morning at none other than Santa Monica Pier.

And yet, no one seemed able to see her.

Except for one Earl Johnson.

"You must excuse my methods, child," smiled Earl… or, rather God. "But, I'm afraid we are running short of time and my son was going to prove quite an obstacle. He always was… challenging."

Chloe wasn't sure how to breathe, her hair pricking up all over her body. "That's what you call him is it?" she managed finally, glad that anger won out over her other cascading emotions. "Well he and I have that in common," she continued, her entire body vibrating with intensity for despite the insanity of it she knew this was God she spoke too. "I won't help you."

God actually chuckled, "Well, of course I'd expect as much," he said casually. "Lucifer's… affection for you couldn't have been for no reason."

"Why do you still antagonise him?" Chloe demanded, fury rippling through her the more she spoke Him. "Haven't you done enough?"

God looked at her for a long moment before smiling once more. "Child…your care for my son is quite… admirable. Truly I had no idea my experiment would turn out to be so successful, not to mention enlightening-"

"Your _experiment_?!" Chloe cut in, repeating His words in abhorrer. "That's what I am? Just some-"

"Oh my Sweet Creation," God interrupted her, his voice crooning while he let out a small sigh. "You are far more than that, which is exactly why I require your assistance in this delicate, yet vital matter."

"I _won't_ help you," Chloe reiterated viciously. "I would _never_ help someone, a _Father_ who could do what you did to your own son."

God tilted his head to the side, his light blue eyes deceptively friendly. "We are running short of time," He said finally, ignoring her statement. He raised a hand suddenly, and Chloe realised that ball of light she'd seen so many times now hovered behind him. He dragged his hand forward, pulling the light, issuing into a small amulet he held that glowed brightly in his palm. When the light was fully enclosed within the precious metal He swiped his other hand, any remnants of a rift entirely sealed. "And my son has graced us with his presence," God said when he finished his handy work. "We must move this elsewhere. And child you will help me, and willingly at that. You must only give me the chance to give you reason."

He smiled a smile that did not look human, despite his humble appearance in Earl's body and then light surrounded them, and in a rush Chloe felt herself vanishing once more. The last thing she saw were white wings and dark hair high above her in the sky before her scenery changed.

* * *

Lucifer hovered high above Santa Monica Pier, the wind buffeted around him, his wings catching those waves of air to keep him afloat as he scanned the busy scene below.

Anger tore through his insides and it was with great effort that he forced his devil form away as he drifted swiftly down to the beach below.

He hid his wings away, his face and skin back to normal, but his eyes he could not control, fire burning endlessly within them.

He strode up to the closest human, looking deranged even if he didn't have his devil eyes for he wore no shoes, his hair was more crazy than windswept while his wrinkled, loose shirt and suit pants looked singed at the edges.

The man he walked up to screamed at the sight of him, those red eyes enough to give him nightmares for the rest of his life and he was certain he must be about to die.

But, Lucifer merely snatched his sunglasses from his face, shoving them over his gleaming eyes before storming off to the spot where he'd torn a hole in the universe itself.

But there was nothing. No slight ball of light like last time. No sign at all of anything strange.

Lucifer growled lowly and viciously at the base of his throat, startling more passers-by and they hurried along, glancing back in fear.

His whole body shuddered with the effort to keep his identity hidden. To hold back his wings and the torn skin that marked him for who he truly was.

"I know it was _you_!" he bellowed with fury to the sky, his voice tearing from his throat, so vicious that any humans left nearby literally ran to get away from him. He looked around at them, seeing their fear, seeing them run. Run from him. Fury raged inside him, swarming his soul then in the crowd ahead he saw a woman, similar in size to Chloe… similar shade of golden, blonde hair and suddenly he could not get her face out of his mind. He saw her, fear clouding her usually brave, teal eyes, he saw her alone and frightened because he hadn't taken care of her. Because he'd let her fall through his grasp.

And he could hold his form back no longer. He growled furiously, ripping his sunglasses off, then the moment his wings opened to the world something heavy and large buffeted into his side and he felt himself vanish from his surroundings, only to be thrown moments later upon a grassy cliff side, nothing but seaside and rolling hills to be seen around them.

" _You_!" Lucifer roared the moment he had gathered himself.

Amenadiel ducked out of the way just in time when his brother launched himself at him. "Luci, _stop_!"

"You took her! You gave her to Him!" Lucifer's voice was breaking, the fury shaking his every word, his fear and grief causing ripples of pain and anguish to seize him from within.

And Lucifer got him this time, flying at his older brother with full force and Amenadiel went flying into the grass, his dark wings only just breaking his fall. But, Lucifer wasn't about to stop there. His fists were flying, anger pushing every blow harder and more ferocious than the last.

And Amenadiel could not throw him off, the fire running through Lucifer's veins wielding power stronger than what he himself could hold.

He fought back as best he could, but Lucifer pushed every one of his blows back against him, thrusting him harder and harder against the hard, grassy ground.

"Luc…ifer…" Amenadiel spluttered, blood spitting from his mouth. "I know... I-"

He cut off, his words gurgling in his throat as Lucifer pressed his hands like a vice around his neck.

" _What did you do?_ " Lucifer hissed so venomously his voice sounded nothing like his own.

Amenadiel stopped fighting, and he shook his head under Lucifer's immense pressure. "I… didn't…" he wheezed, blood bubbling and dribbling over his lip.

And Lucifer glared down at him, the rage in his eyes burning more viciously than the fires of Hell itself. Then, finally after a few more moments staring down at the face of his Brother Lucifer finally let him free, his ripped skin slowly changing back to normal, the fire dying in his eyes.

He shoved his head away from him, standing up and kicking the dirt, his hands clenching into fists, and he faced away from Amenadiel. "Where is she?" he asked finally, his voice low, hoarse and broken. "What's He done with her?"

Amenadiel slowly and gingerly picked himself up off the ground, his shaking hand coming to his neck where dark bruises were already blooming. "It wasn't me, Luci…" he wheezed his voice tight and constricted. "But… I… I know Father has her, that's why I'm here."

Lucifer whipped round suddenly and ferociously. " _Where_?!" the word burned his throat. " _Where is she_?!"

"I don't know!" Amenadiel coughed up a little blood this time. "But Gabriel-"

" _She_ knows?!" yet another painful blow of betrayal hit Lucifer's heart and anger rippled over his skin once more.

But, Amenadiel was still shaking his head. "No, Luci, none of us _know_. But we must _trust_ Father, he-"

" _Don't,_ " Lucifer did not shout the word this time. But, somehow the low, venomous snarl was far more terrifying. "Don't you dare _mention_ such words to _me_ ," he shifted suddenly to his devil form, "Look at me!" he hissed at him, "There will never be a moment in this world where I _ever_ trust _Him_ again."

"Luci…" Amenadiel pressed with his constricted voice, not phased by his devil form. "There's a plan. We need, we _want_ you to join us. Trust in us, in me. Chloe will be ok. Why would Father go to such lengths to create her just to harm her now?"

Lucifer however had turned away, his eyes glaring out over the cliffs to the rough seaside below. "He and I have very different views on want 'harm' might entail," he said lowly, his voice still hoarse after all his shouting. Then he swung round again suddenly, "Everything He has created is just another chess piece to him," he snarled violently to his brother. "Now he has _stolen_ her from me, from her own _home_ and you think he will not _harm_ her? Whatever his 'use' for her is I will stop him," Lucifer's voice was getting darker and more dangerous with each word. "She is _not_ another toy for Him to play with."

Amenadiel sighed lowly. "And what do you plan to do?" he demanded of his most rebellious brother. "This is _Father_ we're talking about. You-"

But, Lucifer cut him off, his eyes gleaming with a dark, dangerous burgundy. "What happens now is on _Him_ ," he hissed viciously. "And _you,_ Brother should stay away."

"Lucifer," Amenadiel stepped toward him quickly. "Please, just-"

"Goodbye, Amenadiel," Lucifer cut in sharply, turning his back on his brother. He looked out to sea one last time. "It was nice while it lasted," he murmured, then not a moment later before his older Brother could utter another sound of protest, Lucifer vanished.

* * *

"I've called Dan," Linda said quietly to Maze, glancing anxiously at the couch where Trixie sat, head buried in her legs. "But, what do we do? I mean, do you think… did God take her?"

Maze's eyes were dark and emotionless. "Yeah, or someone took her for him…" she muttered lowly. "I swear if Amenadiel did it-"

Just at that moment, there was a huge rustle of dark wings and Amenadiel himself fell into the kitchen counter, grasping at his side before he folded his new wings away.

Linda yelped a screech of shock, but Maze merely eyed him over. "Seen Lucifer recently?" she asked darkly, gazing over his bruised and bloodied form. "Happy being Daddy's angel again?"

Amenadiel shot her a look, wiping blood from his lip. "I didn't take Chloe," he said straight away.

Linda stared at him, her mouth open in horror at how brutally Lucifer had beaten him. "Then why-"

"Lucifer's furious," Amenadiel cut her off. "Won't listen to reason. Won't listen to anything. I don't know what he's about to do, but he… it sounded bad. He sounded like he was saying goodbye to me. Forever," he continued, falling into a stool. "He said, 'what happens next is on _Him_."

"His Dad?" asked Linda quickly.

Amenadiel nodded, "He can't be about to do anything good."

"Where is Chloe?" Maze demanded abruptly, eyeing Amenadiel closely.

The angel sighed heavily. "I don't know. Father has her, but-"

"So he _did_ take her!" Maze sounded irate.

"Yes, but-"

"There are no _buts_ in that sentence!" snarled Maze. "That's my friend that fucking prick stole. What kind of twisted game is He-"

"Maze," Linda hissed quietly, jerking her head to the small girl cuddled up on the couch.

Maze huffed slightly, turning back to Amenadiel. "And what are you doing? You stink like _Heaven_ again. Been up there getting all buddy buddy with the angels?"

"Yes," snapped Amenadiel. "And I must return. I'm unifying the angels. With Michaels help, we-"

"Wow," Maze cut in with vicious sarcasm. "Back with Michael. Oh I _wish_ I'd been able to watch Lucifer do this to you," she snarled, gesturing to his wounds.

Amenadiel growled angrily. "We're preparing to return to earth. To fight that demon _army_ the moment they step out from Hell. I believe this is what Father wants of me. This is why he returned my powers."

Maze rolled her eyes in disgust, but Linda merely seemed confused. "How do you know that? Did he tell you? Or is this more… working out his mixed messages and having faith?"

Amenadiel inclined his head. "Father never _tells_ us what he wants. He... expresses it in certain ways. We must work out the rest."

Linda shook her head in disbelief for that sounded ridiculous. "And what does he want with Chloe do you think?"

"I…" Amenadiel sighed lowly. "I'm really not sure. And I am truly afraid of what Lucifer plans to do."

"Go back to Heaven," Maze snapped suddenly. "Do whatever you think your stupid _Dad_ wants. _I'll_ find Lucifer."

Amenadiel opened his mouth to speak, but Maze cut him off, " _Go!_ " she snarled, her eyes flashing.

But, Amenadiel turned to Linda. "The necklace I gave you," he said earnestly. "Where-"

"Lucifer has it," Linda said immediately. "He took it days ago."

Amenadiel closed his eyes briefly, nodding silently before he sighed heavily and extended his wings. "Stay safe," he murmured, his eyes catching Linda's one last time before he disappeared once more.

"I know where he is," Maze said immediately.

Linda stared. "What? Where?"

Maze shook her head. "Don't worry about it," she said quickly. "Just… take care of the little one," she pointed at Trixie. "I… don't know if I'll be back soon."

Linda swallowed, hearing the edge to Maze's voice. "What are you-"

Maze pulled her into a hug suddenly, taking both of them by surprise. "You're the best, Doc…" she said before pulling back just as suddenly. She looked again at Trixie, while Linda was beginning to panic.

"Maze, what are you doing? _Where_ is Lucifer?" she asked quickly, following Maze as she walked toward Trixie.

"I think… well I have a feeling he's gone to make a deal…" Maze murmured before sitting down beside the child. "Hey kid," she said, hesitantly putting a hand on Trixie's back. "Lucifer's gone to get your mum. She's gonna be fine and so are you. Just don't forget to be a badass ok?"

Trixie looked up slowly, her eyes glistening with tears. "Where are you going?" she asked quietly, sniffling over her words.

"I'm gonna help Lucifer," Maze said as gently as she could. "You stay here with Linda and your Dad will be here soon to look after you." Maze smiled, holding up her hand to do their secret shake.

Trixie smiled a very small smile, returning the shake but her eyes were tinged with sadness and worry. "Promise you'll come back with Mummy and Lucifer?"

Maze swallowed but she forced a smile. "Yeah, promise."

With that she stood up quickly, glancing at Linda briefly. "Alright…" she muttered. "See you later," and with that, she was out the door, Linda staring at her back in fear. For Maze didn't sound certain about 'seeing you later'.

* * *

There was a stillness to the twilight sky; like something was brewing in the growing darkness. The calm before the storm rested on the horizon, just waiting for the sun's last rays to disappear.

"So… back where it all began…" Maze said quietly, lowering herself to sit beside Lucifer on the cold sand of the beach where they'd landed from Hell all those years ago, a light gust of wind blown from the ocean buffeted the hair around her face, but she didn't go to move it.

Lucifer remained silent, his eyes gleaming red in the low, dusk light as he glared darkly toward rumbling waves breaking at the seas edge.

Maze sighed lowly. "So what's the plan?" she pressed, not about to except his silence.

"Nothing that involves you," Lucifer finally spoke, his voice low and dangerous. "This is for me alone."

Maze's brow furrowed instantly, her dark eyes flashing. "Well I see an issue with that," she retorted vehemently. "When I followed you here all those years ago I came for _you_. With you. To watch your back. It's who I am and I'm not gonna stop now."

There was another long moment of silence, then Lucifer slowly turned to look at her, the red gleam in his eyes slowly fading and flickering back to brown. "You don't know what it is I'm about to do," he said quietly, but this time Maze heard a glimmer of pause to his voice.

"I think I can connect the dots, Lucifer," Maze said with a slight sneer. "Not that it matters. I'm with you to then end. Got it?"

Lucifer exhaled slowly. "I don't have any other options, Maze…" he admitted finally, that dark edge to his voice just betraying the level of anguish tearing him apart inside.

Maze nodded slowly, her eyes sliding to the pieces of the flaming sword that sat beside Lucifer in the sand. "So you're waiting for the celestial with a boner for you… and you're what, gonna try and make a deal?"

Lucifer's eyes flared red once more, his hands clenching into fists. "Not _try,_ Maze. I _will._ Deals are what I do," he growled very quietly. "When I do…" he continued lowly, "And when it follows through, finds her for me…" he looked at Maze suddenly. "Take her away from here. Away from everything. Away from me."

"She won't want that," Maze said carefully. "You know she-"

"It doesn't _matter_!" Lucifer hissed violently. "Her _life_ is what matters. Her _safety_ is what matters."

"And what are you going to do?" Maze threw back with just as much venom. "Are you really going to face off your own Father? Fight against your brothers and sisters _again_?! Amenadiel is gathering the angels. They're coming to fight."

"I _know!_ " snarled Lucifer fiercely. "But, if that is what I must do to save her then _yes,_ Maze!" his voice cracked under his fury and he grabbed the pieces of the sword, standing up making sand fly around him as he stormed further down the beach. "He should never have taken her from me…" he added much quieter this time, his voice coated with a darkness that had grown inside him, taken over part of him since the day he was exiled to Hell. He looked back suddenly to see Maze standing also, moving up behind him. "I told you. You do not want to be involved in this."

But, Maze shook her head. "And I told you," she said firmly. "No matter what. I'm with you. So I guess we're gonna fuck God up together."

Lucifer stared at her, his eyes swirling with emotion, his brow puckered with his thoughts.

Maze met his gaze. "Hey," she shrugged. "I may not make out with her, but she's my friend too."

Lucifer exhaled slowly, looking back to sea and they stood in silence for a long moment.

Then,

"Thank you," Lucifer said very quietly, but he did not turn to look at her.

Maze peered at him from the corner of her eye before responding. She managed a small, light hearted shrug. "At least you keep things interesting," she said back.

Lucifer breathed out a small, short breath through his nose. "Well I'm glad you're not bored, Maze."

They stood there again in silence, just staring out to sea, the minutes ticking by.

"So… are we seriously just going to stand here until they come? Do you even know when they're coming?" Maze asked finally, crossing her arms over her chest.

Lucifer sighed lowly. "I don't know," he relented. "But considering _Dad_ ' _s_ recent actions I'd assume he knows they'll be here very soon."

Maze huffed slightly, sitting back down in the sand. "And how do you know they'll come here? That celestial's already been to earth, it could come out anywhere."

"This beach is the ideal landing space," Lucifer muttered back. "And the angels have never been on earth. They will come out here regardless."

Maze exhaled slowly, leaning back on the sand. "So I suppose fucking to pass the time is out of the question?"

Lucifer didn't respond.

Maze sighed again. "I was _joking_ ," she relented. "I know you're doing the whole… monogamy thing," she said the 'm' word with a shudder.

Lucifer still didn't reply he merely stared at the pieces of sword in his hand.

"So… are you really going to open the gates for this thing?" Maze asked after another moment.

Lucifer looked back up. "I'll do whatever it takes," he said very quietly, "so long as Chloe will be safe. So long as she is kept away from all of it," he turned to Maze suddenly. "Don't let her come back for me."

Maze raised her eyebrows. "That'll be fun…" she muttered sarcastically. "The girl's fierce."

"I know…" sighed Lucifer, looking back to the ocean. Then, his eyes narrowed and he stepped forward for the air seemed to shift ahead of them, distorting the space like a mirage in the dessert.

And then, one after the other, like something out of a nightmare, screeches and rustling over shadowed the sounds of the crashing waves, and they appeared.

Azrael's form came first, sharply and out of nowhere, her eyes glinting in the darkness. And behind her they swarmed. Hundreds of them, twisted and deformed figures that once called themselves angels.

Lucifer stared in horror, feet glued to the sand as his eyes fell on those who once followed _him_ against his Father. But what had Hell done to them…

The celestial surely could have restored their true forms and yet… chose to leave them looking like these demonic, bat like creatures, their eyes blood red in the growing darkness, their wings a structure of sinew and bone, no longer coated in beautiful feathers.

They stopped, waiting for their new leader to give the word, every one of those demon eyes trained on Lucifer and Maze.

The celestial walked toward them and Maze hurried to her feet, standing just behind Lucifer.

"Fascinating…" crooned Azrael's voice. "You try to trap me in your old domain and await me here _alone_ with your demon? Had a change of heart have we?"

Lucifer's hand clutched the pieces of the sword tightly. "I have a deal to broker with you."

"Is that so?" crooned the celestial, but danger dripped from every word. "And after flying through the frozen corridors of Hell… all a cause to your lovely trick. Why should I wish to broker any deal with you, little angel?"

Lucifer felt the hair on his neck stand up, but he maintained his dead sister's gaze. "You still need me," he said darkly. "We both know it. I will do as you wish. Anything. Willingly. If you do one thing for me."

"My, my…" the celestial pulled Azrael's blade from her belt. "This _is_ curious. To go to such lengths to slow me down and _now_ you need me? What has changed, I wonder… Or is this merely another little trap?"

Lucifer stepped forward boldly. "My _Father_ has taken something from me," he snarled lowly. "Something very important to me."

"Oooh intriguing," the celestial hummed, tapping her fingers along the sharp silver edge of the blade. "Dear Daddy God is out of the Silver Palace?"

Lucifer grit his teeth. "Indeed."

"Mmm…" replied the celestial musingly. "And why is that? I wonder… and what is so important to the dreaded Satan himself that would lead you to me for aid?"

"Are you interested in the deal or not?" hissed Lucifer, his eyes flashing dark amber.

"Oh deary, we are angry aren't we?" the celestial trickled a light laugh. "You stand there still untouched by my little pets because I allow it, little angel. Your _willing_ aid would be most desirable. And I am not like your Father, you see…" she said with a wicked smile. "I am _most_ giving and charitable. These ugly little things," she gestured to the demons that ruffled and bristled behind her, "will be made beautiful once more when we are all within the Silver City. And you, well…" she tilted her head to the side, eyeing Lucifer with a look that sent a chill down his spine. "You didn't like my last gifts. Perhaps I'll do better this time."

Lucifer exhaled slowly, his eyes never leaving those that were once his sisters. "Very well," he breathed lowly. "Then-"

"Oh no, no," smirked the celestial. "Not so fast. First… an act of good faith on your part," she smiled sweetly. "You did just try to trap me in Hell after all. And I am about to do something you clearly greatly _desire_."

Lucifer frowned, remaining silent, waiting.

"The little demon you keep for… what reasons I couldn't understand. Sentimentality?" the celestial shrugged. "Give her to me."

Maze froze and Lucifer grabbed her arm instantly, shoving her behind him. " _No_ ," his words were harsh and strong.

The celestial raised her eyebrows. "My, _my_ you are a _possessive_ devil aren't' you?" she chuckled, then her smile vanished. "The demon remains with my pets while I search out your missing 'thing' or we do not have a deal."

"Lucifer, let me do it," Maze hissed to him. "I'll be fine."

"Maze," Lucifer turned to look at her. "I don't know what-"

"I don't have all the time in the world!" interrupted the celestial. "Well I do, but I'll admit to being _impatient_."

"Deal," Maze answered for Lucifer, pulling from his grasp and walking toward the celestial, eyes narrowed.

Lucifer stared after her in shock, but she didn't turn back and his heart clenched when the demonic angels at the forefront grabbed her viciously, pulling her amongst them.

"Lovely," the celestial smiled sweetly. "Now… this 'thing'?"

Lucifer breathed in quickly, his heart beginning to pound with anxiety and fear. "Chloe Decker," he said finally, his whole body sending another wave of that fear over him when he voiced her name out loud. "I want her away from my Father; I want her away from _all_ of this. I want her and her daughter, Beatrice, to be safe. Those are my terms."

The celestial was practically brimming with glee. "Oh it's a _human_ you want!" she clapped her hands. "Oh, how tremendously juicy, this must be your little blonde counterpart you call… Detective?" she chuckled. "Yes I've done my research. And why has your Daddy taken your favourite little pet?"

Lucifer's fists clenched again, his teeth nearly cracking under the pressure from his jaw. "I'm not certain," he managed to grit out.

"My, my what a pickle…" crooned the celestial, feigning care. "You know it _is_ curious, I could sense your mother's power from eons away…" she mused her tone piqued with dark interest. "Beings like us are far and few between, you see… And your _Father_ has been heralded to be vastly powerful. So why then, can I not feel his strength?"

This stoppered Lucifer momentarily for he could not understand why that could be. "He's in the body of a human," he managed finally, that being the only explanation he could come up with.

The celestial raised its eyebrows. "Hmm…" she mused thoughtfully. "Or perhaps the lack of interference from your apparently _supreme_ creator thus far merely means that he is weakened," she smiled slowly, her lips twisting upward in an almost animalistic smirk. "What an opportunity for me…" her eyes snapped to meet Lucifer's once more. "You've captured my interest," she said abruptly. "I'll have a little peak and a poke around."

"Looking isn't enough," Lucifer growled immediately. "If she is not brought to safety, _I_ will not help you."

" _Such_ a feisty little devil. You know after your little stunt in Hell I was starting to believe you were more angel than devil… and yet, here we are," the celestial smirked quite nastily. "I am so happy to see I was wrong. I have no need for angels." She sheathed the dagger back on her belt before turning to her demons and pointing sharply at three in particular. "You shall come with me," she ordered. "The rest of you…" she turned to smile sweetly at Lucifer. "If our dear devil here tries anything… kill his demon," she said icily, her eyes boring into Lucifers, watching him stiffen, the edge to his own eyes hardening. "If he _looks_ like he might try anything… see how you can make her scream," her smile grew evilly. "I've heard demons are hard to break. Should be fun."

Lucifer's breathing was coming raggedly, his body stiff as he glared at this creature that had taken his sister's body. Uncertainty finally registered in his brain, but he pushed it aside, focussing on Chloe. _This was the only way._

The celestial moved toward the three demon-angels she'd chosen before turning back to Lucifer with another inhuman smirk. "To our alliance," she crooned softly and Lucifer merely clenched his jaw and the celestial chuckled quietly. "Have fun while I'm gone," she smirked. And with that, she disappeared in a ball of bright light, taking the three demons with her.

Lucifer's eyes met Maze's, but he stayed perfectly still, wanting to give those demons no reason to _touch_ her.

However… they seemed to work along a different set of rules. Or perhaps they just did not care. For suddenly the demonic angels that held her captive shoved her to her knees in the sand.

"What are you doing?" Lucifer hissed immediately, remaining as still as he could manage so as not to antagonise them.

The demons looked at him for a moment, then the one closest to Maze pulled out a long, jagged knife, the metal clearly forged in Hell, its long, spindly fingers caressing the handle gently. Then it whipped round, its awful bony wings rattling as it spun and it dragged the blade slowly, and somehow softly up the side of Maze's arm.

" _Stop!_ " Lucifer roared, his eyes flaring and his face transforming. "I didn't do anything, leave her _be_!"

Maze shuddered, but remained silent, her jaw clenched tightly as blood trickled from the wound down her elbow.

There was a ripple of estranged, demonic laughter and another demon joined the show, taking the knife and this time carefully and curiously carving some kind of symbol into Maze's shoulder like it was constructing a work of art.

Lucifer's wings broke free from his back, feathers raised like daggers and he launched at them immediately.

But then,

The blade was at Maze's throat, the demons hissing and standing guard.

"Lucifer don't!" Maze gasped, ignoring the blade that was slowly pushing into her skin, warm blood flowering over its tip and running down her neck. "I'm fine," she hissed. "Wait for Chloe."

Lucifer's eyes raged, the blood in his veins pumping furiously while he breathed heavily and raggedly, wanting to tear every demon away from her.

"Amateurs…" Maze's eyes narrowed and she glared daringly at the once angelic beings that held her. "They don't frighten me," she spat.

But when they then took her hand, taking the blade to forcefully glide beneath her fingernails, lifting them crudely from her skin she could not hold back a brief, strangled hiss of pain.

Deadly fury raged within Lucifer, but before he could do anything… every being on that beach was distracted by a new turn of events before them.

Directly across from the line of demons now stood Amenadiel, Michael and Gabriel, behind them an army of holy angels.

Amenadiel stood forward, his eyes moving between Maze and Lucifer, his steps slow and determined upon the moonlit sand.

"Stay back," Lucifer said immediately, though his eyes flickered to and from Maze. "Don't… don't start something," he continued lowly.

But, Amenadiel merely raised his wings, every angel behind him following suit. A rustle of chittering coursed over the demon army and they too jumped into stances ready to fight.

"What have you done, Luci?" Amenadiel asked quietly, his dark eyes rimmed with disappointment.

"What we always should have known," snarled Michael, moving to stand beside Amenadiel.

"Brother, come join us," Gabriel insisted, also moving to stand beside her siblings. "It's not too late."

"It _is_ too late!" Lucifer hissed, his own wings raised and sharper than a razors edge. "Dad made sure of _that_!

"Why are _speaking_?" hissed Michael. "He _killed_ Uriel for that stupid human. Why should we be surprised he'd turn against us _all_ for her?"

Gabriel hissed at him to be quiet, holding Lucifer's gaze. "Brother I know what she means to you," she said softly. "I understand. But if you do this… you will regret if for the rest of eternity. We _will_ be forced to fight you."

"Like it's the first time," snarled Lucifer immediately and there was a rattling sound of featherless wings raising their bones in consent behind him.

"Where is the celestial?" Amenadiel demanded lowly, his dark eyes flickering around the beach quickly.

"Returning what Dad _stole_ from me," Lucifer hissed spitefully. "It could return at any moment."

"We should attack, _now_ ," Michael urged lowly. "Now is our best moment, while these _things_ have no leader. Look at them; they don't know what to do…"

Amenadiel held up his hand, steadying his brother's urgency, "You cannot win this fight, Luci," he said lowly, talking still to Lucifer, his eyes incredibly sad.

"You think I'm here to _win_?" Lucifer's eyes snapped to glare at Amenadiel this time. "I'm here to save _her_."

"To save her from _what_?!" demanded Amenadiel. "From _Father_? When you don't even know _why_ he has her?!"

"I don't need to know," Lucifer hissed back. "She won't be a tool for him to use and discard as he pleases. I won't let her be involved in _any_ of this."

Amenadiel sighed heavily, "Luci, you're upset," he urged. "You're letting your hatred for Father blind your judgement. You're not seeing things clearly," he looked at Lucifer seriously, hoping desperately to get Lucifer to see what was right. "You've said before love makes people do stupid things. Well… you're letting your love for Chloe make you do _stupid_ things."

Lucifer growled lowly, danger coating his tone once more. "Tell me Brother," he said darkly. "Can you say honestly that you do not think Chloe will come to any harm in our _Fathers_ grasp?"

Amenadiel frowned, holding that twisted gaze seeded deeply by such hurt and pain. "I…" he began, thinking over his words. But then, he exhaled roughly, looking away.

Lucifer nodded slowly. "And that mere _fact_ that you cannot proves why I have to do this," he snarled quietly. "As much as you want to worship _Him_ and pretend that He's some _wondrous_ being, you _know_ he's a _sadistic_ , _manipulative, narcissistic bastard_ ," Lucifer spat every word with a separate, equally venomous amount of strength. "And this was the last straw," he finished quietly.

There was a moment, silence only broken by the soft sounds of gently rolling waves tumbling into shore that so contradicted the tense, uneasy atmosphere that stilled the air around them. The angels stared across the silver moonlit sky to the red eyed demons waiting eagerly for a fight to start.

Then,

There was another flash of golden light just to their right and the celestial was back, demon-angels in tow and Lucifer's heart stopped when he saw Chloe in her grasp. He should have noticed that it had been far too quick, far too _easy_ … but all thought was entirely consumed by _her_ the moment he laid eyes on her once more.

"Oh we have company," the celestial crooned watching the army of angels still, a gush of whispers cascading over them as they all exchanged frightened words upon seeing Azrael's body controlled by this God.

"Chloe…" Lucifer's voice broke and he rushed forward, ready to take her straight from the celestial's grip.

"Uh-uh," the celestial pulled her away from him, but Lucifer's eyes were glued to Chloe's as she seemed to be trying to desperately convey something to him without words. And… Lucifer felt an uneasy feeling begin to form at the base of his stomach for something was not right… He could only tell because he knew her so well and so very intimately… something was off. There was a brightness to her, an _ethereal_ brightness. "Not so fast, little devil," the celestial was continuing. "Your brothers and sisters are here now. Time to prove which side you're on. Fight with me to defeat them, and your pretty pet goes free," she shook Chloe slightly to get the point across. "She was very easy to find you know, and Daddy nowhere to be seen. Maybe you should have tried a little harder."

"Lucifer I'm sorry," Chloe gushed suddenly and her voice sounded raw, her eyes glistening with tears. "I had to," she was trembling, physically trembling. "He showed me. He showed me it's the only way."

"Do be quiet, human," the celestial shoved Chloe into the grasp of the demon by her side.

But, "Chloe," Lucifer sounded scared. Truly scared. Apprehension grew in the very air itself… the calm before the storm about to reach its peak. "What did he do to you?"

"He planned it, Lucifer…" Chloe was biting her lip, tears coming freely now, flowing down her cheeks. "Just… just do the right thing," she whispered, her voice broken. "For me, please. And for Trixie. I know you will."

"Chloe-"

" _Silence!_ " the celestial was angry now, grabbing Chloe back from the demon. "What is this rubbish you're spewing?"

But, Chloe didn't seem afraid of the being. But, she certainly seemed afraid. There was one last moment, a moment of pure terror and utter, horrified disbelief on Lucifer's part where she looked at him, stars shining in her beautiful teal eyes. But they were not reflections of the night sky above; the stars came from the brightness within _her_.

"I'm sorry…" Chloe whispered one last time.

And then it all happened too fast, before Lucifer finished drawing in one last breath, before he could utter her name one last time… light exploded from within Chloe's very soul. It was blinding and vast, cascading over the celestial, over the army of demons and lit the night sky brighter than the sun itself.

The angels behind her were forced to look away, some even falling back, Lucifer was nearly blinded, his eyes unable to tear themselves away as he watched the celestial fly backward, the demon army fall from the pressure of this pure power that spilled from Chloe.

And Chloe… he watched as the light quickly left her body and she collapsed to the ground, her small frame a lifeless form tossed in the sand.

Lucifer's eyes were pried permanently open, his gaze locked on her body as nothing else around him could possibly register in his brain. And he felt his heart beat loudly and heavily in his ears.

 _Thump, thump_.

He felt his blood pumping within his veins.

 _Thump, thump_.

This couldn't be real. This could _not_ be real. He must surely still be in hell , the last few days of happiness some cruel form of mental torture set up to tear him back down because this…

 _He planned it… it was the only way_ …

Her voice rang eerily, tauntingly through his head and finally Lucifer forced himself to move, a guttural cry ripping from his throat and yet he could not hear it above the constant pounding of his own heart.

And he fell to his knees in the sand, his hands shaking violently as he grasped Chloe's impossibly delicate and fragile frame.

She didn't open her eyes. She didn't move, her body limp like a ragdoll, no life force within, no soul… just an empty vessel that once held _her._

"No…" the word was impossibly quiet; pure, intense disbelief coating his voice. " _No!_ " the word ripped from his throat this time, burning his vocal cords as a pain like nothing he'd felt before crept through is insides, poisoning his every inch of his body as the cruel grip of grief clawed at him sharply, enclosing like a vice around his heart; clenching, sucking _destroying_ everything good inside him.

"Lucifer!" Gabriel's voice cut through his overwhelming despair, her hands flashing Azrael's blade before his eyes, complete with the other items of the sword. "Lucifer it's not dead! You must do it now! Ignite the blade, _please_!''

Lucifer ignored her, unable to separate himself, unable to stop looking at her face… her beautiful, _lifeless_ face…

"Brother, _Brother_ , please listen to me! For Chloe, _please_!"

Lucifer's head whipped up sharply at the sound of her name, tears scorching the back of his flaming red eyes. And for the first time he finally realised some of the demons farthest from the blast were already rising, the angels flying across the beach, feathers gleaming beneath the stars as a battle broke out over the shore. The fight was not over yet.

" _He_ did this _…_ " Lucifer felt himself say the words, but he also felt himself drifting further and further from his body, from reality as an all-consuming grieving anger took over him, pushing him out of body, pushing him to a state he could not and did not want to control. " _He did this!_ " he rasped this time, his words like fire against his scorched throat.

"Lucifer it is all for nothing if you do not stop this being!" Gabriel cried. "Do not let her sacrifice go in vein!"

Lucifer roared with fury this time as she dared mention Chloe as a sacrifice, a used tool that now lay discarded and empty in his arms.

This was _not_ how it ended. He wouldn't let it.

 _Do the right thing… for me, for Trixie. I know you will…_

This pain that suffocated him from within swarmed his vision and he dared it to overwhelm him before he was finished. But, then looked down at Chloe, the tears in his eyes falling to land in her hair and he nearly crumpled then and there, his shaking hands lingering over her golden blonde strands as he lay her so gently back down in the sand.

He suddenly grasped the sword from Gabriel's hand and in one heart stopping moment the blade went from dagger to a huge, flaming sword bigger than he'd ever seen it; enraged with the ferocity of emotion tearing through Lucifer's body.

He saw Azrael's body twitch, he heard screams surrounding the night then he looked at his red headed sister who stared at him with grief coating her emerald eyes.

And for one split moment… Gabriel wasn't sure where Lucifer was about to plunge that sword; for she had never seen a more terrifying sight: Lucifer's face was contorted with fury and grief, his eyes wild with this fire that burned so hot it was nearly white.

But then,

Lucifer swung back around, flaming sword flying and he speared it through the celestial's chest. She screamed quite suddenly, filling the night with this gurgling agony and more light lit the sky, flooding from the wound only to disappear just as quickly into nothingness.

And Lucifer felt nothing; for this was not the fight he sought. The weeks of fearing this being now lay as dust at his feet. Meaningless. Insignificant. Just some further part to his Father's grand, _sickening_ plan.

But not this time… His Father was not about to get away with what he had done.

Lucifer breathed hot and heavy, pulling himself to his feet, eyes flaming just like the sword and he turned, his wings extended fully behind him, his hair blowing wildly with the wind, the Lightbringer and the Devil combined into one terrifying creation.

And now he turned his face to the heavens, the hatred in his eyes like nothing he'd ever felt and a cold, icy determination filled him.

He would _not_ let her go so easily. He was going to take her _back_.

* * *

 _A/N So... don't kill me. I am just not gonna say much right now. I promise to answer all the questions in due time. O.O Hope this was... Ok?_


	29. God's Plan

Chloe had never felt such contentment. So light and free of any ailments. Aches and pains she didn't even know she'd had were gone leaving her in a state of complete bliss.

She smiled softly, enjoying this comfort and warmth.

Then, she heard the joyous sound of children's laughter around her and she realised she'd had her eyes closed. Surprised, she opened them to find herself in one of her very fond memories.

It was Trixie's 8th birthday party. Chloe found herself smiling as she lost herself for a moment in this place. Dan had made sure to be there on time, present in hand… and most surprisingly Lucifer had actually made a showing. She remembered Trixie begging her to get Lucifer to come, and she in turn had posed the request to him.

" _The urchin is having a party filled with other urchins?" he looked at her like she was mad. "That is literally a form of torture in hell."_

And yet… to her immense surprise and Trixie's pure glee… he'd come along.

 _"Research of course, Detective…" he'd muttered distractedly when Chloe asked him what made him come. "And obviously," he grabbed a handful of gummy bears from the bowl on the bench beside them. "Love me a lolly," he added with a devilish smirk and wink._

Chloe laughed again at the memory now that she had at least a slightly better understanding of what really went on in that head of his.

But that thought stilled her for the first time.

Why was she here? Where was she? She frowned, mentally forcing herself away from this warmth and pure enveloping contentment.

What had happened?

Her frown grew when she realised her body was not reacting as she'd expect from her sudden panic. She could not feel her heartbeat increase… in fact she could not feel her heartbeat at _all_. No adrenalin to pick up in her veins. No anxiety to ripple through down her skin.

Vaguely… behind the warmth that attempted to keep her here… she could hear screeches and fighting, rolling waves on a beach. It sounded far away and through a long tunnel but it was there… part of her was still there…

And then she remembered. She remembered how it happened.

God had taken her from the pier to a place that that could not be real. It was void of any colour, any sound. Nothing existed here. Perhaps they were in-between realms; perhaps this place was simply 'nowhere' at all.

Simply put it was a place that instantly set her heart on edge, unease settling over her as the emptiness surrounded her.

Her only company this omnipotent being that paced before her, his footsteps making no sound and yet his presence was overwhelming.

"It was my wife's idea actually, to take her light…" God said lightly, eyeing this amulet in his hand. "She truly does love her children so…"

"I don't care what you tell me," Chloe hissed immediately, trying to steady her resolve and ignore the feel of this place, though her heart pounded heavily against her ribs. "It doesn't change anything," she continued firmly. "You think I'd believe a word you could say after the sick games you played on Lucifer?"

God sighed this time, coming to a halt and caressing the amulet between his fingers with an odd sense of lost fondness. "This is a piece of her life force…" he entirely ignored what Chloe had said. "All she could get through the last of that little tear…" God looked back up, his piercing blue eyes catching Chloe's angry glare. "She's left herself vulnerable and alone in a universe with nothing."

Chloe's glare remained steady. "Why are you telling me this?" she demanded.

"I need you to understand," God said simply. "For what you must do… you must do willingly."

Chloe narrowed her eyes. "I don't know what you think is going to happen… If you think I'm just going to believe you because you're 'God'. If you think I'll be too over-awed to actually use my brain," her heart thumped in her chest as she spoke so harshly to the creator of everything, of her very existence. "I know what you really are," she continued lowly. "I know that you use and manipulate people for your own 'divine' purposes. But the divine doesn't appeal to me," she said with venom, her mind's eye focussed on Lucifer's face. "The devil does. And he will _never_ forgive you for taking me. And he won't stop until he's found me."

God actually had the nerve to smile at this. "You have a lot of faith in him," he observed. "I admire that," he said warmly. "And you're right. He will do anything to find you. I am relying on that."

Chloe stared, breath catching in her throat, her heart missing several hard thumps in her chest. "What?" she hissed quietly, a horrible feeling of unease growing in her stomach. "What kind of sick game are you playing?" she demanded, feeling sick as she thought of Lucifer and what he must be going through. And to think that was exactly what his Father wanted… "I won't be a part of it. I _won't_ help you use him again!" she snarled viciously at God, not knowing herself to be capable of holding such hatred for someone. "Is this truly why you made me? So he could fall in love with me just so you could then use me as some kind of taunt? Some kind of lure?!"

God chuckled this time and Chloe's anger bubbled.

"What is _wrong_ with you?!" she demanded, glaring at this sick over-powered being.

God sighed, "Forgive me, child," he said gently. "My son's love for you is not something I planned. Nor something I have any power over. The same goes for your love for him. It is something that pleases me greatly to witness," he continued with warmth that merely angered Chloe further. "I am so proud of how he has grown," God smiled again. "And I have you to thank for that."

Chloe shook her head, this awful sick feeling growing as she could not stand to look at the man who hid God inside him.

"Let me… explain this a little better," God said with a frown when Chloe's demeanour did not change. "It is true that I made you to… test my son," he said simply, his words causing bubbles of anger to boil inside that sick feeling in Chloe's stomach. "His pride has always been… his biggest obstacle. I had to see how he would react to being mortal and fragile just like a _human_. I had to see how he would react to a human that was immune to his 'ways'. You see Lucifer always _takes_ what he wants. He does not earn it. And with you… well, it was truly astonishing to see that instead of angering him… instead of leaving you he grew to care for you. Even when he finally found out that I was behind your existence… he still could not, and did not want to leave your life. Just marvellous, really-"

Chloe couldn't stand to listen to him any longer. "You're _sick_ ," she cut in with a violent hiss. "Just _sick._ That's my _life_ you're playing with. And his, though it may only be a… a tiny blink of an eye in the scheme of his existence. And you see it like it's some… _game_! Literally. How can you not see how sadistic that is?" she demanded with pure disgust. "And _why_ do you still insist on 'testing' him?! You kicked him out. Abandoned him. _What_ are you still _testing_ him for?!"

God smiled serenely, but he ignored her question. "Now to explain the rest, you must understand I exist in a realm outside of which you can comprehend. Time… works differently for me. I exist within these infinite timelines of my creations. I have an understanding… an inkling… an idea of what might come to pass from the reactions that occur in the present. I created you before Lucifer decided to leave Hell. I knew of the danger to come before Lucifer opened a tear in my universe."

Chloe stared at him. Then, "You're not making any sense," she growled. "If you've known all along why didn't you just stop it from coming?"

"Dear child," God said gently. "Sometimes a parent must teach a lesson so that his children are better prepared to deal with such situations on their own in the future. Surely you understand this?"

Chloe's brow puckered dangerously. "You are the _last_ being I'd ever take _parenting_ advice from," she snarled. "Not when you think eternities banished to rule _hell_ was appropriate punishment for your son."

"There are lessons in punishment," God merely commented. "And my son is still incredibly young, child. Eternities to you are merely years to him. One day his time in Hell will be a very distant memory. But, one that has taught him much."

This struck Chloe straight in the chest as she realised this. It was hard to comprehend just how long Lucifer's life had already been, and to think that she would be a part of it for only a blink of an eye for him, nothing for then the smallest blip on his timeline... it made her feel tiny and insignificant.

God did not notice. "I am old, Child," he continued serenely. "Even I… perhaps especially _I_ cannot exist in this realm forever. And not even I could foresee the effect my… growing creation would have on me. I never knew how this world would expand and grow pulling more and more on the life I breathed into it. _Demanding_ more. And now… I must face my own consequences. But, I will ensure my children are ready to take care of my world before I am gone."

There was a moment as Chloe let this sink in. Then, "Are you… are you saying you're _dying_?" for the first time she didn't snarl the words, for the shock of _God_ dying was enough to halter her anger at least momentarily. "And that… that this celestial is just some last test to make sure your children can take care of this place?" as she spoke the last sentence her anger came back as that was truly _fucked up_.

"Well I didn't plan it, but when the opportunity arose I sought to make the most of it," God did not see the issue with this.

"You… you… one of your _children_ was _killed_ by this thing!" Chloe spluttered finally.

"And I am devastated by that," God relented, but his cold detachment from the situation did not support his words. "But, I am able to see who is truly capable of taking the reins in Heaven. And this, in the scheme of all existence is what truly matters," God said the words as if they were obvious. "And I would not say that I am 'dying', child. I am not mortal as you are. Merely my life force has been succeeded. The more creation grows, the more my powers have weakened as my strength and light gave it life to begin with. My time is ending… I shall move on to a different realm of existence."

God now took the amulet with a sense of finality. "And that is where you now come in, child," he said with utter seriousness. "For I truly have no power to stop this being. Another celestial taking over my creation will change the world as you know it and not for the better," he was speaking faster and with more urgency now. "You may call me what you wish. You may not understand why I must do what I do, but I ask you: how could you possibly understand what I must do to protect the universe I created? Your life and the world as it is exists because of me. A life I know you enjoy. Is it so much that I ask you have faith in your creator? In your God?"

The surreal enormity of this situation couldn't possibly make sense to Chloe's mind. But, she could hear Lucifer's voice in her head; she could see his face in her minds eyes. _He manipulates… uses… you are toys to him…_

"No," she said firmly, though she felt as though she was shaking on the inside. "No I _cannot_ have faith in you," she said quietly. "You took me from my home. You torment Lucifer for _loving_ me. You force me to somehow be involved in this mess that _you_ let happen and now you ask me to have _faith_?!"

God walked slowly closer to her, making her tense and stiffen. She could feel power emanating from that amulet dangling between his finger then he stopped right before her. "You are right. Just as challenging as my son," he commented quietly.

Chloe's resolve held steady. "I don't believe that you cannot stop this being, I don't believe you would let it come into this world if you had no way to get rid of it. This is just another test. Another _sick_ test for Lucifer. You won't make me a part of it. I will die before I let you use me and if that means I go to Hell _so be it_."

Anger suddenly flashed through God's eyes and Chloe felt a sense of wrath an omnipotence flow off him. "Do not judge what you cannot understand," his voice was loud and filled with some kind of inhuman depth. "I do not lie to you. I will admit to underestimating how much my strength has diminished. I will admit that not even I am perfect. Every being must learn from their mistakes and I am doing so."

Chloe stared; his words surrounding her in every sense and for the first time fear crept up her spine as those blue eyes had turned to icy windows that showed a glimpse of the true being beneath.

"If you defy me now you doom creation itself," he didn't stop for breath, he didn't need breath, he circled her with this amulet, freezing her to the spot. "You give this world to a being with no love for it. A being that holds more power than I have left. You leave your daughter as putty in its hands. You doom Lucifer to an endless eternity of servitude. Is this your will?" he stopped, his eyes holding her in his gaze, stopping the very air in her lungs. "Is this what you want just so you can keep your pride and tell me _no_?"

Chloe trembled from within feeling overwhelmed by this being and she shakily opened her mouth. "I don't…. trust you," she said with incredible strength she didn't realise she had. "I don't believe what you're saying. Why else would you steal me away from Lucifer?"

The human face that God hid within contorted with his wrath. "This is not some angel or human we face," his voice was a hiss this time. "This is a god like myself at full power. It is young it is hungry it is _foolish_ ," God's tone was cruel and dark and he would not let Chloe look away. "So we must _fool_ it."

Chloe swallowed with great difficulty her heart feeling as though it was beating in her throat. "And what is it you want exactly?"

God's eyes chased the features of her face, searching her expression. "Lucifer will seek it out. He will offer himself for your safety," even the words he spoke now sent nausea through Chloe's very soul. "Lucifer is the key into Heaven. And Heaven is the key to _everything_ …" his voice was quiet now and terrifying. "We let it have you. You say you will die and die is what you must. Your vessel is my miracle; you are the only object capable of absorbing my wife's life force without perishing immediately. You will be the trap. You will give them their only chance to defeat it. You will sacrifice your life to save Lucifer. To save your daughter. To save this world you call your home."

God still did not release her from his glare. Chloe stared into his eyes into the soul of the being inside. "I…" as much as she shook and wavered on the inside her voice remained steady. "Why can't you... _absorb_ the light?" she stammered as firmly as she could. "You're dying anyway."

"Another Celestial cannot contain anothers light," he snarled like she was foolish not to know this.

Chloe swallowed thickly, "I need proof. Proof that what you say is true."

And this time, God's eyes went white, his face contorted with this otherworldly anger. "Then witness your destruction," his words were heavy with the magnitude of this heinous situation and abruptly he raised his hand placing his forefinger and thumb to Chloe's forehead.

And she gasped, her sight disappearing as visions of horror on a level she could never have imagined too over her mind. The true reality of what an all-powerful being could truly do chilled her through to her bones, shook her core and raised bile to her throat.

"OK!" she gasped, falling backward and away from God's grasp. "I understand," the words spilled from her mouth.

"I would never let this happen to my creation," God's voice was not angry this time. Instead a true sadness coated his voice. "But, I cannot stop it. Not without your help."

Chloe was shaking all over this time, her very mind feeling weak at the edges. "I want Lucifer to know. I won't do this behind his back. I _won't_."

"You _must_ ," anger flared momentarily, God's voice hitting a note of harshness. "The plan will not succeed if Lucifer is aware. You must swallow your pride. Swallow your loyalty. If you love him you will do this. As much as it will hurt him. You must take that upon yourself. You must understand that this is the only way."

Chloe closed her eyes, her heart throbbing painfully in her chest while her every limb struggled to contain the turmoil going on inside her. Those visions haunted her, surrounded her and terrified her. She opened her eyes, her strong teal stare glaring straight at God. "I think you messed up," she said quietly. "I think this is the only way simply because you made a _mistake_ ," she hissed. "In all your _tests_ and _omnipotence_ you didn't think you could lose." Chloe's voice was full of venom, of anger and grief. "I'll do this," she continued quietly, "For _Lucifer_ , and for my daughter. But, I hope… I _pray_ he comes for _you_ next."

* * *

Screeches tore through the night, red eyes lighting the darkness along with the stars. Bony wings glinted eerily in the silver light while the cries of their feathered opponents flew chillingly along the wind of their flight path.

Chaos surrounded Lucifer in every sense, adrenalin pumping through his grief torn veins. Sand whipped up from the disturbed beach and stung his face while the very ocean itself seemed to be tumbling with a roughness it had lacked before.

His eyes travelled one last time over the scene before him watching heaven and hell collide while he could feeling nothing but this crushing pain that sought to tear him apart one molecule at a time.

He clenched his eyes shut, blocking out everything, focussing on that one place that he had not been to in such a long time. Then his wings encircled him, light surrounding him, the air lifting him… and he vanished.

"Maze!" Amenadiel's cry tore through the night, his wings flashing violently as he fought his way through demonic-angels, his own heart pounding with adrenalin.

Maze groaned, pulling herself to her feet having also been knocked down by the light.

Amenadiel launched himself at the demon that was about to charge at Maze, sending it flying with great strength into the sand several feet away.

"Amenadiel," Maze rasped, clutching her side, but her eyes slid to a sight behind him and she stared in horror. "Lucifer…" she whispered his name, her gaze going from Chloe's limp form to her old master's agonised face just before he clutched his flaming sword tighter, glaring to the sky and wrapping his wings around himself, disappearing from the battlefield in the blink of an eye.

"Oh no…" Amenadiel uttered the words, pulling Maze quickly from the fray.

"Stop I can fight!" she hissed, shoving him away.

"I have to go after him," Amenadiel said immediately. "I-"

"Well _go_!" Maze cried, launching herself into the fight, her blades appearing from nowhere, the silver glinting under the moonlight. She ran to Chloe's body that Lucifer had already pulled from the fight and she defended it viciously if anything, angel or demon came near.

Amenadiel was torn, watching his fellow angels battle this vicious army while he sought to leave. But… he knew he must. He knew that was his place in the universe. Lucifer was always his challenge, still to this day.

So not a moment later, Amenadiel disappeared too, following Lucifer home.

Everything was quiet and light. Lucifer opened his eyes slowly, his heavy breathing the only sound he could hear, the sword clutched tightly in his hand a strange comfort to him before this place.

The still and eerie silence began to set him on edge and there was this _peace_ that emanated from the gates that stoppered Lucifer momentarily.

He stared at the sight before him that he had not seen in eternities. The sight that he had once called home.

He swallowed briefly, his hand twitching over the hilt of his flaming sword. Then, his face contorted back into a deadly stare and he raised his blade once more, this time striking high between these sacred gates before slicing slowly downward with great effort.

Everything about it felt so wrong, the grating sound of this otherworldly metal being forcibly divided tore apart your ears. A sense of pure wrong doing seemed to swamp from the very gates themselves. But this deep, grieved fury that bubbled inside him spurred him on. His mind forced images of Chloe's face into the forefront of his head and all he could see was her every smile she'd ever thrown him. The smile she gave when he made her laugh, or when she looked at him like he was insane, yet somehow in a good way, the smile she had when he surprised her or had helped her… and most recently the smiles she used to try and hide, the very loving smiles she now threw so tenderly his way. His heart clenched inside his chest and his arms rippled and shook, yet his resolve strengthened tenfold and the flames that coated his blade danced higher.

"Lucifer, Stop!" Amenadiel arrived, his choked outcry full of fear and desperation.

He flew forward, his intentions unclear, but Lucifer didn't even turn, his sharp white wing flared, knocking Amenadiel away before he got too close.

"Brother she saved us!" Amenadiel gasped from the ground.

"God _used_ her," was all Lucifer could snarl, refusing to call him Father any longer.

"We don't know the full story," Amenadiel was back on his feet.

"I will _not_ hesitate to fight you," Lucifer hissed viciously when he felt Amenadiel move closer. "And I will _not…_ hold back."

He stopped, staring at Lucifer's back. "Then perhaps we must fight," he said quietly. "For I won't let you do something you will forever regret."

Lucifer closed his eyes, his knuckles white as they clenched around the hilt of his blade. Then in one swift movement he pulled the sword free, turning swiftly to face off his eldest brother.

But the moment he turned, the moment he looked into his brothers eyes light flashed around them, engulfing them and lifting them to another place.

And just as suddenly as it had appeared it disappeared thrusting them to the ground within heaven itself.

Lucifer scrambled to his feet, anger pumping adrenalin through his veins and he did not hesitate. He did not care to notice how diminished his father looked. How the light that surrounded him was barely a glow. He launched at his father in his corporeal form that no human could look upon without risking insanity.

" _No!_ " Amenadiel screamed, but Lucifer hardly heard him.

His Father didn't move, didn't defend himself. He let Lucifer pressed the sword to his being, flames licking his form in such a way that must be painful but he made no sound to the fact.

Lucifer waited, his eyes wild and flaming like a raging forest fire. Then, " _Nothing?!_ " he hissed violently, his arms shaking with restraint as he held the blade in place. " _Say something!_ " he snarled so viciously his voice did not sound like his own.

"It doesn't matter what I say…" God's true voice spoke out. "And it doesn't matter if you kill me; you'll only bring closer the inevitable."

" _Don't_ play with me," Lucifer spat, pressing the blade closer, making the light shine brighter where the sword lay.

But, "Father…" Amenadiel sounded devastated. "It… can't be true…"

"Don't listen to Him!" Lucifer growled furiously. "He can't _die_ unless I press this _sword_ through-"

"Lucifer, _stop!_ "

"Calm, Amenadiel," God spoke. "Lucifer has a right to be-"

" _Don't you dare_!" Lucifer voice cracked. "Don't tell me what I have a _right_ to be. You _used_ her like a _tool_. You took her _life-_ "

"She agreed to it of her own-"

"You _manipulated her_!" Lucifer roared the flames on the sword dancing higher. "Return her. Give her _back_ or I will storm every hall of your precious city till I find her!"

"And will you kill me son?" God's words sounded weaker this time, his light was waning.

"Just try to stop me…" Lucifer's eyes flashed with red fire.

"I have already told you I will not and I cannot," God said quietly. "I merely wish to see if my son will truly take his Father's life."

Lucifer's eyes flickered over him, but his face remained contorted with fury. He did not believe him. This was some other cruel trick. "You're not _dying_ ," he snarled, but he sounded uncertain. "You're-"

"I am, son."

Lucifer's arm shook. "Why are you doing this?" he demanded, the hurt breaking through his voice this time. "Why did you… why her?" his voice broke, but the anger remained strong. " _Why_ did you have to take _her_?"

There was a moment, the sword burning God while he looked at his son in a way Lucifer had never seen.

Then,

"Forgive me, Samael."

And Lucifer was torn between pure vicious fury at his father for using that name and this overwhelming, confusing surge of pain at hearing him voice those words he thought he would never say.

"That is _not_ my name!" he cried and every emotion he felt was apparent in his words.

"It was once," God replied, his voice getting weaker the further Lucifer pushed the sword and the angrier his flames became.

"Lucifer get back!" Amenadiel hissed. "Can you not see what this is doing?!"

" _You_ changed it," Lucifer ignored his brother, spitting the words in his Father's face. "You made me what I am."

"Then I am glad," God spoke simple. "For I am proud of what you are."

Lucifer roared with fury, fire consuming his eyes. "What kind of game is this?" he snarled. "Is this how you beg for your life? Through weak manipulation, trying to tell me what you _think_ I want to hear?" anger rippled over his skin and he leant closer. "All I want is her and you _stole_ her from me!"

"And what would you give to get her back?" God asked quietly.

" _Anything,_ " the word was a vicious hiss. "You foul, _sadistic_ bastard. And you _know_ that!"

"I cannot give her to you," God said simply. "For she is not here. Do what you will with me son, now is your moment."

And Lucifer stared, the fire raging through his veins, lighting his eyes and fuelling his strength. He glared down at his father's pathetically weakened form and the flames spluttered and burned against his light clad figure.

He wanted to do it. He _needed_ to. He felt it was the only way to possibly stop this agony crushing his chest and yet…

His grip weakened, his body shook and…

He fell back, eyes closing, sword falling to the ground as he himself fell to his knees as something broke inside him.

"Please…" the word fell brokenly from his lips, the anger fading as grief began to consume him. "She has a daughter. She…" he looked up slowly, his eyes hard and cold and riddled with anguish. "I'll go back to Hell. I'll… I'll do anything just…"

"I do not have long before my light passes on," God gazed down at Lucifer before looking up at Amenadiel. "You've not always understood what I've wanted of you," he said quietly. "But, you've shown great strength and great faith through my tests, son," he continued gently. "Heaven will be in good hands."

Then he turned back to Lucifer. "You understand humans better than I, son," he said, his voice flowing like soft music on the wind. "Your path has been one of redemption as well as worthiness. This home is open to you if you wish to be here. However if your place is on earth I believe you could help others to find their own redemption leaving the dark path to Hell much bearer."

Lucifer couldn't speak, the pain in his chest too much, his anger at himself for not plunging that sword through his sadistic Father's being eating him away on the inside, for somehow he still did not believe him. There had been too much manipulation… too much torment. Too many _tests_ …

"What… do you mean, Father? How can you be dying? I don't understand!" Amenadiel was frantic, moving closer, reaching out.

"They look up to you son, they believe in you. You will bring harmony back to this place," God spoke the words to his eldest son. Then, "Chloe did not just absorb your mother's light that saved us before it consumed her," he said, his weakening voice getting frailer by the second. "There was one last breath of life within me that I could bestow only on one worthy. One willing to sacrifice herself for the good of the world. A _saint_ one might say…"

Lucifer looked up slowly, disbelief clouding his eyes.

"I hope one day you will come to understand the lessons I taught you…"

Lucifer heart was picking up, thumping louder with each moment his brain ticked over what he said.

"Take care of my creations…"

And before Lucifer had the chance to take one last breath, his Father's light glowed brighter in an instant before fading slowly up into the air of Heaven itself, his form disappearing as the light sparkled and separated before vanishing entirely.

Amenadiel fell to his knees beside him, a strangled cry choking from his throat.

Lucifer stared into the empty space, unable to fully realise what had just happened.

He stood slowly, his body feeling shaken and weak. He looked to Amenadiel, never having seen him so devastated, so completely broken.

Amenadiel looked at him suddenly, his eyes torn with grief. "Go," he said lowly. Lucifer stared. " _Go_!" he repeated. "You heard what he said, she's a _saint_. He gave her the last of his light!"

Lucifer's heart pumped louder, everything feeling far too fuzzy. _A saint. On earth. Chloe a saint._ But saints… she would not age on earth. From here on out she…

"Are you staying?" Lucifer's words were broken and hoarse.

"I must," Amenadiel said back, his own words low and hard. "This is where he needs me. I will bring the angels home."

Lucifer stumbled back, his eyes falling on the blade he'd discarded when he could not kill his Father.

None of this felt real. None of it could possibly be real…

"I have to… I have to get her," Lucifer stumbled on his words. "She-"

"She lives because of him. The being is gone because of him. You got all you wanted, Lucifer," Amenadiel was beginning to sound angry. "Leave me grieve _our_ Father while you rejoice in your own gain."

Lucifer swallowed. He didn't know how to feel. How to react. What to _believe_.

So he turned away, eyes wide, heat thumping and slowly raised his wings. He breathed out, taking one last look at the beauty that surrounded them before he let his wings transport him back home.

His feet touched the cold sand, but this time no cries filled the night.

Then angels had won the fight, though their casualties littered the beach alongside the skeletal angels that had met their end. The souls of the angels would ascend to heaven, yet the demons that had set their fate so many millennia ago had no souls left within to carry them on.

Lucifer looked away, his dark eyes searching for another sight. His heart thumped wildly, his whole body tensed with the fear of finding her still limp upon the sand.

He saw Gabriel first and she appeared to be standing guard over something and Lucifer's heart s[ed up quickly.

Then he saw Maze's head, she knelt beside the blonde form that held Chloe's soul and his heart jutted painful.

But then… he saw her sitting up, a hand grasping her head, her hair cascading over one shoulder, teal eyes opening to witness a world that she had no idea had just changed completely. For her, at least.

 _A saint, one might say_ …

Lucifer took one shaky step forward, the events of that night taking such a toll he felt he was surely about to collapse.

And Chloe saw him, their eyes met, his heart jolted and hers danced. She stood immediately, though Maze had to help her, and her eyes never left his.

He couldn't move, his gaze stuck and he tried to take another step, but his legs gave way and he fell to his knees, his hands shaking as they dug into the sand beside him.

" _Lucifer_ …" his name was a desperate whisper on her lips as Chloe met him in the sand. Her fingers lifted his chin, caressed his cheek and he looked up not daring to believe it was true.

His hand felt rough and blistered from the grip in which he'd held his sword and the gritty sand coated his palm, but he lifted it shakily to Chloe's face. He tried to touch her tenderly, but his hand shook too much, pattering against her skin. His heart _hurt_ , it ached and pushed pain against his chest.

"You're…" his words were raw and hoarse and broken.

"I'm ok," Chloe's voice sounded impossible to believe. "I… I don't know how. But, Lucifer I'm here," she held his face between her hands, now seeing the glistening tears that had filled his dark eyes.

"I thought…" Lucifer choked on his words, but he forced them out, pushing them past the ever growing lump in his throat. "I thought I lost you…"

Chloe felt hot tears trickle past her own lids and she leant her forehead against his. "So did I."

Lucifer swallowed, squeezing his eyes shut as another tear rolled a heated trail down his cheek and he let himself exist within her presence for a moment, that pain in his chest overwhelming. "He's gone…" he whispered finally, the words barely audible and the pain swarmed him further.

Chloe held him tighter, realising what he meant and Lucifer's face contorted further, this confusing, agonising grief gripping him.

Then,

" _Samael…_ " there was a soft voice inside his head, scared and far away. "Please find mummy. Please bring her home…"

His heart clenched and his chest heaved and suddenly he pulled Chloe into his grasp, wrapping his arms around her, his wings around her and he held here there, burying his head into her hair as he broke down within her embrace.

And Chloe held him, her heart breaking as she felt him heave ragged breaths, tears surely pouring from his eyes as he clutched her like she was his only lifeline.

"I don't understand…" his broken words were whispered roughly into her ear. "I _hate_ him…"

Chloe squeezed her own eyes shut, holding him closer. "I know," she whispered back. "But, he's your Dad…"

And Lucifer broke once more, his shattered breathing all that could escape past his lips until that soft voice tickled his mind once more, whimpering and lonely and scared.

He pulled back slowly, his face distraught, but he could not feel ashamed or embarrassed. Not with her. "Trixie needs you…" he said her daughter's nickname for the very first time.

"What?" breathed Chloe, her pounding heart aching as she had never seen Lucifer like this.

"She's crying," he closed his eyes, moving his hand to touch Chloe's cheek. He opened his eyes again slowly, meeting Chloe's confused, scared gaze. How was he supposed to tell her how her life had now changed? How selfishly elated he was deep down past all of the pain and the hurt… but she'd have to come to terms with the fact that she now had to watch her daughter age and die. She had to watch everyone she knew and loved age and die. Except him. Would she hate him for what he'd brought her life to?

He closed his eyes again, unable to take these clashing emotions. "She needs you…" he whispered, holding her closer, allowing his wings to take them away. Away from this beach, this scene, every reminder of the events just passed.

He had her. And in this moment, she was all that was holding him together.

* * *

 _A/N Ok, phew, I really hope this is alright and sort of makes sense so far. :S_


	30. The Rest of Forever

What first shocked Chloe was how very _different_ that was. For the first time she had not seen bright white light, instead she saw the dimensions twisting around them, colour filled her sights moving slowly rather than the blur of white she was used to. And then the world came to, appearing within those dimensions.

She gasped in shock when they arrived. "What was _that_?"

She barely had time to breathe the words before her daughter cried out and she felt small arms wrap around her tightly.

Chloe wrapped her arms back around her daughter in turn, but she was in shock. Her wide, light coloured eyes looked up to meet Lucifer's dark and swimming ones as he sat still on his knees beside her.

There were a number of rustling sounds and the two of them became aware of both Dan and Linda who had been sitting on the couch.

Lucifer didn't take notice of what they said. He felt like he was underwater and they were above it; their voices muffled and far away. Chloe said something to them, her eyes momentarily dancing away from his before she met his gaze once more. And Lucifer couldn't tear his eyes away from her even if he wanted to. Her eyes swam with care and concern, while confusion twisted deep within. But, right now she needed to reassure her daughter who had not slept, her big brown eyes heavy with and her cheeks stained with tears. Lucifer didn't know what time it was, only that it was black outside; even the stars had hidden away after the events of that night.

So he watched as Chloe cuddled her daughter, consoled her, comforted her and he felt out of body when they pulled him into their embrace.

He was uncomfortable, stiff, but he allowed their arms to surround him. He could smell the soft, comforting scent he knew as Chloe mixed with the sweet, more unfamiliar scent of Trixie. And there was something very soothing about their embrace. It was so welcoming, so loving. A strong feeling of _family_ surrounded him in this moment and he found himself relaxing into their gentle hold.

Then, they pulled back and Lucifer opened his eyes to see Chloe's were shining slightly with unshed tears.

"You saved mummy," Trixie's small voice cracked Lucifer's drowning mind. "You brought her back."

Lucifer had to look away from Chloe, staring instead at her daughter as his heart picked up unsteadily and he swallowed with difficulty.

For he hadn't saved her. He hadn't brought her back. His Dad had. After he stole her and used her forcing her to lose her life. He'd then brought her back with the last of his own light.

 _Forgive me, Samael…_

Lucifer's fists clenched, his jaw cracking and he stood suddenly, turning away. His hands subconsciously searched his body for cigarettes, but he found none as all he still wore was his shirt and suit pants. He turned his attention to the glasses littering the coffee table; but they were void of alcohol, so his gaze travelled to the kitchen desperately seeking out a bottle of some kind of mind numbing substance.

But then, a soft, warm hand slipped into his, holding his own tightly. And Lucifer looked up, following the arm to its owner and finding Chloe's eyes once more.

He couldn't breathe for a moment, his heart thudding painfully in his chest as he did not know how to feel. He didn't know how to deal with this confused grief that tore through his being.

Just at that moment there was a loud rustle of feathers, lavender in colour, as they appeared announcing the presence of Gabriel and…

"Agh, I _hate_ flying…" Maze grumbled uncomfortably, moving away from the red headed angel immediately. "Thanks for leaving me on the angel infested beach," she added, but there was no force to her voice as her eyes fell thankfully on both Chloe and Lucifer.

"Brother," Gabriel said immediately. "A moment," she inclined her head outside before moving toward the door.

Lucifer merely stared, not willing or wanting to move.

"Please, Brother," Gabriel repeated, pausing by the door when Lucifer didn't move.

"Why?" Lucifer asked, his voice low and raspy, and the sound of it surprising everyone for this was the first time he had spoken since appearing with Chloe in his arms. "What do you want?"

"I…" Gabriel's voice shook just slightly; she was good at controlling her emotions, but her grief flickered through her eyes, betraying what she felt beyond the impassive look she tried to keep. "We will say farewell to Father together," she said as evenly as she could, "as a family. You should be there."

Lucifer's eyes narrowed immediately, his hand tightening around Chloe's. "You don't get to pick and choose when we should be a _family_ ," he hissed with quite a bit of venom despite his hoarse voice. "Mine is here," he added very quietly. "Yours is up there. Go home."

Gabriel's eyes flickered over the room, lingering on Chloe whose heart had already skipped several beats after Lucifer's soft words: ' _Mine is here'_ and it now jolted when his sister's green eyes saw something in her that she didn't yet understand.

"Don't you realise what he did for you?" Gabriel asked, her own voice very quiet this time as she turned her eyes back on her brother. "Is she not the greatest gift you could have-"

"She _isn't_ a _possession_!" Lucifer's eyes flared wildly and his hand gripped Chloe's so tightly she was losing circulation. His eyes flickered to her when her fingers squirmed in his grasp and he visibly calmed himself, loosening his hold. He turned back to Gabriel, the room still silent behind him. His heart thumped painfully, this confusing grief in his chest getting beyond his control. "He didn't understand," his voice was quiet this time, and it shook just slightly. "Just… just go back to your home and leave me…" his eyes flickered to Chloe, " _us,_ " he emphasised the word, "out of it."

There was a long moment where Gabriel merely looked at her brother, her eyes sad. Then finally, she turned away. "I will be here when you are ready to grieve Him," she said softly, facing the door.

"Grieve Him?" Lucifer nearly choked on the words. " _Him_?! You think just because He's gone that heals everything?!" he took an angry step toward her, but his throat was getting tight, his eyes burning while his body shook, the only thing keeping him together was Chloe's hand still tightly within his. "Maybe He got _exactly_ what He deserved!"

Gabriel breathed in sharply, but she did not respond, instead she opened the door, stepping out into the night and letting her wings unfurl. She was gone with a gust of the wind just before the door swung shut behind her.

Silence resounded around them after her departure; Lucifer's unsteady breathing the only noise to break the stillness.

Then Lucifer turned, his dark eyes sweeping over the room, seeing the questions in everyone's eyes. Questions he did not wish to answer. He then looked at Trixie who was squeezing Chloe's other hand with both of her own, then his eyes fell on Chloe and his next ragged breath shook in his throat. "I…" he didn't know what to say, what to do. Tears glimmered in his eyes as much as they angered him and he wanted to hold them back and yet he couldn't.

But, Chloe seemed to know what to do, her teal eyes strong and understanding. "Wait in there for me?" she whispered quietly, tilting her head to her bedroom.

Lucifer swallowed thickly, feeling the eyes of the others boring into his back and he couldn't take it. He nodded shakily, letting go of her hand so that he could escape this room and their stares and their questions.

The door snapped shut behind him and everything made him feel once more out of body. For it was exactly as he'd left it the moment he realised Chloe was gone. Her scent was layered throughout the room, the evidence of their previous night was still fresh and it was all so real that it made his whole body tremble under the pain in his chest.

He found himself stumbling forward, finding his way to her en-suite and he fell against the basin, clutching the porcelain tightly and slowly looking up into the mirror before him.

He hardly recognised himself. Sand, dirt and blood coated his face and littered his wild, unkempt hair. His eyes were black and heavy, his cheeks stained with dried tears.

 _I am proud of what you are._

He squeezed his eyes shut, his hands forming fists and it took all his restraint not to punch the sink into oblivion. _Why_ had he said those things?Must he torment him so even in death? And… did he mean what he said?

Lucifer slammed his fists against the sink, nearly cracking the porcelain. Why should he _care_!

And he'd stolen Chloe, used her like a tool.

Then he'd given her back to him. _A saint._

With shaking fingers he grasped the tap, twisting it to let water gush from the faucet and Lucifer cupped both hands beneath it, splashing water over his face as he gasped.

Meanwhile, outside Chloe was left to deal with the others.

"What…" Dan breathed quietly.

"Is God…" Linda's hesitant voice came next.

"Was it Lucifer?" Maze asked lowly. "Did he do it?"

But, Chloe didn't answer any of them, her eyes shifting down to her daughter desperately clutching her arm. "Tonight is definitely not the night for questions," she said quietly. "And I think we could all do with some sleep, huh, Monkey?" she added with a smile to her tone, though her eyes couldn't hide her worries as she looked at her daughter.

But, Trixie shook her head immediately, her eyes glistening. "No I can't," she whispered earnestly, her little voice frightened. "I can't you'll disappear again!"

Chloe breathed out lowly, her heart aching for her daughter and she knelt down keeping their hands held tight. "I won't," she said gently. "And you'll know cause you'll be right beside me in there," she smiled softly, gently rubbing her daughters hands. "You can sleep with me in the big bed tonight. Will that work do you think?"

Trixie nodded quickly, her eyes lighting up even if a smile didn't touch her lips just yet.

"Ok, come on," Chloe smiled again, standing back up. "Let's get you tucked in." She turned to look at the others. "We'll talk tomorrow," she offered quietly. "But we're all… going to be ok now."

And with that she took her daughter away into her room after Lucifer, closing the door softly behind them.

She could hear the tap running in her bathroom and knew where he was. She brought Trixie up to her bed, tucking her under the covers and hugging her tightly. "I love you, Monkey," she whispered softly. "And I'm ok now," she promised. "I'm going to be right here," she soothed. "Do you think you can be brave here while I go talk to Lucifer for a minute to make sure he's ok too?"

Trixie still looked frightened with those big, brown eyes but she nodded slightly. "Will you both come sleep with me?" she asked in a small voice. "Lucifer makes me feel safe."

Tears very suddenly prickled behind her eyes at those words that were so innocent and honest coming from her little nine year old. "Yeah we will, sweetie," she smiled softly, holding those waterworks back. "You stay right here nice and warm ok? I won't be long."

Chloe gave her one more rub and kiss before leaning away and standing up. She smiled softly before turning to her en-suite, her empathy for Lucifer aching in her heart.

And it only grew when she entered the bathroom.

He sat on the floor, head in his hands as he leant against his elbows while the tap still ran in the sink.

She turned it off, and then knelt gently beside him, her hand coming out to rest on his knee. "Hey…" she said quietly, her tone very gentle.

She saw Lucifer's fists clench tighter against his thighs. "I don't know _why_ I feel this way…" he pushed out and his throat sounded very tight.

Chloe moved her hand from his knee to cover his own hand and her other to his cheek. "Come here," she said softly, her thumb brushing over the dried blood on his jaw and she didn't know if it was his own or not.

She pulled him to his feet slowly, a little surprised when he willingly went with her movements.

"I'm…" her own words were shaky this time as she gently pulled him toward the shower. "I'm sorry I let Him use me," she whispered, those tears stinging her eyes again. "I didn't… I wouldn't have if…I-"

"I know," Lucifer's words were so quiet they were barely a whisper and his hand that wasn't being held by Chloe's came up to hold her cheek, his eyes swirling with these emotions as he looked at her like it was the first time he'd seen her. "I know how strong you are," his words were so touched with affection they made Chloe's heart quiver in her chest. And finally the smallest, tiniest hint of a smile tilted the corner of Lucifer's lips. "I know you would have told him to go shove it first."

The smile he had vanished very quickly after his words as another stab of both anger and pain hit him in the chest. He clenched his eyes shut, his forehead falling against Chloe's and his hand on her cheek held her face quite tightly.

He heard Chloe take a quick, shaky breath. "Did He send me back?" she whispered, and he could feel the breath of her soft words blow across his skin.

Tears squeezed past Lucifer's clenched lids and he nodded jerkily against her. "I wanted to kill him," he hissed through the tears, his eyes opening abruptly. "I was _going_ to kill him," he insisted. "But I…I couldn't," his voice broke again and Chloe watched another pearl shaped droplet slip from the corner of Lucifer's agonised eyes. "After everything he's done I _still_ couldn't do it," he continued in ragged, broken breaths.

Chloe swallowed hard, holding his gaze and moving her free hand to cover his on her cheek, stroking her fingers over his own. "I know how hard that would have been," she told him quietly, earnestly; understanding in her eyes.

"But then he gave you back," Lucifer rasped the words, the warmth of her hand over his bringing him comfort in ways he couldn't describe. "With the last of his light and I-"

Lucifer broke off, unable to finish. Not knowing what he wanted to say.

"I know," Chloe whispered quickly; though truly she did not know. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply. "I know," she repeated softly.

But, Lucifer was shaking his head roughly, his forehead still pressed against her. "There's more," he whispered raggedly. "I have to tell you…"

Chloe felt his whole body tensing up and she opened her eyes looking at him quickly. "It's ok," she said softly. "We have plenty of time. Just relax right now," she urged gently, her eyes travelled over his face, lingering again on the dried blood coating his skin. "Let me… let me wash this off you…"

Lucifer swallowed thickly, feeling her fingers move from his hand over to his own cheek before she lifted it away, and Lucifer's slipped from her face as she turned slightly to turn the shower on behind them and move the head up as high as she could reach so Lucifer could fit beneath it.

"Sorry I don't have a 5 star bathroom…" she said quietly with the smallest of smiles when she turned back round.

Lucifer's expression softened just slightly, his eyes lingering on the way her hair shone different shades of gold under the yellow bathroom light. "I…" he looked down, now watching her fingers undo the last buttons of his ruined prada shirt. "I don't know what I would have done if you… if you hadn't…"

Chloe leant up on her tippy toes, pressing her lips to Lucifer's to relinquish him the need to form more words. "Stop thinking about it," she said quietly against his lips and she pushed his shirt gently off his shoulders before then removing her own. "Everything's going to be ok now, right?" she asked softly, slowly removing the last of her garments while keeping her eyes glued to Lucifer's.

Lucifer tried to nod, but he had never felt more like he was in a dream as he watched Chloe step back into the shower, hot water cascading over her while her teal eyes shone with light and she held her hand out to him; open, bare, vulnerable.

He removed the last of his clothing, joining her in this state of vulnerability, his eyes never leaving hers as he stepped beneath the turrets of gloriously warm, soothing water.

His arms wrapped around her immediately, something letting go inside him as he pulled her flush against him, holding her tighter and with more earnest than ever before. Water flowed through his hair and down his back washing away the events of that night and he rested his cheek against Chloe's hair, eyes closing as a slow, steady stream of tears joined the turrets of warm water rushing over them.

And the way he felt for having her back couldn't be clearer. There was love and passion in that embrace; a pure devotion that could not be hindered.

Chloe was engulfed in his hold, her head nestled under his and his skin was warm and heated liked the water that softly splashed the tiled shower floor at their feet. Her eyes were closed as she let the stream run endlessly over her, through her hair and down her face allowing them to be together in this moment of pure intimacy.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered against his chest and she felt his hold tighten. "I know it must be…hard, _confusing_ … now He's gone…"

Lucifer didn't respond immediately, the water still splashing gently over them. Then he took a breath, and it shook slightly. "He asked me to forgive Him," he murmured finally.

Chloe opened her eyes, turning her head to look up at Lucifer. It only registered far away in the back of her mind how enormous this situation should be. For this was Lucifer, _The_ Lucifer talking of _God_ asking his forgiveness. But, she did not pay heed to that. Her concern was for _him_ , the man she loved that stood before her. The great, omnipotent importance of this did not matter right now.

"I…" Lucifer continued, his eyes flickered between hers, the heat and steam from the shower intensifying everything. "I thought… it was another test of some kind, more manipulation…" his brow puckered, his heart thumping too hard in his chest. "But… I… may have been wrong."

Chloe watched the emotions flickering over Lucifer's face and she felt a stab of anger hit her. For it was cruel how he had been treated. She may not be able to comprehend what it was to be immortal and all powerful and to have created the universe itself… but she could never condone the 'tests' God put his children through for the 'greater good'.

"And…" Chloe said very quietly. "Do you… forgive Him?" she asked very carefully and she watched Lucifer's Adams apple shift as he swallowed with difficulty.

Lucifer lifted one hand from Chloe's bare back, allowing his wet fingers to trace the water stream down Chloe's face instead. He shook his head, resting his hand now to cup her cheek, warm water flowing through the gaps. "Do you think I should?"

"Doesn't matter what I think," Chloe said instantly, her eyes flashing. "I can't… I don't…" she huffed ever so slightly. "I do _not_ like your Father…" she murmured finally.

Lucifer managed another very small smile, his eyes filled with something Chloe couldn't describe. "I never knew I could have this with you…" he said very quietly, his thumb brushing Chloe's glistening cheek. "I thought…" but then he frowned slightly, the sound of the shower surrounding them for a moment while his eyes swirled with grief and torment. "I…" his voice was shaky again, his body tensing; he had to tell her. "There's something I should... You need to… I-"

He broke off when Chloe laid her finger against his lips. Her eyes were warm, caring and he could feel the pulse of her heartbeat beneath the soft tip of her finger. She moved slowly away from his lips, her hand travelling his face, brushing the last remnants of blood or dirt from his skin while tracing his angular features gently. "Shh…" she whispered, watching his eyes flutter closed with a short ragged breath as her fingers painted pictures through the droplets of water dripping down his cheek. "All you need right now is to relax…" she continued, her heart missing several beats when his warm brown eyes reopened to capture her gaze with ardent intensity. "We can talk about everything in the morning…" she soothed, her hands still travelling softly over him, washing his skin of all excrement and she felt him shiver just slightly beneath her touch. "Let's just… for this moment… enjoy just being together?"

Her sweet and innocent words sank through Lucifer's skin, through his chest and wrapped themselves around his heart.

Then,

"Isn't that what this was all for?"

Her last words were no more than a breath that tickled his skin as she leant up against him, her tender, pink lips enclosing over his own as she kissed him with all she felt in her heart.

And Lucifer crumbled beneath her hold. He fell slowly back against the tiled wall, pulling Chloe with him and the cold stone against his skin was in such contrast to the heat of the steam surrounding them that he found himself gasping against her lips without control. And Chloe pressed herself closer, her skin so soft and wet and warm it was more luxurious than the finest silk in creation. And Lucifer let himself be engulfed by all of it. Her kiss tasted like the most beautiful concoction in all the universe and he drank it in like she offered him the elixir to life itself. The water washing over them merely melded them closer and every touch between them ignited fires in their wake. Feelings exploded in Lucifer's chest, flooding his veins and consuming him entirely as he clutched Chloe to him with such intensity as though he felt he would lose her if he let her go.

And Chloe couldn't think of anything else within his embrace. No whys for how she was alive. No questions for what the future held. No… in this moment she just wanted him. For right in this moment her heart was expanding with warmth that rivalled that of the heated water cascading over her shoulders. That warmth surrounded her with the steam holding them in this bubble of time where seconds passed like hours, one touch enough to light fires that could last eternities.

When they finally broke apart, heated breaths joined as they panted against each other's lips, Lucifer's eyes gazed over her, curls of black hair plastered to his forehead. Then he leaned back in, his hands leaving her back to cup her face as he kissed her softly and slowly again and again. He pushed them both directly under the stream of water, letting it cascade down their cheeks, past their joined lips, pooling where their chests met leaving no space between them.

They went on like this, their very souls feeling combined as steam and heat sealed them together. Passion, love and togetherness danced between their bodies and every feeling was pure, raw and tender. Heated skin pressed against cool glass or tiles while their gasps joined the steam in the air around them. Whispered words of love passed between them while each others names fell from their lips.

This wasn't about release or desire. This was solely about love and it was made so much more intense by what they had nearly lost.

They didn't stop till the water ran cold and finally they were forced to give in to the exhaustion beginning to plague them both.

"You're going to need these," Chloe smiled softly, passing him the biggest t-shirt she owned and his black, silk boxers from the bathroom floor.

Lucifer frowned, his eyes were still hooded and grieved, but they were soft at the edges when he looked at her. "Are you trying to domesticate me?" he queried in a voice more similar to his own that Chloe had not heard in a while. "I don't wear _pyjamas_. Why would you want me to hide this away?" he gestured to his body which was a glorious sight on her fluffy white bath mat.

"Well tonight you're going to have to," she said simply, nodding her head at the door for him to take a look.

Lucifer frowned further, moving forward to take a peek out the door. He rolled his eyes to the ceiling, a heavy sigh falling from his lips when his eyes fell on Trixie fast asleep and curled into a ball in the middle of Chloe's bed.

"Oh the things I'll do for you…" he muttered with another great sigh as though this would cost him dearly. " _You're_ going in the middle," he added pointedly.

Chloe chuckled quietly, not missing the flash of warmth that lit Lucifer's eyes at the sound of her laugh. "Come on," she said quietly, moving around him, stroking her hand over his back before leading the way into her room.

Lucifer watched her for a moment longer, feeling a twinge of guilt in his stomach for the fact that he still had not told her. He pulled on her shirt which was still a little small for him, despite being baggy on her, and then his boxers before he followed her to her bed.

He watched her carefully slide into bed beside her daughter, her fingers brushing Trixie's brown hair off her forehead gently as she softly moved her toward the side of the bed.

And that guilt flushed further at the soft, loving smile Chloe held for her daughter. Then she turned that smile on him. "What are you waiting for?" she whispered softly, her words flowing across the dimly lit room.

Lucifer breathed in quickly, but waited no longer to slide into bed beside her. The domesticity of the moment felt very strange to him, but the warmth that awaited him overwhelmed that by far.

He found himself snuggling into Chloe's side, wrapping his arm over her and holding her close. She cuddled Trixie in turn, a smile spreading over her face, while a tear touched the corner of her eye.

She'd nearly left her daughter motherless, and she wasn't sure she could forgive herself for that, no matter the circumstances she had faced.

And yet, here she was. After everything. Her daughter in her arms, while she lay in Lucifer's… all three safe and together.

* * *

Lucifer was staring absently at the clock as it ticked past 6am in the kitchen while he slowly consumed half of yet another one of Maze's vodkas. He couldn't sleep. His mind kept wandering over everything that had happened... and how much everything would now change.

"Maze…" he murmured lowly, not turning around. "Stop lurking."

Maze rolled her eyes. "Why aren't you in bed with Chloe?" she asked after a sigh when she stepped forward, moving properly into the kitchen.

Lucifer drummed his fingers lightly against his glass. _Guilt_. That was why. He turned around, facing his demon, his eyes quickly darting over her form to check that she was ok considering everything he'd left her with that night. "Are you…" he studied her. "Alright, Maze?"

Maze stared at him. " _We_ don't do this," she frowned, pointing between them. "I know you and Chloe are all… _emotions_ and _feelings_ now, but don't start going all soft on _me_."

Lucifer raised his eyebrows, but a tiny smirk curled at the corner of his lips. "Fine, forget I asked," he shrugged, taking another drink.

"I see you've been home and changed," Maze observed, eyeing his fresh 3 piece suit.

Lucifer inclined his head. "I was rather tired of looking like something the cat dragged in."

Maze looked at him for a moment longer. Then, "So what happened?" she asked rather bluntly.

Lucifer looked away from her, taking another drink. "Oh you know," he said in a tone that was far too flippant. "Dad's dead. Amenadiel's ruling Heaven. Chloe's a saint. Just your average day," he shrugged casually, now refilling his glass with too much vodka.

Maze stared; shock rooting her to the spot. She tried to determine which of those merited the most attention first. "Did you kill Him?" she asked finally; unable to withhold her dark curiosity.

Lucifer's casual façade vanished in an instant, his eyes darkening dangerously. "No…" was all he murmured, turning away.

"Then, how…?"

"He was already dying," Lucifer spat rather viciously. "Then he…he gave her the last of his light…" he muttered, his voice petering out.

"Chloe?" Maze questioned instantly.

Lucifer sighed quietly. "Yes…"

Maze's eyes widened briefly. "So she's… a saint now," she mused lightly. "All touched by the divine and shit…"

Lucifer merely huffed a noise of affirmation.

"Well… aren't you happy about that?" Maze frowned, crossing her arms over her chest.

Lucifer's face contorted into a scowl when he looked back at her. "Is the _devil_ happy that he got what he wanted?" he snarled lowly. "And gets to keep it for the rest of eternity?" his words were heaped with self-loathing.

Maze raised her eyebrows. "Well you don't sound happy."

"She didn't get a choice!" Lucifer snapped sharply. "What if that's not what she wants?"

"Ah, I see," Maze smirked. "You're worried now she has forever that she won't want to spend it with you."

Lucifer growled in irritation. "That's not what I said."

"Well how did she take the news?" sighed Maze heavily, leaning against the counter. "Personally, I think it's awesome. She's like… properly _one of us_ now."

Lucifer grit his teeth, unable to look Maze in the eyes again. "I haven't told her yet," he said lowly.

"Why not?" Maze demanded immediately, sounding annoyed.

"Because!" snapped Lucifer. "Every time I tried she stopped me. It was like she knew I was going to say something that would… break the _mood_. And she didn't want me to tell her right then."

Maze rolled her eyes with an exasperated sound. "Well you need to tell her."

"Obviously," growled Lucifer.

"Soon," Maze added.

" _Obviously_."

"And what's that?" Maze pointed at the pans Lucifer had laid out with ingredients.

"Breakfast," Lucifer muttered dully.

"Uh… no it isn't."

"I just haven't made it yet," Lucifer snapped in exasperation. "Because every time I do something happens. So _I'm sorry_ if I don't know that I want to make it."

"You're so fucking weird," sighed Maze, leaning off the counter and heading out of the kitchen. "Well, at least it should be fun watching Amenadiel trying to run shit," she chuckled darkly. "And fucking it all up."

Lucifer watched her go silently, sipping his vodka before turning his eyes back to the clock still ticking on the wall.

"Lucifer?" Chloe's voice spoke this time and she sounded worried. His eyes flickered to her immediately, and he paused his movements, his glass hesitating before his lips. Her hair was mussed from sleep and she was still clad in her large T-shirt and cotton shorts that she'd worn to bed last night. In Lucifer's eyes she still looked like the most beautiful creature in creation. She exhaled slowly. "I… thought you'd gone," she said quietly. Her eyes flickered over him. "I suppose you did…"

Lucifer put his glass down on the bench beside him. "Yes, and you're welcome," he crooned, putting up a façade and gesturing to his well-dressed self. "I couldn't have your image of me marred by yesterday's appearance."

Chloe's expression didn't change and Lucifer sighed, façade sliding off his face. "Why would you think I'd leave?" he asked quietly.

Chloe looked at him. "Seriously?" her voice was touched by old hurt. "After your track record?"

Lucifer frowned this time, crossing the kitchen swiftly to stand right before Chloe. "You know it's different now," he said lowly, his eyes flickering between hers while guilt stung his stomach as it was true; his past self had given her good reason not to trust his commitment. "I'm not leaving," his words were full of fervour this time. " _Ever_. Not unless… unless you want me to."

Chloe exhaled a little raggedly, her eyes flickering down. "Sorry…" she muttered. "I suppose I just… panicked when you weren't there." She looked up, noticing the tumultuous look in Lucifer's eyes while he avoided her gaze. She reached out and took his hand, feeling certain that something was weighing on his mind. "What's going on, Lucifer?" she asked quietly, her thumb brushing over the back of his hand.

Lucifer looked up, capturing her gaze suddenly with a look in his eyes that Chloe could not decipher.

"It's about me isn't it?" Chloe asked quietly, feeling Lucifer's hand tighten around hers. His jaw clenched slightly, but he still didn't respond. Chloe breathed quickly. "I feel different," she said quietly. "I don't… know how to pinpoint it. But…" she watched several emotions cross Lucifer's face. "Something's changed hasn't it?" she urged, not letting him look away.

Lucifer finally nodded slowly. "I wanted to tell you last night," he said so quietly Chloe had to lean very close to catch his words.

Chloe nodded quickly, her breath catching. "Ok," she murmured softly, though nerves rolled her stomach with apprehension at what she was about to find out. "Well you can tell me now."

Then, Lucifer looked at her like it was both the last and the first time he'd seen her. He leaned in slowly, bringing his spare hand to cup her cheek and then he kissed with such intensity that Chloe's knees went weak at the touch of his lips and she knew whatever this was he was about to tell her… it was going to change things forever.

Lucifer's eyes remained closed when he pulled back from the kiss, his forehead leaning against hers. "He didn't just bring you back…" Chloe heard him murmur against her lips and her stomach trembled with nerves. "He… He made you a saint."

Chloe's brow puckered with confusion and she leaned back, watching Lucifer's eyes open to look at her with the same intensity to which he had just kissed her. "What?" Chloe breathed, confusion swimming in her eyes. "What does that mean?"

Lucifer exhaled slowly, his eyes boring into hers. "It… it means…"

He was struggling to say it; he didn't know why. But, he couldn't get it out.

Then, Maze reappeared from around the corner, heaving a great sigh. "Oh just _tell_ her," she groused. "Come _on_. It's awesome," she looked at Chloe who had whipped her head around to look at her. "You're one of us now, Decker," grinned Maze. " _Immortal_ ," Maze's eyes lit up suddenly. "I wonder what else that means…" she crooned, then suddenly leant her elbow on the kitchen counter. "Arm wrestle. Now."

But, Chloe's heart was pounding out of her chest, her mind going fuzzy as she tried to replay the words Maze had just said. Immortal. _Immortal?!_

Lucifer had closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose before exhaling slowly. " _Maze_ …" he growled lowly under his breath.

Chloe finally found her words. "Wait," her voice was shaky. "Wait what?" her head swung between the two other worldly beings. "I… I'm…"

But then, small footsteps trotted from Chloe's room. Trixie yawned widely. "Why's everyone up so early?" she asked the room. Then, she gasped in excitement. "Are we going somewhere fun?"

Chloe's head was spinning, and she pulled her hand from Lucifer's to push it through her hair instead while the other gripped the counter beside her. "I…"

"Chloe," Lucifer's quiet voice entered Chloe's fuzzy mind.

She looked at him, her light blue eyes wide and confused.

"Are you ok, Mummy?" Trixie's small voice sounded this time, but everything still seemed to be swimming in Chloe's head.

Chloe looked at her daughter quickly. "I'm fine, sweetie," she said quickly, though her voice didn't sound like her own.

"More than fine," Maze put in. "Now, are you going to test your strength or not?" she waggled her arm still waiting to wrestle.

" _Maze_!" hissed Lucifer again, anger flashing in his eyes.

"Oh come on!" sighed Maze. "Why are you all being so serious? This is a _good_ thing!"

"It's _complicated,_ " Lucifer began, but Maze cut him off.

"No," she said simply, pulling her arm back. "It's simple. You're getting all ' _human_ ' and making it complicated."

"Would you both _stop_?!" Chloe cut in sharply, not looking at either of them. She breathed quickly, feeling both their gazes. She turned away suddenly. "I… I need some air," she muttered, moving quickly from the kitchen and out the front door.

Lucifer sighed lowly, throwing a dark look at Maze. "Well done," he snarled. "That went _so_ smoothly."

"Well maybe you should have just told her rather than dragging it out!" Maze snapped back.

"I was _about_ to tell her before you just launched in!"

"Yeah, right. Cause _kissing_ her is _telling_ her."

"Telling her what?" Trixie's little voice interrupted.

Lucifer looked at her quickly after throwing Maze one last irritated glance. "Your mother will need to tell you that one, Child…" he muttered quietly, before leaving the kitchen swiftly himself, following Chloe's steps out the door.

He found her staring at the sky, her arms wrapped around her to attempt to protect herself from the early morning chill in the air.

Lucifer walked over to her slowly, his shoes crunching on the crisp, dewy grass. "Chloe?" he murmured her name quietly, stopping with an arms-length of distance between them.

Chloe turned to look at him, her brow pinched together while her eyes had a suspicious sheen to them leading Lucifer to believe she was holding back tears.

"I…" Lucifer tried to speak again, but this time he didn't know what to say, his own eyes ringed with vulnerability.

"Why are you…" Chloe broke off, looking down at the ground for a moment as the tears stung her eyes again. She steadied herself determinedly before looking back up. "Are you… unhappy about it?" she asked quietly and the hurt was evident in her voice this time.

Lucifer stared; not expecting her to say that at all. "What?" he breathed, his brow puckering in confusion.

"You seem…" Chloe swallowed, holding her arms tighter as she determinedly held these tears back. "You don't want this?" she forced herself to ask. "You don't want me for more than one life? Is that it? Why… why else would you not be happy about it?"

Lucifer stepped closer, his eyes dark and unreadable as they held Chloe's gaze. "Not... happy?" he repeated her words with disbelief. "Chloe…" he breathed her name, his eyes earnest and intense. "My very _selfish_ heart could not be more elated by the mere possibility of having _you_ forever. I cannot describe what it means to me that I do not have to watch you wither and age and die. That my endless existence could now be filled with such meaning I've never experienced. I…" he broke off and Chloe breathed in quickly, her heart quivering beneath her ribs. "There is no way to express how much my greed-ridden, _wretched_ soul wants this, Chloe..." he breathed, and even his very quiet words were coated with ardent fervour. "But I… your life will be so different from this moment on. And you had… no choice about it. I… I've burdened you with this."

Tears spilled from the corners of Chloe's eyes this time and she closed the last gap between them, wrapping her arms around Lucifer's back and pulling her head into his chest as she hugged him tightly. "Don't say that," she said firmly into his shirt. " _Never_ say that. You haven't _burdened_ me with anything."

Lucifer breathed raggedly, finally wrapping his arms back around her. "You don't understand, Chloe…" he whispered into her hair. "You… everyone you know. Every _human_. Your _daughter_ … They… they will all age and die and-"

"Stop," Chloe pulled back, her gaze steady and firm when she looked at him. "You're right," she continued with this same firmness that continued to surprise her. "I don't understand. I've no idea what the hell this means. But…" her eyes softened ever so slightly. "We'll figure it out…" she murmured softly. "We always do. We're still a team, aren't we? Let's not let that change."

Lucifer looked at her for a long moment, his eyes just as soft in the corners. "The Devil-Detective Duo for eternity?" he asked, the smallest of smiles finally curling the corner of his lips.

Chloe looked back at him, her heart warming to see that smile and hear those words. "If I still have a job, that is," she said finally, her own small smile lifting her lips. "Can't imagine what they think has happened to me down at the station."

Lucifer chuckled very lightly. "Silly mortals…" he told her softly. "They'll get over it."

Chloe's stomach flipped as he said this, another wave of complete incomprehensibility washing over her at the fact that she was… no longer mortal.

Just at that moment, the front door opened, Trixie carefully trotting outside with two plates in her hands. She grinned when she saw them, hurrying over and offering up some burnt toast.

"Maze said Lucifer was too scared to make breakfast," she said sweetly. "So… I made you some toast," she smiled toothily, looking far too adorable and Chloe finally laughed.

"Thanks, Monkey," she said warmly, moving an arm from Lucifer's back to accept a plate.

Lucifer looked affronted. "I was _not_ scared," he muttered irritably. "And this will not do," he added sternly. He took his arms back, holding one hand to the small of Chloe's back. "Right," he continued firmly, "inside, both of you and sit at the table. I'm making breakfast."

He urged them toward the door; his eyes lingering on Chloe. She turned her head slightly, looking back at him and Lucifer saw it; his favourite moment. She was going to smile. He saw the tips of her ears tilt upward; that was the first sign. Then her eyes, they creased just so slightly at the edges, stars alighting within them. And finally her lips; curling toward those eyes, open and smiling. Then she'd turn that smile on him, those eyes, clearer than the blue sky above them capturing his gaze above all else.

And though his insides still churned and there was a certain ache that hadn't left his chest, that smile was all he needed. He'd do anything to earn that soft tilt of her lips, the warm creases at the edge of her light, teal eyes. For that was one of the only things that could bring him a moment of peace.

And then, perhaps most importantly, they were still a team. And they had all the time in the world. He could grieve his father in his own confused way while Chloe could come to terms with her new found immortality. And they would do it together.

The Devil and The Detective for the rest of eternity.

* * *

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 _A/N The End..._

 _Sort of. If people are interested I have some ideas for a couple of one shots to round off the last bits of this story that I might make into a small sequel. The things they'd be covering would be... other things that come with Chloe's new 'Saintness'. A world with no God, the angels trying to run Heaven. Hell is a frozen mess, who will rule it? Lucifer trying to be domestic. Proposals and the potential Antichrist. :O Let me know if you're interested :)_

 _*EDIT* Sequel is posted! Called 'Reality of Immortality' on my page :)_

 _And now. Wow, never thought I'd take this story to 30 chapters and a good 150,000 words or so. Thank you for everyone who has managed to stay reading this far through! Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing it :) Hope to see some of you on the next one if I write this mini-sequel :) (I think I probably will... I have too many fun ideas not to)_


End file.
